


An Android, A Princess, and a Son

by VegetasLilPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 90,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetasLilPrincess/pseuds/VegetasLilPrincess
Summary: *Chapter 17- 1 year ago I began this story. Might be the end* 17 goes looking for someone who owes him a favor. Instead, he ends up meeting Bra who agrees to help him herself. What they thought would be a one and done business arrangement ends up being so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Arumuelle’s comic “Naughty Talk” ** <https://www.deviantart.com/arumuelle/art/Naughty-Talk-Brax17--715917328>

**Characters by Akira Toriyama**

**Song “Supergirl” by Saving Jane**

Supergirl

It was the last day of the 3-day event of the year. The biggest affair in the tech industry which could only be held at the largest convention center in all of West City. And surrounding areas if you were keeping score. Several nearby hotels where booked with guests from all over the world. These luxury hotels also served as addiontal venues to host some of the smaller scale product demonstrations, information panels, and company press conferences. Each one of them hoping to become breaking news whenever they made an announcement to an auditorium full of insiders, investors and influencers.

Anybody who was anybody was there. Celebrities of the tech and non tech world alike. Actors, musicians, producers, professional athletics, business moguls, and even a politician or two. What happened inside those walls would affect the global economy for the upcoming fiscal period. Hopefully for the good as there had not been a true recession in decades. Not that a recession would affect the big players at this battle of innovation. No they were the 1% who cared little about the rest of the population. Something that was a huge social issue for many that were not fortunate enough to be in attendance.

Though a lot of society liked to condemn the rampant materialism driving the economy many still wanted to be part of that world. That is why they tuned in to the media coverage and checked their newsfeed for the latest news from the companies showcasing their newest inventions. The media had been in a frenzy for weeks leading up to the convention. Not just by legit seasoned journalist but by bloggers, vloggers, and amateur news podcasters. Anyone with internet connection and a YouTube channel could claim to be reporting exclusive inside information.

The average person who could only dream of getting tickets would willing give up something significant to them for access to this limited occasion. All but one who managed to sneak in without a badge. One who wasn’t thrilled to be there. In fact, it was the last place he wanted to be. He could think of countless situations he’d rather find himself in.

Inside of Cell ironically being one of them. At least when he had been absorbed he was no longer conscious. He didn’t have to listen to hired lackeys trying to push some new product that wasn’t much different than the previous model if you bothered to do some research. The scantily clad “booth babes” also did nothing to get him remotely interested in what they were selling.

Once he pushed past the sea of drones too busy looking down on their electronic devices to really hear anything anyone was saying he came to a large open floor. It was buzzing with people mingling and networking all at the same time. Most of them with their phones glued to their hands. And he was supposedly the one fitted with electronic parts.

_Pathetic humans_

He thought as he observed the masses. Some were overdressed in designer tailored business suits and dresses while others just wore jeans and a t-shirt demonstrating there was no set dress code for this soirée. A fact that made it easier for him to blend in since he was wearing jeans and a plain fitted black long sleeve shirt. Had he worn his usual attire which included the logo of a long forgotten technology company he would have garnered a lot of unwanted attention. Even though that company that had inevitably gone under after losing out to one of the night’s biggest presenter it had recently gained popularity in sub forums. For you see when something is “old” it is sometimes considered “retro” and that in turn makes it trendy. Hiring famous chefs to cater these elaborate parties was also a trend. A festivity of this magnitude also required a large wait staff to walk around caring an endless array of food. The final selling point for someone to attend even though they had no ties to the tech industry, a generous open bar.

Every few minutes a wait staff associate would walk by carrying a tray of champagne flutes, but that’s not what he wanted. He required something stronger if he was going to suffer the pulsing music and irritating flashing strobe lights moving to the beat of said music. The bar was far enough in the back of the venue that it was bearable. It was also where you could order fancier and more potent drinks than the watered down bubbly being passed around. Unfortunately for him and his unique makeup it was going to take a whole lot of alcohol to make this night worth the trouble. So if this “party” was such a living hell then why was he here?

Simple. Because he needed a favor and someone who was supposed to be at this party owned him one. Someone heavily connected to a long standing fortune 500 business. The one and only mega conglomerate known as Capsule Corps. What they brought this year he couldn’t tell you and he didn’t care. It could be the latest smartphone though that wasn’t their area of expertise.

No they owned the very niche market of Dynocaps, a technology invited by their founder Dr. Briefs. A genius scientist who paved the way for such a game changing product. No one since had even been able to duplicate the science behind being able to miniaturize a full size house into a small little capsule. Many had tried to imitate it but never duplicate it. His intended targets strong link to Capsule Corps made this gathering the most likely place to find who he needed at the time. Plus, it was something different to do on a Saturday night. Something that included unlimited free drinks. Win-win.

He turned his attention away from the bar after ordering another free drink and scanned the room. He hadn’t picked up who he was there to talk to Ki’s since he arrived nor seen hide no hair of them. And it was hair that could not be missed. Maybe he had miscalculated. Unlikely. His calculations where never wrong. Yet there was a first time for everything. He was about to leave when the music abruptly stopped and some Hollywood looking announcer stepped out on the stage.

“Okay everyone. Let’s give it up for Capsule Corps very own Bra Briefs!” The introduction got a round of applause from the guests and mildly peeked the uninvited intruders interested.

“I’m the life of the party….” A seductive voice sang as different music began to play.

He looked up just in time to see a young woman with long layered straight blue hair and ocean blue eyes stepped out onto the stage. He raised his glass to his lips slowly drinking up his whiskey concoction and her appearance. The purple sequence mini dress she was wearing hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off her toned long model legs. The plunging neckline showed off her cleavage in a daring way.

“So contagious.” The woman continued to sing as she sauntered along the stage in her crystal adorned stiletto high heels.

“All the boys want to catch me….” She smirked holding the microphone up to her red lips with her perfectly manicured hand. That’s when it happened. That’s when aquamarine eyes locked onto ice blue eyes and time all but froze. In that fateful moment neither dared look away.

It was the informal meeting of two attractive strangers who shared deep ties that would change the course of their lives in the near future. Yet both would be clueless to just how vital this night would be for them. She almost lost her place in the music completely caught off guard by the unmistakable raven haired trespasser. Each silently sizing up one another. They couldn’t help noticing the other noticing them.

“But I’m just playing….” Bra instantly recovered. She was nothing short of a professional. It was going to take more than a party crashing android to mess up her performance. A performance of a song she had wrote and recorded exclusively for Capsule Corps most successful commercial of the year.

It was the lead off to a marketing campaign geared towards women. The real deciding factor behind most purchases made in today’s households. The commercial featured women of various ages using Capsule Corps products in everyday life. Whether it was one of their capsule vehicles or one of their storage capsules to transport larger items with ease.

“1, 2, come and see what I can do...” Bra flirtatiously engaged the crowd all while keeping an eye on the former enemy. She had no grand illusions she could defeat him if he indeed intended to do harm. However, she suspected if he was there to cause trouble he would have already. At least that was her rational.

It’s not like she knew much about him. Just what she heard from her family and friends over the years. Even one of her best friends who happened to be his niece didn’t talk much about her loner uncle who lived in isolation in a cabin in the middle of nowhere acre woods. His participation in the Universe Survival Tournament wasn’t discussed much. Whenever she asked anyone about it or any of the previous time the Earth had been in peril she was shut down by being told they had won and that’s all that mattered. If he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack, then wherever her brother had managed to disappear to he was still close enough that a spike in her Ki would alert him she was in possible danger.

“2, 3, everybody’s after me…” Bra danced to the other side of the stage making sure to win over everyone that was in attendance.

No doubt everyone there knew who she was. The Briefs being world famous and all. But none of them knew her as more than the president’s daughter or the vice president’s younger sister. So why the song and dance? Because she had come up with the idea for the commercial and successful marketing campaign. A marketing move intended to establish herself and what she contributed to the company. More importantly before she came out on stage and began singing they had no idea she was the person behind one of the most sought out songs of the past couple months. The youngest head of public relations the company had ever had. A role she was born to play knowing exactly how to capture the public’s attention.

“3, 4, Let me tell you what’s in store.” Bra smiled as many in the audience sang the number part with her. It had been one of the most popular part of the commercial. Many fans of the commercial jumping online to find out who the artist was and where they could download the song. As an ingenious marketing stunt they had actually kept the singer’s identity a secret gaining ever more free publicity.

A strategy that proved immensely profitable for both the company and herself. The mystery of who the signer was created a fever on social media creating it’s on hashtag with people tweeting their theories about who the signer was. Polls popped up asking people to guess who the famous female artist was behind the catchy girl power anthem that resonated with many. For months no one even came close to guessing correctly. Turning peoples wanting to know who it was to needing to know, to ultimately demanding to know the name of the singer and song. However, it wasn’t until this very moment in front of the huge crowd that the secret identity was finally revealed.

It was better publicity than simply announcing a new product and it was just the beginning. As she looked out into the audience she noticed many typing away on their phones and tablets. Most certainly posting the singers secret identity. She didn’t care if there was a bit of fallout for the blatant nepotism that wouldn’t escape people’s criticism. Nor if they thought she was being used as a marketing tool. She loved singing. Always had. It was what she truly wanted to do.

It’s what got her heart pumping. Not fighting like her warrior father. Not inventing like her scientist mother. No if there was a black sheep in the Briefs family then it was her. A label she didn’t mind because it was never a bad thing to follow your own path. Even if it meant possibly disappointing your parents.

“Let’s go every on the floor…” Bra commanded with such star power all those that hadn’t been on the floor obeyed. All except the man she couldn’t keep her eyes off. Not because she was checking him out although he was as good looking as she heard but because she didn’t trust him. She didn’t know him but she didn’t trust him based partially because he wasn’t hypnotized by her siren call like all the other males and some females with eyes and ears.

17 who had been at a very crowded bar now found himself sitting alone. The emptying all thanks to those that had been waiting for their drinks forgetting all about them just because someone had sung them too.

_Imbeciles._

The once completely organic being scoffed in distain. Even before his upgrades he had never been a follower. Or fit it. Reasons that made him and his twin sister easy pickings for Dr. Gero. No one would miss them. No one had cared. No one had reported them missing. And no one had tried to save them. A fact that would make a normal person sad or bitter only fueled his conviction that you could only rely on yourself. 

“I’m Supergirl! I’m everywhere. I’m flashing lights. They stop and stare. I’m fire red. I’m on a roll. I’m in your head and everybody knows. I’m. I’m. I’m. Supergirl.” Bra belted out getting the crowd jumping to the infectious beat and her heavenly voice.

“I’m the perfect disaster.” Bra started again after a break in the chorus.

“You can’t stop me.” Bra couldn’t resist looking straight at 17 warning him not to try anything stupid. They might not know each other but she had no doubt he knew exactly who her father was and that it would be foolish to attack. Scratch that. It would be downright suicidal to do anything to the Saiyan Princess while on the same planet as her tier god power level overly protective dad. 

“Coming faster and faster. You just watch me.” Everyone was watching. And liking what they saw and heard. She could feel the energy from the crowd and it was addicting. She had sung before a crowd before but nothing to this degree. And not when it could lead to possibly opening the door to the entertainment industry wide open.

“5, 6, Don’t you want a little fix. Count down get a little crazy now. 9, 10, See me work the room again. Hold on ready here we go again.” Bra sang before going into the Supergirl chorus once again. More guest singing along this time. It was music to her ears and she couldn’t help smiling in-betweens lyrics.

“Walking every wire. I set the world on fire.” Bra sang a cue that set off some pyrotechnics on the side of the stage. It was also the signal for the lighting personnel to dim the spotlights and project images of fire onto the stage, dancefloor, and all around the packed hall. The crowd went wild. It was shaping up to be the electrifying end which would leave the memorable impression she strived for.

“I’m Supergirl!” Bra finished holding the note all through enthusiastic applause. She couldn’t help but grin victoriously. Her heighten Saiyan hearing allowed her to hear the whispers of shock and awe. Once her heart stopped pounding in her chest that is.

Seeing them looking at her so adoringly and picking up the mostly positive reaction. There wasn’t anything better than that for her. She knew what she wanted to do and it was going to start happening. She vowed right there and then to do whatever it took to become a world famous pop star.

“Thank you.” Bra smiled as she walked off the stage and into the party. She stopped to say hello to several guest soaking in their praises and admiration. Their overly excited reaction to her reveal was endearing. Especially those who claimed to have known it was her the whole time. It was satisfying she already had fans and more than a few keen fanboys. And fangirls. She was equally grateful for all genders attention. She was completely secure in her own sexuality. During the climax of her performance she has momentarily forgotten all about the event’s trespasser. That was until she practically crashed into him on the way to the bar.

“I didn’t know Vegeta’s Lil Princess could move like that” 17 smirked shamelessly checking her out. Up close she was even more to behold. He may not be a slave to biological desires like the average hormonal human being, but that didn’t mean he was blind. Or that he didn’t partake in carnal activates once in a while to pass the time.

“And I didn’t know security was so lax this year.” Bra countered with her own signature smirk. She was used to guys hitting on her. Some more boldly that others but none offending her. The seductive princess remained mostly unaffected by flattering come ons and creative compliments.

“Maybe I am security.” 17 shrugged.

_Cute _Bra thought suspecting maybe he really wasn’t there to cause trouble. As unlikely as his covered story sounded she did remember Chi Chi had once made Goku take a security job at a tech award ceremony to earn some extra money. Regardless it was of no concern to her so with a toss of her hair she side stepped the cybernetic enhanced hottie and walked over to the bar where the server already had her favorite drink ready. A blended margarita.

“Are you even old enough to drink?” 17 questioned sitting next to her.

“Doesn’t matter when your family owns the place.” Bra shrugged taking a sip of her drink. She quickly realized what kind of answer that was. It was an answer of privilege. Something she was trying to work on.

“I’m legal.” The heiress added to soften how stuck up her original answer sounded.

“What about you? Aren’t you technically a teenager?” Bra turned slightly to get a better look at the elusive former killer cyborg. He definitely looked around her age, although he had been like that when her older brother had been a baby.

“Technically.” 17 didn’t argue that point.

“But technically I’ve been a teenager for a while.” He added picking up another Rusty nail and drinking it.

“A Rusty Nail? Isn’t rust like cancer to your type.” Bra laughed at her own robot joke. She had no idea why she was being so bitchy. It’s not like the partially artificial man had done anything to her personally. He just had the natural ability to rub her the wrong way. Which was weird because the intellectual princess usually enjoyed a battle of wits with a good looking opponent.

“That’s funny. Coming from a monkey.” 17 shot back. They had met minutes ago for the first time and the feeling of dislike appeared to be mutual. They were already on each other’s bad side it seemed.

“Like I haven’t heard that one before.” Bra rolled her eyes finishing her drink and moving on to shots of tequila.

It really was inevitable the two strong personalities would clash. Bra had a well-earned reputation of being a conceited, spoiled rich girl. And she could be downright mean when she wanted to. Resting bitch face did not begin to describe the death glare she was capable of summoning when she wanted to instill fear in someone. It was more like Resting Vegeta face. It was uncanny how much she could look like the infamous Saiyan Princes with a simple scowl. Physically looking like, a carbon copy of her mother at that age did nothing to mask her dominate Saiyan royal genes. Her haughty attitude seeped out no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Bra was who she was and she had stopped apologizing for it.

In college her nickname had been Ice Queen B. A nickname that had followed her into the work place. Much to her haters disappointment the title didn’t bother her. Instead she embraced it and owned it because in order to be taken serious she had to be tougher than her male coworkers. Such an unfair double standard established by the patriarchy.

The Saiyan Princess’s fiery attitude was a sharp contrast to 17’s cool outward exterior. Indifference was his style. Nothing mattered and nothing was important enough to get any sort of real emotional reaction from him. No one was significate enough to get a rise out of him either. Probably because he had his emotions under control unlike feeble humans that were often ruled and doomed by them.

“So what’s brings you here then?” Bra sighed deciding to take a different approach. If she wanted an explanation she was going to have to play to her other strengths. The power to disarm and charm most people.

“Oh! Shopping for a systems upgrade?” Bra couldn’t resist one more android joke before fully committing to the new tactic of being nice. 

“I need a favor and your family owes me one.” 17 answered, much to the socialite’s surprise.

“What kind of favor could you possibly need from my family?” Bra questioned skeptical.

“Your family owns several wildlife sanctuaries. I want to take some animals I rescued from a wild fire there since most other animal reservations are full.” 17 stated like it wasn’t a big deal he just made an uncharacteristic comment. Well uncharacteristic to the character she had of him.

“You rescued animals? Ha. Yea right.” Bra laughed thinking he was trying to play a joke on her. One that wasn’t going to work.

“I’m a park ranger.” 17 stated unveiling another interesting fact about himself she had no idea about. Or did she. The young half Saiyan tried to think back to the Universe Survival Tournament he participated in along with several other Z Fighter. Racking her memory, she recalled her brother mentioning once he got to play park ranger with Goten during said tournament. They must have been covering for the android sitting before her.

“I can do it.” Bra finally spoke again after careful deliberation within herself. She didn’t know 17. She only knew he used to be evil and tried to exterminate all of humanity. Not unlike her own father so there’s that. Denying him because of his bloody history would make her the epitome of a hypocrite. If The Prince of All Saiyans had not be given a second chance by Earth’s greatest hero she wouldn’t be here. She owned her life to mercy and redemption.

“Really?” It was 17’s turned to be skeptical. The superficial wannabe pop star came off as only doing something that would benefit her in some way. Not unlike him. He didn’t doubt she could get it done but he figured she had to talk to her mom and get permission or fill out a request form.

“Charitable contributions fall under my department. Just email me all the details.” Bra was now the one full of surprises. As she waited for a response it dawned on her that he may not have all the current gadgets and technology which was ironic since he was a walking, talking super computer.

“You do have an email don’t you?” Bra inquired to which the aloof humanoid remained quiet, his non response being the answer. The Capsule Corps public relations head fought really hard not to burst out laughing.

“There isn’t exactly Wi-Fi in the middle of the woods or on an island.” 17 finally explained, causing the poised woman to lose her composure and laugh whole heartedly causing her sides to hurt. Much to his displeasure.

“Can’t you be your own Wi-Fi hot spot?” Bra just couldn’t let such an easy android joke go. She stopped laughing once she saw the serious look on 17’s face. It was the first time she saw a glimpse of his dark past and what he was capable of. Something in those piercing ice blue eyes told her she should tread lightly.

It wasn’t anger per say she was sensing from him but annoyance. No. Loathing was a more accurate description. Unadulterated loathing with a side of being done. If he knew any of the popular teen slangs he might have even said, “I can’t even.” About her.

“Darren!” Bra called out realizing she should probably stop provoking the killer robot if she actually wanted to help him. Which she did. She loved animals and had personally worked with many non for profit rescues both wild and domestic over the year. It was a project she would gladly support in a heartbeat no matter who was asking.

“Yes Ms. Briefs?” A blonde man with green eyes in a 3-piece suit appeared before them eager to do as the heiress commanded. A little too eager in 17’s opinion. Humans were so easy to read it was almost sad how transparent some of them were. Wearing their desires on their sleeves.

“Can you set him up with a company smartphone and email account.” Bra instructed the man. Her words may have been in the form of a question but the undeniable authority’s tone left little to be mistaken. This wasn’t a request; this was an order.

“Of course Ms. Briefs.” The young man bowed slightly. It was obvious he was some kind of assistant. Most likely a personal assistant who worked and was available around the clock to do the president daughters bidding.

“Please follow me” Darren said turning his attention to his boss’s companion of the moment.

17 stood up prepared to do what he had to do to complete his mission. The corporate tool seemed harmless enough. Even if he was detecting jealousy. His obvious infatuation with his boss shining through his calm straight-laced businesslike demeanor. The observant humanoid smirked. The poor fool couldn’t hide it if he tried. The way he looked at her. It was like most of the men at the party looked at her.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t look at her like that initially. But then she opened her mouth and revealed her personality. It irked him that even though she was the embodiment of almost everything he hated about modern society he still found himself attracted to the vain princess. She was like fire to his ice. And when those two elements clashed steam was often produced.

“I trust I don’t have to give you a hard deadline.” Bra teased coyly before they left, unable to hold back one more parting jab at the big bad android. She was enjoying their newfound business arrangement and banter. And by the mischievous blaze she noticed in his icy blue eyes at the way she had annunciated “hard deadline” on purpose he wasn’t completely immune to her sex appeal. It was the subtlest of test but one he failed.

“We can always go up to your room and bang out the details tonight.” 17 leaned over so only she could hear his clearly intended innuendo. Two could play this game she had started. A game he had been expertly playing for longer than she had even been alive.

“Hmm.” Bra stood up pretending to seriously be considering his proposition. She threw back her last tequila shot then paused to check him out for added effect. It wasn’t an act though. Now that she was up close and personal she could see why many considered Dr. Gero’s creations so alluring. He was the male equivalent of pretty. And she did have a thing for pretty boys.

“Maybe another night.” The sexy Saiyan Princess winked before walking away leaving him exactly how she wanted. Wanting more……….

Author’s Note- After an 8-year hiatus I’m back! Thanks to some amazing artist like Arumuella and stories like Auburnmaven’s “Of a Mechanical Nature” <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134276/chapters/6793649>

Vagus’s Collide, and Eris the Unplesant’s “All Over You” I was inspired to re-rewrite my Bra and 17 adventure. Now taking some ideas from Super like 17 being a park ranger but he’s not married or has kids.


	2. Confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Saiyan Princess to pay up

A paragraph inspired by Demi Lovato’s “Confident”

Kenzo created by Sasami-T

Confident

“Ugh. What time is it?” Bra wondered with a groan more than a yawn. She reached over and grabbed her phone. 11:47am. Almost noon. She hadn’t slept in that late since she was a teenager in high school. Or on the weekends after staying out too late. If The Saiyan Princess had a “Top 5 List” of things she loved, sleep was definitely on it. The rank varied depending on her mood. The rest of the list included singing, dancing, shopping and men. Again the rank changed based on her mood.

She wasn’t exactly sure what time she got home from the after party. 2am? 3 am? It didn’t really matter. The party was still going after she had left. She was sure many of the guest woke up to a nasty hang over. But not Bra. Thanks to her powerful Saiyan genes she had no such ailment. Even though she most likely drank more than anyone at the event.

That was perhaps why there was never a scandal. The cunning princess was too clever to get caught doing anything stupid while tipsy. The paparazzi had failed to catch her in a compromising positon even at the height of her partying days. Which, weren’t that long ago. Though the tabloids made up for their lack of dirt by making things up. If Bra Briefs, the one and only Capsule Corps Heiress wasn’t engaged, secretly married or pregnant then she was either cheating on her boyfriend at the time or some sort of homewrecker. At least she hadn’t fallen victim to one of those internet death hoax. Silver lining.

With her phone still in her hand and the realization that she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, the socialite decided to check her social media. As she expected her accounts were blowing up. Capsule Corps was trending on Twitter and much to Bra’s delight so was she. Most of the tweets were positive. Of course there were always going to be haters and the occasional internet trolls but that never bothered her. She knew it came with being famous. And she had plenty of practice being famous.

It was just time for her to take it. She was the boss right now. She wasn’t going to fake it. Not when it all went down. It was her game. And they better come and play. She used to hold back but she was letting go. She made her own choice and she ran this show. They wouldn’t make her behave. They’d say she’s complicated that she must be out of her mind. But they had her underrated.

A costly mistake once she broke out on her own. Bra was long overdue to be famous as her own person. Not as the daughter of the President of Capsule Corp or the future CEO’s younger sisters or even as former villain Prince Vegeta’s daughter. The last not applying to earth and its human population. With a smile on her face she continued reading some of the best tweets about last night events and herself. As she did she heard familiar heavy footsteps then the unmistakable meow before her assailant attacked.

“Ugh it’s too early for this.” Bra complained as her Siamese cat Haru jumped on her bed and crawled all over her. She tried to playfully push him away, but of course he didn’t take the hint, he never did. Instead he kept purring and pushing up against her demanding affection like he always did. After a minute she finally gave up and began petting him while scrolling through her feed. A few mentions down she came across a video clip of her performance that had already been re-tweeted several thousand times. Officially making it viral.

Bra’s smile turned more into a smirk and her pets turned into scratches behind Haru’s ear. Attendees where not supposed to video anything from the conference but of course every year something leaked. It was less a matter of security and more about free publicity. There would undoubtedly be some article accusing CC of leaking the video themselves. Fortunately, their legal team would be all over any publications that went after their credibility. Handling it before any real damage to their image could be done. Another reason why she hadn’t faced a crisis in the public eye. 

Having her fill of Twitter, she closed the app and moved on to Instagram where she was considered an influencer. Bra didn’t care for the title but the business world couldn’t deny the power of social media. Therefore, she used it to not only promote herself but to further grow her families company. Not that Capsule Corps needed it, but she became the unofficial spokesperson to kids her age during her teenage years. Girls wanted to be her and boys wanted to date her.

The first thing Bra noticed when she opened Instagram was her DM was in the triple digits. That wasn’t unusual. She always had the occasional pervert trying to get at her through private messages. They were blocked instantly without hesitation. One caught her attention though. It came from the verified account of a popular DJ. One who had been featuring several up and coming artist on his songs. These collaborations had been hitting the top of the music charts.

_Beautiful voice. Can you write? _

Was all the message said, however there was a file. Now Bra wasn’t born yesterday. She had plenty of men tell her before they were a big named music producer, or director only to turn out to just be some creeps trying to get into her pants. She also wasn’t stupid enough to open a file or click on a link from someone she didn’t know. Too many hackers had tried to get into Capsule Corps system. Either for the trill of it or for malice reason. The second included past failed attempts to sabotage the mega conglomerate by crashing their systems or stealing information.

That was why they had some of the best programmers working for their IT Department. She loved the idea of writing her own songs but she wouldn’t even start until she had her lawyers confirm the guy was legit and her IT guys said it was safe to open the file. Next Bra decided to check her text messages. She had one each from her two best friends wishing her good luck on her performance.

“Marron is going to freak the eff out when I tell her who I meet there.” Bra exclaimed with a devious smile. She could just imagine her perky blonde friend flipping out at the news. Which is why she quickly responded.

_The performance went perfect! Want to get coffee this week? I have something to tell you!_ Bra typed fast adding a winky face emoji and some hearts for good measure. Her gleefully mood was dampened when she saw the next unread text.

_Kenzo. _Bra made a face. He was the sole male heir to a rival company and an ex. She wanted nothing more than to delete the text without reading it. Honestly she should have blocked him a long time ago. However, she always managed to forget or fall back on bad habits. With a sigh she gave in. Curiosity killed the cat not the Saiyan she argued to herself. 

_Congratulations on outperforming your company……._Ugh she could almost hear the smugness. All it took was that line for her to decide to leave the rest of his text unread. Maybe she’d open it a few days later and read the rest of it. Though it would probably just piss her off more. If it did then she’d only respond a few days after that. That would certainly keep him guessing. Nonetheless she was tempted to be really petty and text back a gif of “New phone who dis?”

Lastly she moved on to check her emails. Her personal email didn’t have anything of interest. The fashionista couldn’t remember the last time she gave out her personal email. Too many people wanting something from her or her company. That’s why the only way the average person could get in contact with her was through her office, her personal assistant, or her company email. And that’s exactly how last nights uninvited guest did just so.

_Seventeen_

Bra couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. She assumed he spelled his name with numbers. He probably usually did but maybe spelling it out in letters made it easier to accept as a name. Yet now a days people had all sorts of interesting names her and her brother included. Her assistant probably didn’t think it was odd at all. The subject of the e-mail was simply “Rescued Animals”. Straight and to the point. Much like the android himself.

Having checked everything else of greater importance to her she decided to read his email. Unsurprising it was also straight and to the point. He listed the animals along with their critical stats. Height, weight, and a detailed description of any injuries. She checked the time of the email. 5:27am. He must have stayed up all night putting this together.

“Wait. Do androids sleep?” Bra questioned out loud. They probably just go into standby mode or hibernate she concluded. The jokes were endless. But so was being on her phone. She’d have to get up eventually and honestly she was eager to get started on this project. With some motivation for the day the sleepy princess got out of bed and went to go take a shower.

Afterwards she dressed in some conformable jean shorts, a purple tank top and some cute sandals. It was Sunday and there would be almost no one at the office so she could dress however she felt like. Though she doubted anyone would report her to HR if she ever decided to go in on a work day dressed casual. Another perk of being part of the family that founded the company.

Bra walked down the stairs of her modest two story home. Modest compared to her family’s net worth. Though the home was gifted to her by her grandparents she could have bought it with her current salary. It was a salary she actually worked to earn. Unlike some other rich kids living off their trust funds. She knew plenty who received a weekly check from payroll even though they never set a foot in the office let alone worked a day in their lives. She knew very well she was not self-made. Not by a long shot. She actually wanted to contribute. In her own way.

Once down stairs she walked over to the kitchen and straight to her top of the line coffee maker. With a press of a button the advance machine started making her favorite drink. A chocolate espresso with caramel syrup. It tasted much like a Snickers candy bar. The caffeine addict got the idea from her favorite local coffeehouse that had a Snickers Bar Mocha on their menu, which she often got blended.

BEEP the machine announced it was done. Bra grabbed her stylish purple travel mug with an appropriate crystal crown log on it and headed to her parents’ house. She didn’t need to get in her car for that. She didn’t even really need to get out of her pajamas. All she had to do was walk across the lawn for her house though her own and independent from the one she grew up in was still on the same property. A fact those that claimed she hadn’t really moved out on her own liked to bring up. But she didn’t care because on the other side of her parents’ house was her brother’s house and he was older than her so he should be given the worst time about it.

“Hello beautiful family” Bra greeted with a big smile finding them in the dining room eating breakfast. Or was it lunch at this point. _Whatever_. It didn’t really matter she thought leaning over and giving the man many in the universe still quivered at the mention of his name a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning daddy.” Bra sweetly hugged said man.

“Princess.” Vegeta gruffed barely pausing from eating his food. It didn’t hurt her feelings. Knowing she was the only one allowed to be so openly affection with him with no protest showed how much he loved his little girl.

“Don’t you mean afternoon.” Trunks scoffed in between bites of his breakfast. Lunch? Brunch? It was Sunday. All of a sudden the young woman really wanted a mimosa instead of the coffee in her hands.

“Unlike you dear brother, I didn’t bail from the event early.” Bra snapped mildly annoyed. Her brother was good at that. Annoying her. For no reason other than to be well an annoying older brother. Something in the job description.

“And what an event it was.” Their mother Bulma interjected before her adult children could start bickering like actual children.

“I’m sorry I missed your performance sweetie. I tried to reschedule my press conference.” The current Capsule Corps president apologized to her daughter.

“No biggie mom.” Bra shrugged. She was used to her mom missing things as a kid. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t bother her when she was younger but as she got older she understood. Her mom had a very important, demanding job that not many women could dream of. She paved the way for female company presidents on such a large scale that she couldn’t be anything but proud of her mother. She was an inspiration. More little girls should be looking up to Bulma Briefs instead of no talent reality stars.

“Besides. It’s all over the internet.” Trunks held up his phone to show their parents.

“What are you wearing?” Vegeta demanded watching the clip of his daughter on stage.

“A dress.” Bra answered not seeing the big deal.

“Says _who?_” Vegeta scowled.

“Versace” Bra held back a giggle. Her father had unknowing quoted one of her favorite teen movies. She was so tempted to answer “Calvin Klein” instead but it was the wrong designer.

“Not bad sis.” Trunks commented putting his phone back in his pocket once the video clip ended.

“Minus the shameless self-promotion.” Trunks couldn’t let even the smallest praise go without at least a minor insult. This was his bratty little sister after all. If he didn’t give her a hard time, then he wasn’t doing his job as a big brother.

“What’s wrong with being confident?” Bra challenged.

“More like conceited.” Trunks countered at his vain little sister.

“That’s sexists!” Bra accused preparing to lecture her brother on the double standards women faced on the daily in comparison to him. If she was privileged for being beautiful and rich then he was privileged for being beautiful, rich _and_ a man.

“Trunks.” Bulma warned sternly. She knew her son wasn’t a misogynist he just liked pushing his sister’s buttons.

“Fine.” Trunks threw in the towel. He knew better than to take on both his mother and sister on such a sensitive subject.

“So what are you kids up to today?” Bulma changed topics.

“Watching the game.” Trunks answered. “Want to come over sis?” he added knowing she was a fan of the same team.

“Loved to, but can’t. I’m going into the office.” Bra revealed much to her family’s’ shock.

“Why?” Trunks asked with distain.

“I have a new pet project I’m want to get started on right away.” Bra answered while stealing a piece of bacon off her brother’s plate. There was a whole tray full of bacon she could have served herself from, but somehow food just tasted better when stolen from someone else.

“Nerd.” Trunks insulted smacking her hand away when she tried that move again.

“Okay BYE-IE!” Bra made a hasty exit before anyone could ask anything about her project. The last thing they needed to know was that she was working with someone who tried to kill them all………

“Right on time.” 17 stated watching the large cargo air ship approached the island. It was another surprise on a long list of unexpected moves by the superficial socialite he had meet for the first time only a couple days prior. When she immediately without questions agreed to help him he assumed it was all lip service. That she would quickly forget and he’d have to track her down again or simply go above her head to the real people in charge to get what he needed done.

He was taken aback when she not only responded to his email the same day but it included a solid game plan for evacuating the animals the very next morning. The solitude android had underestimated her commitment to the project noting she must actual hold some power in her families’ company to pull this off so quickly. Being rich was her superpower.

Once the plane landed and the hanger opened it revealed one last unforeseen surprise. There in the flesh was The Saiyan Princess herself. Dressed in a black leather pencil skirt with a slit not appropriate for the work place, black Louboutin stiletto mid-calf boots, and a simple lilac silk camisole that properly cost more than his weekly salary.

Bra smirked as she practically strutted down the ramp like it was her own personal runway. She knew perfectly well 17 was as shocked as he could be to see her personally overseeing the day’s transfer. He incorrectly presumed she would just send her employees while she remained in her plush office. No the look on his face though subtle made it all worth it. There was no doubt he thought she’d be too prissy to come out into the wilderness herself.

“All the animals ready to go?” Bra skipped the pleasantries and got right down to business as her personal assistant handed her a tablet.

“Since 6am.” 17 specified matter of fact.

“We’ll take it from here.” Bra blatantly ignored his snipe comment. Apparently the cold former killer robot wasn’t the only one that could do emotionless and indifferent. He was almost disappointed she hadn’t taken the bait and fought back. Instead choosing to give the signal for the waiting employees dressed in protective jumpsuits to begin loading the large crates that were lined up behind their caretaker.

The head of public relations had clearly said 9am in her email. It wasn’t her fault if he decided to be 3 hours early. Unlike him she actually slept and 9 am was even earlier than her preferred time for conducting business.

“I will confirm safe arrival.” 17 didn’t move causing Bra to look up from her tablet and forcing her to finally give him her full undivided attention.

“We have the world’s most renowned wildlife doctors ready to receive them.” Bra did little to mask her displeasure at being micromanaged. Being a female in a predominantly male business world she had learned she had to be tough if she wanted to be taken seriously. While her no nonsense approach to business earned her male counter parts praise it had earned her the unflattering reputation of an ice queen.

The strong willed bluenette was about to tell him off when she observed the once destructive bot stop and check in on one of the younger animals in a more open style create. The furry creature rubbed against the artificial man’s hand lovingly. That’s when she took a closer look at the orange band wrapped around his left bicep.

_RANGER _

“Fine.” Bra relented. “But you’re riding with us. No flying.” She added looking straight into his icy blue eyes making it clear the stipulation was not up for debate.

Now 17 wasn’t one to take orders from anyone. He could easily have told her no. No is a complete sentence. However, riding with the animals meant he was there in case they got nervous. It was actually a good idea and couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it himself. But he would never tell the conceited princess that. Her ego was already inflated enough. Instead he followed her up the ramp without a word. As he walked behind her he noted two things.

One. She had never stepped off the ramp unto the dirt proving she was prissy. No one showed up to the wilderness is thousand dollar boots if they weren’t stuck up and snobbish.

And two. He’d enjoy getting her dirty.

Not in your mind in the gutter sort of way. Although that’d be fun too but in make the city girl actually do hard manual labor. Push her out of her comfort zone. Make her break a sweat and smudge her makeup. The tactical humanoid was willing to bet she didn’t even train. Basing his evaluation on not possessing an impressive power level. Though there was a small chance she could be masking it. He’d figured the proud Prince of all Saiyans would insist his children, regardless of gender, train to be warriors. How hard he pushed the female one he couldn’t be certain. She probably spent more time shopping then training

17 smirked tilting his head slightly to get a better view of the sexy socialite. She was toned enough to be considered athletic by human standard, but by Saiyan standards she was a powder puff princess. She paused and looked over her shoulder back at him slyly. She didn’t need to be able to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking. It was what she wanted him to think when she purposely chose the day’s outfit. Unbeknownst to each other they were both secretly looking forward to seeing each other again. Perhaps for different main reasons but the underlying sexual tension was there. And it was not missed by her love-struck assistant Darren.

“We’ll arrive at the sanctuary in approximately an hour. The receiving team is on standby.” He reported as the ramp closed and the sound of the engines started. Bra just gave a small nod while watching the biomechanical man walk over to the crates. Her sensitive Saiyan hearing picked up the softest of cries coming from some of the animals that were frightened by the engine’s vibrations.

“You’re just going to a new home.” 17 said in his usual cool apathetic voice but even without trying to sound soothing he managed to comfort the animals with just those words.

_Tinman’s got a heart. _Bra mused with a small smile. That’s unexpected. She may have to reevaluate her original judgement of him.

She had supposed being a Park Ranger was just a job to him. One he possibly just fell into or was convenient at the time. She tried to shake off the lingering feeling that he was far more human than she gave him credit for. A realization that could be dangerous. It was easy to fight with him and keep the obvious attraction at bay if she just saw him as a pretty face robot.

Just then the pretty robot caught her looking at him and smirked causing her to scold herself for thinking anything positive about him. He seemed to enjoy getting under her skin. A change from most guys who just wanted to get under her clothes. Not to say he didn’t want to accomplish both. She couldn’t quite tell. Usually guy’s intentions with the gorgeous heiress were obvious but with him it didn’t seem to be the case. At least it wasn’t his number one objective. He seemed to be immune to her obvious assets. But that didn’t mean he didn’t find her intriguing. It was actually a nice change of pace. Someone that might be into her for more than just her looks or money.

That was the problem with being who she was. She always questioned everyone’s motives when trying to get close to her. Whether it was romantic or friendship. Everyone had an agenda. The android’s only agenda so far was to help the animals he rescued. Nothing more. Nothing less. She just happened to be the person that could do it. Hell, she wasn’t even his first choice. Fame, wealth didn’t seem to be his goal like so many. Not even power anymore. She had heard Goku had to do a lot of convincing to get him to even join the Universe Survival Tournament. He had actually been unsympathetic about their whole universe being erased.

_What could have changed?_ Bra pondered. His twin sister had gone on to marry Krillin and have a family. She lived a fairly normal life. Well normal for a Z fighter anyways. Yet 17 seemed absolutely fine living in solitude. No human interaction required. Yet she couldn’t help but think he’d actually might be interesting company.

“Ms. We’re here.” Darren reported pulling her from her inner thoughts. Again his boss simply nodded preparing to lead the way. Once again she was the first one out. There to greet her was a team of animal doctors.

“Bra.” The man who appeared to be the head doctor based on his nice suit under his lab coat welcomed her with a warm smile and opened arms.

“Dr. Antin.” She offered her hand for a shake pumping the breaks on his attempts to hug her.

“So formal?” The ruggedly handsome doctor faked offense.

“Professional.” Bra corrected. Her tone may have been cordial but the sharp-eyed cyborg could tell there was a history between these two.

“Ex-lovers?” 17 guessed watching the two momentarily. They were discussing the animals as their crates where being pushed down the ramp. One member of the transporting team would stop to hand Bra a form to sign before continuing on to a large building. The animal hospital. She wasn’t exaggerating. Just from the size of the building it was apparent they had a state of the art facility.

“Oh that reminds me.” Bra paused her task of signing paperwork for the animals being admitted. She walked over to 17 and handed him something.

“In case you want to check in on them.” Bra clarified as he looked at the key card. Something else caught his eye. Her signature on the paperwork she was holding. It wasn’t the way she signed her name but her middle name that peeked his interest.

_Bra Eschalot Briefs_

17 inwardly grinned saving that byte of information for later use. “I will.” He confirmed. It wasn’t a thank you and she was about to call him ungrateful when he turned and looked at her with intensity behind his inhumanly light blue eyes. She couldn’t help marvel. _Had they’d always been that color?_ They appeared too clear to be natural.

A chime from her smart phone broke their mild staring contest and brought the young woman back to the job at hand. “I have a meeting to get to.” Bra announced pulling out a capsule, pressing the top and throwing it right in front of them. A black sleek and shall we say sexy little sports car appeared before them. Without being called her puppy dog personal assistant walked over and got into the passenger seat.

“There’s never been an incident with poachers. So you don’t have to worry about that.” Bra paused before opening the driver’s door but not getting in. She watched for any indication of feelings as the last of the animals were wheeled into the building.

“I’m not.” 17 turned to her his expression cool and collected but she knew it was just a front. She had witness firsthand how attentive and caring he had been with the animals the whole flight over.

“You’re secrets safe with me.” She leaned in so only he could hear. Her lips close to his ear. She felt him tense slightly. It was fleeting but it was there. So she did have an effect on the cool cyborg. It was a fun notion but one sadly she’d never gets to explore.

They exchanged no good byes. What was the point? Even a simple “See you around” would be a lie. They wouldn’t be seeing each other again. Not unless a new enemy threatened the earth once again or the Zenos got bored again and decide to hold another tournament. Literally playing with their existence for entertainment.

As she got in her car and began driving away she glanced in her review mirror. Though there was obviously a physical attraction there he didn’t seem the type to call and ask a woman out. Nor was she going to be contacting him.

It was a one and done business arrangement. Payment of a favored owed. 17 was thinking the same thing. Shame he wouldn’t be able to unravel the Saiyan Princess. It could have been fun.

Funny how the universe had other plans…………………….

Authors Notes- A special thank you to Sasami-T for letting me borrow her original character Kenzo from her amazing fic “Convoluted”. If you haven’t read it yet you totally should! Anyways someone asked who “The Officer” is and if you’ve read my previous fic “A New Legend” you’ll know it’s Goten and he’s finally arriving in the next chapter! Please review


	3. (There's Gotta Be) More to Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goten returns to Earth and goes directly to Bra. But why? Why is he back and what is going on between them

Song by Stacie Orrico

(There’s Gotta Be) More To Life

_I’ve got it all, but I feel so……?_

_I go up, I come down and I’m…….?_

_Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I’m missing_

_And why can’t I let it go_

“Woah” Bra caught her breath as she looked down at the words she had just written.

The aspiring singer had been listening to the music file DJ Garrix had messaged her in her office. She had just got the green light from her IT department that morning that the file was clean of any malware. It was close to lunch time and she had already finished her reports. After a big event such as a Tech Expo or the launch of a new product the work load decreased substantially. It was a down period when many of the execs scheduled their vacations.

_Now why didn’t I think of that?_ Bra wondered to herself. Without a big project or event, she didn’t have much to do other than busy work. She could have used the time to plan how to capitalize on the momentum of her performance which sadly was already starting to fade. That was the problem with the digital world of instant gratification. The public was on to the next big thing before you knew it. Not that she couldn’t reclaim the spotlight. It was just a matter of how.

_I can always do Dancing with the Stars._ The young woman thought about the pros and cons. The producers had been trying to get her on the competition show for years. She was a fan of the show and would love to learn how to ballroom dance. She just wasn’t sure if it was the right move. You only had so many shots to turn five minutes of fame into a legit career. Her statues of “It Girl” had come and gone many time. During her teens she unintentionally caused a fad. One where young girls dyed their hair blue to look like her. It was flattering but got so bad she considered dying her hair any color but blue.

Her college years where when she kept the lowest profile. So low the media almost forgot about her. _Almost_. Halloween Sophomore year was the one time she may have gotten a little too wild and gave the paparazzi a reason to write about her. Bra’s costume had been her infamous red number from her teen years paired with some devil horns and tail. She had hit all the hottest parties in the city until the early morning. It was a _good_ night. She smirked at the memory.

The privileged princess’s good mood didn’t last long. She sighed staring down at the words she had wrote. Reading them slowly and letting the weight of them sink in. There was something underneath brewing that had been for some time but she had pushed away. For some reason the melody brought those feelings bubbling to the surface exposing them as lyrics.

_BUZZ_ Her intercom snapped her out of her inner self reflecting.

“Ms. Briefs there’s a gentleman here to see you.” Her administrative assistant announced. Bra didn’t recall having any meetings scheduled. It was Friday. She usually scheduled meetings at the beginning of the week so she could prepare for them over the weekend and go into the weekend unhindered. 

“And he is fiiiiiine.” They added in a whisper, causing Bra to stop searching her calendar for a missed appointment. Her pulse slightly quickened suspecting maybe it was a certain android she had helped a couple of weeks prior.

“Hmm. I bet he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about me.” The confident female smiled triumphantly running her hand through her hair thanking Dende she decided to wear one of sexier “business” dresses.

The fashion trend setter looked down at her one of a kind solid white form fitting quarter sleeve number. It had criss cross lacing going up the left side from her waist to the cleavage much like a corset, and down the other side opening up to a slit that went to her knee. (Think Diana’s dress in Justice League when she’s working on the statue in the museum)

“Send him in.” Bra accepted.

The man that walked through the door a moment later wasn’t who she was thinking it would be but he made her light up instantly.

“Hey B-Chan” The handsome visitor greeted with his signature Son smile.

“Goten!” Bra exclaimed rushing over to him and throwing her arms around his neck for a big hug. He chuckled good heartedly as he caught her wrapping his own arms around her waist and holding her close. Slightly lifting her up off the floor in the process.

“I didn’t know you were back on Earth. You usually call first or I hear it from Trunks.” Bra smiled looking up at the youngest Son.

“I know.” Goten nodded smiling down at her just as brightly.

“This trip is…..” He paused trying to find the right word. The younger half Saiyan didn’t like the sound of that, nor the serious look in his onyx eyes.

Goten had really grown up since joining The Galactic Patrol. He’d be the first to admit he had really matured since the academy. He was driven and responsible when it came to his line of duty. However, when he was on leave he reverted back to his carefree goofy self. Someone she could count on to always make her laugh. Not this time. Which should have been her first clue that his visit was for business and not pleasure.

“Different.” He finally settled on something vague his tone remaining solemn. That’s when Bra noticed he was wearing his Galactic Patrol uniform. It wasn’t the purple spandex with white armor get up Jacco wore, but a dignified military suit. Dark navy blue in color with the Galactic Patrol insignia over his left chest. She momentarily forgot about the nature of his word to take in his appearance. She’d always had a thing for a man in uniform and it didn’t help that it was her teenage crush in said uniform that fit like a glove over his muscular body.

“How so?” Bra looked up searching his eyes. She was starting to worry a little even while still in his embrace.

“I’ll explain everything once we meet up with our family and friends.” Goten promised giving the young woman a squeeze before releasing her.

“Okay.” Bra agreed. “Let me just get my things.” She added walking back to her desk.

“Capsulize.” Bra commanded. With just that one simple word her laptop, smartphone and accessories disappeared and in their place appeared a small purple capsule.

“Hey! I didn’t know they were voice activate now.” Goten commented genuinely impressed.

“It’s still in the testing stages. They won’t be available to the general public until early next year. Though we’re pushing to try to get them out by the holidays.” Bra explained picking up the capsule and clipping it onto a lanyard which she then slipped over her head.

“Ready?” The bluenette asked as she pulled her hair up out from within the lanyard now around her neck. Her long locks cascaded around her like a waterfall. Goten nodded fighting a laugh as she fussed with her hair. It reminded him of how much she hated anyone messing with it. He vividly recalled threats of cutting Trunks hands off for daring to ruffle it. She probably didn’t even realize how often she played with her hair as she flipped it over her shoulder and opened her office door leading him out.

“Cancel the rest of my meetings and let Darren know I’ll be out for the remainder of the day.” Bra instructed her administrative assistant as they passed by his desk.

“Right away boss.” The brunette nodded picking up the phone.

“Secret Capsule Corps floor?” Bra asked once they were alone and far enough away from prying ears.

“Secret Capsule Corps floor.” Goten confirmed as they turned the corner and made their way to the special executive elevator only a select few Z fighters had access to. Once they reached it Bra pressed the button then stood before a screen for the Face ID. The doors slid open once her identity was established.

“Princesses first.” Goten stepped aside with a bow.

“Ha ha.” Bra playfully punched his arm getting in first none the less. Once her guest was inside she pressed the orange button with the letter Z on it. The doors closed slowly and there was a rumble as they began their descend.

“So…are you seeing anyone?” Goten casually asked staring straight ahead at the doors instead of her.

“Nothing serious.” Bra answered honestly. She had gone on a couple dates with a handsome NFL quarterback she met, but she doubted it would last long. Especially with football season starting soon.

“You?” She returned the question also looking straight ahead not daring to look over at him just yet.

“Not at all.” Goten replied his answer causing both Demi-Saiyans to finally look at each other. Her looking up at him and him down at her as they exchanged a knowing smile.

With their eyes locked on each other, Bra reached out and hit the red “STOP” emergency button. Before her fingertip even left the button Goten’s mouth was on hers. His large strong hands gripped tightly around her slender waist pulling her to him. The distance between them vanishing in a heartbeat. Once he had her soft curvy body secured against his hard muscular torso his skilled hands slid ever so smoothly up her back and into her long hair. His fingers entangling themselves in her blue silky tresses.

The instant Bra had felt his warm lips on hers she placed both her hands instinctually on either side of his handsome face drawing him closer. Her soft warm lips melding with his slowly at first savoring the sensation. Even in five inch stilettos the powerful older half Saiayn had a few inches on the petite princess. She found herself leaning up on her tip toes. Craving more of a taste Goten leaned down dipping his tongue into her mouth. In response she ran her hands down to his muscular chest where they rested as their kiss intensified.

_Heat_. That’s what they exuded whenever they got together like this. Raging passion and a scorching chemistry. Their energies intertwining. Saiyan Warrior colliding with Saiyan Princess.

“So…” Bra finally found the will power to tear herself away from his kiss before it could escalate past PG-13

“How long on are you on Earth for?” The breathless heiress asked not so innocently remaining centimeters from his face.

“Depends how the meeting goes.” Goten answered through ragged breaths that caressed her skin. Their close proximity after such a fiery exchanged making it hard to think clearly. It was a dangerous game they were playing.

“Then let’s get to that meeting.” Bra smiled slyly fixing his uniform jacket collar and checking him over for any lipstick stains even though her makeup was smudge proof. She took a few deep breaths while she straightened out her dress and fixed her hair. Once they were both satisfied nothing seemed amiss she pressed the Z button to continue their ride.

_ BING!_ The elevator dinged announcing they reached their destination. Before the door opened the two young attractive single adults looked each other over one more time. They needed to make sure it looked like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Satisfied no one would suspect they had just been getting hot and heavy they finally stepped out of the elevator. Then walked towards the end of a long plain basement looking corridor in silence. 

At the end was a steel door that resembled the entrance to a bank vault. Fitting since behind that door was where the Earth’s strongest fighter occasionally met. She had toured the inside when she was old enough to get her own security clearance but had never attended one of these meetings. No need. She wasn’t one of the fighters. Guess that should have been her second clue that this was going to be anything but business as usual.

“Bra Escholate Briefs” The Capsule Corps heiress spoke clearly shooting a glare at Goten when she heard him snicker. Him and her brother loved reminding her Vegeta had wanted to give his daughter a proper Saiyan name but had been unceremoniously denied when Bulma showed the documentations she had already named the baby. Without discussing it with him. As a compromise it was added as a middle name.

“Entrance granted” A monotone recording played before the heavy door slowly opened. The Saiyan Princess was surprise to see most of the Z fighters already inside. Her parents, brother and all of Goten’s extended family. She smiled and waved at Marron and Pan who were standing to the side talking. She wanted nothing more than to go over there and join them. She never did manage to meet up with either since the tech convention. 

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice.” Goten greeted opening up his laptop that was already set up. This was the officer’s way of letting everyone know the meeting was commencing. This included his earlier make out partner who took the hint and went to sit down at one of the empty back rows. Once seated Bra unclipped the capsule from her lanyard and pressed the button. With a small poof her laptop, phone and accessories appeared before her. Exactly how they were set up on her desk in her office.

In her school days the straight A student often sat in the front. However, this wasn’t school and she doubted Goten was going to say anything pertaining to her so she decided to try working on her song lyrics again. It would appear too others she was taking notes. She was good at that. With stealth she put in her air pods to low key listen to the music so she could type up anything that came to her.

_I’ve got the time and I’m wasting it slowly_

_Here in this moment I’m half way out the door_

_Onto the next thing, I’m searching for something that’s missing….._

“Is this really how I feel?” Bra wondered re-reading the lyrics she had just typed on her laptop. It was strange. She had easily zoned out of the meeting losing herself in the music that she never even sensed two celestial beings manifest inside the locked fortress out of thin air.

“Braaaaaaaaa” A low growl pulled her out of her self-reflection. The Saiyan Princess removed her air pods and slowly turned towards the sound and came nose to snout with a purple feline god.

“KITTY!” Bra exclaimed throwing her arms around the God of Destruction in what could only be described as a glomp.

“That stopped being tolerated after you turned five.” Beerus glared prying the young woman off of himself. 

If anyone in the room thought the scene was funny they were smart enough not to laugh. The only reason the cranky deity endured such childish affection was because he had babysat the young woman when she was a baby. Back when her parents and Goku flew off to fight Brolly. He’d never admit it to anyone but he had bonded with the baby girl that day. She was an easy going and rather cute baby that had won him over effortlessly.

“That’s not what godfather Whis says.” Bra bragged standing up to hug the tall light blue skinned angel.

“Now. Now. Let’s not drag me into this.” Whis pleaded with a good nature laugh. He bent down to embrace the one and only mortal he had ever delivered as a newborn with his divine powers. Both godly entities had a soft spot for the Saiayn Princess and she loved it. I mean think about it. She had been delivered by Universe 7’s resident Angel and her first baby sitter was the God of Destruction. It didn’t get much cooler than that.

“Wait. If you guys are here, then this is either really serious or there’s a new culinary dish you’re dying to try.” Bra questioned their presence looking between the only two beings stronger that Goku and Vegeta. She was really hoping for that latter seeing as she had missed everything prior to their arrival.

“It _is_ serious.” Goten interjected regaining the attention of the room. His frustration at the outburst was evident but he did his best to remain calm. There was also disappointment in his eyes. Disappointed she hadn’t been listening. It actually made her feel bad as she sat back down making a promise to give him her undivided attention.

“As I was saying. The Galactic Patrol has received several reports regarding the Blackstar Dragon balls. At the present moment it is unclear who or what is behind their sudden disappearance. However, based on the number of casualties and severity of destruction surrounding these incidents it’s safe to bet the culprit or culprits are strong. As powerful as Freeza or his army.” Goten summarized what he had just explained in more details brining the distracted princess up to date on the situation.

“So Earth is inevitable in danger.” Gohan voiced his conclusion on the information they were just given. Earth had the misfortunate of not only being home to its own set of dragon balls but also one of the more powerful Blackstar dragon balls. Double trouble.

“So we’ll just have to train and be prepared to defend the Earth from anyone that might try to steal the Blackstar Dragon Ball.” Goku chimed in a little too happy about the prospect of fighting a new and powerful foe. Bra was beginning to understand why some people blamed him for the Universe Survival Tournament. _Cough. Her parents. Cough. _

“Of course alerting you of a potential attack is part of the reason for this meeting but I could of just called that in. The more pressing matter and why I came personally is to recruit for a preemptive strike team I’m leading.” Goten laid out his master plan.

“You need a partner? Who better than your best friend right here.” Trunks stepped forward. The next in line to run Capsule Corps had been dying to get away from the office. This seemed like the perfect excuse to take a nice long leave of absence. Teaming up with his brother in arms to travel the universe sounded too good to be true. It was.

“Actually. I was hoping Bra would join my special unit.” Goten instantly burst his friends bubble with that shocking statement.

“What?” Bra was caught completely off guard. If this was his attempt to spend more time with her it was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Because reasons. Reasons she would have to spell out for him in private.

“Okay Goten what have you been drinking and more importantly where can I get some?” Trunks seriously questioned his friend’s sanity.

“The majority of my special unit’s missions will be recon. Deploying to a particular planet that may have or had a Blackstar Dragon ball. Exploring said planets with the directive of obtaining information about our potential enemy or enemies activities and resources through direct observation using a variety of detection methods.” Goten sounded very much the military strategist he had been studying to be.

“I need someone capable of dealing with intergalactic leaders and navigating the political trenches. I believe Bra’s experience with public relations and the media will serve well.” Goten explained. It was sound logic but not everyone looked convinced. Bra herself wasn’t even convinced. The vain princess knew perfectly well why he wanted her on this mission. It was because he _wanted_ her.

“There will also be an element of espionage and she’s a natural performer” The young officer added. And there it was. The real reason why he wasn’t asking one of the other fighters. Someone like his older brother for instance who was just as smart as her and could also fight. There was something beneath the surface that wasn’t being said but was heavily implied. She was a woman. An attractive woman. And most planet leaders were male. Might as well just come out and say she was going to be a honeypot. She should have been mildly offended but the whispers of doubt coming from the other people in the room needed to be silenced.

“I’m in.” Bra declared determined to silence those who found her incapable of such a job.

“No. Absolutely not.” Bulma protested.

“Why? You traveled to Namek when you were younger.” Bra argued.

“Yes. But I was older than you are now and had Gohan and Krillin with me.” Bulma reminded her daughter.

“Obviously I will accompany her on most of the missions but for some of the undercover work it would be wise if she was partnered with someone not in the Galactic Patrol.” Goten revealed the second part of his plan.

“Daddy?” Bra looked over at Vegeta who hadn’t said a single word during the whole meeting and seemed bored with the notion. Scratch that. He was bored. Shockingly The Saiyan Prince shook his head no. He wasn’t one to ever tell his daughter no.

“Someone has to stay here and train with Kakarot.” Vegeta stated much to her displeasure.

“It has to be someone not related to her.” Goten clarified before Bra could unleash her greatest weapon. The pouty face with the puppy dog eyes. That one rule eliminated Trunks from volunteering again.

“And of the opposite sex.” He added before Pan could volunteer.

That really narrowed down the playing field. Although annoyed Bra had watched enough Law and Order SVU, Castle and Brooklyn Nine Nine to understand where he was coming from. In those shows the main male and female officers often went undercover as a couple. In each TV series more than once the platonic partners had to partake in physical affections to throw off suspicion. Usually it was a kiss that was the spark to ignite repressed feelings and put an end to the will they won’t they drama viewers loved to hate. So predictable, but it worked.

Bra wanted to argue that in this day and age with most of the universe being sexually fluid or ambiguous a same sex couple could work just as well. Brining Pan and Marron back into the running. Having to possibly kiss one of her girl friends was no big deal compared to working with someone like her mom’s ex Yamcha.

_Ew _the young aspiring singer inwardly cringed at the thought.

“I’ll do it.” A cool and unmistakable voice said from somewhere in the back corner of the room.

_When did he get here?_ Bra specifically remembered not seeing him when they first arrived. She thought she would have noticed his late arrival, but then again she was wearing her air pods. There was also that pesky fact that he didn’t have a Ki to sense.

_ Wait. Why is he here?_ Was a more significant question as she finally turned in the direction of the voice and had visual confirmation it was who she thought it was. According to her memory the solitary android had never once attended one of these meetings. Not that she had either but she was sure someone would have mentioned it? She didn’t dare to assume their meeting and his sudden interest in being where she might be were connected.

“Why?” His twin sister 18 was the only one capable of voicing what everyone was questioning but too afraid to ask.

“Something to do.” 17 shrugged with the same air of indifferent he appeared to use for everything. Everybody was looking at him but he was looking at her. She waited. Holding her breath subconsciously. For what? For him to give some insight to what he was thinking. What he was _feeling._ Unlikely.

So instead of relying on him for answers Bra turned to Goten for rescuing. Surely he would not allow this. He could see it was a terrible idea. Even if there wasn’t something between them brining in the alluring former killer robot and dropping him in a spaceship with the sexy socialite was begging for trouble.

“Very well.” Goten gave in. It wasn’t like anyone else was jumping at the chance.

_NNNNNOOOOO_ Bra inwardly screamed. It took every ounce of strength not to actually scream out loud. She fought the very strong urge to blow something up or at the very least throw something. Preferably at Goten for being so dense sometimes. No that wasn’t fair. He wasn’t an idiot he was just trying to do his job.

But why? Why was she so angry Was it because she had come to accept that she’d never see him again and yet here he was in the flesh? Metal? Ugh it was all so baffling.

First Goten shows up which usually means her life was going to be disrupted for the duration of his stay. Then he drops the bombshell that he wants her to travel into outer space with him to deal with a possible new enemy. Then if that wasn’t enough 17 who she couldn’t deny there was a physical attraction with decided to throw himself in the ring. Good thing she had a professional poker face that no one knew the rage building inside her.

Bra was tempted to call the whole thing off. Less than an hour earlier she was planning how to kick start her music career. Now she was signed up to help save the universe? That wasn’t her. She wasn’t a warrior. But maybe that was the perfect reason to follow through. She excelled in everything else in her life. And overachiever in school. A natural triple threat talent. Yet in this circle of gifted individuals she was the underdog. And that drove her to prove herself.

“So now what?” Bra crossed her arms turning her attention back at her now leader. Boss? This was bound to get complicated and messy really quick.

“These files contain everything I went over today. Getting you guys out on your first mission is urgent. I presume two days is enough time to tie up any lose ends for a long leave of absence?” Goten informed placing two thick folders on the table in front of him. Bra and 17 who had made their way over picked up said folders as some of the less invested Z fighters began leaving.

“Should be.” Bra answered halfheartedly while 17 just gave a curt nod.

“I’ll be in touch.” Goten concluded collecting his things and walking off towards his family who was still present.

Bra turned to stop him to let him know he didn’t have 17’s number but then she realized she didn’t either. Just his email. Which was only because she had given him a company phone and had her assistant set up an account for him. She wasn’t sure if he even kept it. She never asked him to return it. Though that would have been the perfect excuse for him to see her again. Yet he didn’t. None of that was really relevant because no one knew they had meet before today. That was going to become public knowledge soon enough.

“I hope you’re not doing this because I recently helped you.” Bra warned him.

“I’m not.” 17 answered automatically.

“OMG YOU TWO!” A perky voice interrupted before Bra could ask him his reason for volunteering then.

“I can’t believe you guys of all people are going to be working together.” Marron clapped her hands with pure joy. She was way too happy about this and it made Bra nervous. Probably why her laugh came out sounding so fake.

“OH! We should all go out tomorrow night before you guys have to leave!” Marron exclaimed getting a brilliant idea.

“Umm.” Bra looked over at 17. He didn’t seem the partying type. And even if he was he certainly wouldn’t be doing it with the kids of his former enemies. He didn’t say anything. Shocking. But just because he didn’t want to go out didn’t mean the rest of them shouldn’t.

Marron and her never did get coffee and a chance to catch up. Their schedules never allowed them to find a time that worked for both of them. Hence she never got a chance to clue her in that her and 17 already knew each other. If she did maybe this would be going differently.

“That sounds like fun.” Bra gave in. It was the right decision seeing the huge smile on her friends face.

“Hey Saiyan Boys!” Marron used her nickname for the best friends as she went over to tell them her awesome idea leaving the android and the princess alone again.

“Guess I’ll see you on mission day.” Bra felt it was only polite to exchange goodbyes this time since they would be seeing each other again soon. A lot of each other.

“See you tomorrow night” 17 corrected.

“You’re going?” Bra wasn’t quick enough to hide her surprise.

“Marron invited me.” 17 stated like it should be obvious.

“You didn’t say anything.” Bra said “Plus you don’t seem like the partying type.” She added when he didn’t respond.

“I don’t?” 17 inquired with a slight grin.

“No.” Bra snapped feeling irritated by his casual prodding.

“Maybe. Ugh. I don’t know. It’s not like I know you.” Bra slightly raised her voice causing those that hadn’t already been looking at them with curiosity to turn their attention to the odd duo.

“That’s easily fixed.” 17’s voice never wavered from it’s cool and calm setting.

_Is that his way of asking me to get to know him?_ Bra wasn’t sure. He spoke in riddle. No code. It was probably part of his programming. Revealing little forcing the opponent to decipher what was really being said.

_Cunning_ Bra took a moment to appreciate the tactic of never wasting words. To the contrary she was very talkative and she needed clarification. She was about to demand it when he stopped her with one short two-word phrase.

“Google me.” 17 suggested before walking by her to leave. It took her a second to realize what he did there.

_He’s got jokes._ Bra smiled. And here she thought he wasn’t programmed with a sense of humor.

Authors Note- And there’s our Officer. I wanted to do something totally different for this rewrite and having Bra and Goten together(ish) at the beginning of the story is just the start. Hope my B/G fans enjoyed


	4. Fun [Move Ya Body]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks, Bra, Goten, Marron and Pan go out for a night of fun that leads to a big misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: “Fun” Kaskade, Brohug & Mr. tape [feat. Madge]  
Backstreet Boys “I Want it That Way”  
Nina Sky “Move Ya Body”

FUN

(Move Ya Body)

“I wanna go out.” Bra sang along to the electronic music playing in her spacious master bedroom suite.

“Dress up really nice.” She continued singing as she inspected herself in her full-length mirror that cover the whole side of her walk-in closet. She certainly accomplished what the song lyric suggested as she slowly turned admiring herself from every angle. Some would call her conceited but as she had told many before, there was nothing wrong with being confident. And the Saiyan Princess had confidence in abundance.

Her flawless reflection mirrored a grown-up version of her infamous red outfit. This one consisted of a red faux leather mini skirt with a red and black ombre sparkling sleeveless bodice. The bodice had a heart-shape neckline that pushed up her cleavage dangerously. No fingerless elbow length gloves or thigh high boots. Instead some diamond bangles and silver platform pumps. Her go to clubbing heel style. Although her friends enjoyed making fun of her by calling them stripper shoes. Bra didn’t care if she liked shoes that looked like a stripper would wear. Overly sexy heels were one of her more provocative vices. Plus, none of her dates had ever complained. 

“And find someone. Who’s ready to run.” Bra couldn’t help but smile knowing for at least tonight that wasn’t her mission. She didn’t have to go to the club to find someone willing to run with her. No, he’d be arriving any second. Not to her house of course. There was no need to raise possible suspicion since they all agreed to meet at Trunk’s house. He had insisted on taking one of Capsule Corps limo so no one would have to drive allowing them more time to catch up.

“But most of all…….” She waited for the beat to drop.

“I wanna have some fun.” Bra danced her way out of her walk-in closet once the tempo and bass picked up. She continued dancing in her room getting hyped for a night out. She couldn’t remember the last time they all went out together. It had to be years. She had been out with Marron and Pan both together and individually for girls’ night here and there but even that hadn’t happened in a few months. Adulting kept them busy. No more wasted hours on the phone just gossiping. This would also be the first time in a long time they went out with the guys.

Mid way through the song she got a text that they were all at Trunks waiting for her. She wondered if all included a certain android that had been invited and claimed he was going to go. There was only one way to find out so she turned off her music and exited her house. Thanks to her superior Saiyan sight she could see her friends clearly from across the lawn gathered by a stretch limo. They all looked great and were unquestionably going to be turning many heads tonight.

Marron wore a very pretty light pink lace haltered dress. It was sexy but classy. Just like the blonde. Pan ever the rebel wasn’t in a dress or skirt but leather pants and matching vest top. The fighter proved you could go clubbing in something other than girly clothes and still slay. Then there were the guys. Both in dark denim pants and long-sleeved button dress shirts. Trunks was light blue while Goten’s was a dark red.

_We match._ Bra thought with a smile as she joined. It was almost like they planned it. But they hadn’t since they hadn’t actually talked since the meeting. Not in text and not in person. They both had been too busy with preparations. Coincide? Maybe. Or he knew her better than she gave him credit for. Then of course there could be a chance she was far too predictable in her color choice. Either way they probably looked like they were together.

“With how little you’re wearing you’d think you would have been dressed sooner.” Trunks lectured his younger sister.

“Bite me brother” Bra snapped. She hated when he went into over protective big brother mode. It was bad enough when their father did it but at least that was sweet and out of concern, Trunks did it to get a rise out of her.

“Let’s go before they start calling each other names.” Pan dejected opening the limo door and climbing in. She was followed by Marron then Goten and finally the bickering siblings.

“Let’s get this party started.” Trunks ordered opening a bottle of very expensive champagne. Bra squeezed into her seat between Pan and Marron, the boys adjacent from them in their own seat.

“Yes!” Everyone agreed enthusiastically holding out their glasses. The unofficial leader of this outing poured them each some bubbly before filling a glass for himself.

“To a fun night of catching up.” Trunks held up his glass and they all followed suit thinking it was going to be a short and sweet toast.

“And hooking up.” The playboy added. 

“Ugh.” The girls groaned. The world’s most eligible bachelor always had to ruined it. 

“No. No way. You can do that any day of the week.” Marron shook her head.

“She’s right. Tonight’s the first time we’ve all been together in years so I say we make a pact to stick together and not go off without anyone not in our group.” Pan backed her up. It was a reasonable request that they all agreed too. Some more reluctantly that others.

“In that case we should make a bet who’s going to break that first.” Goten laughed knowing his best friends womanizing ways would make it almost impossible for him to fulfil that stipulation.

“Oh, quick photo before we take off.” Bra requested handing her phone to Goten who had longer arms to capture all of them in the frame. More importantly she trusted with her phone over her brother. They all squeezed in together and smiled getting the perfect shot in one take. They were a photogenic group to say the least.

“Thanks.” Bra smiled as Goten handed her back her phone his fingers caressing her hand ever so gently that everyone missed it. She shot him a look that conveyed he was being a naughty boy which just earned her one of his famous Son grins. The one that conveyed innocence coupled with a “who me?” defense.

“So what club are we going to?” Marron asked after Trunks signaled to the driver and the limo drove off.

“The Bronx.” Trunks answered finishing his first glass and pouring himself some more.

“I’ll let Uncle Ju know.” Marron announced taking out her phone to text him. Bra busied herself with writing the perfect hashtag for posting the picture they just took on Insta.

#NextGenZ? Sure. But what else? #Reunited #FriendsForever ? It was proving harder than she thought to capture the essence of the picture. She wasn’t about to do a million hashtags like some posters. 

“I still can’t believe you two strangers are going to be flying through outer space together.” Marron nudged her friend who was still typing away.

“We’re not strangers.” Bra automatically answered then instantly regretted her answer when the limo suddenly became quiet. Trunks, Goten and Pan had been reminiscing about past World Tournaments because of course they were. She looked up from her phone to see all eyes on her.

_Damnit,_ she cursed in her head. She honestly hadn’t meant for it to sound so suggestive. Her fear that it sounded like there was something between the princess and the android was confirmed when the officer gave her a questioning look.

“I recently helped him with something.” Bra divulged setting down her phone and picking up her glass. She was going to need a lot of alcohol to get through this limo ride apparently.

“His sex life?” Pan blurted bluntly. The brazen quarter Saiyan never was one for tact. Luckily Bra hadn’t been drinking at the time or else she would have choked on her drink.

“No.” Bra glared at her friend taking a long sip of her drink before deciding it was best to finally tell them already. So, she did. The cliffnote version. Marron thought it was cute, Pan thought he had ulterior motives, Trunks questioned the business implications and Goten didn’t say a word. He was probably saving it to say later when they were alone.

“Anyways. We need some music.” Bra changed the subject setting her now empty glass down.

“Alexa! Play my jam.” Bra commanded then smiled evilly as the highly recognizable music began playing.

“Oh no.” Trunks grumbled knowing exactly what was about to transpire.

“You are. My fire.” Bra sang the first lyrics to one of her all-time favorite songs.

“The one desire!” Marron and Pan joined in. Even though it wasn’t neither of her friend’s genre of music they had listened to it in Bra’s car enough times when they were younger to know it by heart.

“Believe when I say.” The girls sang in unison looking over at the guys poignantly, Bra actually pointing at them letting them know the next part was theirs.

“I want it that way.” Trunks and Goten painfully mumbled.

“Yasss!” Bra cheered along with the other female riders. Her stunt had worked. It had lightened the mood and made everyone seemingly forget the previous topic of conversation. They were able to move on to laughing about past shenanigans and recent ones they had missed by being away from each other.

It was much too short of a drive to truly catch up so they added some rules to their earlier agreed upon pact to stay together at the club. Not only were they not allowed to go off with someone not in their group, they also couldn’t bring anyone back to their table. Basically, ending Trunks chances of taking a new woman home. That wasn’t what tonight was for. He could do that any other day that ended in Y. And he usually did. Tonight, was about friends and as those 5 friends exited the limo and were immediately bombarded by the bright lights of paparazzi camera flashes.

The Briefs siblings were seasoned veterans when it came to dealing with such a high level of attention. So was Pan to some degree being the granddaughter of the famous fraud Mr. Satan. Marron and Goten my proximation also had experience dealing with the chaotic frenzy. To avoid the worst of it, Trunks had called ahead and spoken to the manager of the club who was waiting for their arrival. The young stylish man led the group past the long line of party goers waiting to get in.

Many whom held up their phones to get pictures and videos of the celebrities, some even shouting their names. Rolling with the Briefs had its advantages the others thought as once inside they were directed towards the back and up some stairs to the real VIP section. A balcony overseeing the various dance floors, DJ stages, and bars. It seemed each section had its own genre of music. Their balcony had its own bar so they’d only had to leave their private area to dance. Which they would but for now they made themselves comfortable in the large comfy leather seats and ordered the first round of many drinks.

“So how did you get Alexa to listen to you in the limo? It’s MY limo?” Trunks asked something that had been bugging him.

“I hacked into your system and reprogrammed it.” Bra bragged taking a sip of her espresso martini. Her brother who was sitting directly across from her with his best friend raised a skeptical eyebrow narrowing his eyes to emphasize he didn’t believe her.

“I had someone in IT reprogram it.” Bra admitted taking a longer sip from her drink avoiding a certain onyx eyed man’s gaze.

“Abusing company resources? I’m going to have to write you up for that.” Trunks fake scolded.

“It was afterhours.” Bra defended, the implications either lost on him or he didn’t care. Probably the ladder since he turned his attentions to the females he wasn’t related to and began talking them up.

“Dating within the company now? Hasn’t that gotten Trunks in trouble?” Goten teased not letting her admission go. She was about to clarify that they were just friends but she was tired of sitting and talking. As if on que one of her favorite songs began playing.

“Oh, I love this song! Let’s go dance” Bra stood up and rallied her group who agreed to follow her down to the dance floor.

_Ohh, move your body girl_

_ Makes the fellas go_

_ The way you ride it girl_

_ Makes the fellas go_

Nina Sky’s hit song played as they left their VIP area and made their way down the stairs. Already feeling the music and lip singing, the Saiyan Princess moved her hips in rhythm with the music as she descended down the steps.

_Roll up in the club, looking fly_

_ Made your first approach then caught his eye_

The next generation of the world’s strongest had indeed rolled up in the club looking fly and they all had caught everyone’s eye. The sea of dancers parted making way for the attractive group.

_So they move your way towards the dance floor_

_ Grab her hand and she leads first_

Being in front of the line Bra did just that. Led the way to the dance floor as Goten who was right behind her reached out and took her hand. It was part to not lose her on the crowded dance floor but also to keep others away who were not so discreetly checking out the sexy heiress. Trunks followed his example offering his arm to the other two ladies.

Once in the middle of the dance floor they began dancing to the infectious music. There wasn’t a bad dancer in the bunch but the Saiyan Princess stood out. She commanded the dance floor. Not completely paring off the girls dancing on one side of the boys. Though Goten made the conscious efforts to keep his hands off Bra he couldn’t keep his eyes off her as she moved her body in sync with the beat her movements so fluid and sexy.

They moved closer to dancing with each other after several songs. Finding it harder and harder to resist wrapping their arms around each other and moving in unison to the beat. He secretly wished the others would return to their VIP section and leave the two half Saiyans alone but when it finally came time for a drink break everyone decided to return upstairs.

“Marron! I thought that was you!” A tall female with shoulder length violet hair approached them as they stepped off the dance floor but were still a way away from the stairs.

“Aya! Hi!” Marron always polite to a fault greeted.

“Who are your friends?” The woman named Aya inquired looking over Trunks and Goten while ignoring Pan and Bra.

“These are my best friends. Pan, Bra, Trunks and Goten.” Marron introduced everyone. After saying hello along with everyone Bra watched and waited to see which one of the handsome men she would go for. It was about a 50-50 percent chance who women hit on. Sometimes it was a 100 percent chance they took their shot at both.

“As in Briefs?” She asked with a look in her eyes Bra was all too familiar with. It was a look that saw dollar signs if you know what I mean. But what came next surprised her.

“The one and only.” Trunks flirted thinking he was about to add another to his list.

“Your reputation is well documented.” She shot him down and turned her attention to the dark haired demi saiyan.

“But you. What’s your story?” Aya stepped closer making her intended target clear. It looked like their pact to not hook up with anyone outside their group was being broken as the other females that were Aya came over to flirt with Trunks. It wouldn’t be long before Trunks lost the unofficial bet of who would be the first to cave. He didn’t care. No one had really set terms for losing said challenge. He could be so shameless sometimes.

“We’re going to check out the other dance floor. You coming?” Pan ask Bra before walking off with Marron to find their own guys.

“Nah. I’m going to head back upstairs. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Bra watched them go then looked over at their male companions surrounded by women. Goten gave her a look that said “Sorry.” To which she just smiled and continued towards the stairs thwarting several advances from men. She wasn’t really in the mood.

Once back upstairs she ordered another drink then moved over to the rail and looked over the establishment. She could spot all her friends easily and if she concentrated enough could eavesdrop on their conversation. However, that would be a gross invasion of their privacy. Something she hated done to her so she vowed never to abuse her Saiyan abilities. Saving herself from being the definition of a hypocrite. Bra sighed sipping her drink and wondering how long before her brother broke another rule and brought all his groupies upstairs.

“Sex on the beach.”

Bra was so caught up in the scene below her that she didn’t instantly recognize the instantly recognizable voice.

“In your final fantasy.” Bra scoffed turning to confront what she assumed was some random guy trying to hit on her. Instead she was met with those icy artificial blue eyes that she could travel the universe and not find eyes like his.

“Frieza would be really cold right about now if Whis hadn’t fulfilled Goku’s promise.” Bra chilled out a bit after realizing he meant the drink in her hand and not the sexual act. Although she was pretty sure he meant for her to misinterpret his words.

“Mad at the angel.” 17 stated more than asked. Even though her tone had softened 17 picked up on the slight anger. It seemed Vegeta’s daughter shared her father’s opinion on the matter of Frieza’s revival after the tournament of power. She was surprisingly easy to read once she dropped her masks.

“For gambling with the universe’s safety.” Bra also stated more than asked.

“Noooooo.” Bra sarcastically answered her non question when he didn’t react. As much as she loved Whis and Beerus and she honestly did she wasn’t a fan of some of their past decisions.

They stood in silence after that. She took the opportunity to check out his attire. He was wearing ripped jeans and a tight fitting long sleeved black shirt. Much like the one he was wearing when they first met. Maybe it was even the same shirt. She wondered if that was the case and also how he managed to get past the bouncers. Then again this was the same cybernetically enhanced man that effortlessly crashed the most exclusive tech convention. Getting into a club was probably child’s play for him. Especially with his alluring looks.

Once his usual lack of conversational skills grew tiresome, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Or more accurately, her own body. They were at a club after all. And people only came to a club for one of three things. To dance, drink, and hook up. She already knew he drank. She even knew his favorite drink. The last one she could make an educated guess but the first one had her curious.

“Do androids dance?” The dancing queen asked looking up at him through her long dark eyelashes as she finished her drink.

“Only The Robot.” 17 answered with a straight face.

“Did you just make a joke?” Bra lit up with a smile. An actual smile. A genuine smile. There was nothing coy, sly, or flirtatious about that smile. The warmth of it even reaching her cheeks causing her deep blue eyes to shine. Something that wasn’t lost on the serious cyborg.

“And here I thought you weren’t programed with a sense of humor.” Bra confessed as she was brought another Sex on the Beach. A different server taking her empty glass in the process.

“Thinking of me.” 17 stepped closer to her waving the server off with one hand before he could interrupt them by asking him if he wanted a drink. They were now standing a hair width apart. Their intimate proximity making it hard to think of a good comeback.

“And you of me.” Bra took a page from his book and answered with a statement. How true it was only the other knew but wasn’t revealing anything yet. He was a walking talking Iron Mountain and she wanted to hack him.

If anyone had been privy to their exchange, they would assume they were flirting. And maybe they were but flirting with the android was like flirting with a computer. Infuriating in her experience. Usually when a computer didn’t work, she’d hit it. No seriously. The temperamental woman had destroyed more than a few electronics in her lifetime that dared to not work properly for her. She had quite a reputation around the office for taking out her aggression on company property.

“I’ll tell you what.” Bra offered when he didn’t budge. “I’ll tell you if your assumption is valid if you show me your moves.” She challenged holding his gaze.

“My moves are not for the dancefloor.” 17 suggestively said. Or at least she thought it was suggestive by the gleam in his eye. However, he was a tricky one. He could mean the battlefield which would be more up his ally. She decided to test this theory and see if in fact he was dirty flirting.

“I’m not much of a fighter.” Bra turned away slightly. Not because she was admitting a form of weakness but because it was a non-issue. She had other ways to disarm an enemy.

“You think I mean sparring?” 17 didn’t take the bait. She should have seen that coming. Of course, he wouldn’t incriminate himself. It was too cleaver for that. It was a good strategic move. Forcing her to answer her suspicions herself by clarifying what she thought he meant by his first statement. The Saiyan Princess wasn’t falling for it either and instead decided to use one of his signatures moves. She turned back to face him and simply shrugged her delicate shoulders.

_Meanwhile, below_

“Hey were did Bra go?” Goten was really asking Trunks but the forward woman he couldn’t seem to shake answered instead.

“The blue haired girl? She’s leaving with some guy with long hair.” Aya said dismissively her words causing Goten to not so subtly look towards the entrance to confirm for himself. What he saw invoked a feeling in him he was not used to feeling. He caught a glimpse of Bra’s profile but even if he hadn’t her long blue hair was a dead giveaway. The man right behind her indeed had long shoulder length black hair. He would bet money on the man’s identity even if he couldn’t see his face. 

“I guess she likes pretty boys.” Aya stated knowingly exactly what she was doing. “Not me though. I like my men ruggedly handsome.” She added boldly putting her hands on his bicep.

“Excuse me.” Goten pulled away abruptly much to the woman’s disappointment. She watched as he made his way towards the entrance undoubtingly going after the bluenette.

Goten had hoped to stop her before they left but the crowd of dancing people made it hard to reach the door before she exited. It took him even longer since he had to turn down women’s advances almost left and right reminding him why they usually stuck together if they weren’t looking to meet anyone.

_Finally,_ Goten breathed in the cold night air feeling relief to be out of that packed madhouse. He’d never tell his best friend this, but he didn’t really enjoy going to clubs. Not anymore. When they were in their early twenties and single sure. Not now that they were in their late twenties and him and Bra were……

The handsome officer didn’t know what they were at the moment as he ran his hand through his dark spiky hair. Not if she had in fact left with who he thought she had left with. He searched around but she was long gone from visible sight. He searched for her Ki but couldn’t sense it. Which meant she didn’t want to be found. Another bad sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I seriously struggled with this chapter. I also thought I had lost half of it. A special Thank You to Eris the Unpleasant for letting me borrow her OC Aya from her amazing story "All Over You"


	5. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Bra and Goten reunited after years apart and started something unconventional.

Song “Crush” by Jennifer Paige

Crush

“I hate Mondays.” Bra groaned as she dragged herself out of her house. The only thing worse than any other Monday was a Monday after a weekend of getting little to no sleep. Worse than that was a Monday after a week of little to no sleep when you were about to go into outer space. Yea not the norm for normal humans but she wasn’t a normal human now was she.

Why did the Saiyan Princess get very little sleep? Because apparently bad planning on the part of production equaled an emergency on her end. Lucky for the managers that caused that mess she was able to fix it without firing anyone. Heads didn’t roll this time but they had received their one and only warning to never let it happen again. She was actually very proud how she handled the crisis. Something her grandfather the great Dr. Briefs agreed when she vented to him before asking him if he and her grandmother could watch Haru while she was away. Even though everything could be automated it gave the retired Capsule Corps scientist and his wife something to do. They liked feeling needed by their family

“Good Morning sweetheart.” Bulma greeted as she entered the lab. Her mother was way to awake for her daughter’s liking.

“Ugh there’s nothing good about it.” Bra moaned stealing her mother’s cup of coffee off the scientist desk and taking a sip.

“Ew. Your coffee tastes like coffee.” Bra made a face setting the mug back down.

“Well honey not everyone likes hot ice cream.” Bulma chided.

_Hmm. I wonder if I have enough time to go back home and make some of my hot ice cream or if I can get my favorite coffeehouse to deliver in time._ Bra thought to herself noticing she was a little early beating her partner. Before she was able to make a decision, the doors opened and the whole Chestnut clan walked in.

“Bra! What happened to you Saturday night?” Marron exclaimed rushing over to her friend.

“Didn’t Trunks tell you?” Bra was surprised by her friends worry.

“Tell her what?” The future CEO asked putting an arm around each woman.

“Why I left the club on Saturday.” Bra looked at her brother in disbelief while removing his offending arm.

“I thought you lost the bet.” Trunks shrugged nonchalant.

“NO! I texted you I got a…” Bra began but never got to finish when Bulma announced if they didn’t leave right away their next chance wouldn’t be for a few hours. The traffic que for Galactic Patrol headquarters was congested for some reason. Meaning

“Where’s daddy?” Bra looked around. There was no way she could leave without saying goodbye but the way all the control panels for the transporter where flashing and buzzing it looked like she wasn’t going to have a choice. With a heavy heart the daddy’s girl made her way to the transporter platform. The sad princess was so wrapped up in her sorrow that she didn’t notice her traveling companion touch the control panel sending a small volt of electricity through the system.

“What in the world?” Bulma reached over and began examining the control system that had just inexplicitly shut down. As she began investigating the cause of the problem Vegeta and Whis appeared.

“Daddy!” Bra rushed over and hugged the prince of all Saiyans not caring who saw the public display of affection he loathed so much.

“I thought I’d have to leave without saying goodbye.” Bra nearly sobbed at the horror.

“Stop that. It’s not goodbye.” Vegeta scoffed pulling her away. 

“You’re right.” Bra nodded with a small barely audible sniffle.

“Remember. You are the princess of the strongest warrior race to ever grace this pathetic universe.” Vegeta’s voice may have been stern but his eyes were soft and full of love for his daughter.

“Of course, daddy. I won’t let you down.” Bra promised composing herself.

“Okay the transporters working again.” Bulma declared.

“Something must have short circuited it.” Bulma concluded.

Bra gave her father one last hug before walking over and giving her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek. With a wave to her brother and friend she stepped onto the transporter platform. 17 joined her immediately afterwards.

“Thank you.” Bra whispered to the tough guy android standing next to her. 17 played innocent cocking his head towards her but saying nothing.

“For being that something.” Bra looked over at him meaningfully as they both began disappearing before each other’s eyes……

“Ah!” Bra winced holding her stomach as they materialized on a space station at the edge of their galaxy.

“I’m never traveling like that again.” Bra swore fighting back the urge to toss her cookies. 17 of course was feeling no sort of discomfort or offering comfort. Human sympathies simply weren’t part of his programming.

“You’re late.” A squeaky voice chastised.

“Where’s Goten?” Bra asked straightening up. The Saiyan Princess was instantly displeased they’d sent the klutzy arguably most expendable member of the Galactic Patrol, Jaco. 

“He has more important things to do.” Jaco answered matter of fact causing the annoyed recruit to become more dissatisfied.

“I’ve been tasked with showing you to your spaceship.” Jaco stated acting like it was an inconvenience for him and not the other way around.

Bra had never met the alien before but based on her mom’s stories about the cowardly patrolman she was beginning to understand why they couldn’t stand him. He seemed completely incompetent with a sense of greater importance than he actually was. Wanting to get this over with the small blue skinned humanoid walked towards the door. A nonverbal signal for the newly arrived duo to follow. As they walked in silence down some wide corridors Bra took in the bevy of lifeforms walking around conducting business.

_Hello hotties._ Bra smiled checking out two male officers with long silver hair, purple eyes, and pointed ended ears much like Elves. They actually looked like identical twins. Her vanity surfaced making her suddenly self-conscience about her casual outfit of skinny jeans, a t-shirt of her favorite sports team, and flats. Her momentary insecurity vanished when they both looked up from their files to smile at the Saiyan Princess. Instantaneously she forgot all about being angry at Goten for ditching them. Them. Oh yea. She had temporarily forgot about her traveling companion. She looked over to find 17 looking ahead no real expression on his pretty face. His earlier act of kindness seemed like nothing more than a glitch.

“In here.” Jaco abruptly stopped in front of large doors. With a press of a button the doors slid open and he led them into a huge hanger that housed only one space ship. A Capsule Corps ship to be exact. The company’s top of the line compact model. The heiress had assumed they’d be getting a standard undercover Galactic Patrol spaceship but this upgrade was a nice surprise.

“As you can see your mother and grandfather spared no expense.” Jaco bitterly commented. Deciding to ignore the petty man’s jealousy she walked up to it expecting him to come with.

“Your mission files are in the control room. I’m sure Goten will be by eventually to check in on you.” With that bit of information Jaco turned and exited leaving the android and the princess alone in the hanger.

“I guess we should get settled in then.” Bra took charge heading towards the ship entrance. 17 merely followed not having said a single word the whole time. If this was how he planned to be for the entire trip she was going to have to change that. He entered behind her as they surveyed the control room. On the seats were two large thick folders. They each picked up one before heading towards the back where the sleeping quarters were located.

“Any preference?” Bra asked standing between the two doors that led to two separate bedrooms.

“No.” 17 shook his head slightly.

“So your voice box isn’t broken.” Bra made the first of what would most definitely be many android jokes.

“Hard to find replacement parts for my model.” 17 responded.

“Aw. It’s no fun when you play along with the robot jokes.” Bra complained giving him exactly what he was going for.

“Well, happy scanning.” Bra motioned to their files before taking the room to the right and retreating into it.

“I’ll unpack later.” Bra spoke out loud to herself setting her suitcase next to the bed before sitting down. She made herself comfortable laying on her stomach with the file in front of her. She had every intention to read the whole thing before nighttime but her sleep deprived mind had other ideas………..

_Perimeter breached! Perimeter breached! _

The ships alarm woke up the sleeping princess with a start. Groggy she got up and searched for a way to turn off the sirens. Before she could leave her room to search the cockpit the alarm ceased. False alarm? She’d have to investigate. The first obvious force of entry would be the hanger door. She exited her room and looked at the door of the only other occupant. It was closed. For a moment she debated knocking on the door and seeing if 17 was even in there and if so, why wasn’t he coming out to inspect what set of the alarm.

_Probably because he doesn’t deem anything a threat to his limitless energy_. Bra rolled her eyes making up her mind to go alone. She didn’t need some big scary bot to check out a disturbance. The Saiyan female was more than capable of handling things herself. When she reached the hanger, she saw it was opened and the “intruder” was about to come up.

“Hey.” Bra greeted looking down at the handsome officer.

“Hey.” He returned walking up and past her without so much as another word. Weird for the usually chatty youngest Son. It could be because he was different at work but she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was giving her the cold shoulder. She followed him trying to chalk it up to maybe work stress.

“Settled in?” Goten asked as he entered the cockpit with her in tow.

“Yea.” Bra answered trying to gauge his behavior.

“Be ready by 8am tomorrow.” Goten turned around and began leaving as quickly as he arrived.

“Aren’t you going to check in on 17 too?” Bra honestly thought that would be standard protocol not realizing the can of worm she just opened.

“I’m sure you can take care of him.” Goten retorted continuing on his way out.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Bra demanded her temper flaring.

“Nothing. Just forget it.” Goten sighed trying to not act like a jealous boyfriend.

“No way. You’re obviously mad about something and if we’re going to be working together then we have to fix this.” Bra refused to let it go.

“You left with him.” Goten revealed what had been eating him up inside since Saturday night. The images of them leaving together and images of what they possible left to do had been plaguing him.

“What?” Bra exclaimed shocked by his accusation.

“I saw you.” Goten whispered since they managed to stop in front of the living quarters doors. The other guilty party presuming behind one of those doors.

“You saw me leave at the same time as him.” Bra corrected not bothering to whisper. She angrily crossed her arms and glared at Goku’s youngest in a very Vegeta manner. This whole argument was a ridicules misunderstanding that could have been easily avoided if he had bothered to talk to her instead of jumping to conclusion.

“Then why did you leave without telling us.” Goten questioned searching her eyes. He didn’t like being upset with her. Since they had started their arrangement this was the first bump in that road.

“I texted Trunks I got a work call. He epically failed to relay the message.” Bra put two and two together and that equaled it was all Trunks fault.

“Oh.” Goten floundered over his foolish mistake. He instantly felt like an idiot for leaping to the worst possible explanation.

“You know you could have just called or texted me and asked.” Bra wasn’t going to let him off the hook so easily.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Goten sincerely apologized making it impossible to stay mad at him when he looked at her like he looked at her.

“I can see how it might have looked bad and we didn’t exactly set specific guidelines for our little arrangement.” Bra uncrossed her arms relaxing against the door to her room looking up at him with her deep ocean colored eyes he had gotten so lost in recently.

“No. We should really work that out.” Goten agreed stepping closer and leaning over her.

“We really should.” Bra nodded opening her bedroom door escaping into it with him.

_2 years earlier_

“Good afternoon. I’m here to see Trunks.” A young man told the receptionist on the first-floor lobby of the largest conglomeration in the world.

“Mr. Briefs? Do you have an appointment?” The receptionist snipped.

“Ummm” The man thought about what to say next. He didn’t want to drop the best friend card, but he might have too. Things were much easier when they were kids and they’d just fly into the large dome building whenever they pleased.

“Its fine. He’s a family friend.” A soft yet authoritive female voice chimed in. Goten turned to see who his rescuer was to find none other than the man he was trying to see little sister. Except she wasn’t little any more.

“B-Chan?” He didn’t mean it to sound like a question but he couldn’t help it. It had been a few years since he had seen the young girl. Correction. Woman.

“Wow. You look hot in a uniform.” Bra checked him out as he moved in for a hug which she happily accepted.

“And you um look a lot more um grown up then when I last saw you.” The older half Saiyan stammered slightly trying to find the right words. He was thrown off his game by her bold statement.

“You can say hot you know. Because I am. I’m hot.” The stunning young woman smirked enjoying how she was making him squirm. She did a little model spin in her form fitting business casual pinstriped dress with a slit and low neckline that should be illegal in the work place to prove it.

“I can’t. Because in my mind you’re still Trunks sixteen-year-old sister.” Goten said with a hint of pain in his voice. It was true. She was hot now. Gorgeous really. The pretty teen had grown up. It wasn’t just her body that had matured, but her personality. No longer the “bratty teenager” as he brother often referred to her as. Now both adults the difference in age seemed nonexistent.

He quickly realized his choice of words were poor ones when he saw a flash of anger? Pass over her face. She must not like being remembered like that. He was right. But he had no idea how hard she had worked to rid most people of that image of her. Something she swiftly vowed to do the naive Son.

“Well. Trunks is in meeting that will probably run a little late.” Bra broke the news to him. The disappointed look on his handsome face made up her mind.

“But I’m done early. If you’d like to wait for him at the house instead of this lobby.” Bra offered.

“Sure.” Goten smiled his famous Son smile that made it impossible not to smile back.

“Great.” Bra did just that as she exited the building Goten right behind her. Once they crossed the lawn he walked towards the main house as if on automatic pilot. The one he had spent a lot of his childhood at. His second home really.

“Goten.” Bra broke him out of his trip down memory lane. He turned to see she had stopped a few feet behind him.

“I should have said my house.” She pointed at a smaller house he had passed.

“But if you prefer waiting for Trunks with my parents……” Bra playfully trailed off.

“No. Your house is fine. I just didn’t know you moved out.” Goten laughed scratching the back of his head just like Goku did when he got nervous.

_I make him nervous?_ Bra mused as she unlocked the door and walked in.

“Well according to_ some_ people it’s not really moving out if you’re still on your parent’s property.” Bra rolled her eyes at the criticism she had received. 

“Well you did it way sooner than Trunks did. That’s for sure.” Goten took a shot at his best friends’ failure to launch to cheer up his sister.

“True.” Bra laughed and Goten couldn’t remember when he heard such a laugh. It was like he was seeing her and hearing her in a whole different light.

“Make yourself at home. I’m going to change into something more comfortable.” Bra told him as she disappeared upstairs leaving the young man alone in her living room. He looked around before sitting down on her large modern couch.

“You have a nice place.” Goten complimented when she returned dressed in some lounge pants and a tank top.

“Thanks.” Bra smiled as she sat down next to him. In that moment a small fury creature out of seemingly no where jumped up onto her lap then froze staring at the stranger.

“Hi.” Goten greeted reaching out to pet the Siamese cat. With an angry hiss the cat bolted from his owner’s lap and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

“That was Haru. Don’t take it personally. He doesn’t like anyone.” Bra laughed at her eccentric pet’s protectiveness of her.

“I’ll text Trunks to come over after his meeting.” Bra said as she did just that.

_Come over after your meeting_

_ I have something of yours_

She rapid fired. Sending a few winky emojis for good measure. She smiled knowing that would get his attention.

“So, when did you move out?” Goten asked starting a conversation to catch up.

“When I started college.” Bra answered setting her phone down to give him her full undivided attention. Something she didn’t do for just anyone.

“What are you doing at Capsule Corps? Trunks mentioned you started working there this summer but he didn’t say at what.” Goten found himself wanting to know everything about her.

“I’m just in the marketing department for now.” Bra informed. Having just gotten off work after a long week the last thing she wanted to do was talk about work. So, she decided to flip the script.

“How do you like working for the Galactic Patrol?” Bra turn the topic of conversation to his career.

“I love it. I’ve visited numerous interesting planets and helped all kinds of different people.” Goten spoke passionately about his line of work that it made her feel happiness for him.

Bra was aware his mom had given him a hard time about not having any direction right before he enlisted. Whether that was the reason he made the life changing decision only he knew for sure and she wasn’t going to pry too much.

The seasoned officer went on to share with her some of his more fascinating cases. One involving smuggling of illegal items to sell on the black market. He even ran into a bounty hunter on that case. The usually self-centered princess listened engrossed. She truly was absorbed in what he was saying. So much so that he did most of the talking for the next hour. He was in the middle of telling her about arresting a gang that claimed to have ties to the original Ginyu Force when her doorbell rang.

“It must be Trunks. You should answer the door and surprise him.” Bra suggested with a mischievous smile.

“Good idea.” Goten grinned with the same devilish look he used to get whenever he was about to prank his best friends as kids. He got up and walked towards the front door while Bra sat back to enjoy the show.

“Honey. You’re late.” Goten stated in a sing song voice after opening the door wide open.

“Goten!” Trunks exclaimed wide eyed obviously in shock but happy to see his best friend. He gave him a warm hug.

“Awww. I’m so posting this.” Bra squeed as she stood by recording the whole scene with her phone. They had no idea when she had snuck up on them. The stealth apparently strong with the youngest half Saiyan.

“I’ll sue.” Trunks threatened glaring at his sister who just stuck her tongue out at him unafraid.

“You jerk! You didn’t tell me you were coming to Earth.” Trunks turned back to their visitor punching his friend in the arm to emphasize his disapproval.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Goten sheepishly admitted understanding how lame it sounded out loud. It was like they were a couple or something.

“I’m more surprise you’re here. At my sister’s house to be exact.” Trunks looked between them skeptically. It wasn’t like they weren’t friends. But they hadn’t seen each other in years and were never close.

“I found him in the lobby trying to get past reception as I was heading home. I figured he’d be more comfortable waiting for you here than there.” Bra explained her sound logic. It’s not like she had ulterior motives to bring him back to her place. Or did she?

“Well let’s get out of here and have some fun. I’ve had a long week and could use a drink with my best friend.” Trunks bought it.

“Maybe we could do something Bra would like to join in on.” Goten suggested not wanting to ditch her after she helped him out and played good hostess.

“That’s not necessary. You guys go out and pick up chicks or whatever it is you guys do.” Bra turned down the invite.

“Besides. I have a date tonight.” Bra added when it looked like Goten was going to try to convince her to come along probably to Trunks protest. She could have sworn she saw disappointment on his handsome face when she said date.

“Now get out of here so I can get ready.” Bra playfully pushed them out trying to not read into the situation. A task that would prove distracting during the rest of the night……

_Later that night_

“Bad date?” A voice stopped her as she walked up to her home.

“Why? Because I didn’t bring them home? Or because I didn’t end up at their place?” Bra questioned without turning to face her accuser.

“What? No. It’s just that it’s still early.” Goten backtracked taken aback by her reaction. He managed to quickly recover to defend what he honestly meant as an innocent question.

“Not everyone stays out past 2am like you and Trunks.” Bra continued on the defense.

“I didn’t mean to imply anything and I’m sorry if I offended you in any way.” Goten apologized with a defeated sigh. He apparently stuck his foot in his mouth and unintentional insulted her. Which was the last thing he wanted to do. She probably thought he thought she was easy or something.

“I’m just messing with you Goten.” Bra finally turned around to face the flustered older Saiyan with a look that said relax I was only kidding.

“You know you can be just as mean as Trunks sometimes.” Goten frowned realizing the siblings were more alike than they probably cared to admit or notice.

“Speaking of Trunks. Why aren’t you out painting to town red with him right now?” Bra turned the table on his early deduction.

“He said he was exhausted after a very long stressful week and just wanted to go to bed.” Goten threw his lifelong best friend under the bus. 

“Wow. He is getting old.” Bra laughed then quickly stopped when she saw the look on his face that reminded her, he was only a year younger than her brother which she had just called old.

“But you’re right. The night is still young. Would you like to come in for a drink?” Bra invited not so innocently. Or at least that’s how he read her body langue as she slowly opened the front door looking back over her shoulder at him in her little black dress.

“I’d love to.” Goten happily accepted following her in. He had changed out of his uniform into a borrowed pair of new jeans of Trunks and a simple white shirt.

“Fair warning. I like my wine like I like my coffee. Dessert-y. If not, I have tequila.” Bra offered as she walked into her kitchen.

“Wine is fine.” Goten called out as he sat back on her couch and waited for her to join him.

“Great.” Bra confirmed as she appeared a couple minutes later with an open bottle and two crystal glasses.

“So how did your date go.” Goten gave it another try hoping she wouldn’t take offense to his question like he was prying into her personal life as she poured him his drink first.

“It was fine.” Bra dismissed the attempt taking her full glass and crossing her legs causing him to look there and see the silky fabric of her already sinfully short tight dress ride up her thigh.

“Just because Trunks bailed you could have still gone out. Or is it that you have someone waiting for you back at Galactic Patrol.” Bra effortlessly demonstrated her game and the smooth way to ask about another person’s love life.

“No. I don’t have anyone waiting for me.” Goten answered truthfully. He looked at her and really thought about what he was going to say next. Here he was sitting in a gorgeous young woman’s home drinking wine. There was no doubt he was attracted to her, who wouldn’t be. Any other woman he would have made a move a while ago. But she wasn’t any woman. She was Bra Briefs. The most desired heiress. Other men would kill to be in his current position. Her date no doubt being one of them.

“You probably didn’t know this, but back in high school I had a major crush on you.” Bra confessed breaking his train of thought.

“I did.” Goten admitted much to her surprise. She thought she hadn’t been so obvious. Her friends Marron and Pan knew and teased her but never in front of him. Even Trunks who had suspected only made fun of her in private.

“Well thanks for not making fun of me.” Bra’s whole attitude shifted moving towards anger. He had known and didn’t say anything because of course he didn’t feel the same way back. At the time it was against the law but now that she was in her early 20s it wasn’t. There was also the fact that Saiyan’s didn’t age the same as humans.

“It wasn’t serious right? I mean your goal in life at the time was to grow up and marry a Backstreet Boy.” Goten tried to make light of his previous admission hoping to get back on track.

“Omg I totally forgot about that.” Bra laughed proving it had worked. She even blushed a little embarrassed remembering how obsessed she was.

“Really? Because I doubt, you’d have any trouble doing so now if you were introduced to one.” Goten meant it as the ultimate compliment to her younger self, but it came off as a come on regardless.

“You think so?’ Bra raised an eyebrow setting her now empty glass down. They were dancing around flirting.

“Yea I mean you’re smart, beautiful, and kind when you want to be.” Goten tried to not lay it on too thick.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Bra tested the waters.

“You know you’re gorgeous.” Goten rolled his eyes putting his now also empty glass down and scooting closer to her.

“Are you calling me conceited?” Bra play fought pushing him away. Before she could even pull back her hand from his chest let alone move away from their now closer proximity, he reached out placing his hands on either side of her face. Before she could even blink, he drew her in for what would be the first of many kisses.

Bra didn’t hesitate when she felt his lips on hers. She had dreamed about this at the peak of her crush. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back enjoying that her school girl dream was coming true. She was making out with Goten. Right in her living room. He was a good kisser. Just like she had imagined he was. She was lost in her own thoughts savoring the kiss that it took a moment to register his hands had left where they had been and were now roaming down her body.

She became very aware of his intentions when they came to rest on her waist and he began leaning into her. It was crystal clear he was trying to coax her into laying back on the couch.

“Goten.” Bra broke the kiss saying his name rather breathy.

“Yes?” He looked at her with passion filled brown eyes.

“When are you leaving?” Bra asked catching her breath.

“Tomorrow evening.” Goten was too filled with desire to understand where this was going.

“And when will you be back?” Bra pressed the issue.

“I don’t know.” Goten admitted. It was a sobering thought.

“Long distance relationships hardly ever work when two people are on the same planet. And truthfully I’m not looking for anything serious.” Bra explained why she had stopped things from escalating.

“I also don’t do one-night stands.” Bra added when he moved forward again wanting to continue what had started.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” Goten tried to find the words as he stood up to leave.

“I’m not saying I don’t want you.” Bra clarified grasping his hand to stop him from fleeing. She smiled up at him and gave his hand a tug silently asking him to sit back down.

“Then what?” Goten was so confused. He hardly every struck out. Not being arrogant he just had a way with the ladies.

“I’m not entirely sure myself. I know that I’ve liked you and seeing you again rekindled my crush but….” Bra was also equally confused. They sat there for a while each lost in their own thoughts trying to figure out what they were doing or would be doing.

“I have an idea.” Bra spoke up after awkward silence.

“Yeah?” Goten looked hopeful that it would involve the continuation of intimate physical contact.

“How about whenever you’re on Earth. If both of us are single we start up where we last left off.” Bra proposed.

“Friends with benefits.” Goten labeled her proposition.

“Not exactly.” Bra disagreed, but couldn’t think of a better name for it so they decided to leave it unnamed.

“And tonight?” Goten took his shot.

“It can start tonight.” Bra smiled seductively pulling him in to resume their earlier kiss……

The Next Morning Bra woke up feeling great. She was satisfied with the arrangement her and Goten had come to terms on. When he was on Earth, they could be together if they both wanted too and while he was away, they continued to live their lives. Too keep things casual they decided it was best to not communicate while he was gone. Adopting and out of sight out of mind policy to keep them from over thinking their feelings and what not.

She stepped out into the beautiful cool morning to go for a run. Now you can argue even a half Saiyan who didn’t really train would be wasting their time with running even a full marathon. That’s why her smart watch was also a gravity field simulator. With just a press of a button an invisible force field would form around her body making where she stood to be 50 times Earth’s gravity. Not the most impressive level by Super Saiyan standards but enough to make her break a sweat and keep her fit without having to do all the heavy lifting.

Bra scrolled through her endless collection of music until she found a song she had been thinking about while deciding on something simple with Goten that wasn’t a long distant relationship. It wasn’t even a relationship. It was just a crush they were acting on. And with that she pressed play and took off running.

_Ah, crush, ah_

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on, baby  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it, baby (baby)_

_So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Not like we have a date with destiny_

_It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la_

_It's raising my adrenaline  
You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it, baby (baby)  
You say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe" (maybe)_

_So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss…_

Authors Note- Happy Holidays! Hope all the Bra/Goten enjoyed this chapter. A special thanks to my twitter friend Bulla who let me run some scenes by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays. I hope Bra and Goten fans enjoyed this chapter. A special thank you to my twitter friend Bulla who let me run some scenes by her.


	6. Despacito Senorita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bra and 17's first mission. Can they pretend to be newlyweds on their honeymoon long enough to steal one of the black star dragon balls from a museum?

Despacito by Luis Fonsi

Senorita by Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello

Despacito

Senorita

“Are you nervous?” Goten asked as he slowly pulled up the zipper of her white lace haltered dress. He allowed himself the pleasure of feeling the bare skin of her back on the tips of his fingers. His gentle caresses causing the young woman to sigh.

“A little.” Bra confessed as she stood in front of a full-length mirror. A staple in her home that she brought in capsule form since they didn’t come standard on spaceship. An oversight she planned to rectify at the next Capsule Corps design meeting.

“Everything’s going to be fine.” Goten assured noticing the signs of uncertainty reflecting on her beautiful face.

“I believe in you.” Goten added kissing her bare shoulder. She gave a small smile admiring their image in the mirror. They made a very good-looking couple. She shook that thought out of her head as she let down her long caerulean hair. She had been holding it up to keep from getting trapped in the zipper’s teeth.

“I know you do.” Bra turned to face the only other man she knew held unwavering faith in her abilities. The first being her father of course.

“I wish I could see you off.” Goten groaned wrapping his arms around the younger half breed. The move dragging out their already drawn out goodbye.

“It’s fine. The ship is programmed to depart in an hour and you have a meeting with your superiors in ten.” Bra placed her hands on his broad shoulders and began pushing him towards the door.

“Oh! Before I forget.” Goten stopped. Instantly he became a brick wall she could no longer move.

“Here.” He said pulling out a small black box from his pocket. Bra’s eyes instantly grew wide and he couldn’t deny the hurt he felt at her reaction. It was painfully obvious they weren’t wide with excitement but fear. 

“For the mission.” Goten clarified preventing her from melting down into full panic mode.

“Of course.” Bra recovered well aware that her initial reaction had been quick and brutal. She took the box then reached up touching her lips to his. One last quick peck to lessen the blow she had unintentionally caused.

“See you later.” Goten bid farewell.

“And good luck” He added refusing to leave things so heavy. She bestowed on him a small smile as he departed to begin his work day. Left to prepare for her first with the Galactic Patrol Bra stepped across the short distance to the door of the only other ships occupants’ room. She knocked then waited. After a short time and no answer, she knocked again. Skeptical he didn’t hear her the first time with his superior technologically enhanced hearing an all.

_Is he avoiding me? _Bra wondered just how much her partner knew about last night. She wished he had Ki so she could sense which part of the ship he was residing in. Since he didn’t, she’d have to find him the old fashion way. By searching each area. But first. Coffee. Luckily the second place she searched after a small breakfast was the cockpit. There she found him sitting in the pilot’s seat like he owned the place.

“Hey.” Bra greeted not expecting one in return but he at least had the good manners to turn in her direction.

“Do you want to go over the mission details?” She asked taking the copilot seat next to him. It really didn’t matter who sat where the ship flew itself for the most part.

“Already memorized.” 17 informed. 

“Okay. We should probably go over our backstory and discuss how we’re going to act our alias.” Bra really wanted to be prepared and since they were playing newlyweds on their honeymoon, they should rehearse together.

“Unnecessary.” 17 shot down.

“Really? Because we’re supposed to be newlyweds on our honeymoon. So, shouldn’t we I don’t know talk to each other at least. Maybe pretend to like each other so it’s believable.” Bra argued feeling her temper flare.

“Maybe it’s an arrange marriage.” 17 countered adding fuel to the fire.

“In that case I want an annulment.” Bra practically growled tossing the little black box at the infuriating android. He effortlessly caught it in one hand as she stormed out irate.

The half Saiyan slammed the door closed to her room and sat down on her bed still fuming. She wasn’t sure how she was going to get through this mission without killing her partner so she decided to lay down and try to calm down. In reality she ended up falling asleep since she got little sleep the night before…………..

“What the?” Bra woke up startled as she felt the ship shake in violent unsteady jolts. A particularly nasty one sent her crashing off her bed and onto the floor. 

“We better be under attack.” Bra cursed pushing herself up and stomping out of her room to find her roommate. She found him exactly where she had left him. Only this time he was flying the ship manually.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Bra demanded holding on to cockpit walls as he made another risky maneuver near what looked like a void in space.

“Is that a black hole?!” Bra stared out the cockpit’s viewport in disbelief.

“Shortens the distance.” 17 confirmed her suspicions simultaneously answering her next question. Which was why the hell they were near a black hole!

Their spaceship was programmed to leave their hanger an hour after their disagreement. Jump into hyperspace followed by a 2-hour leisurely flight to their destination. None of the route included a black hole. Bra had personally seen the route mapped out in the ship’s navigation system. It was designed to take the fastest but safest route without needing to be flown.

“The distance didn’t need to be shorten!” Bra yelled sitting down in the copilot’s seat and buckling herself in. He was crazy enough to try something stupid and unnecessary. Like a spin maneuver activating his hot shot rookie pilot mode.

“We’re here.” 17 slowed down the ship as a planet appeared practically out of nowhere. As he began their descend Bra checked her smartwatch to see all that turmoil had only shorten their travel time by a measly 15 minutes. Not worth risking getting sucked into oblivion if you asked her. The cocky cyborg probably calculated the odds and decided he liked those odds.

The angry princess was about to chew him out for his recklessness when she noticed the simple yellow gold band on his left ring finger. Her attention having been drawn to his hands when he let go of the navigation controls. Watching him as he pressed some buttons turning the ship systems back over to autopilot.

“We will land in ten.” 17 stood up and retreated to the common living area. Bra stayed behind considering her options. She could follow him and chew him out. That would probably be pointless. She suspected he saw nothing wrong with his actions and her time could be better used preparing for the mission. Before she exited the cockpit, she noticed the black box sitting on the control panel. It was a miracle it hadn’t fallen and gotten lost under the equipment.

_Might as well avoid looking like a mistress on a secret getaway with a married man._ Bra reasoned picking up the box. She’d put it on right before they left and not a minute before. No need to pretend any sooner than needed. With that she returned to her room to pack up everything she needed for their assignment in a summer tote.

_Arrived at destination_

The ship system’s announced. The vain princess took one last look at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out any wrinkles her short nap had made in her dress. Then ran her hands through her slightly tousled hair that 17’s reckless flying had messed up. Next, she put in a small air pod type device in her right ear. The device was a handy translator that could instantly translate any language.

The single lady grimaced before completing the disguise by placing the thin wedding band on her left ring finger. She looked down at her hand and frowned. For so many reasons. The main one being it was so plain and ugly. Way too basic for the one and only Bra Brief’s. But she wasn’t Bra Brief’s super rich Capsule Corps Heiress. She was just a newlywed on her honeymoon. She checked her smartwatch which acted as her ID to find out what her alias name was.

_Bulla Juanagou_

“Seriously?” Bra scowled. She knew her mom had considered naming her Bulla but ultimately decided on a shorter name. She also realized Bulla was one letter different from Bulma. That explained her fake first name but how did Goten come up with the last name. Did 17 have the same last name? Or was it her maiden name. Perhaps her character hadn’t had the chance to change her last name yet.

Or maybe he took into consideration the fact that as a modern feminist she would prefer to keep her maiden name. Speaking of names. She couldn’t remember being told what 17’s cover name was. A very important detail if ever one. All these unknowns were exactly why she wanted to rehearse their cover story. Unless they were just supposed to call each other honey and sweetie.

_Gross_ Bra gaged as she stepped out of her room coming face to face with her “husband”. She inwardly cringed when she saw what he was wearing. Jeans paired with a green and grey jersey that had the letters MIR on the chest. The fashionista in her wanted to demand he change into something more on her level. Even if hell froze over and she could in deed convince him to change there wasn’t enough time. The hanger was already opening and she could hear the commotion of a landing station below.

“Identifications.” Two station security guards stopped them from exiting. They wouldn’t be allowed to step one foot onto the planet without proper clearance. They both complied holding out their wrist for them to scan. Bra couldn’t help but look over to see what alias name 17 had been assigned. She barely caught a glimpse of it on the scanner before it disappeared.

_Lapis Juanagou_

That answered one of her earlier questions of if they would already be sharing a last name, but Lapis. Why that? It was nothing close to 17 like Bulla was to Bra, but maybe it had some significance to him. If it did how did Goten know about it or had he told him? She couldn’t be sure but she didn’t think they had ever talked alone but maybe they had.

“Purpose?” The other guard questioned this time.

“Honeymoon.” 17 answered before Bra could. She had assumed she’d be the one doing all the talking since he refused to do much of it. Apparently, she was mistaken and he wanted the leading roll. An upstaging she found exasperating. Why was it men thought they had to do the talking. It wasn’t like she couldn’t speak for herself. Her feminist morals made it difficult to fully commit to this role. Submissive this fierce female Saiyan was not.

“You may proceed.” The first guard interrupted her inner arguing stepping aside for the young couple. That’s when 17 did something more unexpected than speaking for them. He reached out and took her hand in his.

“Ow!” Bra recoiled when felt a shock of electricity. She glared at the android thinking it was on purpose. She knew for a fact he could do that, however he looked surprised as well. A glitch in his indifference. Maybe it was just static?

“Something wrong dear?” 17 acted concern when the guards noticed her abrasive rejection to his affection.

“Nothing honey.” Bra faked smiled linking her arm in his. It was a little less intimate than holding hands but still believable for newlyweds. With that they walked out of their ship and through the arrival station arm in arm. It was hardly any different than one of the large international airports back on Earth.

When they stepped outside Bra couldn’t resist admiring the beauty of the city before them. It was like an old Spanish city back on Earth. That was the best she could describe it. The name of the planet, Jaleo even sounded Spanish to her when she read the mission file. Many of the larger buildings could pass for cathedrals with their tall towers. Each one decorated differently in lavish eccentric red tile. These buildings where squared with sharp edges, half round arches, doors and windows. A sharp contrast to the dome buildings her families company manufactures.

“Should we head to the museum?” Bra asked surveying the scenery.

“It doesn’t open for another half hour.” 17 informed.

“And who’s fault is it we’re early?” Bra gave him her best disapproving wife look. One she’d seen her mother give her father on many occasions. He didn’t respond.

“Come on.” Bra let go of his arm to grab his hand in both hers. This time there was no jolt of electricity but warmth. She had assumed being part machine he’d be cold to the touch but she was wrong. Something she mused over as they walked hand in hand through the old capital city’s plaza.

To outsiders they looked very much like a happy just married couple. Or at least a good looking just married couple. The stares they were getting didn’t faze the princess who was used to the attention. 17 after so many years of isolation found it bothersome. He just wanted to complete his mission. Get in, get out. His pervious joy ride seemed like a bad idea having backfired.

“Wow.” Bra gasped staring straight ahead. He followed her gaze to see she had stopped to admire a large fountain in the heart of the busy city. At first, its design appeared like any fountain you could find on Earth, granted maybe a little more abstract. There was a few of those fountains on Capsule Corps ground. What set this one apart and had captivated the heiress was what was coming out of the fountain. It wasn’t water. It was more like thousands of tiny crystals. On closer inspection the crystals were actually unique in shape and color. Like solid gem snowflakes. No two identical. 

In the middle of her daydreaming what sounded like folkloric music filled the air. Curious Bra followed the sound walking around the fountain brining an uninterested 17 with her. On the other side a crowd of tourist and locals were gathered around a young man playing what looked like an acoustic guitar. As they walked closer, he began to sing.

“Yes, you know I’ve been looking at you for a while.” The man sang and like moths to a flame many of the women in the crowd swooned hoping it was them he was singing too. Bra included found herself drawn to his smooth voice.

“I have to dance with you today. I saw that your gaze was already calling me. Show me the way I’m going.” The handsome artist with light brown wavy hair, caramel skin and silver eyes sang while playing. A beautiful melody perfectly accompanying beautiful words.

“You are the magnet and I’m the metal.” The performer sang with such emotion Bra didn’t realize she had let go of 17’s hand. Ironically the lyric hit close to home seeing as she suspected he was part metal. Which parts she hadn’t explored yet. A goal she always planned to achieve was now the furthest thing from her mind. Free she made her way to the front of the crowd by herself catching the singer’s eye. He smiled at the bluenette beauty.

“I’m getting closer and I’m putting together a plan. Just thinking about it speeds up the pulse.” As the lyrics became more personal Bra couldn’t resist swaying to the sensual notes of the guitar he was strumming with his talented fingers.

“Already I like it more than usual. All my senses are asking for more.” The seductive singer stopped in front of Bra and practically sang those lyrics directly to her. If some of the meaning was lost in translation, his body langued filled in the gaps.

Moved by the music Bra found herself yearning to be dancing with the singer. If not for the guitar in his hands they could be dancing a sexy rumba. She was visualizing choreography when she felt an arm tightly, bordering possessively wrap around her waist.

“Museum’s open.” 17 whispered so close to her ear she could have sworn she felt his lips brush it every so lightly.

“Okay.” Was all she managed to say flustered by the way he was holding her. It was completely uninvited that she didn’t know how to react. She didn’t want to make a scene and pull away so she decided to play along for now. Letting her robot “husband” lead her away from the handsome singer and towards their mission.

Waiting in line to enter the museum Bra became very aware 17 wasn’t releasing his grip on her waist. Annoyed she decided to take matters into her own hand. More specifically take the hand around her waist off and move it to hold it in her hand instead. If the changed registered for the human computer he didn’t show it. They reached the front of the line where an employee scanned their smartwatches. The device served as a digital wallet to pay for entrance. Technology could be so convenient at times. She noticed their failure to search her bag or require them to walk through a security detector. She could be smuggling in a weapon and they’d be none the wiser. A scary thought. Either their technology wasn’t very advance or their security was lacking. They’d learn soon enough it was the ladder.

“Do you want to see the paintings first?” Bra asked looking around. She didn’t want to be too obvious by going to the black star dragon ball’s exhibit first. Which according to her information was with the pottery and sculptures at the back of the museum.

“As you wish.” 17 nodded slightly Princess Bride-ing her. She wanted so much to ask how he knew that quote but refrained because his wife would know. In truth he didn’t seem the type to watch that genre of movie. Or any movie. She doubted he had a TV in his cabin or island.

They leisurely strolled by the paintings holding hands. Whenever they’d pause to study a piece, they’d discuss the painters work. 17’s databank hosting some handy art facts. At one point he brushed a strand of her long aqua hair out of her face beholding her intently. There was something in his stare she couldn’t read. His emotions if any were far too encrypted for her to decipher. Yet. She had a feeling there was a key. Somewhere. She’d just have to find it.

Finally, they circled around to their target. There it was sitting on a pedestal among other ancient artifacts. As they approached, they discovered it wasn’t behind glass or any type of barrier. In fact, the only thing separating one of the most powerful mystical items in the universe from visitors was a black velvet rope. Hardly an obstacle for anyone out to steal it. Everyone in this galaxy had to be ignorant to the hidden power that resided on this simple planet. If public knowledge it would have been stolen a long time ago. Guarantee.

Not wanting to rouse suspicion to why this seemingly normal couple spent so much time in front of this specific exhibit they moved on. Down a hall to a storage closest. A room where it had already been predetermined, they would place a small transporter receiver. Allowing them to return after closing time without having to break in.

Bra looked around to make sure no one was coming before reaching for the doorknob. Surprisingly it was locked. On to plan B she searched her large tote for the standard issued Galactic Patrol mini tool kit. Before she could locate it 17 turned the same knob but with a lot more force breaking it.

“The mission statement said to avoid any damages.” Bra whispered harshly. The half Saiyan could have done that herself if she had wanted to break the rules. He wasn’t a strong man stepping in to open a jar she couldn’t open herself.

“Improvising.” 17 shrugged opening the door and slipping inside. Bra followed and closing the door behind her. Or closing it as much as possible with a broken knob.

She waited for her Saiyan eyes to adjust to the dark. Avoiding having to turn on the lights was safer. No use drawing unwanted attention. Once her vision adjusted, she walked towards the back corner where she found a large type of safe. It was long in length but not very tall. The perfect hiding spot. She reached into her tote and pulled out what appeared to be a compact mirror. Except it wasn’t. It was a transport receiver disguised to look like a compact mirror. Once opened it expanded in size and five claw like prongs extended making it look like some sort of small animal trap. She set it down partially behind the safe making sure there was enough room for them to materialize. As she stood up, she heard and felt 17 approach her.

“Wha…” She never got to finish her question when he placed a finger over her lips to silence her. That’s when she heard the approaching footsteps his cybernetically enhanced hearing had detected first. They stayed perfectly still hoping they would pass by. Unfortunately, they stopped in front of the door probably because of the broken doorknob. Bra only had a few seconds to think of a plan so their cover wouldn’t be blown. So, she did something she’d seen in movies.

The Saiyan Princess grabbed the stoic android by the collar of his shirt and pulled him with her as she laid back on the safe. 17 instantly recognized what she was doing and climbed on the safe and on top of his partner. He moved with her allowing her to draw his face to hers bringing his mouth upon hers. Bra wasn’t sure why she was expecting it to be a cold kiss. Maybe because she wrongfully assumed, he had a metal casing. It wasn’t the case at all. His lips were warm and soft like hers. Melding together perfectly.

Shock could only describe her mood when he began to move his mouth against hers. Bra found herself naturally responding back sliding her hands over his shoulders and around his neck. His long raven hair tickled the back of her hands. Logically he took things further running a hand up one of her long-tanned legs. His digits getting dangerously close to the hem of her dress. With coordination his mouth movements became more aggressive. His lips attempting to coax her to part hers. Before things could escalate the door opened and light filled the room.

Instinctually Bra shoved 17 off of her. Acting guilty of being caught in the throes of passion. She sat up in a flash and jumped off the safe. She faked embarrassment of being interrupted getting it on in a closet by avoiding eye contact with those that had busted them.

“Sorry.” Bra forced a blush as she walked by the two stunned male museum employees. Who looked just as embarrassed to have walked in on a display of lust. 17 on the other hand walked normal even holding his head up a little higher with a very smug look on his face. If he wouldn’t more than likely get punched by his “wife” he’d be so bold as to give her behind a little love pat.

Keeping up with the rouse Bra held onto 17’s arm as they made their way out of the museum. They had accomplished what they had gone in there for so it didn’t make sense to stick around and risk raising suspicion. Or further embarrassment. She was sure the employees gossiped and it would be known before lunch that a young couple was just caught trying to have sex in a storage room.

They wordlessly made their way back to their spaceship. 17 was never the talker and for once Bra was thankful for that. She didn’t exactly want to talk about what happened. It was just part of their cover up after all but she couldn’t forget the way he had actually kissed her. She could still feel the sensation lingering on her lips. It wasn’t something she wanted to deal with.

They separated as soon as they stepped foot back on the ship. 17 going back to his room while Bra made her way to the dining area. She got a small pastry and mocha from the replicator since they hadn’t eaten anything while on the planet. She wasn’t much for sampling local cuisine but it did seem a shame not to have tried one of their desserts. The Saiyan Princess was known for having sweet teeth not a sweet tooth. On the way back to her room she paused in front of the training room. Inspiration on how to pass the time before the second phase of their mission hitting her……………….

_ I love it when you call me Senorita_

The self-proclaimed dancing queen swayed her body sensually to the Latin beat. With a few modifications she had transformed the training room into a dance studio. Full wall mirrors, a ballet bar, and surround sound system.

_ I wish I could pretend I didn’t need you_

Bra was so lost in the music she didn’t notice she was being watched. Her watcher couldn’t take his eyes off her in her tight black leggings and short crop top as she danced each lyric seductively. Expressing the words with her body.

_ But every touch is oh la la la_

She smoothly stepped back with her right foot, then side stepped to the left with her left foot. All while running her hands through her hair and over her body to showcase the emotion of that lyric. He could see the muscles of her abdomen flex when she moved her hips which made him wonder how she moved in other areas.

_ It’s true la la la_

Bra then moved her right foot to her left foot and stepped forward with her left foot brining her hips with it. Subscribing to Shakira’s school of thought that hips don’t lie she believed hers were telling the story of the song.

_ Ooh, I should be running_

Sidestepping to the right this time with her right foot then moving her left foot to her right completing a basic Rumba box step. The perfect beginner’s step to get her loosen up.

_ Ooh, you keep me coming for you_

Bra had been singing along to the song the whole time letting it fuel her romantic dance. The Rumba was considered the sultriest of the Latin Ballroom styles. A vertical expression of a horizontal desire. The dancer finally noticed her one cybernetically enhanced audience member when she turned in a Cuban motion.

“Mission time.” 17 spoke casually leaning against the door frame. Shamelessly not bothering to hide the fact that he had been watching her for a while.

Bra looked at her smartwatch confirming he was correct. She paused her music and grabbed her black athletic wear jacket from the corner of the room. She slipped it on and zipped it up as she joined him. He was also dressed all in black per their instructions and common sense. 

“Let’s roll.” Bra smirked starting to feel a rush of excitement. The second leg of their mission was more dangerous. Making her feel like they were in a spy movie. She did always want to be the feme fatal. They made their way to the common area where a small transporter was stationed in the corner. Unlike the one they used to travel to Galactic Patrol headquarters this one was a one person at a time model.

She glanced over at her partner who gave a small nod signaling she should go first. Of course, he wasn’t the kind to say something remotely chivalrous like “Ladies first”. Nor was he going to volunteer to go first and make sure it wasn’t a trap. The independent woman liked that. Bra confidently stepped in the small circle of pressed a few buttons on her digital receiver. She was instantly transported back to the storage closet in the museum where her and 17 had gotten handsy.

“Ugh.” Bra clutched her stomach having temporarily forgotten how it felt last time. She stepped to the side slightly, taking deep breaths trying to push down the nausea. She mistook the humming from the transporter receiver firing up again for ringing in her ears that she failed to move out of the way until it was too late. Too late to avoid being pressed against the wall and an android. 

The Saiyan Princess gasped as she found herself in an extremely compromising position. Almost every inch of their bodies were touching. Mere centimeters apart she could feel his breath hot against her lips. She debated looking away but that would probably have made the situation worse. Instead she decided to hold his gaze. It was intense. Deep ocean blue eyes starting at light ice blue ones. While hers shined with trepidation his as always were unreadable. That’s when she felt something that sent involuntary shivers down her core.

“Is that your _hard_ drive?” Bra raised an eyebrow casting her gaze south.

“My hard drive is internal.” 17 reached in between them and moved a broom type cleaning tool whose handle had become trapped between them. 

“Oh.” Bra managed to say without further embarrassing herself. She had epically failed at reading that situation. No time to dwell on it 17 mercifully didn’t make it more awkward. He simply pushed past her towards the door. The stealthy synthetic humanoid opened it without making a sound. He leaned out to scan the area.

“Clear.” 17 signaled for her to join him outside of the room. She did and surveyed the area herself. It’s not that she didn’t trust her partners assessment. He was his own super computer after all. Even so, better safe than sorry. As the report stated there were no night guards, no cameras, literally no security of any kind. Except for the locked entrance doors. Hence teleporting into the building.

They silently walked down the empty dark halls towards the exhibit where they had confirmed the location of the black star dragon balls earlier. The unlikely duo stood before the black velvet rope looking at their target. 17 could have easily levitate over the rope to retrieve it. However, he refused to waste the energy. Selfish since he proclaimed to possess an unlimited amount. Being no help Bra once again did it for herself ducking down under the rope.

Slowly with great caution she reached for it. Hesitation obvious to her partner who was smart enough not to comment. When her fingers touched the glass sphere, she wondered why it felt so ordinary. A little on the cold side but nothing like she expected a mystical object that held the power to summon an eternal dragon that could grant almost any wish to feel.

Maybe it only felt mystical when all seven where together. Either way she picked up the 7 cm in diameter object slowly. She was still paranoid that some missed alarm would be triggered once it left its pedestal. Seconds passed and nothing. Bra breathed a sigh of relief as she returned to her partner on the other side of the black velvet rope.

“That was easy.” Bra remarked studying the dragon ball in her hand. In all her years growing up as a Z fighter she’d never seen one in person. Let alone held one. They had stopped being needed after decades of peace. No one having to be wish back from the dead since before she was born.

“Too easy.” 17 correct drawing her attention to his dead serious ice-cold eyes. Uneasiness crept into her joyous moment. For once she agreed 100 percent…………

Authors Note- Their first mission! Finally got here. And yes, there’s something fishy about why it went so smoothly. Find out what Goten’s hiding in the next chapter!


	7. A Girls Gotta Do

Jill Barber “Girl’s Gotta Do (Hill Kourkoutis Remix)

Inspired by the movie Equilibrium

A Girls Gotta Do

“Give it to me.”

“No.”

“Come on let me have it.”

“No.”

“You don’t have to let me touch it. Just let me see it.”

“No.”

“Give him back his balls.” 17 interjected reaching his limit. The two half Saiyans ceased arguing, slowly turning to look at their third wheel they had forgotten was there.

“I’ll give him the dragon ball when he tells us the truth.” Bra seethed not in the mood for his innuendos or attempt at inappropriate humor. No chance the super computer had miscalculated the number of dragon balls they retrieved rendering his insult invalid.

“What truth B-Chan? I have no idea why we’re fighting.” Goten insisted. His use of her childhood nickname only angering her further.

“That mission was way too easy. Any rookie Galactic Patrol officer could have done it blindfolded with one hand tied behind their back.” Bra berated.

“We’re currently understaffed. Your prior knowledge of the black star dragon balls made you the perfect candidate.” Goten tried to quench her suspicion.

“You never were a very good liar.” Bra narrowed her eyes unconvinced.

“I’m not lying.” Goten threw up his hands in frustration.

“Fine. Then I’ll just talk to your boss.” Bra declared heading for the ships exit.

“No!” Goten panicked grabbing her by the wrist rougher than he intended too. Bra’s Ki instantly spiked at the assault. She glared down at his fingers cutting off the blood circulation to her hand before pulling herself free from his grasp.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out at you. I would never. Please I can explain.” Goten pleaded remorsefully. Bra felt a speck of her anger diminish when he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. It was really annoying how that worked on her. It shouldn’t work on her. She was usually a stone-cold bitch. Scary how even she lacked immunity to the Son charm. No wonder Goku was still alive after some of his antics.

“Fine.” Bra conceded.

“In private.” Goten added sparing a glance to the other man in the room whose stare had flashed deadly when he seized the princess. A flux that would not be forgotten.

“No. 17’s a part of this just as much as I am.” Bra stood up for her mostly silent partner.

Since they arrived back at Galactic Patrol headquarters he had remain as always uncaring. Other than voicing his suspicions initially at the museum he had spent the flight back in his room. Only to emerge when they landed and found Goten waiting for them in the hanger. Anxiousness written all over his face was red flag number one. Red flag number two was preventing them from leaving claiming it’d be best to talk in the ship.

“What I’m about to divulge is classified. Once I explain the reasons behind our methods, you’ll understand why we don’t want the entire Galactic Patrol knowing these details.” Goten began pausing to get some sort of acknowledgement from his subordinates. The hard stares from their drastically different blue eyes was going to have to be enough.

“Very few individuals know about the dragon balls. Be it Earths, Nameks, black star or super. With how dangerous they can be in the wrong hands its logical to want to keep them a secret. Even the most honorable Galactic Patrol member could be tempted by such power. Only someone with prior knowledge about the dragon balls yet never used them could be trusted.” Goten explained.

Though skeptical it did make sense. Bra could truly say there’s wasn’t much she’d wish for. It was a running joke that her mom Bulma was better at granting wishes than Sheron. All thanks to her vast fortune. Maybe many years down the line she might wish for eternal youth. To not look a day over 29. She looked at her partner out of the corner of her eye remembering he had actually won the use of the Super Dragon Balls by being the last “man” standing after the Universe of Power Tournament. As far as she knew he hadn’t wish for anything elaborate because here he was.

“So, our involvement is strictly off the record?” Bra concluded.

“Yes.” Goten confirmed.

“Who else knows the truth about us and what fabricated lie is being fed to those that don’t?” Bra wasn’t finished with her interrogation.

“My boss Admiral Mitrado. Auditors from Capsule Corps.” Goten reluctantly answered. He knew he was going to get chewed out by his boss for revealing so much and chewed out by the princess for the second part.

“Auditors? Seriously?” Bra snapped right on que. She hated to admit it but it was plausible. CC did fund a huge portion of their forces. Via technology, ships, weapons, and of course monetary. It would be wise to send one of the founding family members to protect their assets.

“I never intended to deceive you. If you want to quit, I completely understand. All I ask is that you look at the next mission file. Your role is crucial to its success and I hope you consider continuing.” Goten entreated in earnest.

“I’ll think about it after I read the files.” Bra could only speak for herself but since 17 wasn’t saying anything they took it as a nonverbal agreement.

“I’ll bring them at once.” Goten promptly retreated to do so, leaving the pair alone in the common living area where it had all gone down.

“How long have you and Captain Tight pants been sleeping together?” 17 asked coolly.

“I don’t know where you get your delusions laser brains.” Bra quoted her favorite space princess other than herself. Careful not to give her secret away by her tone or body language.

“He looks at you like someone who’s seen you naked.” 17 put it bluntly earning a look of disgust.

“Or wants to see you naked.” 17 added finding he hit a sore spot.

“I’d call you a pig but that’s insulting to Oolong.” Bra summoned all her self-control not to engaged. He wanted to get under her skin. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“He’s hiding something.” 17 switched modes processing she wasn’t going to take the bait.

“Duh.” Bra rolled her eyes sitting down on the couch. The whole ordeal had been mentally taxing. 

“What are you going do?” 17 sat down beside her. A little too close for comfort.

“Good question.” Bra admitted taking off her jacket, setting it down on the opposite side of him then leaning back while closing her eyes. In all honesty she had no idea what she was going to do. Being lied to was a big turn off. As she tried to self-meditate, she felt a shift of body weight next to her.

“What are you doing?” Bra opened her eyes to find him leaning over her almost as close as they found themselves in the closet. His hands resting on either side of her trapping her between his arms. She waited for his answer with bated breath.

“Am I interrupting?” Goten cleared his throat gaining their attention.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Bra frowned. He was purposely trying to start a conflict. She had no idea what he would gain from his little game but it was time to get back to business.

“You have the next mission files?” Bra asked sitting up trying to regain professionalism.

“Right here.” Goten handed over the thick files.

“This mission is vastly different than your first in several important key factors. First and foremost, you will be meeting with the leaders of a planet where another dragon ball has been detected.” Goten began as the two opened up their folders to follow along.

“The second is you will be going in as yourself. No alias. The pretend purpose of this meeting is a potential business deal.” Goten looked right at Bra as he explicated this.

“And 17’s what? My secretary?” Bra couldn’t resist with a laugh.

“You already have a mindless droid for that.” 17 insulted Darren her personal assistant he had dealt with while dealing with her.

“Body guard.” Goten exposed earning a wicked smile from Bra. Recalling movies, shows, and books with a similar plot caused her imagination to run wild.

“The proposed business deal is to buy a controversial product that was invented on this planet. To fully understand that product you must know the history of the planet. For that turn to page 27.” Goten instructed. He waited for them to do so. The somber look that shadowed over Bra signifying she started reading it.

“As you will read in chronological detail the planets reigning government implemented drastic some criticize inhumane methods to prevent war. Years ago, they concluded negative emotions such as anger was the root of conflicts which sparked wars. They enlisted their top scientist to invent a vaccine that would suppress negative emotions. Even changing the name of the planet to Tranquility.” Goten summarized.

“However, they weren’t able to accurately target these emotions. So, weighing the pros and cons they went ahead and allowed a vaccine that rid people of all emotions. Turning them into……” Goten trailed off as he set down a hologram projector on the table in front of them and pressed a button.

“Robots.” Bra finished his sentence. It was a poor word choice but an accurate description. If 17 found it belligerent he didn’t let on as they both studied the molecular formula being projected. It was times like these she wished she had cared a little more about science. Chemistry had never been her specialty.

“The vaccine’s submissive effects ware off in 24 hours so citizens are required by law to inject themselves daily.” Goten avoided that landmine moving on and scrolling to the next image. It was a gun type device used to administer the vaccine straight into a living creatures blood stream.

“That’s dreadful.” Bra felt revulsion. No one should ever be forced to live like that.

“I agree. And so, has some of the population that has ceased taking the vaccine moving underground and causing civil unrest.” Goten continued.

“A rebellion.” 17 stated like revolutions were an everyday occurrence on planets.

“Yes. We have an informant that has sent a message. They are planning an attack on the capital during the time of your meeting.” Goten finished debriefing.

“So, we’re bait for a trap to get planet’s leaders all in one place.” Bra read between the lines.

“The black star dragon ball is also in that place.” Goten didn’t exactly deny her accusation as he scrolled left through some other holo imagines. Finally stopping on the one he was searching for.

“Notice anything?” Goten asked presenting the 3D image of a luxury executive office.

“Is that a dragon ball being used as a paperweight?” Bra spotted the mystical sphere on a large desk. It boggled her mind how clueless people could be to the power they could control.

“Yes.” Goten confirmed.

“Whatever. Doesn’t change the fact that we’ll be smack dab in the middle of a war zone!” Bra fought.

“You won’t be in any danger. Their goal is to discover the coordinates of the vaccine’s factory. They can’t do that if all the leaders are dead.” Goten tried to calm the storm that was brewing in the temperamental princess. A half Saiyan half earthling who inheriting both her parents’ infamous short fuse.

“So Capsule Corps, a company that’s improved the lives of Earth’s population has turned to the dark side? It suddenly wants to control them via this drug?” Bra stood up outraged. Feeling deeply disrespected on behalf of her grandfather’s humanitarian work. This was her family’s reputation he was meddling with. Risking tarnishing the Briefs family legacy.

“The planet had never heard of Capsule Corps until we presented them as investors. This quadrant is so far away they’d never heard of Earth either. There’s no way it would get back to Earth. They don’t have the technology for long range space travel.” Goten tried reason with the irate heiress. By the fury in her eyes it was a losing battle.

“You can still quit. The Rebels will have to find some other way to free themselves of emotional enslavement.” Goten sighed giving in when actually he had dealt a winning blow. Hitting the not so cold-hearted princess right in the feels.

“No. I’ll do it. No one should be enslaved like that.” Bra sat back down determined to help any way she could.

“17?” Goten addressed him directly for the first she could remember. His answer surprising both of them.

“I’m in if she’s in.” 17 shrugged.

“Your meetings in two days. All the groundwork has been laid out for you. All you have to do is familiarize yourself with the specifics of the planned business deal.” Goten finished.

“Life imitating art.” Bra casually flexed her credentials which included experience executing actual multimillion-dollar business contracts. It was the perfect role for her.

“So, can I have the black star dragon ball now?” Goten cautiously requested hoping to avoid further conflict.

“Yea sure.” Bra reached for her jacket only to find the pocket empty. Before panic could set in 17 held up stolen artifact.

_That sneaky bastard_ Bra fumed. His earlier closeness had been a rue to pick pocket her. She was angry but also ashamed she could so easily be duped. She was going to have to do better in the future to watch his sticky fingers.

Having secured the missions target Goten returned to what he was doing before they returned from their first mission. Since 17 was playing her body guard there was no need to try to rehearse with him. Hired muscle usually didn’t talk much. Another perfect casting. Locking in the business deal details wouldn’t take the entire two days leaving a lot of time to fill. How would she pass the time? Looking over at her attractive partner she wondered more importantly how would they kill time……………

“Yes! Yes! Come on baby! Yes!”

“That’s it baby! Just a little more! Yes!”

17 wasn’t a prude by any definition. He had a very active sex life when he desired. However, it was the middle of the day in the middle of the ship. Didn’t Captain Tightpants have work? Couldn’t they have their nooner in his office. Or a quickie in his room.

“No! No! No! Not like that! Ah!” The change in her cries solidified his resolve to put an end to this. He didn’t rush to where the screams had been coming from, he sprint flew.

What he stumbled upon wasn’t a woman needing rescuing. She wasn’t in any danger. In fact, she was enjoying herself. Tremendously. Even the parts she was screaming no. She did so with enthusiasm.

“Are you this loud during other activities?” 17 suggestively inquired watching her jump up and down.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Bra smirked never taking her eyes off the TV. It was the 4th quarter with less than a minute left. Her favorite team was down 3 points. One of her favorite players had just made an amazing catch from the QB she had gone on a couple dates with.

Breaking things off before her trip was no reason to stop cheering for the team. She was a fan before him and she’d be a fan after him. Not wanting to miss a game she had programed her home’s entertainment system to record them. The system automatically compressing the files then sending them to her smart phone. Galactic Patrol had remarkable Wi-Fi.

17 watched in amusement as the Saiyan Princess got uncharacteristically quiet. His super hearing detected her whispered prayers to Dende, Kami and some players of said team who had passed away. You think this was a battle for Earth’s survival by the way she was taking it so seriously. If she stressed out any harder, she’d give herself her first grey hair.

“Oh, I can’t look!” Bra dramatically covered her eyes acting like it was life and death. Of course, she spread her fingers peaking just in time to see her would be boyfriend throw a touchdown.

“WOOO HOOO!” Bra shouted in pure unadultary elation. She broke into a victory dance unworthy of her legit dancing skills.

“Oh, come on! That was exciting.” Bra defended her die-hard fandom from his disapproving scowl. 

“Trivial.” 17 disagreed.

“There must be some _human_ activity you like.” Bra contended.

“And don’t say sex.” She added when she saw the devious look in his eyes.

“Why not?” 17 challenged.

“It’s lame.” Bra rolled her eyes at the uncreative answer.

“Maybe you’re doing it wrong.” 17 accused causing her look of displeasure to harden.

“Or with the wrong person.” 17 stepped closer.

They’ve danced this dance before. In the short time Bra had spent with the allusive yet alluring android she knew to be careful. To not to take his words at face value. Everything he said could be interpreted many ways. His motives only known to himself. A poker face so unreadable it was frustrating AF.

“Am I interrupting?” Goten asked for the second time in two days.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Bra glared daggers as she turned off the TV.

“There’s been an urgent development in the Equilibrium. Your meeting has been moved up to later today. Can you be ready in an hour?” Goten wasn’t really asking.

“Why are you looking at me for? I’m not that kind of girl.” Bra crossed her arms. Goten knew whatever he said next was going to be wrong no matter what.

“Fine. I’ll hurry up.” Bra mercifully left to get ready on her own leaving the two men on their own.

Before Goten could attempt small talk 17 walked off most likely to his room. Having delivered his orders, the young officer returned to his room to change into his disguise. For a roll he forgot to inform them of. He returned 45 minutes later and went straight to Bra’s room. He knocked and didn’t have to wait long for the bluenette beauty opened her door for him.

She looked every part the leader of a multibillion-dollar company. Dressed in a modern designer pencil skirt suit. No slit, modest cleavage and flattering blazer. The only thing she wore that wasn’t on the conservative side was her Gucci heels.

“You look good in glasses.” Bra spoke first.

“Uh thanks.” Goten pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

Things had been awkward between them since the fallout from their first mission. Though it had been less that 24 hours they were hours he did not enjoy. He hated being at odds with the object of his affection. He desperately desired to resolve things immediately but duty called.

“Makes you look like a sexy professor. Like Gohan.” Bra compliment with a sly smile. A small sign they were slowly going back to before.

“Really?” Goten smiled relieved they were able to talk unrestricted. She nodded.

“Wait. You think Gohan’s sexy?” It dawned on the sometimes naïve younger brother what she had said after calling him sexy.

“Oh yea.” Bra shamelessly teased causing Goten’s happiness to falter. She was about to reassure him he was still her favorite Son when the door across from them opened. 17 stepped out looking like a million dollars in a 3-piece Armani suit.

He was adjusting his cuffs when he caught her staring at him over the other man’s shoulders. He smirked causing her to frown. She couldn’t deny he looked good in Armani. Her admiration soured by the thought that he was probably thinking he looked _damn_ good in Armani. There was really only so much room in this crowded hall for one of their egos.

“Guess everyone’s ready.” Goten followed her gaze turning his head to see the other man in the equation.

“You’re coming with us?” This was brand new information for the princess. Anxiety of everything that could go wrong creeping in.

“Yes. That was the other part of the new development. I will be accompanying you to provide ground support.” Goten revealed as he led the way to the transporters.

“That explains the Clark Kent glasses.” Bra deduced finding them even more of a turn on.

“Affirmative.” Goten switched to officer lingo as they exited the hanger and walked down GP hallways. The whispers about the “auditors” were hard to ignore. So were all the leers.

“And you’ll be playing the role of?” Bra queried as they reached the transporter room.

“Chauffer.” Goten grinned hopping up on it then leaning over offering his hand to her.

“How very Downton Abby.” Bra grinned back taking his hand allowing him to hoist her up. It was obvious to their third wheel they were sharing an inside joke.

“Safe travels Officer Son.” The young operator bid farewell. Bra perceived the flirtatious tone as they dematerialized. She instantly felt uneasy when they rematerialized. This time it wasn’t just her stomach.

“Are you alright?” Goten’s voice was full of concern. Seeing her doubled over in pain worried him.

“Yea just a bout of motion sickness.” Bra minimized her nausea which was quickly fading.

“You can rest on the shuttle.” Goten soothed struggling with the urge to scoop her up in his arms, carry her to the shuttle and hold her the entire flight over. The daughter of Vegeta and Bulma was too prideful and stubborn to allow it. Maybe if they were alone. He had been privy to small moments where she let down her guard down. Took off her mask allowing herself to indulge in her softer side.

The older half Saiyan had to settle for walking close to her ready to catch her should she fall. Unbeknown to him 17 would have caught her with his superior reflexes. Before he had a chance to react. Luckily the shuttle was in the same hanger inside of a makeshift space tower orbiting the planet they were to visit. Only the elite in charge had access to space travel. Keeping the regular folks grounded in more ways than one.

“I can check if there’s a pillow or blanket in the back.” Goten offered as they boarded the shuttle.

“I’m fine. Really.” Bra claimed as she sat down on one of the benches. She doubted he’d find anything. This wasn’t exactly a luxury cruiser with accommodations.

“At least lean on me.” Goten implored sitting down next to her. They’re arms and shoulders touching.

“Fine.” Bra caved still feeling a tad dizzy. She closed her eyes as 17 sat down in front of her wanting to avoid those ice eyes. Goten retrieved a wireless remote from his coat inside pocket and engaged take off.

The short flight down felt even shorter when she began to let her mind wander into dangerous territories. Regarding the two men with her and how she came to be in this predicament. What if she hadn’t offered to help 17. What if she hadn’t agreed for a friends with benefits type arrangement with Goten. Would she be back home right now working on her music career. A goal she’d been neglecting while lightyears away.

“We’re here.” Goten gently stirred what he thought was a sleeping beauty. She opened her eyes and leaned away from him so he could get up. The doors opened next to the car that would take them to the meeting. Once on planet the first thing Bra detected was the greyness.

Not just the sky. That could be due to the weather. Nor the atmosphere. Literally everything on the desolated planet was a dull lifeless grey color. Somber square or rectangle buildings built out of cement and concrete. With square doors and identical square windows all in uneventful rows.

Goten opened the door to an unsurprisingly grey standard car. She got in as 17 went around the other side. He let himself in sitting down on the opposite end of the back seat. Once their doors closed their “chauffer” took the driver’s seat, turned the car on, and began driving. When you can drive an air vehicle a regular on the ground one was easy.

Bra looked aimless out the window sadden by the state of the people they passed by. The people that didn’t even act like people. They functioned like droids. Droids walking to wherever they were told to lacking free will. All wearing similar frumpy clothes that honestly resembled prison uniforms. The males’ clean short hair were slicked back with some kind of hair product. The females had their hair up in a simple twist. Not a single strand lose. The vain beauty ran her hand through her long aquamarine hair. Grateful for the freedom to style it however she wanted.

“We’re going to stand out.” Bra was really talking to herself but could see 17 turn slightly towards her and Goten peak at her through the rear mirror. She couldn’t help thinking about all the times she heard others carelessly say phrases like “lets drink until we can’t feel feelings anymore” or “I wish I didn’t feel”. The weight of those words heavier now that she witnessed what that actually looked like. She vowed never to take her emotions for granted or dismiss feelings so lightly. Even the bad ones that hurt.

“We’re here.” Goten broke her out of her train of thought. The moment she got out she was suffocated by the numbness. 

“If you ever feel in danger, flare your Ki and I’ll come extract you.” Goten chose his words carefully. Avoiding trigger words like “rescue”. The Saiyan Princess was a self-proclaimed self-rescuing princess.

“I’m in good hands.” Bra stood up for 17 as he came around to stand next to his guard. Goten assuming he couldn’t do his job rubbed her the wrong way.

“Keep communication open at all times.” Goten ordered handing 17 a secret service grade ear piece. He merely nodded as Bra and him walked away towards the large building. With perfect postures, heads held high, confidence oozing, long hair swaying with their stride.

Looking like no one else alerted the right people they were the ones they were expecting. As soon as they reached the doors two men dressed in long black coat uniforms opened them then ushered them to the only elevator with very little words. They rode in silence straight up to the top floor. Where all the big wigs were waiting for them in a large conference chamber.

“Mrs. Briefs.” The man standing at the front of the room gave a curt nod.

“Cleric.” Bra returned the gesture having familiarized herself with their customs and titles.

“Take a seat and we will present our proposal.” The leader motioned to a chair at the other end of the long conference table. There was only one. Power move? Most likely, but it didn’t matter. They had no idea what 17 was. He simply stood like a solider behind her. A protective shadow if this planet even had sunlight. Rays of natural light could not shine through the filtered windows making the only light in the room artificial.

Bra took out her smart phone from her blazer’s pocket. Intending to pretend to take notes it also showcased her company’s superior technology. All others in the room limited to paper and pens. It didn’t take long for the business savvy woman to become bored with their so-called presentation. Really it was just some old man going on and on about how great their vaccine was. Bragging how it cured the planet of war and crime. Brain washing propaganda at its finest.

Since it wasn’t a real business meeting on her end, she allowed herself the pleasure of ignoring them. Making an executive decision to work on her song lyrics instead. Something she hadn’t done since arriving at Galactic Patrol Headquarters. The background providing inspiration for a different type of song. A song that wouldn’t be her normal genre of music. No fast dance beats. Slow and deep.

_I play the part_

_I play the game_

_I know the rules_

_Are not the same_

Earth, Tranquility it didn’t matter which planet you traveled to. Males were always in charge. Sexism a universal problem. The prejudice she faced in her own family’s company was on display here. Misjudging her as weak and easy to take advantage of.

_But I am done_

_I’ve rearranged_

_You have not won_

_Things have change_

Unable to tolerate their mansplaining a second longer she stood up. Much to their dismay that a woman dare interrupt. If they were going to protest, they shut their mouths when they saw the deadly glower in her body guards calculated eyes.

_Yea its all right_

_And its Okay _

_I know it feels_

_A little strange_

Bra smirked typing these profound lyrics that just kept coming to her. Demonstrating their gawks did nothing to intimidate the experienced woman. These fat cats outdated representation of an uneven system made it easy to write.

_I will explain_

_I’ll walk you through_

_A little pain_

_Is good for you_

The Saiyan Princess stood next to the man in charge that had been boring her for the past insufferable hour. With a look that said “move bitch get out of my way”. He correctly chose to step down. Turning she smiled at her audience. It wasn’t a friendly smile and they knew it. What they had no clue about was the pain that awaited them. A pain she truly wanted to stick around long enough to witness first hand. 

_Cuz I can think like a man_

_Drink like a man_

_Wink like a man_

“That was….” The Capsule Corps heiress paused. Using the silence to command the audiences undivided attention. She had learned the longer you could hold it the more they respected you. She took her sweet time acting like she was trying to find the perfect word when actually she was proving a point. They would show a woman the respect she deserved.

“Interesting.” She finally finished with an air of boredom. She looked at the clock to emphasize said boredom. At least that’s what they believed but in reality, she was checking to see if she had timed her grand finale accordingly. A large explosion nearby shook the building signifying she was indeed successful. The first wave of attack had begun. Unaffected she returned to writing in her smartphone.

_But when the shit hits the fan_

_A girls gotta do what A girls gotta do_

“Right on que.” Bra said in her normal volume. Not like anyone could hear her over the sheer panic. For men who supposedly took a vaccine to suppress emotions they sure were acting terrified. Unsurprising they didn’t follow the same rules as the lower class. The 1% had that extravagance.

_Give advice like man_

_Not think twice like a man_

_Quit playing nice just like a man_

She had just finished typing those lyrics when she felt someone grab her around the shoulder and waist. She stiffened at the intrusion suspecting it was one of the equilibrium leaders. It wasn’t.

“What are you doing?” The Saiyan Princess demanded feeling the surge of electricity between them.

“Guarding your body.” 17 phrased escorting her out.

Authors Note – If you haven’t heard the song or watched the movie that inspired this chapter you should. They’re really good. Please review


	8. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Equilibrium

“Revolution” by Diplo

Inspired by the movie Equilibrium

Revolution

“What are you doing?” Bra demanded feeling his arms embrace her tightly.

“Guarding your body.” 17 answered in a monotone voice that was better suited for the enemies who claimed to no longer harbor emotions. The serious android already had her out of the chaotic conference room before she could put up a fight. Into a hall filled with panicked leaders who were giving away their secret left and right.

He kept his arms protectively around her playing the role of body guard perfectly. He made sure none of the men so much as bumped into her in their haste to escape. The gravity of the situation hit her when she witnessed one the leaders shove a female out of the way to get to the only elevator first. The doors closed leaving her behind.

“We need to help her.” Bra fought to break free of his hold to assist the fallen woman.

“No.” 17 held on as the building shook once again. Another bomb detonating even closer this time. The place would be swarming with rebels in a matter of minutes. They had to get the dragon ball and get out. Her brain knew that but her heart struggled.

Bra’s internal conflict was interrupted by the sudden feeling of powerful energy gathering next to her. She looked over to see 17 power up, hold the arm that wasn’t wrapped around her out and blast a large metal door into shrapnel. She felt his arm leave her body as he disappeared before her to reappear in a blink of an eye behind an elaborate executive desk. He leaned back into the luxury chair toying with the black star dragon ball in his hand.

“Show off.” Bra scowled at his cockiness. This was a game to him. The lives of the innocent meant nothing to him. Made her question why he joined the Tournament of Universes. Self-preservation. He was out for number 1. Number 1 was ironically number 17.

“Sore loser” 17 added more fuel to her theory.

“This isn’t a game!” Bra exclaimed angrily.

“Politics is the ultimate game of strategy between the rich and privileged.” 17 looked her up and down slowly as he stated this. Bra simply glared wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his pretty face. Her non response goading him to continue.

“Capsule Corps is a monopoly, one charitable contribution away from being lobbyists.” 17 stated like it was a fact. The accusation igniting a fire in her. He was purposely attacking the department he knew she managed.

“You must be running on Windows Vista because your analysis is an error.” Bra insulted.

“You weren’t exactly complaining when my charitable contributions where benefitting you.” She threw her favor in his face. Walking over to where he was sitting in a false position of power. Another powerful blast shook the entire building. This one felt like it came from inside. This one actually made her lose her balance. She would have hit the ground if 17 hadn’t shot up to catch her.

“Dende this is ridiculous! I should just blast the leaders into another dimension and find the factory myself.” Bra huffed over the whole situation insulting those involved.

“Ha!” The android surprised her with his reaction. Granted it was a fake laugh but she had been certain he wasn’t programmed to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Bra straightened up in his arms.

“You.” 17 continued to look amused, infuriating the young woman.

“Me?” Bra pulled away wanting to punch him in the face with all her power. Too enraged to recognize that was exactly what he found so funny as she clenched her fist and powered up.

“Yes. You.” 17 confirmed the gleam of amusement in his eyes vanishing when she attempted to strike him. He easily caught her by the wrist before her fist could touch his face.

“You spoiled, sheltered, pampered, clueless, entitled, vain little privileged princess.” 17 released an onslaught of insults. Each new one laced with more malice. Bra tried pulling her wrist out of his iron tight hold but he wasn’t done yet.

“You lack the raw disregard of life to ever be a threat to anyone. I bet you’ve never been in a petty cat fight let alone a real fight.” 17 continued telling her what he thought of her.

“No. You would never risk getting a scratch on your gorgeous face.” 17 concluded reaching out with his free hand to caress her cheek with his fingers emphasizing his point.

_This must be what he was like during his killer days. So cold. So calculated. _Bra was too engulfed by his magnetic aura for his words to fully register. All she could do was stare into the icy eyes of a cybernetically enhanced man who in another timeline had brought humanity to near extinction. Thrusting the world into a dark apocalypse. But that was not this man. This man was stopped by Cell and the other Z fighters. This man retreated into the wilderness after defeat. This man had weaknesses.

“Don’t presume to know what I am or am not capable of. You self-righteous, conceited, anti-social, sex doll reject, outdated toaster.” Bra got in his face dishing it out as good as she could take it. Daring him to keep pushing. Keep doubting her to the point she proves him wrong. She wanted him to give her a reason to scream and shout. The half Saiyan hadn’t wanted to maim someone so bad in a very long time. She had worked hard to conquer the anger that came naturally. Anger that was now boiling to the surface.

17 had her right where he wanted her. He knew there was more to her than what she displayed. He sensed it the first time he laid eyes on her. The image she portrayed wasn’t her true self. She was far fierier and more reckless than she showed. A product of her environment could not completely mask her nature. Why he wanted to bring this out of her he couldn’t say. Perhaps it was just to confirm he was correct in his first evaluation of her.

To outsiders it looked more passionate than it was. To outsiders it looked like two individuals with so much sexual tension they were about to implode if they didn’t surrender to their desire. That outsider was the leader of the rebellion. An individual that knew a thing or two about what they were feeling even if they didn’t acknowledge it themselves. A passion that would drive a person to turn their back on everything they believed for the sake of the one they cared for. Or at least wanted. That’s why he didn’t bother to question them. Instead ordering his troops to move along.

Trapped in a stalemate the tautness was palpable. Neither wanted to be the first to pull away. Neither wanted to be the one to give in. Give in to what. They’d never know since a side wall was blown wide open providing enough distraction for Bra to get away and to the black star dragon ball 17 had set down in order to catch her.

“Ha!” Bra smirked basking in her victory over the cocky cyborg that had basically called her useless. Her hater was staring at the hole in the room as a figure appeared. Hovering in the sky just outside of the self-made entrance. Or was it an exit?

“Are you okay?” Goten addressed the solo female of the team.

“Never better.” Bra lied not wanting Goten to know what had transpired. Not because she was ashamed or felt guilty, but because she knew how protective the older half Saiyan could be. Even before they started whatever it was, they started. She didn’t want to kindle a war of two, in the middle of an actual war.

“Your Ki flared. I thought you were in trouble.” Goten eyed her carefully sensing she wasn’t being completely truthful. If he was being truthful, he’d admit to himself there was something going on between the princess and the android. He’d have to be blind not to see the way they acted around each other. He was fairly positive nothing physical had ensued. Though if it had, did he have any right to be jealous? They’d never talked about being exclusive.

“False alarm.” Bra partially lied. Was she in danger of bodily harm? She didn’t think so. Danger of crossing a line into a minefield of trouble? She looked over at her _bodyguard_ who still held the same intensity as he did during their standoff. Yea probably.

“We need to leave. The rebels have captured their target. This building is about to come down.” Goten let her fib pass. Escaping the upcoming demolition higher on his list of priorities.

Without a word 17 flew out the blast made exit and down to the ground. Goten descended also. His instincts instructing him to stay close to the other man. There was something amiss. A mystery he was determined to solve. They both waited in silence for their female teammate. She finally appeared at the edge of the blast opening looking down at them. Making no effort to join them.

“Oh right. I forgot.” Goten mentally slapped himself for forgetting a vital detail. Confused but not letting on 17 watched as the male half breed levitated back up to where the heiress remained. He floated over scooping her up in his arms and bringing her down.

_Little princess can’t fly. _17 smirked even more self-righteous in his judgement of her.

“The car we rode was damaged in the battle. We’re going to have to walk.” Goten informed, evoking a very put off look on the princess’s face.

“The less people see us flying the better.” Goten explained before Bra could complain. Not for the reasons they assumed. Yes, she mostly drove places or was chauffeured but she did enjoy the occasional walk. She was also an avid runner. A runner unequipped with the right shoes or clothes for a run.

“How far to the shuttle?” Bra asked as they began making the trek back.

“A little over 3 miles.” Goten answered as they walked the abandoned streets. The fighting had moved north. 

“A 5K. I could run that in under 20.” Bra cursed her choice in shoes. Being a woman really did have its pros and cons. Now was not the place or time for that. They had to get out of here. They walked about half a mile in silence when something perked her Saiyan hearing.

“That sounded like a child.” Bra stopped. She scanned her surrounding searching for the source of the cry. She honed in the only structure still standing.

“We can’t get involved.” Goten placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to prevent her from doing something foolish.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Bra shrugged off his hand. She couldn’t believe the son of Goku was refusing to help someone. A child no less. An innocent victim of war.

“I’m sure the rebels will return to check for casualties.” Goten remained in her opinion a heartless soldier. A side of him she’d never seen and couldn’t stand the sight of.

“That might be too late.” Bra argued running over towards the building. Her designer heels slowing her down. She did something uncharacteristic. She stopped, bent down and broke off the heel of one shoe and then the other. Turning them into flats. Now more mobile she ran up the steps disappearing into the damaged building.

Goten turned to exchange a look with 17 only to find him MIA. He suspected he went after her. He wasn’t stupid or dense like some believed. When he was younger others mistook his kindness as gullibility even weakness. Much like his hero father. The universe he learned wasn’t so black and white. There wasn’t just good and evil. There were complicated levels and tactics when dealing with intergalactic conflict.

_Well they aren’t officially Galactic Patrol_ Goten reminded himself weighing his options. His orders were firm. Involvement in the rebellion was strictly prohibited. However, helping an innocent victim didn’t fall into that category per say. While he was debating his course of action, Bra was busy jumping into the heart of the action. Or at least the aftermath of the action.

She had ran up some damaged stairs searching for whoever had made the sound she had heard. The life forms on this planet didn’t possess power levels high enough for the skill of Ki sensing. Not like she had mastered it to be relevant. Instead she relied on her other heightened senses. Mainly her hearing. She heard some movement on this floor so she made her way down the hall and found part of the ceiling collapsed. She vaguely made out a hand sticking out from under the crumbled concrete.

Bra rushed over and immediately began digging whoever was trapped underneath out. Picking up the bigger pieces of broken cement and tossing them to the side. As she worked diligently, she could detect a faint heartbeat. It was slowing down at an alarming rate. _Hang in there._ She silently pleaded as she powered up slightly to push most of the rubble off to the side. The fact that the victim was dressed in the planet’s emotion enforcers unit uniform irrelevant. It didn’t matter who she was saving. She was saving a life.

“You’re free now.” Bra’s wordage satirical considering the planet’s ruling government. Her words unintentionally triggered the young soldier. Who looked no older than 18 maybe? Hard to tell since he was caked in dirk and blood. He stepped back with a wild paranoid look.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” Bra held up her hands recognizing that look. It was the look of someone who felt threatened.

“Stay back!” The young soldier commanded stumbling on broken pieces of ceiling and wall.

Bra was confused by his strong emotional reaction. One crucial piece of information that wasn’t relayed to her was the significance of the planned attacks timing. The rebels had scheduled the attack to coincide with the legal time all citizens were required to administer the vaccine. Gambling on the coordinate attacks distracting people enough to miss their daily dosage. The scheme worked. On some not all. The young male in front of her an example of someone going through emotional suppression withdrawal.

“I’m only trying to help.” Bra remained calm. It was easy to keep your cool when you knew even without training you still harbored adequate raw Saiyan strength to subdue a regular human. She also reasoned this was a person who had never experienced emotions. Sympathizing with how scary it must be to have your first emotion be fear.

“You’re with the rebellion!” The frightened young man accused while wilding darting around.

“I’m not. I swear.” Bra tried to get through to him with a kind tone and nonthreatening stance.

“I don’t believe you!” The soldier shouted then dove to the ground. Bra had been too consumed with peaceful negotiations she failed to notice what he had been searching for the entire time. Not until he had the weapon in his hands.

“You seriously don’t want to do this.” Bra warned. His primitive weapon by Earth’s standards wasn’t strong enough to kill her but it didn’t mean a bullet wouldn’t hurt. The diva hated pain.

“Whoever you are you’re not one of us and therefore must be eliminated.” The desperate soldier steadied his trembling finger over the trigger. It was obvious his aim was going to miss as she rushed to disarm him. Not using her full speed costly when a bullet whizzed by her flowing hair.

“My hair! You shot my hair!” Bra fumed stealing the rifle from his stunned form with inhuman speed. She proceeded to use his own weapon against him. Using it to strike him on the side of the head knocking him out cold.

“That went well.” A cool voice mocked.

“Bite me.” Bra growled. _No good deed goes unpunished indeed_. She was ready to blow this place, literally when she heard the sound from before. It was obviously a whimper. Forgetting all about the previous debacle she followed the sound.

“Inability to learn from errors. So human.” 17 commented as she pushed past him.

Bra made a conscious effort to ignore his taunting. Rescuing whoever was hurt was far more important. The Saiyan Princess stopped in front of a door. An ordinary door that looked out of place in all the destruction because it was fully intact. Not a scrape on it. She was surprised when she reached for the doorknob and found it locked. It also felt like there was something on the other side preventing her from getting in.

“They must have barricaded themselves in.” Bra said mostly to herself only vaguely aware Mr. Robot was still with her. His presence felt strongly when he began powering up.

“Don’t!” Bra shouted when she saw him readying a blast.

“They’ve been traumatized enough!” Bra stepped in front of him when he failed to stand down. She stood her ground about 80% sure he wouldn’t blast her. If only to avoid dealing with the fallout from all her loved ones. As annoying as she was sometimes, he knew she had friends in high places. He lowered his arm.

She wasted no time trying to break down the door with the minimal amount of strength needed to not alarm whoever was behind it. Before she could really put her back into it the door and everything that was stacked against it was easily pushed forward. She knew it hadn’t been her doing, way before she saw 17 next to her. His finger on the door. Of course, he would complete the task at hand with only one finger. She’d love to give him a finger. But that would have to wait because what she found behind the barricade was too important to let her petty fighting with the less than human male sidetrack her.

Huddled in a corner was a group of young children. If she had to guess their ages, she would say between six and seven years old. They were clinging to each other and a young woman sitting in the middle of all of them. That’s when she observed the room. On the wall was an old fashion chalkboard. What had been used to barricade the entrance were small desks and chairs.

_A classroom_. _They attacked a school. _ Bra was utterly outraged. She felt sick. The casualties of war often included the innocent but children. She found it impossible to wrap her head around the senseless violence.

“It’s alright. I’m here to help.” Bra forced those thoughts out of her head to concentrate on said mission. Well her mission because their _leader_ had made it clear this was not part of the mission. That she was directly disobeying orders. One hard look at these victims’ physical and emotional state she knew she was doing the right thing. Rules be damned.

“Shhh it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. I just want to help. Get you to safety.” Bra approached slowly. Pausing whenever one of the young children flinched. Once she was close enough to reach out she crouched down to their level.

“Are you or any of the children seriously injured?” Bra asked the young woman who she assumed was their teacher. No, a hero. Others might have fled to save themselves but not this woman. Not a teacher.

“I don’t believe so.” She answered weakly.

“That’s good.” Bra smiled reassuringly creeping just a little bit closer.

“I know you guys are scared but please trust me. I swear I’m going to keep you safe.” The Saiyan Princess vowed. She never meant anything more in her life.

“I need everyone to stand up so we can leave.” Bra instructed gently. Leaving out the part that the building might collapse at any time. No need to frighten them further. They turned to their teacher who thankful believed in the stranger enough to give them a nod. Signifying they could trust her. Leading by example she began to stand up while still holding the smallest boy who was clinging to her with no signs of letting go.

“Ow!” The teacher cried out as she stood up only to stumble slightly from pain in one of her ankles. She must have been injured and didn’t realize it. Bra’s quick reflexes steadying her. All the other children had stood up along with her and seemed to be in well enough shape to walk on their own. That left the duty of helping the woman and the child in her arms. The easiest way would be to take the child from her and carry him herself while 17 carried her. Challenging since he wasn’t exactly volunteering to aid. In fact, he had remained by the door the entire time.

_Asshole android._ Bra cursed his uselessness. For such an advanced lifeform, capable of amazing feats he was not pulling his weight at all. Just then someone else arrived. Better late than never. Bra thought looking at their leader.

“I spoke with my contact. There is a secret underground base not too far from here.” Goten redeemed himself slightly. His prior reluctance to support her momentarily forgiven. With him joining the rescue she was able to turn her attention to the small scared little boy.

“Hi sweetheart.” Bra said in her sweetest voice smiling at the young boy.

“Can I hold you so my friend can carry your teacher?” Bra asked softly holding her arms out to the little guy.

“It’s okay Jurgen. She’s here to help.” His teacher comforted him before handing him over to the other woman. Giving him an encouraging pat on the head.

“Hi Jurgen. I like your name.” Bra smiled brightly keeping an upbeat positive vibe.

“I’m going to need your help leading your friends out of here. Can you do that? Can you help me be line leader?” Bra asked shifting him to one arm so she could hold the hand of another child. The little boy nodded shyly.

“Good.” Bra nodded back. She turned her attention to the rest of the children. Asking them to form a line then hold hands. They did with minimal hesitation after their teacher reinforced her instructions by comparing it to walking to lunch. She took the hand of the little girl in front and began walking them out of the room. Goten in tow with their teacher. 17 had gone on ahead of them to make sure the coast was clear. Though she was probably giving him too much credit.

Once outside Goten walked ahead of them since he knew the way. That’s when she began to let her mind wander. Thinking of the situation in terms of song lyrics. That’s what she did to cope. To prevent her mind from spiraling into negative territories.

_Can you see it? _

_The worst is over. _

Bra looked around as these lyrics formed in her head. The city block laid in ruins but the fighting was over in this area. They had survived the initial attack.

_The monsters in our head are scared of love_

That’s how she would describe what the vaccine did to them. In terms a young child would understand. She held the little boy in her arms a little tighter. Then looked down at the little girl who’s hand she was holding and gave her small hand a loving squeeze.

_Fallen people rise up_

_It’s never too late to change your luck_

Bra took a moment to look behind her where the fighting raged on. There was smoke rising from the ashes of the battle. Polluting the already darken skies. She hoped that civilians were inspired by the rebels to take up arms against their oppressors.

_Don’t let them steal your light_

_Don’t let them break your stride_

She made those silent pleads to the people of this planet. That they would regain their light long stolen by the selfish dictators and never let it be stolen again.

_There is light on the other side_

Bra returned to looking forward. Getting these children and their teacher to the rebel base, assuring their safety, was their first priority. Well her first priority. She couldn’t speak for the men with her. Holding back her anger, no disappointment she felt when remembering their unwillingness to help.

_Make it out tonight_

_It’s a revolution. _

The Saiyan Princess couldn’t tell you if that second to last line was for the victims she was helping or herself. Both would also be accurate. For them to quickly end the fighting and escape their oppression. For her to make it out of this revolution and the whole ordeal unjaded.

“In there.” Goten called out. He motioned to a building that looked like any other building. His abrupt turnabout ceasing her coping method. They both had their hands full. However, Bra could hopefully manage to open the door without setting down Jurgen. Who had clung to her for dear life the entire time. She had the feeling the young girl would have followed them and led her classmates without having to hold her hand. Purely precautionary.

Bra was about to let go of her hand when 17 walked past them to open the door. He stepped inside but did not venture far. Their arrival must have alerted the rebel soldiers guarding the place because what had appeared to be a solid wall slid open. A couple armed soldiers emerging. Before weapons could be raised Goten stepped out in front and explained who they were and the situation.

Fortunately for them, a group consisting of mostly scared young children, two women, one of whom was injured, and two unarmed men didn’t appear very threatening. They let down their guard stepping aside to allow them in. What they found inside was a makeshift medical treatment center. There were simple cots set up with the injured laying on them resting or being attended to. A caretaker approached and said something along the lines of “we’ll take it from here,” Goten set the injured teacher down gently so others could help her to one of the cots. He then nodded to Bra as more people came over to help the kids. She smiled at the young girl before letting go of her hand so she could join some of her classmates who were already being tended to.

“You’re safe now Jurgen. These people are going to help you, your friends and your teacher.” Bra looked at the little boy in her arms and gave him a loving hug. He responded by holding on tighter.

“Don’t go.” The little boy spoke for the first time and it nearly broke her heart. The sadness in his voice was hard to walk away from.

“Oh sweetie.” Bra didn’t know what else to say. She’d stay if she could but she knew it’d only make things worse. She just hoped his family survived and he’d be reunited with them. All at once another woman appeared taking him out of her arms as Goten stood by her and placed his hands on her shoulders. The little boy squirmed to get away. Reaching his arms out to Bra. It took every ounce of restraint nota take him back and never let him go………..

“What’s going to happen to the planet?” Bra finally found the courage to inquire about its fate once they were all back in the shuttle.

“I don’t know.” Goten answered honestly. She needed assurance and he couldn’t provide her any. After witnessing similar scenarios play out on various planets he was aware the outcomes were always unpredictable. They also hardly had a happy ending. Even if the rebels won the rebuilding period would take years if not decades. There was always the very real possibility that the controlling government would regain power.

“What about the children?” Bra asked more solemnly. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She didn’t know if her heart could take anymore.

“Most likely orphaned.” 17 coldly replied.

At least it came off cold. The truth was his answer was based on past wars statistics. It was the most logically accurate answer even if it was a sad one. Bra felt something in her snap. She prepared to attack the android. Desperately wanting to strangle him with her bare hands. She felt another hand on hers and their power. It was a warning that Goten would not allow her to assault a team member.

The Saiyan Princess held no illusions of grandeur. She was well aware she couldn’t take either of them. One on one and definitely not both. She pulled her hand away from Goten’s. Crossing her arms and refusing to say another word to either of them. She was done. Done with the mission. Done with space. Done with androids and officers.

Bra was still irate when they arrived back at their hanger. She went directly to her room and stopped before entering.

“What are you doing?” She questioned Goten’s very obvious intention to join her.

“I thought you wouldn’t want to be alone.” Goten surprised by her anger.

“You thought wrong.” Bra rejected slamming the door in his face.

“Is this because I said we couldn’t get involved?” Goten asked through the door. He took her silence as a yes.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to help. Of course I wanted to help. But there’s protocols. Strict directives that have to be followed.” Goten tried to explain himself. It wasn’t working. He could sense her still by the door because her Ki was fluctuating.

“You don’t understand how things work around here. Things aren’t clear cut. It’s not black and white.” Goten sighed in frustration ready to admit defeat when the door opened.

“Then perhaps your boss can explain it to me.” Bra decided she was long overdue to meet the real person in charge. Much to Goten’s horror.

This was going to be a disaster…

Authors Note- Thank you Ambrosicl for beta-ing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ambrosicl for beta-ing


	9. Bulletproof

Bulletproof by La Roux

Inspired by Resident Evil

Bulletproof

Goten had spent the entire walk from the ships hanger to his boss’s office trying to convince the angry Saiyan female to turn back. To let him explain. His pleas fell on deaf ears. He should have known. She had always been incredibly stubborn, even as a child.

_Maybe I can fake my dad’s heart virus? _Goten considered a last stint, Hail Mary. Too late. They had reached his boss’s office. Probably for the best. He was no actor. Any attempt to fool her would have been embarrassing. His only hope was that his boss wasn’t in. Which was most likely the case. His boss was a very important, very busy man. The likely hood he was in his office slim.

“Come in.” A voice answered Bra’s knocking which he had missed in his panic attack. The Saiyan Princess waltzed into one of the highest ranked Galactic Patrol members personal space like it was no big deal. With her usual confidence. Before she could speak Goten took it upon himself to follow protocol.

“Admiral Mitrado. Pardon the intrusion. We’ve just returned from mission Equilibrium.” Goten saluted his senior officer.

“This regarding your teams’ deviation from the mission and all the protocol violations.” The Admiral stated without a hint of anger. Or any emotion really.

_He sounds like 17_ Bra thought taking in his appearance. His exotic appearance. Dark blue skin and red eyes may have been shocking to others but this was a woman who grew up with Namekians, Kais, an Angel, and a God of Destruction. In fact, she found herself drawn to how debonairly handsome the man looked in his crisp white uniform.

“I take full responsibility for any Galactic Patrol rules my team may have broken.” Like a good leader Goten was willing to take the brunt of the blame breaking Bra out of her daydreaming.

“It was my fault! I forced his hand.” Bra spoke out of turn earning herself a look of dread from her fellow Saiyan and an intrigued look from his boss. Perhaps he wasn’t used to someone speaking up to him, especially a woman. The Rookie hadn’t seen many other females on her few trips into Galactic Patrol. None in the role of power at least. It seemed this place was like many others. A boys’ club.

“You must be Agent Briefs.” Admiral Mitrado tilted his head ever so slightly in her direction. Another 17 move. She couldn’t help comparing the android and the admiral she just met.

“Bra.” She amended not sure how she felt about being called an agent. Being addressed by her last name also made her feel old.

“Sir, please forgive her lack of knowledge on titles. As this meeting was not scheduled, she has not been formally debriefed.” Goten butted in royally pissing off the princess. She hated when others apologized on her behalf. Specifically, when she felt she had nothing to apologize for.

“You’re excused Officer Son.” The master technician held up his hand deescalated the situation with ease. Goten knew better than to argue with his boss so with a bow he took his leave. He shot Bra a look indicating she needed to follow suit.

“Bra may stay.” Mitrado answered his not so inconspicuous look. She had been prepared for resistance but he was a smart commander. He expertly recognized when others had imperative issues to discuss. This time the hesitation was noticeable to all.

“This is what I came here for.” Bra saved him from potential career suicide. Just because she was mad at him didn’t mean she wanted him to be fired. She just needed some clarification from those in charge. As a well-trained soldier he followed orders but remained close by.

“You are the same as Officer Son.” Admiral Mitrado began their private one on one with a test.

“If you mean I’m also from Earth then you are correct.” Bra answered even though she was certain that wasn’t what he meant. She was cautious to reveal her Saiyan heritage since the universe had extreme feelings towards what was believed to be an extinct warrior race.

“Your inquiry to the intent of my question leads me to believe you know it wasn’t what I was alluding to.” The Admiral refuted.

“What were you alluding to Admiral?” Bra raised an eyebrow. This was going to be a battle of wits. A game of strategy. Something she exceled in.

“No need to be leery. I assure you. I do not share the universes’ view on Saiyans.” Admiral Mitrado revealed his hand. Now the question was, why?

Bra a tactical genius in her own right decided to assess how much her opponent was willing to disclose so early in the game. She crossed her legs leaning back on the chair. The fact that her clothes were slightly torn exposing some skin might work to her advantage. Or at least distract from the fact that she was dirty from debris and her hair was a mess.

“You are not convinced.” The dark blue skin man narrowed his red eyes, clasped his hands together, placed his elbows on his desk then leaned into his hands in his own power move. He paused for dramatic effect.

“It would be hypocritical of me to judge you by your warrior race legacy given my own.” The high-ranking officer exposed too much. Or just enough. Only he knew.

“And what is your own.” Bra pressed. If he was completely truthful, she could label this the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Possibly even more she secretly thought taking in his exotic ruggedly handsome features again.

“I am Vhiss.” Admiral Mitrado confessed like she should know what that entailed. She didn’t. Though half alien herself, her knowledge of alien races was limited to those her parents had come across. Vhiss was not one of them. His keen observation of the momentarily look of confusion of Bra’s beautiful face lead him to explain.

“It is no surprise you have not heard of us. We habitually keep to the outer corners of space. I am one of the first to leave my people and interact with other races.” The Admiral elaborated.

“Should I be impressed?” Bra mimicked his posture leaning in further showing off some of her cleavage.

“You miss understand me. I am the one impressed with you.” Mitrado remained serious though he unclasped his hands leaning back in his chair crossing his arms instead. 

“What exactly about me impresses you.” Bra smiled coyly. She’d been at these types of meetings before. Where executives with egos the size of elephants praised her brain when in reality it was her body they were after.

“Your untapped potential.” His dark red eyes almost glowing as he said this. Not from cardinal desire but something else. Whatever it was his confession soured the young woman’s mood. She heard that line before. Not as a pick up line but as in “You’re a Saiyan. Why don’t you train?” Or “You’re a Briefs. Why don’t you study science?” Blah blah blah.

“My potential huh.” Bra huffed unintentionally mimicking his body language again. Finding herself leaning back into the chair and crossing her arms likewise. Annoyed AF by this turn of events.

“Yes.” The Vhiss gave a nod unbothered by her minor emotional outburst.

“Your intelligence and compassion are vital not only for the next assignment but the entire mission.” Mitrado continued when she remained silent.

“I disobeyed orders.” Bra shook her head. She was confused to the direction this conversation was heading. She had come here to demand answers. Why the Galactic Patrol was so heartless when it came to helping the innocent victims of the Equilibrium.

“Occasionally a crisis arises that one must reevaluate direct orders.” The admiral gave a vague political sounding statement. A statement GP lawyers wrote up to dismiss prior incidents.

“You disapprove of the Galactic Patrol’s strict noninvolvement directive.” The admiral took her silence as a yes and continued. “I assure you it’s not the case for all missions. The level of assistance allowed during a planets’ conflict is based on individual needs. There are investigations, long meetings, committees and debates before a final decision is made. It’s not an easy yes or no.”

“So, I’ve been told.” Bra rolled her eyes without realizing it. She’d been called out for subconscious eyerolling before. It was a natural respond for her. She joked herself that if her mouth didn’t say how she truly felt her face would. An act of defiance the admiral disregarded.

“You are welcome to attend one of these meeting to see the process and judge for yourself. Full disclosure.” Mitrado offered.

“That’s not necessary. I don’t plan to continue working with the Galactic Patrol.” Bra made her intentions known. She wasn’t expecting him to try to change her mind. It didn’t seem his style.

“How disappointing. I believed you’d find the next assignment hard to refuse.” Mitrado used what she believed was the same tactics Goten had.

“Why? Are you about to feed me some sob story about the citizens being oppressed?” Bra called him out. Shad been duped before. She refused to allow her heart strings to be tugged again.

“One could construe the planet’s inhabitants that way. However, I was referring to the planet’s unique atmosphere that would even the playing field with your male teammates.” Admiral Mitrado appealed to her competitive and feminist side. She assumed he read it in her file or had deduced in their limited interaction.

“You’ve piqued my curiosity.” Bra gave in expecting him to debrief her himself but unfortunately, he had other matters to handle. He handed her a digital reader with all the information. Mitrado personally escorted her out of his office with a promise to touch reconvene the following day. Whatever that meant. Email? Stopping by the ship personally? Sending Goten? Speaking of Goten he was waiting outside the office. After exchanging salutes Admiral Mitrado departed leaving the two demi Saiyans alone.

“Are you still quitting?” Goten asked cautiously. Having known her all her life plus getting close to her the last couple of years on an intimate level he expected a dramatic exit.

“Maybe.” Bra refused to commit to anything more definite without studying the information the admiral had personally provided her. She planned to study as soon as she washed the dirt and grim from the previous mission off of her. Breaking the news to Goten that she still did not desire his company she left the man to return to his office to start on a stack of paperwork…………

“Sizing up your new victim?” A cool voice asked from over her shoulder.

“Jealous?” Bra smirked never taking her eyes off her handheld tablet. On its screen was Admiral Mitrado’s official Galactic Patrol portrait along with a long list of his accomplishment.

“Hardly.” 17 effortlessly jumped over the back of the couch. Landing touching up against her since she liked to take her half out of the middle.

“Is there something you want or do you just enjoy invading my personal space?” Bra held her tablet close to her chest not giving him the satisfaction of scooting away.

“You used up all the hot water.” 17 stated looking her over. She was dressed in shorts and a tank top, her hair still moderately wet.

“So? Aren’t you temperature controlled?” Bra laughed off his attempts to pick a fight.

“Failed to seduce him?” 17 switched tactics.

“Who says I was trying?” Bra glared.

“The metaphorical hearts in your eyes.” 17 looked right at her.

“Your circuits must be crossed again. May want to hire someone to open you up and perform a full diagnostic.” Bra returned to her research on the handsome admiral. Giving zero fucks if the android knew she had interest of the unprofessional type.

“If you want me to undress all you have to do is ask.” 17 slyly suggested.

Bra set her tablet on her lap before facing him. The close proximity adding to the mounting sexual tension they’d been skirting around since the moment they met. She took a slow deliberate deep breath before leaning in reducing the space between their lips to mere millimeters.

“I don’t ask.” Bra whispered near his lips flashing him a sinful look that sparked something deep within those circuits.

“Okay byee!” Bra strutted away to continue her own personal assignment in private. 

_Guess she’ll learn the hard way_ 17 shrugged withholding the information he had uncovered by hacking into Galactic Patrol servers and Admiral Mitrado personal email. The Vhiss was too clever and vigilant to leave a trail. However, the super computer was able to crack the code. Formulating an algorithm based on his writing pattern. It was enough evidence to raise suspicion of his purpose for being at Galactic Patrol. Dark reasons going back to his people………

“I’m pleased to see you. I was afraid you had quit.” Goten greeted his two teammates but was really only talking to one.

“I was going to, but Mitrado was very convincing.” Bra cunningly used the fact that they were on a first name bases to stir jealousy in her fellow Saiyan.

Just because she was staying didn’t mean she had forgiven him for his role in all the deceiving. There was so much he wanted to ask her about her private meeting with his boss. He was about to ask if they could talk alone later when the subject of his questioning entered the training area.

“Since everyone’s early let’s begin.” Admiral Mitrado skipped introductions getting right down to business. A different persona than the one she had meet with the day before. Understandable. They weren’t alone and this was official work.

“To prepare for your mission on planet Reaver you are required to pass a training simulation under the planets unique atmosphere.” The focused Admiral bypassed explanations. They all received the mission files and it was their responsibility to learn the material. If they were lost or had no idea what he was talking about it was their fault for not completing their homework. Bra ever the school girl had read the file from start to finish before she began her own personal researched on the handsome Vhiss.

The straight A honor roll student even took notes. She could recite all the important power points of the mission file if called on. Planet Reaver. Population several millions. 10 years ago, while under Galactic Patrol surveillance the entire population disappeared off their monitoring system. First classified as a computer glitch since minutes later all the dots representing life forms reappeared. It wasn’t until a survey team was sent down to the planet to investigate that the true horror of what actually transpired was discovered. The computer system had not malfunctioned.

Every living humanoid on the planet had indeed died at exactly the same time. Originally theories pointed towards a natural disaster. That still didn’t explain why all those life forces reappeared a minute later. That was until the survey team came across one of them. A walking living dead. A mindless rotting reanimated corpse with only one purpose. To feed on the living. 

A zombie apocalypse. The true cause was still heatedly debated. Some believed it was the result of a science experiment gone disastrously wrong. It was a poorly kept secret that the planet sold unsafe rejuvenation methods to those desiring internal youth. Covertly they had been working on a live virus that they advertised as a miracle serum. A serum that reanimated long dead skin cells reducing wrinkles and other signs of aging.

“A gas that has the same effects of the planet’s atmosphere will be released in that room. Then you will be tasked with clearing the room of virtual _undead_.” Admiral Mitrado explained while walking over to a table where heavy weaponry was laid out.

The second part of the mission file detailed why some of the survey team was instantly transformed like the poor residents of Reaver while others did not. Unless they were bitten by the infected. There were a few that were unaffected and managed to escape. Later analysts and medical staff made the correlation between strength and the virus severity. In laymen terms, the stronger you are the less likely to be instantly turned into the undead.

That’s why two half Saiyans and an android were a logical choice for this mission. They had a higher chance of survival. Though they weren’t fully immune to the effects. Having already gone through the simulation they discovered someone of Goten’s power level would remain stronger than an average human. With the ability to fly, use Ki attacks, and definitely no going Super Saiyan. It’d be interesting how Bra would handle it and they speculated 17’s mostly synthetic abilities would be unaffected.

In an effort to prevent another similar catastrophe the Galactic Patrol developed a weapon to stop the undead. Regular bullets along with other normally lethal methods were useless. Only a powerful blast of electricity directly into the brain worked. To shut down the reanimated bodies a head shot with a powerful blaster was the only way to re-kill the enemy.

“Officer Son will demonstrate.” Admiral Mitrado nodded towards his second in command who gave a salute then grabbed one of the heavy laser blasters before entering the room. The dark blue skinned leader brought up a large floating screen that allowed them to view what was happening inside. Once Goten was in position the program began.

Instantaneously a hologram undead appeared out of thin air and made their way towards its prey. With pin point accuracy the youngest Son took down the first simulated _zombie_. His boss allowed the program to start slowly for the learning benefit to those testing next. Once he felt they’d seen enough he increased the difficulty level. The undead began appearing in pairs. Attacking from all sides.

Even without his Saiyan speed Goten’s performance was commendable. He hardly had to move from the spot he had started at until a larger group almost overwhelmed him. He was able to dodge them and create enough distance to regain the advantage. He completed the entire training simulation without being “bitten” or “killed”. The hologram zombies never came close to touching him. Though still a little peeved at him Bra could give credit where credit was due.

“Who will go next?” Admiral Mitrado asked once Goten rejoined them. Bra raised her hand eagerly.

_Teachers Pet_ 17 thought as he watched the bluenette grab one of the laser guns and enter the room. All three males gave their full undivided attention to the screen. Each man interested in the young woman’s performance for different reasons. Bra never suffered from stage fright. However, as the gas filled the room and she felt he changes in her own body thru the gun feeling heavier doubts crept in. She began wondering if this was going to be a piece of cake after all.

As soon as the first undead appeared Bra held up the blaster, aimed and fired. Miss. Thinking it was a fluke she tried again. Another miss. Now the zombie was getting closer. Though not fast it was better to take them down long before they got within striking distance. Third time was not the charm as the once confident princess missed and was forced to take a step back to avoid being “bitten”. From nearly point-blank distance she was finally able to hit the creature in the head causing him to disappear. No time to celebrate since another was already hot on her tail. This one seemed to be faster or maybe she was getting slower. She did feel tired and she could feel perspiration forming on her forehead. A new sensation for the half Saiyan.

Forcing those thoughts out of her head and concentrating she found the second zombie just as difficult to shoot in the head as the first. She paused to check her weapon for any malfunction. A costly mistake because the moment she looked up the zombie was on her and the room turned red. A loud buzzer announced she had been “killed”. A hard pill to swallow. It wasn’t until that moment that Bra realized her heart had been racing and she’d been breathing hard. She took a moment to catch her breath before leaving the room. She felt something she’d never experience before. Disappointment in herself. She braced herself for the two officer’s expectable criticism regarding her lackluster performance.

“She needs glasses.” 17 stated not caring if he was speaking out of term or being insubordinate.

“An acute observation.” The Admiral nodded in agreeance.

“Her maternal grandfather wears glasses.” Goten chimed in.

“A thorough eye exam under the planets conditions will reveal any vision impairment.” Mitrado scheduled her an urgent appointment on his tablet.

“A full physical will expose any preexisting human health conditions.” 17 took it a step further.

“I think her maternal grandmother suffered from asthma.” Goten recalled something Trunks had mentioned as kids starting a discussion exclusively between the three men.

“Hello! I’m right here!” Bra interrupted fed up with being a topic of discussion. The last thing an independent woman would stand for is men making decision regarding her health.

“I swear if any of you dares to mansplain my own body to me, I’ll rage quit right now.” Bra threaten before they could dig themselves a deeper hole. Seeing the defiance in the female’s eyes and feeling her Ki fluctuate singling her Saiyan strength returning they treaded carefully.

“Let’s begin with an eye exam. If correction lenses are prescribed you can practice at our shooting range before attempting the training course again.” Admiral Mitrado propositioned. The Saiyan Princess looked between all three men. 17 was unreadable as ever, the Vhiss was poised and professional with an air of authority that warranted consideration of his suggestion. Then there was Goten who was pleading for her to accept his offer with his big brown eyes.

“Fine.” Bra half-heartedly agreed. If only to prove them wrong. About her needing glasses and about them being better than her if they were stripped of their powers.

“Officer Son will show you to our medical offices while Seventeen undergoes the training program.” The Admiral dismissed the two half Saiyans leaving him alone with the android. Something that didn’t sit well with either half breed for very different reasons. Keeping their uneasiness to themselves they departed.

“You really made an impression on The Admiral during your short private meeting.” Goten’s attempt at small talk setting off a landmine.

“Worry I’ll sleep with your boss?” Bra’s bad mood seeping out.

“You know I’m not.” Goten responded in all seriousness. More seriousness that she thought capable of a Son. Exhibited just how different he had become from his dad and older brother. Deep down she knew it was unfair to take out her anger that was really at herself out on him. He didn’t deserve it.

“I hate failing.” Bra explained instead of apologized. It was her MO.

“If your vision is impaired you were at an unfair disadvantage. I’m appalled Admiral Mitrado had you attempt the simulation without a crash course in shooting and adequate target practice.” Goten had never openly criticizing his superior. Granted it was to a close personal friend who he doubted would get him in trouble. The beautiful heiress had the uncanny ability to make him reckless without trying.

“I’m sure once I get my eye sight corrected I’ll pass with flying colors.” Bra smiled her famous confident smile starting to act like her old self………..

“Damnit!” Bra cursed after missing the target for the fifth time in a row. This was ridicules. The optometrist had diagnosed her as being severely nearsighted. Providing her prescription contacts lenses that gave her 20/20 vision. So then why in the hell was she still missing? She asked herself utterly frustrated.

“A shot can be broken down into 3 steps.” A deep voice broke her from her deep concentration. A lot a good it did her. The more she concentrated the more her aim deteriorated. She looked over her shoulder to find the dark blue skin man taking in her form. For once she knew it was her actual stance and not her body he was checking out. The Vhiss was all business.

“Which are?” Bra inquired singling she was receptive to his instructions.

“1. Front side. Focus on the front side. Not the target.” The Admiral took a step towards his student. He paused giving her a moment to permit the information sink in before continuing.

“2. Controlled trigger press.” He took another step closer now right next to her.

“3. Follow through. Right after the shot you come right back to the target.” Mitrado shared his expertise watching her as she tried to execute everything he had just divulged. Focusing on the front side she controlled her trigger press and still missed. Although this time she was noticeably closer to the bullseye.

“What did you do wrong?” The seasoned leader wasn’t belittling her or chastising. It was a learning method. Make her analyze her own skills instead of him giving her the answer.

“I didn’t follow through.” Bra sighed dissatisfied in herself.

“You came off the target to see where you hit.” Mitrado confirmed not a hint of being condescending. Goten had mentioned he was a great boss. Striving for his team members success. Going above and beyond to personally see to their accomplishment.

“Your posture needs refining. May I?” The senior officer waited for consent before laying a finger on the young woman. Bra nodded. Anticipating what it would feel like to have his hands on her. She was robbed of the pleasure of knowing that sensation by an incoming urgent message. A pressing issue required his attention right away. With regret he left her to practice on her own promising to return soon so he could appraise her progress.

Like a model student Bra took his advice. Following his 3 steps she showed moderate improvement but was still not hitting the target exactly in the middle. Landing not a single clear head shot. She was about to take a break when she heard someone approaching. She turned around expecting to see the handsome admiral but found someone else in his place.

“Here to rub it in?” Bra was well aware of the fact that the synthetic fighter not only passed him test, but succeeded in beating Goten’s time by a few seconds.

“Square off the target.” 17 ignored her bait to start an argument.

“Thanks. But I already received expert tips from Mitrado.” Bra shot down his advice.

“Incomplete. Your form is all wrong.” 17 dismissed.

“Excuse me? My form is just fine.” Bra disregarding him. Undeterred he boldly stood behind her wrapping his arms around her.

“What are you doing?” Bra demanded.

“Helping your form.” 17 answered emotionless. He really was a bot sometimes.

“Square off the target.” 17 stated again positioning her just so.

“Feet shoulder distance apart.” 17 used his own foot to push her legs apart. Wisely resisting the perfect opportunity to make an X-rated sexual joke.

“Gauntlet your right fist in your left palm” He helped her hands reposition themselves just as he described.

“Now remember the 3 steps and don’t miss.” He commanded with authority that Bra followed without question. Almost like her body was moving on its own. Muscle memory. She focused on the front and slowly squeezed the trigger with complete control. After firing off the blast she returned right back to the target. Not taking her eyes off of it to see if she hit her mark.

“That’s 1. Now repeat that 20-30 times.” 17 cut her victory short moving right on to the next challenge.

“I did it?” Bra blinked not in disbelief but because she wasn’t used to contacts and they were feeling dry. Getting no answer, she looked for herself. There was a hole in the middle of the targets head.

“I did it!” Bra shouted jumping up and down. Celebrating like she did when her favorite team scored. Overcome with excitement and pride she did something crazy. Something she wouldn’t have if not for the adrenaline. She hugged 17. Well she threw her arms around his neck in a one-sided embrace. The synthetically enhanced stood unmoved.

“Wait. How did you know Mitrado taught me how to break down a shot?” Bra pulled back.

“Were you spying on us?” Bra accused when he failed to answer her question.

“I don’t trust him.” 17 stated.

“You don’t trust anyone.” Bra argued.

“He’s hiding something.” 17 added.

“That’s what you said about Goten. I’m starting to notice a pattern.” Bra glared crossing her arms at his obvious distaste and contempt for the other men in her life.

“Something dark regarding his people.” 17 elaborated.

“You’re paranoid and I don’t have time for this. I need to practice so I can blow your time out of the water.” Bra shooed him aside to reengaged target practice. She was determined to prove them all wrong. Show them what a fully human version of her was capable of. That she was better than a fully human version of them……..

“Okay boys. Let’s start this show.” Bra walked into the training room literally dressed to kill. Tight black leggings, black leather riding boots and a low-cut black form fitting tank top. Her long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Functional and fashionable was what this activity called for. All three men had been waiting for her even though she was exactly on time. She had planned a grand entrance.

“Is listening to music against the rules?” Bra asked Admiral Mitrado. The usually poised officer who revealed nothing in his facial expression was rendered flabbergasted by her unorthodox question.

“It would be a distraction.” The Admiral pondered her request. Legitimately perplex by it.

“Not for me. Music helps.” Bra beamed in renewed assurance. appeared to be in a much better mood than before. Anxious to retake this skills test.

“Then by all means.” He allowed it much to her delight. With a smile she placed her air pods in her ears before grabbing a blaster and entering the training room with a bounce to her step. Even Goten was struck by her enthusiasm to retake something she previously failed. He’d always known her to be a force of nature. The embodiment of confidence.

All three men watched the large screen with intense interest as the Saiyan Princess appeared to have started her music before the simulation commenced. Moving in place to whatever beat she was listening to. Losing up and getting in the groove.

_Been there Done that Messed around _

Bra got into position as the ceiling vents opened signifying the odorless, colorless gas was dispersed into the room. In seconds she would be stripped of her Saiyan strength. If she was to describe the feeling it wasn’t much of a change. At least not for her. Not for someone who didn’t rely on Ki attacks, flying, and other super human abilities. That would be the advantage she needed. The first hologram undead appeared just as the next lyrics began.

_I’m having fun Don’t put me down_

The only ones getting put down where the virtual zombies. Fast and furious. The second Bra “killed” one she was back in position for the next. With incredible accuracy she kept making the same head shot perfectly.

_I’ll never let you sweep me off my feet_

She had never made it this far in the training program so she was caught off guard when one happened to appear from the ground. Crawling towards her making a grab at her feet. Without overthinking her next move, she waited. Once it was close, she simply pointed the blaster down and disposed of the threat.

_I won’t let you in again The messages I’ve tried to send My information’s just not going in _

More the beat than those particular words fueled her kill count and momentum. Each flawless kill increasing her drive. Her drive to be the best.

_Burning bridges shore to shore I’ll break away from something more_

Timed to the part where more than one zombie appeared at a time Bra kept her cool. She did not permit the upsurge in opponents waver her resolve. She continued implementing what she had learned from Admiral Mitrado and 17 to stay on top of the hoard of undead. Breaking away from their unorganized feeble attempts to overwhelm her.

_This time baby, I’ll be Bulletproof. This time baby, I’ll be Bulletproof. _

It was the zombies that weren’t bulletproof. They were falling to her new found marksmanship. She had tapped into an unknown talent. Transformed into a natural with a gun.

_I won’t let you turn around And tell me now I’m much to proud _

Bra proudly smirked her trademark Vegeta-ish smirk. With the gracefulness of a ballerina she turned around in a circle. Rhythmically taking out the zombies trying to surround her. If this was just like Goten’s test she was approaching the final stage. The end within reach. That’s when one last hoard appeared before her. These ones moving faster. She slowly took a few steps backwards to take down a row of them. A new wave right behind. The room was long enough she was able to get to the last wave without hitting a wall.

_To walk away from something when it’s dead_

Victoriously she walked away from the dead exiting the room just as the song was ending. What awaited her was three men with three very different reactions to her performance. Goten, sweet loveable Son was grinning with pride for his fellow half Saiyan now full human. Admiral Mitrado’s red eyes glowed with the prospect of a potential new full-time recruit for the Galactic Patrol. Then there was 17 who actually looked put off. Maybe because the results just flashed on the screen formally crowning her the winner with the fastest time.

_Do your dirty words come out to play when you are hurt_

Bra sang one of the last lyrics of her hype song in her head imagining he was cursing her in his central processing unit. Accusing her of cheating since there’s no way a girl let alone her could beat the big bad bot.

_There’s certain things that should be left unsaid_

The champion wished he could read her mind and heed her warning. Voicing his displeasure would just make him look like a sore loser. A fate worse than defeat. Though being defeated by a woman wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Especially when the woman turned out to be a bonified badass with the right training.

That’s right Bra Eschalot Brief’s was a badass princess who was bulletproof.

Authors Note- Yes Mitrado is inspired by the one and only Thrawn from Star Wars. One of my favorite non Jedi, non Sith characters. I hope he’s a good addition and plan to use him as a major plot point 😉


	10. Ramalama (Bang Bang)

Ramalama (Bang Bang) by Roisin Murphy

Inspired by Resident Evil

Ramalama (Bang Bang)

“No latex.” 17 took in her appearance slowly. Burning every inch of her black faux leather covered curves into his hard disk. Storing an image this hot in RAM would be a crime.

“I don’t do latex.” Bra flipped her high pony tail over her shoulders. The move only demonstrating just how skin tight the catsuit was. It may as well be painted on her. Both men secretly wondered how she managed to get it on. There was no visible zipper. They also wondered not so innocently how easy it was to take off. More importantly they wanted to know if she would be requiring assistance. If so, they both volunteered.

“I have pictures.” Goten spoke out loud. Just how overtly sexual that statement sounded lost on the youngest Son. Or maybe it wasn’t. Judging by the fleeting gleam in his dark usually innocent onyx eyes.

“1. That was vinyl. 2. It was Halloween. 3. I was Catwoman.” Bra listed off the reasons it wasn’t as naughty as he alluded it to be. She knew her choice in clothing was going to get a reaction. She bared witness to more than a few jaws hitting the floor on her walk to the transporter room. It was functional. Hot AF, but functional. She felt completely comfortable in her second skin. It allowed her full range of movement. Besides, she was not responsible for others feelings on her appearance. She refused to by body or slut shamed for her wardrobe choice.

“It satisfies the dress code.” An authoritive voice voiced the final judgement. Bra smiled smugly as Admiral Mitrado joined them. His presence putting an end to any discussion that could potentially derail into offensive territory. He was dressed in his formal white uniform. A stark contrast against the other three dressed all in black. Goten in tactical black gear. 17 in black jeans and his infamous red ribbon black shirt. The rules said nothing about logos. At least he ditched the orange bandana and loud neon green socks. He kept his personal gun holster and small hip satchel. Nostalgia perchance? Doubtful.

“Command center awaits.” The senior officer wasted no time stepping onto the transporter. His team didn’t hesitate to follow suit. They instantly traveled several lightyears away to a space station orbiting their target. With great struggle Bra managed to mask the physical signs of motion sickness this method of travel always stirred inside her. Showing weakness unacceptable. Especially in front of the handsome Vhiss.

“Admiral Mitrado.” The skeleton crew operating the station ceased their work in order to pay their respect. Saluting their superior and his guests.

“At ease.” The blue skin man nodded stepping off the transporter. He approached the general in charge. His 3-person team falling in step behind him.

“Everything on schedule General Fero?” He addressed his fellow Galactic Patrol officer.

“Of course, Admiral.” The general showed them to an adject room where they would be assigned their weapons and power cells for their blasters. The power cells were small and compact like bullets. They could be worn in ammo clips on a belt or across the body bandolier style. They were also assigned protective light armored vests. Perhaps that was why Mitrado was unbothered by her revealing outfit. He knew she’d have to cover up in tactical gear. Once they slipped on the vests it was interesting to see who chose which method to carry their “ammo”.

Goten went for a double bandolier. Worn over both shoulders making a X across his chest. His mindset abying by the rule of thumb that you can never have too much ammo. Better safe than sorry. To be overprepared than find yourself surrounded and out of ammo. 17 went with a belt clip. Attaching it onto his old gun holster. He packed a few in his satchel for good measure. Bra ever the fashionista rejected both styles. On the principal that neither complimented her outfit. Designing her own garter of ammo by retrofitting one of the smallest belts to fit around her thigh.

If that was a violation of proper weapons concealment no one said otherwise. Once they were all geared up, they moved on to the only hanger in the small establishment. Where a helicopter style aircraft that would drop them on the roof of the building a Blackstar Dragon Ball had been detected in was housed.

The precise location of the mystical sphere was in a secret basement laboratory. An off-limits restricted area where the experiments that caused this mess most likely took place. Ground zero. Known around Galactic Patrol by its code name “The Nest”. Experts speculated the Dragon Ball’s power was being studied to find a way to implement its magic into ant-aging products.

The buildings front entrance was swarming with the undead. All nearby blocks where overrun by hordes of hungry zombies waiting for their next meal. Making an aerial drop mandatory. A sobering thought as they boarded the helicopter.

As they flew closer to the large metro city, Bra saw firsthand the aftermath of what a large pandemic could do to a civilization. There were no lights. Just the light of the planets moon. She guessed the only sounds were the groans of the undead. She couldn’t hear over their flight vehicles propellers and engine. Powerless to hone in with her Saiyan super hearing. A sign they were already under the planet’s spell.

“We are ill-equipped to land safely in these strong winds. You will have to take the ladder.” General Fero informed the special tactics team. He had been ordered to escorted them to drop off while Admiral Mitrado stayed at mission control. Goten nodded setting an example by going first. Descending from the ladder that had just been rolled out. With ease he let go with a few remaining steps. Jumping the rest of the distance then looking up at his teammates.

“Age before beauty.” Bra gave 17 the right of way.

“Brains before sex appeal.” 17 countered stepping out. The feisty female’s knee jerk reaction was to stomp on his hands gripping the first step of the ladder. Then it dawned on her that he avertedly called her sexy. Or was it direct. Didn’t matter as both men stared up at her. Anticipating her tacking her first physically demanding task as a full human.

Carefully she climbed down the ladder. Of course the wind decided to pick up when it was her turn. Mother Nature was a bitch determined to make things more difficult for her. Bra held on tight as the wind whipped around her ponytail. She paused, hoping it would pass quickly before continuing. The ladder did indeed cease swaying but it wasn’t because the wind stopped. No, her dancing hair was proof of that. She looked down to find someone holding the end of the rope ladder steady for her. It wasn’t who she guessed it’d be.

“You just want to stare at my ass.” Bra scowled down at the arrogant android staring up at her. Lust lurking behind those ice blue eyes. Perhaps it was her imagination but ever since their heated confrontation at the Equilibrium he’d been bolder. There was no denying on either end there was a sexual attraction. The problem? Neither wanted to be the one to give in first by acting on it.

“Enjoying the view.” 17 suggestively looked her over and she finally stepped onto the roof. Neither half Saiyan missed the suggestive tone.

“The stairs behind that door will take us down to floor 6. The buildings architect separated the stairway so we’ll have to cross to the other side to continue downwards. Surveillance readings show a clear path down that floor’s hallway. With that said be prepared for the unexpected.” Goten summarized their course of action. Bra was disappointed in his lack of a pep talk. A simple “Go team!” would have sufficed. Inspiration striking in the idea for a little incentive.

“Whoever tallies the most kills gets to boss around the losers for a day.” Bra upped the antes. A nicer way to bet the losers would be the winner’s slave. She recognized it was a dangerous wager to propose but she believed in herself. Facing no formal protest from the others she professed it official.

“Let the best _man _win.” Bra challenged their masculinity. Pumping her blaster for dramatic effect. She knew perfectly well how erotic that looked. Using everything in her arsenal so they couldn’t verbally turn down her challenge without looking cowardly. She kicked open the door looking cool and in charge. In all fairness it was already partly off its hinge making her stunt less impressive. No one dared tell her that though as she disappeared into the unknown.

“That is the sexiest thing she’s ever said.” 17 made no qualms about being turned on by this new bad bitch version of the Saiyan Princess. From his rival or anyone else. With that unforeseen revelation he followed after her. Leaving their leader last. A disrespect of authority he would not stand for as he chased after them.

“You can’t do that.” Goten chastised catching up to them at the bottom of the stairway leading into floor 6.

“Yes boss.” Bra saluted. Mocking him not her intention. Engaging in some light teasing to lighten the mood was. The fact she wasn’t taking this mission seriously worried Goten. Overconfidence caused careless mistakes. Careless mistakes could cost someone their life.

“On my mark we will enter in formation.” Goten retook leadership. Stepping between them to stand in front of the door. He made eye contact with both his fellow teammates before giving the signal and opening the door. With their leader facing forward Bra and 17 protected his blind side by facing left and right. Like a triangle or flying V they moved in unison. Guardedly down the long dark abandoned hallway. The only light shining from their tactical vests built in flashlights and those built onto the bottom of their blaster’s barrel.

It was supposed to be abandoned hall. They were barely a quarter of the way across it when they began hearing noises. Creepy unsettling noises. Scraping on the other side of the doors they were passing. Bra’s new fully human system reacting to the chilling developments accordingly. Her heartrate soared as fear grew in the pit of her stomach.

_It’s just like a horror survival video game_. Bra tried to calm her nerves by saying that to herself. It backfired because she remembered she’d never been good at first-person shooters. Dark thoughts invaded her mind at the same time a low groan reverberated through the deserted hall. She thought it was her own mind playing a trick on her because she never saw it. Goten took it out with a single silent shot before it had a chance to be visible by their limited light.

Bra had to bite back the urge to ask where the hell that came from. The hall was supposed to be free of any undead. A minor setback she tried to reassure herself. That was until another undead slowly came out of a partially broken-down door. This time it was on the left. 17 disposed of it effortlessly. She was already trailing both her teammate in kill count. Her opportunity to even the score presented itself in the form of a small group of 4 undead. They staggered towards them sluggishly. Goten took care of the two in the middle leaving the two on the side for his teammates to handle.

“Where are they coming from?” Bra whispered incapable of staying silent any longer.

“The stairway is compromised.” 17 answered.

“That’s not possible.” Goten stood by the information provided by the survey team. It stated that the west stairway had been sealed off. Preventing the undead from overrunning the rest of the building. They were given a small explosive device to open the door to the basement labs.

“Then what’s your theory?” Bra resisted including an uncalled-for sarcastic _genius_ at the end of her question. Maturely categorizing it as unhelpful with the potential to only add to the budding tension.

“They’re escaping from rooms they entered from above floors.” Goten pointed upwards with his blaster. Illuminated the large cracks and holes in the ceiling.

_Great. It’s raining zombies._ Bra alleged as they soldiered on. Reaching the end of the hallway without further encounters with the unliving.

The door at the end of the hallway was slightly ajar supporting the theory it was the source of the leak. Further proving that hypotonus was whole mess of undead loitering in the stairwell. The narrow, uneven, winding enclosure proving treacherous. The Saiyan female had never suffered from claustrophobia. A fully human version of her was nearly paralyzed by the enclosed space full of danger. She suffered shortness of breath along with the real feeling like the walls were closing in on her.

Goten their first line of defense eradicated most of the threat without breaking a sweat. Showcasing his finely honed skills. Made perfect sense for someone with his work ethics. Exerting the same dedication to military grade training as he had with martial arts. Skills she foolish believed she mastered in a day he demonstrated took years of practice. Her _performance_ in the simulation child’s play compared to the real thing. There was no way to restart. No extra lives. One and done.

“Ah!” Bra nearly jumped out of her skin when an undead fell from the above stair railing right at her feet. Another step and it would have fallen directly on her. A dreadfully scary realization that froze her in fear. 17 who feared nothing stepped around her to kick it over the edge next to them. Goten instinctually leaned over to shoot it mid fall. Guaranteeing it couldn’t attack them.

The Saiyan Princess wasn’t going to lie. That was the scariest thing she’d ever experience. The closest she’d come to death. She really had lived a sheltered life for a Z Fighter’s offspring. She was exhausted by the time they reached the basement level. Mentally and physically. Mentally on the threshold of her very first panic attack. Physically the relatively fit woman’s legs ached. She wasn’t used to physical exertion of this intensity and it was obvious. Fortunately for her Goten had always been good at gauging the needs of his team members. Especially one he had close intimate knowledge of. He took his time to set up the portable explosive. Letting her rest and get ahold of her emotions running wild. He pretended to fumble with the set up. Checking it more than once before determining it was ready to detonate.

“The explosion will likely draw the attention of the undead. Be on high alert. The last survey estimated about a hundred undead give or take a few. No spike in numbers if this level has remained closed off.” Goten prepared them for what was about to go down.

Everyone should have moved into position, but the inexperienced one of the group was struggling. The entrance to the lab where the dragon ball was detected was on the other end of the large open floor plan basement. It spanned roughly the length of 2-3 football fields. Bra used terms she understood to calm down. Football terms. Instead of large opposing defensive players blocking the line of scrimmage it would the undead. Instead of avoiding a tackle they’d be avoiding any and all contact. A scrimmage to the endzone symbolized the lab’s entrance. 

“Get ready.” Goten set down the compact explosive. He took a couple steps back standing side by side with them.

_Breath _

Bra commanded herself. She had to get her nerves under control. On the contrary she felt herself began to shake. Something she had never experience before. The involuntary trembles rippling through her body disconcerting. She hated not being in control of her own body. The last encounter way too close for comfort. She couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened if her teammates hadn’t saved her. Maybe she wasn’t cut out for this after all. Perhaps she was useless without her Saiyan powers. All these doubts pushed her closer to that full-on panic attack.

Checking off all the warning signs 17 reached into his old hip satchel he last wore prior to the Cell games. He pulled out two small items. Without a word he held them out to the woman who was moments away from totally freaking out. Mistaking them for medicine that would help she held out her hand for them.

“Huh?” Bra was astonished by what he handed her. Air pods. She looked at him. He gave away nothing in his facial features.

“Music helps.” 17 repeated what she had told Admiral Mitrado right before she retook the simulation test. Remembering everything she ever said verbatim wasn’t surprising. He was assembled with a photographic memory to go with his processing unit. What _was _shocking was he cared enough to carry them. Maybe care was a strong word. Anticipated their requirements sounded more plausible.

Bra nodded. Powerless to say much of anything. Having her first panic attack right there and then still very much on the table. With her hands still shaking she placed them in her ears. Then scrolled through her digital music library on her smart watch. Goten had waited and watched this short and strange exchange. Not like the zombies were going anywhere. Once she had a song selected, she gave him the I’m ready look.

A short 10 seconds count down and the explosive he set down detonated. The sound wasn’t very loud but it was adequate to draw the attention of the unliving occupants. Carefully they stepped over the crumbled entrance and began making their way deliberately across the floor. Right on time with the beat of her song starting.

_Bang bang_

A synthesized voice sang before the heavy rhythmic beat dropped. She walked cautiously with the beat. Scanning the area in front of her. It wasn’t long before they encountered their first undead on this level.

_Could a body close the mind down?_

The thing that came from the side Bra was protecting was undeniably a body with no mind.

_Stich a seam across the eye. _

A mindless rotting body with bulging eyes that were disgustingly falling out of the socket.

_If you can be good, you’ll live forever _

Bra reminded herself she was good. Not as in a person but as in a shooter. Recalling her training she took down the zombie with a textbook perfect headshot.

_If your bad, you’ll die when you die_

If they were bad at killing zombies they would die tonight. The sound of blasters being fired in rapid succession drew her focus away from her assigned side. She broke formation to turn towards her partners. Finding them facing a large group of undead. She tagged in. Killing them before they could overwhelm them.

_Hearing only one true note_

_I’m the one and only sound_

“You’re welcome.” Bra thanked herself when they turned to her with displeasure written all over at least one of their faces. The unreadable cyborg raised his blaster and pointed it at her chest.

_Unzip my body take my heart out_

No time to dodge. She closed her eyes missing him repositioning his aim. Up over her shoulder 17 fired. Killing an undead that had snuck up behind her. Well within striking distance. The blast whizzing millimeters past her head causing her heart to feel like it was going to burst out of her body.

_Cause I need a beat to get this tune_

_(Taking a picture)_

_Bang Bang_

No time to stop and dwell on another brush with death. More undead were coming. From all sides. In mass numbers.

_Oh the body swayed to music Oh the lighting glance_

_I would give it all, and all _

_Maybe you would give me less for half a chance._

Bra at a glance glided like lighting. Her body working in sync with the music. Systematically killing the undead one musical note at a time.

_Hearing only one root note Planted firmly in the ground_

_Undo my heart unzip my body and lend to my ear a clear and a deafening sound_

_(Unzip my heart)_

With her feet planted firmly on the ground she cleared her area of the undead groans deafening sound. Her heart pounding against the hidden zipper of her catsuit.

_And if I need a rhythm It’ll be to my heart listen_

_If it don’t put me too far wrong _

Following the beat of her heart she continued to shoot. Killing what was already dead far from wrong. They never came close to catching her. The fast syncopated beat producing her attack pattern.

_Everybody smile, please_

_Nobody pay no mind to me_

Bra smiled along with those lyrics. It could be labeled inappropriate but they were winning. She was winning. They were 3 against an army of the dead. An army they were defeating. Thanks in part because they were going after her teammates. Paying no mind to her. Making her job easier.

_Finger in position on the switch_

_A little flash photography_

Her finger never wavered from its position over the trigger switch. The burst of energy each time she pulled it resembling a camera flash. Controlled trigger press just like Mitrado had taught her.

_Taking a picture of you (To my heart)_

_taking a picture of Taking a picture of me taking a picture_

Bra carved her teammates image into her memory. They embodied the epitome of badass. Destroying the hoard of undead with flare. The zombies failing to land a single hit. The corpse count accumulating on the floor. Once all enemies in this section were eliminated, they paused to replace their weapons power cells. Fast and efficiently. With their blasters reloaded they resumed moving forward.

_Ramalama, bang bang  
Flash bang  
Big bang  
Bing bong  
Ding dong  
Dom dom do dom dom_

The flash from all three blaster muzzles made for a pretty sight under different

circumstances. Comparable to a firework show timed to music on New Year’s Eve.

_With a hammer bang bang  
Flash bang  
Press gang  
Bing bong  
Ding dong  
Hum hum ho Hum Hum_

Like a well-rehearsed dance troupe, they covered half the distance of the large underground facility. Destroying everything that got in their way. Bra was hopeful they would reach the lab and the Dragon Ball without any more obstacles. She jinxed it.

_With a st-stammer of a bang  
Crash bang  
Big bang  
Boing  
Boing  
Dumb do dumb_

_Keep on, keep on_

Dramatically they came to a stammering halt. A large obstacle blocking their path. Preventing them from keeping on with their present pace.

“We’ve eliminated most of the threat.” Goten reported the good while standing in front of the bad. A very tall mountain of bad. Putting into perspective just how high the ceiling on this underground level was. Those fleeing must have attempted to prevent the undead from following by blowing up part of the ceiling. Creating a wall of jagged debris. It explained why they fought more than a hundred zombies. New additions raining from above levels.

“69. 9%” 17 revised their leaders overly optimistic estimate. Earning him looks of “Don’t be a dick” from the half Saiyans.

“We can dig an opening.” Goten concluded holstering his blaster. 17 and Bra followed his example holstering their weapons to help him move the pile of rubble piece by piece. They had barely removed the largest of the debris when a rotting arm reached through the new opening. Grasping at the older half Saiyan. With reflexes rivaling The Flash, the synthetically enhanced former delinquent unholster his blaster and shot the enemy at point-blank distance. Square in the head. Bordering super human speed raising suspicions.

“Thanks.” Goten was not above being grateful for others assistance. He was a Son not a Vegeta. Unoffended by the lack of returned curtesy. Pointless because the pile of debris they were trying to move began moving itself. Loud groans emanating from the other side that was fighting to break free.

“Climbing to the top will give us the high ground.” Goten strategized. Leaving them no room to question his executive order he began ascending the tall uneven pile of rubble. Bra was second to begin the climb. Inwardly thankful she didn’t break the rules for once by wearing heels. She learned her lesson about hazardous shoes on the Equilibrium.

She was about to learn another lesson regarding her long perfectly manicured nails. Catching one on a sharp edge she was using to pull herself up. Breaking it. _Damnit_ Bra cursed in her head. Even under grave peril the beauty queen found it impossible to turn off her vain side. Sucked for her that wasn’t the only nail she broke. When she finally reached the top, she had broken several nails. Her perfectly slick pony tail was in disarray from sweat. Automatically she pushed the fly aways from her face. She noted 17 had beat her to the top even though he commenced after her.

Not suspicious if you factor into the equation his upper body strength was greater than hers. However, he had beat Goten too. Whose biceps she had seen on many occasions. She’d never seen 17 shirtless so she couldn’t judge for sure who had bigger muscles. He exhibited no signs of physical tiredness like the two Saiyans did. No time to worry about what that meant. They had a school of zombies to shoot like fish in a barrel.

They retrieved their blasters and commenced firing at the enemy below. At least they attempted too. Nothing fired when they pulled the trigger. At first, Bra thought it was just hers that wasn’t working. Until she looked over at her male equals dealing with the same issue. She inspected her blaster over but was unsure what she was even looking for. Goten, the weapons expert fiddled with his blaster’s components then tried again. Nothing.

“The blasters aren’t working.” Goten finally voiced what they were all fearing.

“Can you put that in a memo and title it shit we already know.” Bra’s frustration manifesting in the form of sarcasm. If her words hit a sore spot the veteran leader did not let on.

“With our weapons inoperable. Our course of action is limited.” Goten surveyed the threat beneath. The remaining undead were all clamoring around the makeshift wall. Unsuccessfully trying to reach their dinner. Their best bet was to attempt to jump over the group. A risky maneuver considering there was high probability they wouldn’t make the long jump. Landing right in the middle of the hoard instead. He was about to ask the team’s super computer to calculate their risk management when he spoke.

“Our fastest can be catapulted past the hoard. Drawing their attention away from this mount. Creating a gap. Allowing the remaining two to climb down and attack from behind.” 17 detailed a rather well thought out plan he came up with on the spot. One problem. Their weapons weren’t working so how were they going to attack from behind? He had that covered. Reaching over and pulling out a large metal rebar from a broken concrete column. One that had been knocked down in an attempt to bury this monstrosity.

Bra couldn’t be positive but she could have sworn that rebar was not lose by any means. Meaning he still possessed a lot of his strength. She was going to call him out on his deception when she caught both men staring at her.

“What?” Bra was confused as to why she was the center of attention. She was used to being the center of attention in her regular life but as much as she hated to admit it. Under these conditions, she was the weakest link.

“You were the top of the pyramid.” Goten referenced her college stunt cheerleading days.

_Damnit_. She would be the one they’d have to essentially throw over the undead. She was the lightest. Maybe not the fastest but using her to draw away the undead left the two who stood a better chance of surviving armed with fundamentally a metal bat. Brute strength versus agility. She wanted to refuse. To say no. No was a complete sentence. To turn back and abandon ship. She was robbed of a cowardly retreat when a new group of undead made themselves known. These coming from the door they had blown up. Rocking the hill they were standing on.

“There must be a breach in the secured stairway.” Goten explained their arrival. Going back the way they came no longer doable. The Saiyan Princess feared they were trapped. No means to escape.

“We need to get inside the lab. Barricade ourselves. Shelter in and wait for back up.” Goten gave a grim updated report.

“There may even be something in there we can use as weapons.” Goten added to the reality of the predicament they were in. Lacking the luxury of better ideas, they agreed.

“Ready?” Goten asked as him and 17 stood on either side of Bra ready to give her a boost over the swarm of undead.

“As I’ll ever be.” Bra answered honestly as they both crouched down. Placing one hand on each of their shoulders she placed one foot into Goten’s hands.

“On the count of 3.” Goten preluded his countdown.

“1”

“2”

“3”

With a nonverbal alley oop the two men gave Bra the extra flight she needed to sore over the deadly pit of zombies. Landing gracefully on the other side of the hoard. In a less dreadful state of affairs she’d exclaim “Superhero landing!”. She may as well have since her landing wasn’t loud enough to pull the one track no mind undead away from their intended meal. Missing that golden opportunity, she got creative.

“Hey assholes! Over here!” Bra shouted stomping her foot for additional noise. It worked.

“Come and get me!” The Saiyan Princess taunted the few in the back who turned in her direction. They began walking towards her. The change alerting the others to follow suit. One mindless collective following whoever assumed the role of hive queen at a given time.

With their soulless eyes on her she started running towards the lab’s door. As fast as she could. Treating it like a timed race. Never looking back. Having total faith in her teammates to fulfill their part of the plan. Solely focused on the finish line proved costly. She failed to notice the undead that had strayed from the pack originally. Lurking in the shadows until it was too late. It lunged at her. Missing but managing to grab onto one of her legs. Tripping her up.

Bra hit the cold cement floor so hard it was a miracle she wasn’t knocked out cold. Momentarily disoriented by the impact. It quickly wore off and pain settled in. Pain from a leg going the wrong way. The sensation of bone exposed fingers clawing at her hurriedly snapped her out of it. Bringing the excruciating pain in that leg to the forefront of her mind.

“Ew get off me!” Bra shrieked struggling to turn onto her back to gain some leverage. The gruesome rotting corps holding on to her injured leg. Preventing her from getting back up and away. If she could even stand that is. She was no doctor but her knee looked out of place.

“My Gucci leather boots.” Bra’s materialism showing as she kicked at the reanimated corpse with her uninjured leg. Getting flesh and other bodily tissue on the heel and sole of that expensive boot. An oddly welcome distraction from the pain in her other leg and a small price to pay for succeeding in breaking free from its grasp.

“As if!” Bra spat scrambling back onto her feet. Only to immediately regret it as she was nearly drowned in agonizing pain. 

“Ow.” Bra grimaced at the blinding pain. It was unbearable. Putting any weight on her leg sent a wave of excruciating pain through her entire body. Adrenaline the lone reason she was able to stay standing on her uninjured leg. If she didn’t move the enemy she barely managed to kick off would be on her again. She contemplated crawling when she remembered a line from one of her favorite television shows.

_When you can’t walk, crawl._

_ When you can’t crawl, find someone to carry you. _

On the edge of passing out from the pain she saw a sight for sore eyes. Her knight in shinny armor emerging from the darkness. Running towards her as in slow motion. A group of undead hot on his tail. With one fluid motion he wrapped his dominate arm around her waist and swept her up off the ground. High enough to keep her feet from touching the floor. Relieving her injured leg from the weight inducing pain. Resting her throbbing head on his chest she wondered where 17 was. She hadn’t seen him with Goten. Could he have possibly fallen behind? Or worse. Fallen to the zombies?

_No, he’s too stubborn to die_ Bra argued with herself. As much as they butted heads, she knew he was a survivor. He survived the universe of power tournament. He’d surly survive this. He proved her right when they arrived at the lab’s door. Finding not only the android himself but the door already opened. With no electricity the security system reverted to its manual setting. It should have been locked with a primitive deadbolt. How did he manage to get it open all by himself? Didn’t matter. What mattered was getting inside and securing that same door behind them.

Which they did. With the utmost of care Goten set her down gently on a clear surface. Later she’d learn it was an operating table. Used to experimented on people. Presently she was too preoccupied by excruciating pain to care. It was the only place she could rest while the other two worked together to close the door. Moving large metal cabinets and equipment to fortify the door. She looked over at them observing Goten looked like he just ran a marathon. She’d only seen him panting and sweating while sparing or engaging in other physical activities. 17 on the other hand looked cool as a cucumber.

“Search for anything that can be used as a weapon. I’ll contact control base.” Goten ordered 17 who brazenly ignored said order to walk over an kneel before Bra.

“Your knee is dislocated.” He said in his standard monotone voice.

“No shit Sherlock.” Bra seethed through clenched teeth. Uninvited he took it upon himself to exam it closer. Touching around the swollen area lightly.

“I can reset it.” 17 looked up at her with emotionless ice eyes. She was stunned he asked. He seemed the type to do it without permission and not ask for forgiveness. Chalking it up as necessary. Or he would announce it as he was doing it. Like “Resetting your knee” and bam he does it. No warning whatsoever.

“And I can try turning you on and off again.” Bra threatened. That insulted wasn’t one of her best. In her defense the pain made it hard to think. He stood up looking down at her critically.

“We’re going to have to find another way out.” Goten gave the bad news.

“What are you talking about.” Bra demanded through labored breaths.

“Control base is experiencing their own critical malfunctions.” Goten relayed the bleak report he was given.

“We’re trapped?” Bra exclaimed. Her injured knee the least of her problems now.

“Not exactly. The air craft is still operative and can hover a few feet off the ground. Finding a way out of the building is up to us.” Goten tried to remain positive.

“We’re fucked.” Bra no longer cared to remain optimistic. Realistically she saw no way out of this. Going back the way they came was impossible without having to fight. Without blasters. The little she saw of the room from her stationary spot she saw no alternative exit.

“We’re not. The original blueprints uncovered a hidden elevator. It leads to a secret entrance to The Nest hidden by the head scientist.” Goten put his extensive knowledge about the mission to use. He began searching for that top-secret elevator.

“You can have a lollipop.” 17 brought up their previous topic with a not so subtle innuendo.

“And you can eat a lawsuit. You’re not a doctor.” Bra glared. His persistence and patronizing aggravating.

“Found it!” Goten called out from some far-off corner of the lab. The secret elevator had been concealed behind a shelf. One he was able to move on his own. He was also able to pry open the doors enough for them to squeeze through one at a time.

“She’s right.” Goten backed up his fellow Saiyan rejoining them.

“Of course I am.” Bra didn’t need reaffirmance.

“About what?” Her short-term memory fuzzy.

“17’s not a doctor. I’ve had training. I should be the one to reset your knee.” Goten stepped up.

“I’ve processed every medical book.” 17 flexed his super human knowledge. Admiral Mitrado did claim intelligence would not be affected.

“Have you ever done it before?” Goten brought up the huge difference between knowing how something is done and knowing how to do it.

“Have you?” 17 volleyed back.

“No. But I’ve had proper training.” Goten argued. Refusing to back down.

“I don’t require training.” 17 served back.

“Enough!” Bra squashed the back and forth.

“I can’t believe you guys are fighting over who’s going to cause me what I’m expecting to be the worst pain ever like children.” Bra lectured. Perhaps it was the pain that caused her to declare the next part.

“Screw it! I’ll do it myself. Just tell me how.” Bra reached for her own knee but was stopped by a pair of strong hands.

“You’ll make it worse.” 17 reprimanded earning a displeased pout from the stubborn princess.

“Hold her hand.” 17 bossed Goten as the objects they had pushed up against the entrance began to rattle. The force of the undead behind it trying to break in the source.

Deciding it would be faster to go along with the cyborg than fight him he obeyed. _Lie. _The real reason was personal. He knew with confidence he was capable of resetting a knee. He just wasn’t confident he could reset _her _knee. Causing Bra pain of any kind would hurt him as much as it hurt her. Having had many broken bones and joints reset he knew the pain that was coming all too well. And that was with Saiyan strength. It killed him to imagine doing it to her with his own two hands. So, he’d let the android take the fall.

“I’m so sorry.” Goten said taking her hand in his. Gently caressing it. Drawing her attention to him and away from what she was about to endure. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

“This will hurt.” 17 announced allowing her only a second to understand what was happening. Grabbing her knee and resetting it in one swift movement.

“Ahhhhhh!” Bra screamed bloody murder. Crushing Goten’s hand as she saw red. The older half Saiyan tried not to show any signs she was inflicting pain on him. Empathizing what she was experiencing was ten times worse.

Her tortured screams filled the room. Echoing off the wall. Riling up the undead. Her last thought before a blinding white light blurred her vision and she lost conscious was that there couldn’t possibly be anything more painful. Except maybe natural childbirth.

Authors Note- This chapter was planned over a year ago. It just happened to coincide with everything that’s happening in the world. Surprising I found it therapeutic. I hope everyone’s safe. I wish this to be over very soon.


	11. Good As Hell

“Good As Hell” by Lizzo

Good as Hell

“Bra?” Goten gently attempted to stir her back to consciousness.

“Wake up please.” The older half Saiyan brushed her long cerulean hair out of her face. Deming his soft methods futile the other man took matters into his own more capable hands.

“Hey princess. Your designer clothes are on fire.” 17 said in a dead serious tone scarcely different than his standard monotone setting.

“My babies!” Bra sat up in a panic. Scanning the room for the fire. Finding the room flame free she remembered everything that had recently transpired.

“I hate you.” The Saiyan Princess glared daggers at the deadly droid. She swore never to forget the rude way he woke her up. Or how he unsympathetically reset her knee with calculated callousness.

“You have feelings for me.” 17 stated smugly.

“Hells no! Is your CPU fragmented?” Bra ridiculed.

“Hate is a feeling you incorrectly believe is the opposite of love. The opposite of love is indifference.” 17 went all Websters Dictionary on her.

“Now’s not the time for a grammar lesson.” Goten broke up what would’ve escalated into a full-blown argument. 17 having called Bra _princess_ lost on both of them.

“We will have to climb up the elevator shaft using the cables. Then open the ground level doors with the backup explosive device I’m carrying.” Goten explained their next move. In happier times she would have called out the word “shaft” with a joking “Phrasing!” However, he was right. Now was not the time for pointless things like jokes.

Goten helped Bra’s off the table. Baring the minimal amount of weight on her injured knee she limped over to the elevator. Setting her knee back in place made movements less excruciating. 17 went in first then waited for the other male member of the team. They would have to work together to reach the emergency hatch on the elevator ceiling. Being the lighter of the two the android stood on the Saiyan’s shoulders to open the emergency door.

17 effortlessly pulled himself up and out of the elevator. Now came the tricky part. Getting their female teammate out. He knelt down next to the opening. Peering down waiting to be handed the princess. Who had remained outside of the elevator. Leaning against its door for support. Waiting for her solo that required her getting through the tight opening without bumping her bad knee. Without help from the man that would literally be carrying her on his back for their harrowing escape. She navigated past the small opening between the doors using short careful movements. Inside Goten held her by the waist then hoisted her up to 17.

Bra took 17’s hand. He carefully pulled her up high enough to get his other arm around her waist. Lifting her onto the elevator roof. Wincing in pain she sat on the edge then gradually scooted back. Allowing Goten to jump up. Grab the synthetic’s hand to be pulled up enough to get ahold of the ledge. Releasing the man’s hand he pulled himself up the rest of the way. He stood and helped his injured teammate back onto her feet. Meanwhile 17 began climbing one of the cables like you would a rope in PE class.

Goten grabbed onto a cable with both hands. He was still stronger than the average human. His partner weighed around a hundred pounds. Regardless it could still prove physically taxing. He anchored himself as Bra wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Holding on tight. He asked if she was ready. She nodded and he commenced pulling them both up the cable. 17 had a head start and was traveling alone. He may be waiting on them at the top for a while.

Half way up Goten started sweating. His biceps began aching. He forced the physical pain out of his mind. Focusing on mind over matter. Wishing he had taken his meditation training with Piccolo more seriously. Those techniques would have aided him to finish the silent climb. His usually talkative female companion uncharacteristically quiet. It was eerie. Though he couldn’t blame her. She was undoubtedly still in a decent amount of pain.

They finally caught up to the swift cyborg. Hanging on the cable closest to the door leading outside. Carefully Goten reached into one of his vest pockets. Retrieving a small explosive device. He handed it over to 17 who attached it to the closed door. They would have approximately 3 seconds to drop down to avoid being hurt by the explosion. Falling debris the second hazard.

“Hold on tight.” Goten instructed. Another missed “Phrasing!” opportunity Bra pouted as she did as she was told. Closing her eyes for good measure. With a woosh she experienced her stomach jumping into her throat as they plummeted several feet. It couldn’t have been more than those 3 seconds until detonation but it felt like they were falling for much longer. Stopping only after the loud explosion. An abrupt violent stop.

Her body and the body she was holding onto jerking as Goten stopped their fall by reclosing his hands around the cable. She felt his body tense and a low painful groan escape his lips. That stunt proved painful. His hands were burning. Suffering from cable burn. An injury worse than rope burn. Unable to console him as debris began raining on them. Putting their heads down the pieces were too small to cause major injuries. Just a few scrapes and cuts. Maybe some light bruising from the larger pieces impact. Her faux leather suit and his tactical gear held up against the assault nicely. Providing a decent layer of protection. Once the rain of debris ceased Goten resumed pulling them back up to the newly made exit.

“Arg.” Goten groaned with every painful re-grabbing of the cable. Concerned she open her eyes.

“You’re bleeding.” Bra gasped.

“I’m fine.” Goten lied.

“You’re not.” Bra held back a sniffle. A true son of a hero he always put on a brave face for others. She was naïve to treat the mission as a game. It wasn’t a game. It was a fight for survival that would haunt her dreams. Powerless to comfort him she rested her head against him and whispered three little words he never thought he’d hear her say.

“You were right.” Bra said softly.

“What was that?” Goten was half pretending he hadn’t heard her. In a less dreadful predicament, he’d tease her to say it louder. So, he could record it because no one would believe him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t taking the mission seriously.” Bra elaborated. She knew she was the weakest link. Without her perhaps the other two wouldn’t be in peril. Peril that was partly her fault.

“It’s almost over B-chan.” Goten used her childhood nickname to lighten the mood

“You might have even won your bet.” Goten added. Smiling over his shoulder at her. Leave it to him to attempt to cheer her up when he was the one hurting.

“You just want to be my slave.” Bra teased.

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing.” Goten admitted. Both forgetting the third player in the scenario.

The explosion made exit almost was within reach. 17 was nowhere in sight. He must have stepped outside. Make sure the coast was clear. Reaching the top, he moved over to the cable closest to their exit. The MIA android reappeared to help take Bra from him to get her safely outside. When all of them were out of that hell hole, Goten radioed mission control. An intense battle of heated words ensued.

“You may have a concussion. Follow my finger.” 17 instructed getting down on one knee in front of Bra resting on the ground.

“I have a finger for you.” Bra flipped him off. Instead of diving into a war of words 17 essentially grinned. It wasn’t a smile. That would creep her out. It was recognition for continuing to be a bad bitch in the face of danger.

“The rescue plane will be here shortly.” Goten announced. The tension in his voice noticeable. Keeping them on high alert. Armed only with the rebars they brought with them on their belts. The sound of an approaching air vehicle would attract the hungry undead swarming the building they just escaped.

Bra secretly thanked Dende when help appeared in the sky. Goten helped her up as they watched it descend. That’s when they heard the approaching undead. They couldn’t see them yet but they heard them. Hopefully that meant they would be out of reach before a single undead got within striking distance. Her wish almost came true.

The wounded female was helped onto the escape vehicle first. Their team leader whose hands had mostly stopped bleeding was next. 17 had been keeping an eye on the impending danger. With suspiciously superb aim he threw a rebar like a spear. Taking out the two undead in the front at once. The metal pole impaling one through the middle of the head and the eye socket of the one behind it.

“Show off.” Bra muttered under her breath as he effortlessly jumped into the open side of the helicopter. Slamming the sliding door shut behind him. Gaining elevation, they hit a bump in the road. A few undead hung onto the side of the air craft. The pilot shook them without difficulty. Ascending into the sky she was glad to never see that godforsaken hellhole ever again. The pain in her leg gradually diminished as they crossed the outer level of the planet’s atmosphere. Her Saiyan blood working hard to heal her. She glanced over at Goten’s hands. His Saiyan blood was also doing its job. Healing his hands scrapped skin.

By the time they landed in the space port’s hanger Bra was able to stand on her own. Walking came slow but caused minimal pain. Best part she didn’t need to lean on anyone. The urgency in the rescue crew’s step signified the station was busy putting out their own fires. Evident when they entered control center. Lights flashing rapidly. Screens cutting in and out of broadcasting feeds. All drowned out by distressed yelling.

She watched Goten marched straight over to Mitrado and engage a verbal match. The Vhiss remained perfectly calm in the mist of all the chaos. Even when his subordinate got in his face, pulled something out of his front vest pocket and shoved it at his boss. Bra got a clear view of the Black Star Dragon Ball when he took it. He found it while she was temporarily unconscious. Officially completing the mission’s goal, he returned to them. Aggravation all over his handsome face.

“Let’s go.” Goten ordered stone cold serious. Walking them over to the transporter. Bra wanted to ask if it was working properly. However, she trusted his judgement. Believing he wouldn’t use it if there was a chance it’d malfunction as she stepped onto the platform. The Saiyan Princess never thought she’d be so happy to be back at Galactic Patrol Headquarters.

“Let’s get you to medical bay.” Goten took her arm caringly.

“I’m almost fully healed now that I have my Saiyan powers back.” Bra protested. She detested going to the doctor. She rarely had to do it for reasons she reminded him of.

“It’s still best if a doctor examines you.” Goten insisted. Adding he’d also be getting checked out for any underlying internal injuries.

“No damage.” 17 reported.

“No one asked.” Bra snapped. Narrowing her eyes at him accusingly. Failing to shake the suspicion he hid his true powers during the mission. Angry it could have saved them a lot of trouble.

With her death glare still burning into him they parted. Him returning to their ship and solitary confinement. Her to undergo a medical checkup along with her fellow half breed………………………

The Next Morning

“Ugh. 5 more minutes.” Bra whined pulling the covers over her head. Wanting the annoying alarm to cease and desist.

“Officer Son.” She heard the deep voice of her bedmate answer his phone alert.

“I’ll be right over.” Goten ended the short call. Bra was too tired to eavesdrop on the other side of that conversation. Not sitting up when he got out of bed to get dressed. Or when she sensed his presence on her side of the bed shortly after.

“Bra.” He whispered gently getting her to peak out from under the covers.

“I have to attend a meeting regarding yesterday’s mission.” Goten’s words waking her up. Motivating her to finally sit up.

“Your attendance is not required.” Goten anticipated giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Promising to come back as soon as it concluded and tell her everything. Well everything he was allowed to. She watched him leave. Worried he was walking into a trial not a meeting. Oh, to be a fly on the wall. Regardless it wasn’t going to be a short meeting. Not by a long shot.

Bra took in the room’s simplicity. No bigger than a one-bedroom apartment in West City with an open floor plan. She sighed. With the owner of the place gone there was nothing for her to do. _Might as well return to the ship._ She supposed getting out of bed.

“Great.” Bra scowled. The only clothes in her possession was the catsuit she wore on the nightmare mission. An awkward walk of shame. Perchance Goten had a shirt she could wear over it. She’d look for one after a shower. Having learned the ins and out of his place last night. Returning to his place after their medical exams. He had asked her to spend the night. She agreed wary to be alone after their traumatizing experience.

Bra tried not to relive those moments as she finished up her shower. Once dry she searched Goten’s drawers. Rummaging until she found a lone orange shirt. With Master Roshi’s turtle symbol on it. The next gen Z fighter smiled. Finding it cute he kept sentimental items with him. A genuine sensitive sweet guy. He wouldn’t mind if she borrowed it. Slipping it on she knew her father wouldn’t approve of her wearing _Kakorrots_ colors and symbol.

“Sorry daddy. No blue house of Vegeta symbol shirts here.” Bra said to herself to ease her guilt. The walk back to their ship’s hanger free of embarrassing run ins. With anyone of importance anyways. She hoped to avoid 17’s smug look and smartass comments. Dende on her side for once. 

Stopping in the kitchen area for a coffee and an espresso chip scone since she missed breakfast. Then retreating to her room to distract herself with her beloved hobby. Writing. She’d been working on special secret project. One she worried would be gifted from many lightyears away.

Lost in her personal project she almost missed the ships security system announcing their leader’s visit. He instructed both occupants to meet him in the control room via the intercom. Bra hurried out and was the first one to arrive. Followed by the officer. Last and in the princess’s opinion least the android.

“I have bad news and good news.” Goten started with a loathed cliché. Bra leaned back against the control panel. Preparing for worst case scenario.

“The Black Star Dragon Ball was a fake.” Goten cut to the chase with the bad news.

“WHAT?!” Bra exclaimed outraged. The harsh reality she almost died for nothing hitting her like a Final Flash.

“Turns out the scientist working in the secret lab bought it off the black market.” Goten enlightened. Raising more questions. For example, how did the scientist not know it was a fake? Why was Galactic Patrol not skeptical it projected no power reading? As if reading her mind, he gave an answer to that.

“Our top experts alleged the planet’s atmosphere subdued the Dragon Ball’s power like it did living entities.” Goten regurgitated the rehearsed answer he was given when he posed the same inquiry during the meeting.

“They were epically wrong.” Bra stated bitterly.

“Obviously.” 17 added much to her annoyance. She didn’t need his help. In fact, she didn’t want it.

“Agreed. I made it crystal clear it was an unacceptable oversight.” Goten failed to quench their rage with his diplomatic response.

“What’s the good news?” Bra conceded a better explanation of what happened at that meeting was not forthcoming. Whatever the good news was she doubted it was good enough.

“You get to go home.” Goten revealed.

“Wait. What?” Bra couldn’t believe her ears.

“With no new information on the whereabouts of the black star dragon balls a leave of absence is required.” Goten clarified. Cheering up the homesick heiress.

“Yassss!” Bra squeed happily. Emphasizing her level of ecstatic. Her counterpart didn’t share in her glee.

“When can we leave?” Bra couldn’t contain her excitement.

“As soon as you want. I notified your family.” Goten half smiled at her reaction. Her bursts of emotions endearing in his opinion. Refraining from a well-timed “Bye Felicia!” the young woman rushed back to her room to retrieve a few personal items.

The horrors of the night before fading as she picked up her phone and a few capsules. The first things she was going to do was shop. She craved normalcy. Shopping was her normal. In a flash she was back and the duo was on their way home. Bra practically leaped onto the platform. Not caring about what was going to follow. With an enthusiastic wave to the man that’d been their leader for the last month she disappeared.

“My beautiful family!” Bra jumped down into the arms of her loved ones welcoming her home. First hugging her parents then her brother. Engrossed in her warm reunion she almost missed 17 leaving. Alone. None of his family showing up due to short notice and not lack of interest.

_Yea. That’s it._ Bra assured herself as he left. Uncertain when she’d see him again. Her concern short lived as her mother continued to fuss over her. Insisting she come over to the main house right away and tell them all about her adventures…….

“You’re telling us the last dragon ball you almost died getting was a fake?” Trunks wanted to make sure he heard his sister correctly. They had spent the last couple hours listening to her retell her adventures. Over coffee and her favorite pastries.

“Yup.” Bra cringed taking a sip of her snickers bar mocha hot. Reaffirming one of her first outings would be to her favorite coffeehouse for an ice blended version.

“That sucks.” Trunks laughed.

“Don’t you have to get back to work?” Bra glared. Leave it to her big brother to get on her nerves immediately after returning from a month-long absence. 

“Actually, dear sister. I took the afternoon off to hang out with you.” Trunks smiled. He was being nice. Making her instantly mistrustful.

“Aww no thanks.” Bra unceremoniously turned him down.

“What?” Trunks was deeply insulted by her ungratefulness.

“I’ve just spent the last month with nothing but male company. I need some alone time with a side of girl night out.” Bra reasoned.

“I’m sure you didn’t mind Goten’s male company.” Trunks smirked earning him a death glare. Bra was about to retaliate when their father stood up. Afraid her brother’s dumb comment angered him since he had been listening silently.

“Well done.” Vegeta patted his daughter on the head on his way to train in the gravity room. That gesture from anyone else would be patronizing. From her dad who never showed affection it was heartwarming.

Bulma waited until she was positive he was in the gravity room. An invention that was Saiyan sound proof. “Now that he’s gone, I can tell you about his surprise birthday party I’m hosting next weekend.”

“That sounds disastrous.” Bra side-eyed her mother who should know better.

“Yes. I’m well aware your father hates parties but it’s a milestone birthday.” Bulma dismissed her daughter’s criticism.

“And what milestone is that?” Trunks asked. It was a well-known fact that no one except maybe his mate knew the Prince of all Saiyans true age. 

“That’s beside the point.” Bulma waved off her firstborn’s loaded question. The siblings exchanged a troubled glance. They both sipped their coffee as their mother detailed why the party wouldn’t be a disaster.

  1. Held at Capsule Corps
  2. Guest list: Z fighters, Lord Beerus, Whis, and Universe 6 Saiyans.
  3. Plenty of Vegeta’s favorite foods
  4. Copious amounts of alcohol

All that to keep him less murderous.

“How do you plan to pull this off without daddy finding out?” Bra asked once she was done with her list.

“Now that his little princess’s home he should be less grumpy” Bulma cooed at her youngest. Much to the 20-year old’s annoyance.

“Also, a couple days before Whis is going to take him to Beerus planet for training.” Bulma demonstrated her planning skills while reminding her children she knew their father better than anyone.

“Okay…..” Bra remained rightfully skeptical her mother’s scheme would go on without a hitch………..

The Saiyan Princess spent the next couple days getting reacquainted with her old life. Haru had welcome her home in true cat fashion. With a pissed off yowl of “Where the hell have you been?” It didn’t take him long to forgive her though. Reverting back into the pushy, affectionate, pain in her ass she loved. Settled back into her home she started going out.

Shopping daily. Booking an appointment at her favorite spa. Catching up with friends. Well-earned fun before returning to her office and Capsule Corp work. Bra even contemplated calling the hot football player she owed a date. It was refreshing how easily she eased back into her previous life. Her outer space adventure a bad fading memory.

The day before the surprise birthday party was picture perfect. Everything was in motion. Her father was already off world. The party crew was working hard decorating Capsule Corps. Since her help was not needed, she opted to take a little day trip. Desiring a flawless tan she’d partake in some sunbathing. At her family’s private island of course. 

Bra did her hair toss as she sat down on a comfy beach chair. She checked her nails. Delighted they were once again immaculate manicured. A complimentary shade to the tiny red bikini she was wearing. The same color as the dress she selected for the party. Designer sunglasses completed her glamourous style. If anyone was to ask her how she was feeling she’d reply “Good as Hell”.

The Saiyan Princess was honestly feeling better than she had in a hot minute. She was tired of the BS that came with Galactic Patrol missions. She had dusted her shoulders and kept moving. She was trying some new stuff. In her swimwear instead of going to the pool she went to the private beach.

_Man, I’ve missed this._ The heiress soaked in her extravagant life of luxury. Sipping her hard lemonade out of a tall glass adorned with a tiny paper umbrella. She finished her drink and ordering another via her phone. Then adjusted her chair to a laying position. Turning over onto her stomach to attain an even tan.

Bra was aware of an uninvited guest by the distinct sound of suntan lotion being squirted out of the bottle. She relaxed as skilled hands applied the creamy substance on her back. At first, she assumed it was one of the hot pool boys that yearned for her. Or maybe the cute waiter that brought her another drink. She loved the idea of indulging in some flirty fun.

“You risk burning.” A cool voice she hadn’t heard in almost a week shattered that fantasy.

“Is that your way of calling me hot or telling me I’m going to hell?” Bra smirked recovering from the initial shock. Not bothering to look over her shoulder at him.

“Your knee looks better.” He commented as his skilled hands rubbed the lotion into her lower back.

“That’s not my knee your staring at.” Bra did look over her shoulder this time. Catching his eyes trailing leisurely over her long tone legs. Stopping to stare at her scantily clad backside. Unashamed of the lust brewing in his ice blue eyes.

“Stalker much?” Bra raised the question of how he found her as she resumed laying on her stomach. Not many people knew about this island or that her family owned it.

“It’s on the way back to monster island.” 17 played it off as coincidence. 

“Sure.” Bra smiled slyly as she reached behind her and untied the strings to her bikini top. A coy “Don’t want tan lines” line redundant. They both knew what they were doing. 

“Convenient time for a vacation.” The usually stoic android chattier than she believed his programming permitted.

“What are you talking about?” Bra closed her eyes enjoying his impromptu message. Initially she thought he was calling out her R&R. She’d learned the little he said typically carried a double meaning.

“Mitrado got rid of us first chance he had.” 17 stated as he worked on her shoulders.

_There it is. _Bra thought in regards to his previous statement and not how he was releasing a knot in her tensed shoulders.

“You’re paranoid.” Bra shrugged off his accusations but not his hands. No, she was enjoying that.

“Blasters not working. Control station crisis. Fake dragon ball.” 17 itemized all the reasons she should also be suspicious as he finished up and retied her top.

“What about your borderline super human strength and speed?” Bra sat up. Voicing the only one she was suspicious of during that mission was him.

“Is tomorrow’s party dress code formal?” 17 expertly changed the subject to a subject he knew the fashionista couldn’t resist.

“Why? Did hell freeze over and you RSVP’d?” Bra laughed at his poor attempt at what she considered a joke.

“Do you want me to go?” 17 tested the waters. Creating a conundrum.

Did she play it cool? Act like she didn’t care if he attended? They did just spend an ungodly amount of time together for two people not in a relationship. She mused it over as she picked up her fresh drink. Taking a thoughtful sip.

“I wouldn’t hate seeing you in a tux.” Bra stirred her dangerously near empty drink with the straw. The smooth cyborg took her glass from her. Removing the little umbrella, flicking it away then finishing her drink without using her straw.

“Day drinking.” 17 picked up on the alcohol taste before a drop hit his tongue.

“It’s 5 o’clock somewhere.” Bra shamelessly ordered another one through her phone.

“Wear red.” 17 placed the empty glass down before blasting off into the sky. Leaving as abruptly as he had crashed her me time.

“I was already planning to!” Bra yelled after him. Annoyed she never actually said yes. Aggravated by his audacity to tell her what to wear. She immediately picked up her phone to call designers. Hopefully she could change her dress at the last minute……………

Authors Note- A bit of a filler chapter. Time for some Earth fun!


	12. Everything I need

“Everything I Need” (Film Version) Skylar Grey Aquaman Movie

Everything I Need

Bra admired her reflection for the umpteenth time. One hundred percent satisfied with her final dress choice. A long sexy couture wine-color sparkling gown with a plunging neckline and low cut back. Custom tailored to fit her body like a glove. The straps were adorned with crystals matching her strappy heels. Diamond stud earrings and a diamond bangle bracelet kept her jewelry simple. Complimenting her dramatic smokey eyeshadow and dark red lips. The fabric flared like flames around her exposed right leg thanks to the high slit. She exuded the charisma of a romance movie star. Disappointed no one was there to apricate her graceful descend down the stairs. 

The Saiyan Princess walked into the first floor of Capsule Corps headquarters a minute later. Looking like a billion dollars. The appropriate amount considering the fortune she was destined to inherit. The place had been transformed into the interior of an extravagant palace. As always, her mother had spared no expense. Importing hand sculpted marble columns to hang the décor from. The epitome of class and luxury. The color scheme of dark blue and red honored the Saiyan royal family. Vegeta’s Family Crest served as center pieces. The symbol was also etched into the glasses.

_He’s not going to totally hate it_ Bra hopped. Remembering all those business charity balls her dad tolerated. Looking around she saw many familiar faces. Half the guests, mostly the ones from Earth wore formal clothes. The others basically wearing their training clothes were the non-Earthlings. With a few exceptions.

“Uncle Tarble!” Bra exclaimed spotting her father’s younger brother and his wife.

“Daddy’s going to be so happy to see you.” Bra smiled giving them both a loving hug.

“Well as happy as he can be once he realizes he’s been tricked.” She joked lightheartedly.

“Yes. We wouldn’t miss this.” The gentle white sheep of the royal Saiyan family said. Politely thanking a wait staff for some hors d’oeuvres.

“Bulma said you’re working with Galactic Patrol?” Gure looked up at her niece.

“I was. It’s likely over now.” Bra answered before shifting the focus to them. After catching up with them she excused herself to mingle with others. Spying Marron by the bar she made her way over to her. Wanting to discuss a certain relative of hers that paid her an unwanted visit yesterday. She never made it.

“Bra!” The strongest mortal in all 11 universes appeared out of thin air in front of her. No instant transmission required.

“Goku. Hi.” Bra hid her annoyance. She hated being startled.

“Did you encounter any strong fighters on your Galactic Patrol missions?” Goku asked eager for a new challenge. The Saiyan Princess was about to burst his bubble when someone beat her to it.

“Dad I already told you we didn’t.” Came a slightly exasperated voice from behind. She turned to see the man’s youngest son.

“Goten! I didn’t know you’d be here.” Bra was genuinely surprised.

“Why would I miss this?” Goten grinned. A teasing gleam in his onyx eyes hoped it would be a train wreck when Vegeta arrived.

“I figured you’d be busy searching for information regarding the whereabouts of the remaining Black Star Dragon Balls.” Bra reasoned.

“Well if we had talk since you left you would know.” Goten countered. A hint of irritation in his voice. His handsome features stern compared to the gleeful expression his doppelganger father had on his face. Both looked debonair in their classic black tuxedos nevertheless.

“Did you already collect the one on Vampa?” Goku broke the tension. Unknowingly saving his son from a lover’s quarrel.

“Where?” The young pseudo couple turned their attention to the older full Saiyan.

“Broly’s planet. I sensed it the first time I visited to take him supplies. I could get it for you. Right now, even.” Goku grew excited envisioning his long overdue rematch with the legendary Saiyan. Detecting this with her 6th sense ChiChi marched over.

“Goku! Goten should be the one to get it. It’s his job! Your job is to stay on Earth from now on.” ChiChi came to the aid of their youngest.

“But ChiChi….”Goku whined making the situation awkward. Bra hadn’t even said hello to the matriarch on the Son family. Now she was standing witness to one of their notorious fights.

“Everyone! Whis will be arriving shortly with our guest of honor.” Bulma announced from on stage looking every bit a queen. Glamorous in a dark blue bodice gown with red stones embellishments. The stone were mostly likely real rubies like those in her chandelier earrings and statement necklace.

_Saved by the bell_ Bra secretly thought. Excusing herself from the family drama by telling ChiChi it was so nice to see her. The youngest Briefs joined her mother and brother in the middle of the floor to be the first to welcome the Prince of All Saiyans.

“Surprise!” Everyone cheered his and Whis’s arrival. Vegeta’s hair and aura instantly turned blue. His power level sky rocketing preparing to blast off to escape.

“Oh no you don’t mister!” Bulma grabbed his arm with impressive reflexes.

“Let go of me woman! You know I hate these pointless gatherings.” Vegeta sneered. Furious he was deceived.

“It’s not pointless! It’s your birthday!” Bulma argued with the stubborn royal.

“We just want to celebrate you daddy.” Bra tagged in. Using her sweetest voice. The one she reserved only for him when she wanted something. Powerless against his two favorite women working together he powered down. His hair returning back to black.

“Be glad we managed to talk mom out of a themed party. She was going to go with 70s disco.” Trunks added his two cents earning an unamused grunt from his father.

“Now act civil or no gravity room for a year.” Bulma threatened as the first brave souls approached to wish him a happy birthday. For safety reasons the siblings stayed close by. Letting their parents take center stage while also greeting guests as they passed by. People watching, Bra observed the next group to speak to her dad was the Universe 6 Saiyans. Joined by Champa and Vados. She had heard of them, but never officially met them. That was about to change.

“Vegeta’s offspring! We must spar!” The female named Caulifla proclaimed loudly charging over.

“I’m game,” Trunks accepted. “but my mother’s enforcing a strict no fighting rule during the party,” he wasn’t going to get on her bad side.

“After then!” Caulifla declared determine to test her powers against more Saiyans.

“You’re on.” Trunks agreed.

“I’m not really one of the fighters.” Bra tried to get out of it.

“Nonsense. You’re a Saiyan! It’s in your blood!” Caulifla spoke with steadfast pride in their warrior race.

“You sound like my dad.” Bra commented with no ill will. It was a compliment.

“Kale here didn’t think she was a fight either. Then she went Super Saiyan during the tournament with minimal training.” Caulifla shared. Putting an arm around the other female Saiyan who’d been silent the entire time. Honestly, she looked scared to be there. However, her demeanor improved with her friend’s praising.

“It’s all about your protentional and believing in yourself.” Caulifla continued. Her confidence and enthusiasm made it hard to keep turning her down.

“If you guys do spar, I’ll come check it out.” Bra relented much to Caulifla’s delight. Kale still hadn’t said a word and the male Saiyan was distracted the whole time. His attention elsewhere. Bra trailed his stare smiling at what she saw.

“You can handle this, right?” Bra dumped the responsibility on her brother to talk to who the universe 6 male Saiyan couldn’t keep his eyes off.

“You look beautiful. Like an Earth princess.” Bra fawned over her blonde friends’ s pastel pink flower embroidered tule gown and soft light pink hues makeup.

“You look gorgeous. Like you stepped off the runway.” Marron returned her best friends’ compliment.

“Thanks, but you’re the one who’s enchanted one of our out of universe guests.” Bra smiled slyly. Picking up one of the two crystal champagne flutes the bartender had just set before the lovely pair.

“What are you talking about?” Marron questioned taking the other.

“Are you blind? The guy practically has hearts in his eyes.” Bra looked over at the subject of their gossip. Taking a sip of the expensive bubbly. As she claimed the man was longingly looking over at her pretty in pink friend. When Marron looked in his direction their eyes meet and the world stopped.

“I expect details later.” Bra winked walking away as Cabba made his approach. The Saiyan Princess gave him a similar smirk he’d received from his master as she passed. Her’s conveyed a “Go get her” vibe.

She looked over her shoulder happy to see they’d hit it off. Blushing as they hung to each other’s every word. Distracted by the real-life romance movie playing out before her eyes Bra accidently bumped into someone.

“My apologies princess.” A short light blue skin man bowed. Making the halo over his head more visible.

“No, it was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Bra took full responsibility. It felt wrong having the Grand Minister apologize to her. The only ones he should be doing that to would be the Zenos. Who she assumed he was always with. Were they also here? That would be something. Something potentially catastrophic.

“I’m here to observe an earthling celebration of the anniversary of one’s birth then report back to the Zenos.” The father of all Angels explained as if he had read her mind. The likelihood he possessed that ability high.

“Well this isn’t exactly the norm. My mother tends to go over the top.” Bra felt obligated to point out.

“I should ask others how they celebrate the anniversary of the day of their birth then.” Grand Minister said thoughtfully. While he paused Krillin and 18 walked by in the direction she had left their daughter with a potential suitor.

“That’s a great idea. I hope you enjoy the party.” Bra respectfully ended the conversation hoping to intercept Marron’s parents before they could disrupt her love connection.

“Hey guys. Having fun?” Bra stopped them in their tracks with a lame line. In her defense she had no time to think of a cleaver one.

“Bra! You survived.” Krillin not suspecting a thing kidded.

“Barely.” Bra kidded back. Hopeful the banter would sidetrack them.

“I hope you respected Goten’s authority more than you did mine as a teen.” Krillin brought up her past run ins with the law.

“I learned by lesson after you pulled me over and wrote me up.” Bra attempted flattery. It didn’t work then to get her out of a ticket but maybe it’d work now to buy her friend time.

“Yea only after I busted you speeding for the third time in less than a year.” Krillin laughed. Recalling the patrol shift where he broke up a sibling rivalry race.

“Was there a sale at the mall?” 17 crashed the conversation dressed in a slick suit a secret agent would wear. His question instigating his twin sister who’d be silent the whole time to laugh.

“As if I need a sale.” Bra ridiculed falling for his bait. Displaying her privilege while simultaneously divulging more than she wanted to about their dynamics to his family. 

“Did she try to sweet talk her way out of it?” 17 asked his brother in law. Savoring this new found information.

“She did! Even tried pulling the _Uncle _Krillin card.” The active police officer recollected to everyone’s amusement. Everyone except the subject of their amusement. Bra didn’t mind being made fun of if it helped her friend. However, it was now 3 against one and one of them was enjoying it too much. She looked over to where Marron and Cabba had been. They were gone.

“You should give this amateur tips on undercover work. He nearly blew our cover on missions.” Bra embellished. Throwing the male android under the bus before parting to say hello to other guests.

“Don’t.” 18 finally spoke. In an octave only her twin could hear.

“Don’t what?” 17 kept doing what he was doing.

“Just don’t.” 18 warned. Tracking his target. Diagnosing the slight flux in conduct when The Saiyan Princess kissed a young Kai on the cheek.

Bra spent the next hour catching up with friends, getting to know some of the guests better, and eating the amazing food. The guest of honor even appeared to be having an okay time. No fights had ensued nor a new enemy appear. A phenomena Z fighter parties tended to be a beacon for. Once the orchestra/band ensemble had concluded setting up it was time to present her gift. Informing her mother before taking the stage.

“Good evening. I hope everyone’s enjoying the party.” Bra spoke into the microphone garnering the crowd’s attention.

“Daddy.” She turned to the man of the hour now dressed in a designer tuxedo. At the order of Bulma no doubt.

“I know you hate parties,” She paused

“and presents” another paused

“Anything that takes you away from training really.” Bra joked earning a laugh from the audience.

“Anyways. This is my gift. I hope you like it.” Bra looked back giving the musicians the signal. Slow classical music began with drums.

“Born on the wrong side of the galaxy. All the powers against you.” Bra sang her original song she had written especially for this occasion.

“You never thought you’d be one of the good guys. That’s so far from the truth.” Bra sang the awfully personal lyrics. Though his past was no secret it could potentially upset the giftee. However, Vegeta remained calm.

“There was pain in your heart. And you’re covered in scars.” Bra sang what everyone knew. However, singing it out loud made it more profound.

“Wish you could see what we see.” Bra poured her heart into her deeply personal song. Some may criticize her method. Argue she should have recorded the song to give to Vegeta privately. Nevertheless, she knew others felt the same way. Even if they wouldn’t say it. The members of their inner circle not known to share their feelings freely.

“Cause daddy everything you are. Is everything we need. You’re everything to us.” Bra sang for herself. Her mother his mate and her brother his son. His first born joining his parents to watch her performance.

“Every single part is who you’re meant to be cause you were meant for us and you’re everything we need.” Bra sang what she believed was the truth of his story. A story riddled with past violence. The past of a villain who slowly and perhaps reluctantly evolved into a hero. Or antihero depending on your point of view.

“Everything happens for a reason. Unfortunate events can lead to a better life. No need to question who you are. The answer lies with us.” Bra hit a high note. Holding it while looking around the room. Knowing she and her immediate family weren’t the only ones that were glad Vegeta ended up sticking around.

After repeating the chorus, she finished her song on a literal high note. The guests’ applause music to her ears, but the only person whose opinion truly mattered wasn’t clapping. Bra walked off the stage directly to Vegeta who initiated a hug. It was all the approval she needed.

“That was nice princess.” Vegeta whispered during their embrace. Bra held onto her first hero a little longer. Refusing to let anyone witness the tears that were threatening to fall. Luckily the rock that held the family together came to the rescue.

“That was beautiful honey.” Bulma praised her daughter before instructing the band to play an upbeat song. Officially opening up the dance floor. Bulma grasped Vegeta’s hand attempting to force him to dance with her. He managed to escape. B-lining it for the food. Like the model son Trunks stepped in to dance with his mom.

Bra smiled at Gohan twirling Videl around and Cabba shyly asking Marron to dance. She did a double take when she saw her brother by the bar because it couldn’t be. She just saw him dancing with their mom. He was also wearing a tuxedo. This guy was wearing a cream-colored collar button up dress shirt and grey slacks.

Curious she made her way over to her brother’s lookalike. Observing a beautiful young woman with long black hair standing next to him. Wearing a knee length ivory summer dress with a heart shaped neckline. It matched that Trunk’s outfit perfectly. Now she knew for sure it wasn’t her brother. He didn’t do matching couple outfits.

“Hello honorary little sister.” The mystery man smiled. Confirming her suspicions to his identity.

“OT!” Bra beamed using initials that stood for “Other Trunks.” The nickname she had bestowed on him when the first meet. It was the most creative name she could conjure up as a kindergartner. They exchanged familiar hugs and air kisses.

“You remember Mai.” Trunks reintroduced his date.

“Of course.” Bra smiled shaking the woman’s hand.

“Your song was beautiful. You’re beautiful. You’ve grown up into a model since last we saw you.” Mai gushed instantly becoming the Saiyan Princess’s new best friend.

“Well I was only 10 when you last visited. Plus, you look like you stepped out of a fragrance ad photographed in field of hydrangeas.” Bra took the compliments in stride. Returning the compliment gracefully.

“How did I miss you guys earlier?” She wondered out loud.

“We arrived just in time for your performance. Time machine mechanical issues.” Trunks explained.

“So, are you Vice President of Capsule Corps now? Giving this timeline’s Trunks a run for his money? Or are you a famous singer?” Mai continued racking up the points.

“Not exactly.” Bra hid her frown by taking a champagne flute from a passing waiter’s tray. Finishing it off rather quickly. “OT” raised an eyebrow speculating if she was old enough to drink.

“She’s being modest. She’s the head of Capsule Corps Public Relations Department and has been offered record deals.” A certain Son came to her aid.

“Goten! How are you man?” Future Trunks grinned at the new arrival.

“I’m good. I’m an officer with Galactic Patrol. Bra has been working on my special tasks force.” Goten summarized.

“That’s impressive. You’ll have to tell us more.” Future Trunks showed sincere interest.

“Gladly. But first I’d like to steal this lovely lady for a dance.” Goten said taking Bra’s hand. Something he wouldn’t necessarily do so openly in front of their Trunks. He looked at her awaiting her answer.

“Sure.” Bra agreed setting down her empty glass then following him onto the dance floor.

“That looks like fun. Mai?” Trunks offered his arm to his lovely companion which she gladly took. They joined all the other pairs dancing to the upbeat song.

Bra was thankful Goten hadn’t asked her to dance during a slow song. She wasn’t sure how she felt after their short but telling interaction at the beginning of the party. Dancing apart was easier to deal with.

“My dad was right. There is a Black Star Dragon Ball on Vampa.” Goten ruined the dance by bringing up work.

“Goten not tonight.” Bra implored. She’d been in a great mood since returning to Earth. The last thing she wanted to be reminded of was the source of her unhappiness for the last month.

“Okay.” Goten gave in. Hating dampening her mood.

“I would like to talk about it soon.” Goten added. Ending their dance on a sour note.

“I need a drink.” Bra clearly conveyed she no longer desired his company. Her action provided an opening for someone else. Someone that had been watching her the entire time.

“You wore red.” 17 seized the opportunity to get her alone. As she drank her 5th? 7th? Drink. She’d lost count. Not feeling the effects of the alcohol due to her Saiyan genes.

“Crimson.” The fashionista corrected.

“Your optical magnetic wave sensors are outdated.” Bra insulted in a particular bitchy mood. To his credit 17 didn’t flinch. She was itching for a fight. He wasn’t going to give her one. Not the kind she wanted anyways. As the music changed to a dramatic string melody, he took her hand in his. Sending his familiar electric pulse coursing through her. It wasn’t intense or fleeting. She couldn’t blame it on static.

“What are you doing?” Bra demanded. Failing to pull her hand away.

“The tango.” 17 answered stepping out onto the middle of the near empty dance floor. He took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder. Then held out her right hand in the traditional tango hold.

“Yea right.” Bra scoffed at the idea he even knew what a ballroom dance was. Her laughter ceased when she felt his hand on the small of her bare back.

“That’s incorrect.” Bra called out his hand’s placement.

“Not for what I want.” 17 smirked brushing his fingertips against her skin emphasizing his point. His caresses sent a warm tingling up her spine. Gratified he positioning himself to lead her as was the male dancer’s role.

“You don’t know how to tango.” Bra stared into his ice blue eyes calling his bluff.

“Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow.” 17 recited the basic 8-count tango step from his memory bank. That failed to impress her. Having the knowledge wasn’t enough. Executing advance dance moves required practice. Some dancers studied for years to perfect a dance. With all eyes on them she decided to test his devotion. Straightening up her posture she committed to the hold.

On the beat they both stepped forward in unison. Obeying the slow, slow, quick, quick, slow pattern. The move was commonly known as The Tango Walk. Its proper name was Caminita Across The Dancefloor. Only a profession ballroom dancer or someone programmed with vast knowledge would know the difference.

Continued hold in frame was central in the dramatic tango. In competition breaking hold other than in the beginning or end for a finishing pose, resulted in points lost. Dancers frequently faced away from each other. Sometimes to the side in the opposite way they were moving in. Allowing Bra to avoid 17’s stare. It also allowed her to view the reaction of the guest as they tangoed across the floor. Performing close to promenades, basic and rock cortes.

Their friends and family response varied. Gohan and Videl actually left the dance floor to watch them. Awestruck by the level of dancing skills. They were aware Bra studied dancing, but 17? Shocking. As they danced around the edge of the dance floor her sensitive Saiyan hearing caught interesting whispers. For example.

“Look at them. I can’t decide which one’s prettier.” Pan mentioned to her parents as 17 dipped her.

“I am.” Bra asserted while dipped. A funny moment considering she was viewing the Son family upside down. Her dance partner brought her back up against him. Forcing her to look him in the eyes. Shining with burning passion.

Needing to break those ice blue eyes’ spell she stepped over his foot in an elegant pasada. Bra then switched to amagues. Kicking with her right leg the fabric of her dress danced like flames. Painting a pretty picture. Or a tragic one depending on the spectator. 

“That’s a bad idea.” Trunks tattled to his parents.

“I’m not so sure. A bluenette genius and a raven-haired ex villain? Sounds like a perfect match to me.” Bulma smiled giving Vegeta a perceptive nudge. The “Birthday Boy” crossed his arms glaring at the scene before him. He hated the idea of his little princess in the arms of anyone. He told himself it was only a dance.

It’s only a dance was the same lie Goten was telling himself as he watched Bra and 17. Their bodies pressed up against each other. Intimately. Turning perfectly in sync with each other. The sensual music portraying them as passionate lovers. Similar to the pros on that celebrity dancing competition show Bra loved so much.

“Calm down.” Piccolo advised standing near Goten. He had sensed Goku’s youngest Ki increasing steadily. Observed the hold on his drink tighten. At this rate he’d break the glass and go Super Saiyan. Giving away their secret. The Namek thought it was obvious. If someone like him who didn’t bother with emotions or attachments could understand the mounting jealousy.

“I’m fine.” Goten cleared his throat. Visibly irked by one of his former martial arts instructors meddling in his personal life. They weren’t that close. He wasn’t Gohan. With a lack of manners that would make Chi Chi fret he left. Watching Bra wrap her slit exposed leg around 17’s waist creating a sultry ending tango figure the final straw.

Though not a fast endurance taxing dance like the Jive or Quickstep the Saiyan Princess found herself short of breath. Unable to look away from her dance partners penetrating stare. Nose to nose their lips millimeters apart. She barely registered the musicians giving them a round of applause. For interpreting their song fittingly titled “Wicked Games” so accurately.

“Meet me later.” 17 spoke in an indescribable tone. It wasn’t his usual monotone setting nor was it overtly lustful. There was tremendous weight behind those three little words he spoke. His breath prickling her lips when he moved his mouth to say them. Denying her a chance to response he tore himself from their hold and left. Leaving her dazed.

_I need a drink_ Bra thought.

_Or a cold shower. _She acknowledged one of the steamiest moments in her life.

“That was sexy!” Pan halted her retreat. 

“The tango usually is.” Bra attributed the passion to the dance itself. Convincing no one it was purely acting. 

“Here I thought you and uncle Goten had something going on. Boy was I wrong.” Pan shook her head. 

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, huh?” Yamcha not so subtly insinuated her taste in men. Bra used all her self-restraint not to clap back with something savage. Interrogating his closeness with Tien for starters.

“Yup. I loooove bad boys.” Bra played along. Sapping the fun out of their tongue-in-cheek. Rendering them perplexed as she stormed past them.

“Tell me you have something stronger than champagne.” The heiress asked the bartender.

“Sorry.” The young bartender disappointed. Aggravated she put on her best resting Vegeta face to scare off anyone who dared to talk to her. It worked. Except on the man she coined the term after.

“Come with me.” Vegeta invited his daughter over to the table designated for the prince and whoever he deemed worthy. He sat down opening a fancy bottle decorated with a bow. She watched him pour a generous amount into two glasses.

“Sit.” He insisted pushing one of the glasses in her direction. She hesitated. It felt like a trap. Though of Earth legal drinking age she never once drank in front of her dad. Well tonight he’d seen her drink her weight in champagne but that was weak stuff.

“You desired something stronger.” Vegeta waited for her to take the seat he had generously offered.

“What is it?” Bra took the seat but not the drink. Even though she was an adult she worried her dad was testing her.

“Scotch.” Vegeta answered taking a drink of his glass. Challenging his daughter to do the same. She did and instantly regretted it.

“Ew. How can you drink this?” Bra coughed. The stiff rough liquid offending her taste buds.

“It’s an acquired taste.” Vegeta stated finishing his glass.

“Can I mix it with soda? Or orange juice?” Bra asked clueless.

“Are you crazy? Your mother worked diligently aging it.” Vegeta reclaimed her barely touched drink. Drinking it himself.

“Why?” Bra asked.

“Because I like my scotch older than me.” Vegeta answered.

“And how old is that daddy?” Bra smiled sweetly.

“Nice try.” Vegeta scoffed causing her to giggle. Her father’s uncharacteristically vain refusal to tell anyone including his own children his true age comical. Especially since the man looked 40. Resurfacing bad memories of her friends harboring crushes on him.

_Ew _Bra shuddered.

“Why would mom have to age it? Can’t she just buy you the oldest most expensive bottles in the world?” Bra changed the subject for her sake.

“She has. There’s only so many available.” Vegeta explained showcasing a new level of thoughtfulness. Leave it to Bulma Briefs to invent a way to age her husband’s favorite alcohol.

“You care to tell me what’s going on with you and the toaster oven.” Vegeta never minced words.

“Nothing daddy.” Bra scowled at the trap finally being sprung on her.

“What about you and Kakarot’s second brat?” Vegeta wasn’t letting up.

“Nothing!” Bra’s voice rose. She anticipated intrusion into her personal life from the females in her family and maybe Trunks. Her father on the other hand believed in the hands-off method. It was embarrassing. No one wanted to talk about their love life with their dad. Especially one whose claims to kill any suitors wasn’t an empty threat.

“Hmph.” Vegeta didn’t believe her but for the time being he would drop it.

“Thanks for sharing your prize scotch with me. I think I’ll stick to margaritas and other _girly _drinks.” Bra smiled standing up as the party was winding down.

“Happy Birthday daddy.” Bra leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Good night princess.” Vegeta bid farewell. Sensing his youngest was done for the night. He was right. Bra stopped to say goodbye to Bulma before departing the party.

The Saiyan Princess walked leisurely back to her house. Breathing in the cool night air. Enjoying the starry night. She wasn’t certain but she suspected it was not past midnight.

_Am I losing my edge?_ Bra wondered as she entered her home.

_Maybe _The young woman sighed not bothering to turn on the first-floor lights.

She hesitated at the stairs. She wasn’t alone.

Authors Note- Thank you BlackSwans22 for letting me reference your story “Sibling Rivalry” <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587438>. Future Trunks and Mai inspired by <https://twitter.com/RyeCereal/status/1247315796394565632>


	13. Hell of a Night

Hell Of a Night by ScHoolboy Q

Hell of a Night

“It’s a crime to break an entry.” Bra stated in the dark.

“Your security system likes me.” A cool voice said from the shadowy living room. She walked to the living room turning on a table lamp manually. 17 smirked from his comfy spot on her couch. His companion was more startling than the intruder himself.

“Traitor!” Bra glared at Haru. A cat that religiously hissed and ran away from virtually everyone was now in the lap of the enemy. Purring loudly as the park ranger scratched his favorite spot behind his ears.

“What are you doing here?” Bra demanded.

“It’s later.” 17 referenced his request at the end of their steamy tango.

“Normal people call or text.” Bra chastised his unconventional method.

“We’re not normal.” 17 naturally reminded her of what she couldn’t argue. He set the overly affectionate Siamese down before stalking over to his owner.

“Normal’s overrated.” He stated looking her straight in the eyes.

“What’s your game?” Bra stared back.

“You have to change to play.” 17 answered looking her up and down deliberately. She knew he meant clothes since he had changed into jeans and a plain black shirt. However as always there was a hidden meaning.

“What do I get if I play?” Bra needed incentive.

“A hell of a night.” 17 smiled slyly. Fearing she was losing her edge made her suspectable to his indecent proposition. The flash of danger in his eyes woke a dormant side of her that enjoyed getting into trouble. Regardless of reason she found herself becoming excited about a different type of night out.

“Don’t touch anything," Bra ordered going upstairs to change.

“Already have.” 17 called after her sitting back down on her expensive couch. Her precious pet crawled back onto his lap rubbing up against him desperate for his attention. He was smart enough to refrain from making a sexual innuendo. Using another name for a feline which was slang for a female body part. Maybe it was him who was losing his edge. An error he vowed to rectify tonight.

Bra returned shortly wearing tight red leather pants and a red midriff-bearing top that showed most of her toned core. A black leather riding jacket that was just as short as the top with the Capsule Corps logo on one of the sleeves by the shoulder in her hands. Her outfit choice surprisingly fitting for where he planned on taking her. Something she had anticipated.

“I’ve dated bad boys.” Bra informed.

“It’s a date?” 17 stood up much to Haru’s disappointment.

“You asked me to meet you later. You broke into my house to see me.” Bra listed off his stalker behavior.

“You didn’t say no.” 17 countered stepping closer.

“You didn’t give me a chance then.” Bra reminded him of his hasty departure.

“How about now?” 17 got as close as he had been at the end of their lusty dance.

"Now I want to see what you got," Bra smirked holding up two capsules. With no explanation she walked out the back door of her house. Stepping out into the open night she pressed both capsules then threw them onto the lawn. What a “poof” and a cloud two of Capsule Corps fastest street motorcycles appeared. Models originally manufactured for professional racing.

“You game android?” Bra turned his earlier words on him mounting one of the bikes. He followed suit.

“Try to keep up.” 17 revved the speed machines engine before racing off. Bra should have expected that. Using her quick reflexes, she threw her bike into gear and sped after him.

It wasn't long before they were weaving in and out of West City traffic. Playing a dangerous high-speed game of cat and mouse. Who was the cat and who was the mouse? It changed whenever one retook the lead from the other. Breaking the law by not wearing helmets. A fatal mistake for anyone without their powers. The probability of them crashing close to zero.

Bra caught a glimpse of what might be 17’s real smile when she pulled up beside him. His natural facial expression was more alluring than his blue steel poker face. Beauty in allowing your mask slip. His arrogant smirk returned as he made a sharp turn towards the city’s industrial sector. Her interest peaked she followed keeping pace with the speed demon, matching his recklessness.

A miracle they arrived at their destination without being pulled over by law enforcement. Or would it have turned into a police chase? He was hardly the type to comply with orders. Would she have fled too? Being arrested and having her mug shot all over the news the last thing she wanted. Lucky for her he was secretly behind their smooth ride having disabled police scanners at the beginning of their ride. 

“If I was _normal,_ I might be scared of being brought to this seedy abandoned place in the middle of the night," Bra surveyed the large warehouses.

“It’s not abandoned.” 17 corrected without denying it was seedy. Curious she followed him to a door on the side of the largest building. He knocked four times rapidly, paused then repeated the pattern two more times. The sound reminded her of a timelords heartbeat.

"Over 9,000," 17 told the large bouncer who answered his code. It didn’t take a genius to figure out it was a password.

“So, what’s in there?” Bra asked before surrendering to whatever was behind door number one. 

“A hell of a night.” 17 repeated sending a rush of excitement through her veins as he took her hand. 

After a formal soirée the Saiyan Princess desired a wild night. 17’s remaining rough edges and bad boy tendencies made him the perfect man to give it to her. They came to a bouncer free door at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Opening the door he looked back to gauge her reaction to what she saw.

Bra’s deep blue eyes grew wide panicking for a split second he brought her to an underground sex club. Or at a minimum, a bondage party/modern-day swingers club by the way people were dressed while casually changing partners. She calmed remembering some of the parties she attended in college weren’t exactly PG-13.

“I suspected you were the dive bar type but this is,” She paused having trouble finding the right word. She wasn’t shocked or naïve having seen illicit behavior in the entertainment business that would make you blush.

“I like the drinks.” 17 shrugged exchanging a look with the bartender who handed him a bottle. 

“Sure.” Bra sarcastically agreed as half-naked women looked at him like they wanted to devour him. She wasn't turned off by the place. She once threw a playboy mansion themed party. The music wasn’t bad either. It had a heavy but good beat one could dance to. As if reading her mind, he made his move.

“Get up off your seat.” 17 told her.

“Why?” Bra glared detesting being told what to do.

“You can have my drink.” 17 handed her his bottle.

_Why not._ Bra thought taking the bottle. Even if it was laced with something illegal her Saiyan blood would handle it. Putting it up to her lips the first of the liquid wasn’t bad tasting like the Scotch. It went down smoothly it’s effects fast-acting. She began feeling loser after only half a bottle.

“Let me see you dance.” 17 whispered five irresistible words as the music changed to a tempting beat. A young up and coming rapper took the stage. Hip hop wasn’t her favorite genre of music but this song was right for dancing and the lyrics fit the current mood.

_Get up off your feet_

_You can be my freak_

_Let me see you jam _

Never wanting to miss an opportunity to show off her moves Bra obliged. Getting up off her feet dancing her way through the crowd. She turned to 17 and began moving her body against his. Some would call it freaking while others might call it grinding. Whatever you wanted to call it the man who once claimed to only know “The Robot” was participating and holding his own. He had performed a flawless tango with her in front of family and acquaintances here hours earlier. What was a little dirty dancing in front of literal strangers?

_When the sun falls_

_Then the moon lights_

Bra looked up at him through her long dark lashes as their bodies continued to move against each other. The sun had fallen hours earlier setting the stage for the moon to light up something new between them.

_Might be a hell of a night_

_(Go, go, go, go)_

The crowd around them began jumping to the music chanting “Go go go go” with the rapper. However, the android and the princess remained glued together with eyes only for each other. He held on to her waist as she slid her hands up his chest resting one on his shoulder as they continued to grind to the beat. Not an inch between the sizzling couple.

_Shit’s real and I just begun_

_ So many ladies wanna share my tongue_

17 smirked down at her after that lyric. She smirked back glancing over at the various women who no doubt wanted to do just that. They’d had their eyes on the alluring android the moment they walked in. Bra looked back at him with her trademark smirk knowing he assumed she was one of those ladies that wanted to share his tongue. In the heat of the moment he wasn’t wrong.

_ Uh, man this life of mine, me in the lead being pressed for time_

_ So that bottle gon’ pop, then my record gon’ spin_

_ Ain’t no telling how my night might end_

As she considered why he brought her here Bra began warming up to an idea. That this might be the night they could no longer refute their attraction. That tonight was the night something had to give.

_ Nightlife in the bright lights, swagging hard in my Concords_

_You at the bottom, we the top dawgs we get high as them elevators_

_Take a sip with me, now move your hip with me, now make it dip for me_

The bartender from before had brought over another bottle. 17 removed one of his hands from her waist to take the bottle. As he took a sip from it, he snaked his other hand around her lower back wrapping his arm around her. Continuing to hold her close without losing body contact as she grinds her hips with his. Bra found herself admiring his hip movements. First in the context of Latin ballroom dances then in regards to activities reserved for the bedroom. Sensing her horizontal desires, he dipped her differently than he had in the tango. Much different.

_Now will you ride for me?_

_Will you die for me?_

_Will you jump off a cliff and hit the sky with me? _

The lyrics echoing the saying "ride or die" he leisurely brought her back up. They already rode together that night carefree and naïve to the possibility of dying was around the corner. Or that one day they would jump off a metaphorical cliff and hit the sky together. The song continued but the lyrics no longer mattered. What the artist was rapping about didn’t relate to them. They were just two ridiculously hot individuals dancing sexily with each other.

_Uh, ménage a trois, four hotties, no panties, no flaws_

Their sensual dancing had attracted others looking for an erotic time. Two scantily dressed women one with long white hair and the other with long wavy red hair came up behind either of them. Caught off guard Bra only saw the woman all up on 17. Not immediately noticing the other was all up on her. That was until she came around her side and boldly reached out placing her hands on her face. Holding her head as she pressed her lips against the heiress in an unexpected kiss.

Bra’s eyes grew wide from the intrusion. It wasn’t because she was uncomfortable. The woke woman was completely secure with her sexuality. She had kissed a few girls at college parties in a friendly platonic manner. Those kisses had been with women she knew and more importantly they had been consensual. This stolen kiss was not. She didn’t know who this woman was or where she got the balls to touch her without permission. Her lips tingled making her wonder if she was trying to slip her a party drug. Ecstasy? Whatever it was the woman’s lip-gloss left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

“What the hell?!” Bra pushed her away. Not overly harsh but enough to get her lips off of hers. The stranger bumped into her friend who had attempted the same move on 17. Who was quick and able to dodge her kiss. They both took a step back still entangled in each other.

“Would you prefer to join instead of swap?” The woman who failed to kiss 17 purred wrapping herself around the woman that had successfully kissed Bra. Kissing her partner’s neck while looking over at them seductively. The Saiyan Princess was back to dreading he had brought her to a swinger’s sex club. She was rendered speechless. What was this place? Did he honestly believe she was into casual hookups with someone she just met?

“No.” 17 rejected leaning down brushing his lips along the side of Bra’s neck barely touching her skin like a feather. The sensation tickled but not in the way that made you want to laugh.

“Your loss.” The one that kissed Bra shrugged walking away with her hand on the red head’s ass.

Once they disappeared into the crowd the Capsule Corps heiress shoved the android away storming off the dance floor towards the exit. She was over this place and what people who came to this place considered fun appropriate interactions. She also felt hot her blood rushing to her face in anger with a side of embarrassment.

She made it outside where the cold night air felt good against her hot skin. It wasn’t enough so she stripped off her jacket thoughtlessly throwing it on the ground. She ran a hand through her hair trying to regain her composure. Something didn't feel right she felt in her core something was off. Her strong reaction to a simple misguided kiss wasn’t consistent with her party girl's character. She didn't have time to explore these confusing feelings. The unmistakable sound of camera lenses shuttering and the blinding light of the accompany flash interrupting her. 

"Shit." Bra cursed.

Someone inside the club had recognized her and must have posted about it on social media. Alerting the paparazzi who would spin it causing a PR mess. She had fought to break her heiress party girl image and now all her work was in jeopardy for what? A night out with a pretty bad boy android. Speaking of her undoing he showed up just as the paparazzi cameras exploded in their hands. It didn’t require a genius to put two and two together and conclude he was behind it. Probably using an electromagnetic pulse he created with his cyborg abilities to make their cameras implode.

“They still have their phones.” Bra pointed out remaining annoyed with him. The feeling mildly dissipating with the satisfying sound of frighten yelps as cell phones exploded in paparazzi pockets.

“Someone in the club took pictures.” Bra wasn’t done forgiving him. Only if and when he corrected what he and this night’s trouble had instigated. 17 turned away from her towards the warehouse slightly squinting his eyes as he released a powerful EMP. Disabling all electronics in the warehouse while simultaneously taking out the power within a 10-block radius.

“They might have already posted them.” Bra had one last test for his android powers.

"I'll need a laptop to break the internet." 17 responded dead serious driven by the challenge more than caring about her reputation. 

“That doesn’t mean what you think it means.” Bra criticized his word usage.

“Destroy.” 17 reaffirmed the outcome would be the same. 

“Though I’d enjoy testing your supercomputer powers bringing down the internet will negatively affect the economy.” Bra was starting to think more with her brain than her emotions. Something that was going to flip soon enough though 17 didn’t press the issue.

"You're handy. I should fire Dareen and hire you as my personal assistant." Bra smiled suggestively.

_Woah where did that come from?_ She was just furious with him for putting her in a compromising position and now her mind was in the gutter imagining a different compromising position they could be in. 

“I don’t accept Zeni.” 17 played along wanting to see where this shift in attitude led.

“I’m confident we can negotiate a form of physical payment that will satisfy both of us.” Bra nearly purred. She was acting outside her norm fueled by her blood pumping hotly through her body. A body that moved on autopilot stepping up to the alluring android she’d been flirting with since the day they meet. She ran her hands up his torso and chest feeling up his lean muscles.

“You’re hot.” 17 looked down at her glossy ocean blue eyes that were clouded with lust and indescribable craving.

“Mmmm so are you.” Bra smiled tilting her head up gracing him with a seductive come-hither gaze.

“Your temperature is 107.69,” 17 clarified placing a hand on her forehead. Not the touch she was aiming for but the palm of his hand did feel good against her burning skin.

“Saiyans run hot.” Bra didn’t let up spinning his words into dirty flirting.

“Time to take you home.” 17 decided garnering a sly smile from the sexy woman pawing at him.

“Your home.” 17 specified leading her away from the gawking paparazzi. They were virtually salivating watching the Capsule Corps heiress antics wishing they were digitally recording it.

“No. Too many lingering party guests.” Bra shook her head at the thought of getting caught or worse interrupted.

17 buffered processing her sudden boldness determining her rise in body temperature unlikely a symptom of being drunk. She had only had one drink and although strong it wasn’t enough even if she wasn’t half Saiyan. His circuits weren’t crossed Bra was giving him signals.

Why was he hesitating? He never faltered when a hot sexy woman gave him the green light. Calculating all variables available to him he wrapped an arm around The Saiyan Princess waist and took off into the sky. Bra held on tight as they flew high above the clouds. The rush momentarily breaking her sexual trance and providing a key opportunity for some comic relief. She giggled at her thought.

“What?” 17 looked at her.

“There’s a Disney song that would be perfect right now.” Bra snickered.

“If you start singing A Whole New World, I’ll drop you into the ocean.” 17 threatened earning an even bigger smile from his passenger. All too late he realized his fatal mistake in admitting he was familiar with the classic animated movie.

“Shut up.” 17 warned as she opened her mouth to say something. Not wanting to further kill the mood she did what he said for once. The flight was shorter than she’d expect to reach the island he protected. Looking down as they began to descend, she observed they were nowhere near the ocean. For the second time that night she found herself in an unknown area with a former foe.

"A forest?" Bra looked around the heavy tree area. Instead of answering her silly question he landed in a clearing. Setting them down in front of a wood cabin. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she entered his _home. _Inside she discovered it wasn’t much more than four walls and a roof. All one space with a small kitchen set up to one side and a bed on the other.

17 closed the door behind her no locks because nothing needed to be kept out. Intruders beware of what was lurking inside if they dared to trespass. Bra turned to face him the moon’s light providing enough glow to see. Neither of them said a word as they simply stared at each other. Both knew this was it, now or never. Both equally as stubborn, who dared to make the first move?

His ice-blue eyes piercing into her rekindled that forbidden feeling from early returning it with a vengeance. Bra’s whole body warmed to the point of aching remembering how his hand felt cool against her forehead. She wanted more of that relief, no she _needed_ more of that relief. The yearning in the pit of her core was boiling over.

_Screw it._ The Saiyan Princess threw reason out the window throwing herself at the alluring android crashing her lips onto his. She possessively wrapped her arms around his neck her fingers tangling themselves in his shoulder-length raven hair.

Bra had imagined the moment the chemicals between them finally collided it would be an explosive chain reaction. No stopping the aggressive passion, clothes being ripped off of each other, hands urgently grabbing, exploring, their mouths seeking out ultimate pleasure. It wasn’t like that at all. 17 took his time his tongue intimately stroking hers in the cavern of her mouth. Though he held her tightly his hands weren’t doing much. 

17’s kiss was tantalizing, slow, and thorough. The problem was they waited so long he wasn't moving fast enough for her. Taking matters into her own hands she walked backwards to his bed pulling him along with her never breaking the searing kiss while staking her intentions. Bra could feel him smirk into the kiss smug at her impatience. Don't misjudge him he wanted it just as bad. However, he knew they'd be at it past morning so there was no need to rush thanks to his unlimited stamina.

Reaching his bed, she sat down on the edge pulling 17 down with her. Scooting up towards the headboard he crawled along with her their mouths never parting. Once she was completely on the bed his mouth finally left hers to trail down to her neck. Bra sighed in pleasure enjoying the sensation of his warm mouth kissing, nipping, and suckling sensually on her soft skin. She wrongly judged he’d be a cold lover. He was anything but as heat radiating from his cyborg body mixing with her body heat raising it to maximum Fahrenheit.

With more care than she thought he was capable of he pulled down the straps of her top exposing more of her breasts. His mouth caressed the top of her cleavage his tongue teasingly dipping in-between them. She instinctually wrapped one leg around his waist his body was on top of hers but not all his weight. His hands finally commenced exploring her body as he moved down his mouth now kissing her abs. 

"I've never done it in my cabin." 17 said offhandedly as he traced the muscle crevasses with his hot tongue setting her sensitive skin on fire.

"I've never done it," Bra confessed. He reacted by sitting up abruptly like a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on him. The shock snapping him out of the built-up sexual tension’s spell.

“You’re a sex symbol.” 17 wasn’t complimenting her he was stating a fact. Quoting several entertainment magazine headlines about the celebrity heiress.

“It’s not hard to sing suggestive lyrics, dance sexy moves, or pose in provocative clothes," Bra admitted looking up at the wooden ceiling worried her intimate confession had ruined her chances of getting laid for the first time.

“Captain TightPants.” Again 17 wasn’t asking if she had slept with Goten he was voicing his impression they were.

"Never gone past third base," Bra revealed suddenly feeling sick again.

“Waiting for marriage?” 17 thought out loud.

“And an iron-clad prenup," Bra revealed a plan she created when she confirmed men were after one thing. Not the thing you’re thinking of. Sure, they wanted sex but with someone set to inherit billions it could be a means of locking her and her money down.

The pain of rejection combined with whatever had been plaguing her since she stepped outside the club was a hard pill to swallow. Wanting to preserve the last ounce of her pride she sat up, slid off his bed, and hurried to leave. She was almost at the door when she felt an intense pain in her chest that stopped her in her tracks. Overcome by a painful coughing fit she looked down to find her hand covered in blood she had just coughed up. No time to panic as she lost consciousness.

Having sat by while she made for a dramatic exit hesitant to stop her 17 didn’t hesitate when he saw her fall. With speed rivaling Instant Transmission he caught her in his arms scooping her up to carry her back to his bed laying her down with the utmost care. It was painfully clear she wasn’t breathing.

Utilizing his programmed information, he knelt on the mattress next to her still body positioning his hands, one on top of the other, fingers interlocked, directly over the center of her chest he began pumping. He pressed down hard on her chest, down two inches at a steady accurate rate of a hundred compressions per minute. He administered chest compressions exactly thirty times.

17 tilted her head and lifted her chin checking for any signs of renewed breathing. Nothing so he proceeded to the second part of CPR. He opened her mouth, placed his over hers, and gave her two breaths. He repeated thirty chest compressions followed by giving Bra two more of his breaths. He alternated between the two steps over and over.

Calculating the probability of CPR reviving her successfully after several failed attempts he initiated Plan B. Rubbing his hands together he concentrating some of his energy into his hands then placed them on her chest over her heart. With precise control he released the energy from his hands into her body. The jolt of electricity caused her body to arch off the bed towards him like television medical dramas portrayed.

_Why didn’t that work? _17’s system was confused. He had hit her with enough electricity to jump-start two hearts. The only logical explanation was failing to factor in her Saiyan anatomy resulting in an incorrect calculation. Unacceptable for a supercomputer. Turning up the juice risked causing irreversible damage to her heart and other vital organs. Left with no other choice, he rubbed his hands together again like a defibrillator. Building up more power than before he pressed his hands over her heart harder this time. An intense sensation as the electricity left his body and entered hers. Again, Bra's body jolted from the power invasion.

His superhuman hearing detecting no heartbeat he double-checked by pressing his head next to her heart. No heartbeat. To be positive he placed two fingers on her wrist checking there for a pulse. Again nothing. He took a moment to formulate an equation to weigh the pros and the cons of trying one more time at full power. The biggest risk was long term irreversible tissue and muscle damage to her heart. 17 didn't have time to dwell on statistical risks. The biggest risk was doing nothing. Even with less than a 1 percent chance of success he simply had to do it.

Summoning every ounce of power within him digging deeper when he thought he tapped out. Willing himself to scavenge into a hidden reserve he didn’t know he had. He felt how Goku must feel when collecting energy from various life forms on a planet to form a Spirit Bomb. The last time it happened on Earth 17 himself had contributed some of his power. He wanted that technique right now he wanted the planet’s life to lend him their power. If they refused he’d steal it.

Just as the power was about to burst from his body 17 slammed down his hands over Bra's heart. Releasing such an intense amount of energy that his hands began to glow. The light radiated from his hands to her body……….

"Where am I?" Bra wondered staring at a giant doorway entrance before her.

The last thing she remembered was trying to flee 17’s cabin after being turned down for being a virgin. She recalled the humiliation, something she never personally experienced to her recollection. She remembered the pain in her chest and she couldn't breathe. Then she coughed up blood. Looking down at her hand she discovered it was no longer covered in blood. However, everything else including the outfit she had been wearing remained the same. Nothing seemed out of place with her just the place she was at. How did she get from there to here? Could it be a dream? Had she passed out and was dreaming?

As she was forming her theory small golden colored clouds floated by her in a single file line. Letting curiosity win Bra trailed the funny little clouds into the building. They stopped in front of what she believed at first to be a tall wooden wall. She followed the wall up to see where it ended what she found at the end startled her. There was an extremely large creature resembling a giant troll. The more she stared at it dumbfounded the more it looked like an ogre. A giant ogre with light red skin and a beard wearing a suit and a helmet with two large horns sticking out of it.

Horrified the Saiyan Princess understood the ogre wasn't standing in front of a giant wooden wall he was sitting at a large mahogany desk. Holding a pencil larger than her looking over some paperwork. That's when she remembered her father's stories about where he went after he sacrificed his life fighting Buu.

"Fork."


	14. Good Girl

Good Girl by Elle King

Good Girl

“What the fork?” Bra held a hand up to her mouth confused by the word that was coming out involuntary.

“Are you trying to curse?” King Yemma scrutinized her.

“Trying and forking failing.” Bra answered sarcastically stubbornly trying to drop an f-bomb.

“There’s no cursing here.” Kind Yemma informed to her annoyance.

_This forking sucks _Bra thought. _Seriously? _Even in her mind cursing was prohibited? This had to be the worst place ever. She was wrong, there were worse places just below her.

“Name?” King Yemma asked the only one in line that wasn’t a cloud. It should have been an indication she wasn’t the usual deceased but after immeasurable days of repetition, the days and spirts blurred together.

“Bra Eschalot Briefs.” The Saiyan Princess answered though she debated in her head using an alias. Apparently, lying was impossible in this place too.

“Eschalot? That sounds Saiyan.” King Yemma pondered out loud as he searched his paperwork. Unable to find her name on his list he examined the young woman evaluating her. "Are you related to that loudmouth prince?" he asked.

“You remember my dad?” Bra smiled impressed his reputation preceded him, leaving an unforgettable impression on he who judges souls.

“His was a _special _case.” King Yemma proceeded with caution. Saiyans were ingrained with volatile tempers and possessed immense power although this young woman seemed to lack both.

“So, I’ve heard.” Bra rolled her eyes proving she inherited her father’s stereotypical Saiyan attitude.

"My assistant will escort you to a waiting area while I sort this mess out." King Yemma had enough bad experiences with Saiyans to want to get this one out of his check-in station ASAP dismissing her with a wave of a hand.

“This way.” The smaller ogre instructed leading her away from King Yemma, down a hall, and into an empty room with a couple of chairs leaving her to her own accord. Clueless how long she’d have to wait she sat down and tried to make the time pass by her go-to method of entertainment.

“Hey, hey, hey. Since I’m going to go to hell anyway.” Bra sang tapping a nail on the arm of the chair as she considered the two options. The morbid pessimistic side of her didn’t believe she’d be going to the good place.

“I’ll go out with a bang, bang, bang. Crash and burn it all away.” Bra continued singing her tale of woe. Inspiration not forthcoming so she repeated those few lyrics a few times before giving up on her creative endeavor.

“I’m so bored.” Bra complained out loud.

“Hi there.” A female ogre manifested in the room with her dressed in a purple skirt and vest over a printed dress shirt.

“Dende! Where the fork did you come from?” Bra shouted startled.

“The void.” The female ogre responded in a pleasant but automated sounding voice.

“Okay.” Bra didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I’m Janice. How can I help?” The ogre prompted.

"Can you get me out of here?" Bra inquired meaning the afterlife, not the room itself which the rooms new occupant understood.

“No, but I can make your wait more enjoyable," Janice told her summoning a crystal ball to appear in her hand.

“Are you related to Baba?” Bra joked her guess about the item not far off.

“No, but this is similar to her crystal ball. It will allow you to see anything you want.” Janice answered anticipating her next question.

“Anything I want huh?” Bra mulled over that information. Here was an opportunity of a lifetime, but she was stumped on what should she ask to see. Her future? No, she’s already dead so that’s moot. If she’s going to heaven or hell? No, that would be answered soon enough. Check-in on her loved ones to see how they're handling her death and grieving? That’s it!

“Can you show me what’s happening back on Earth regarding my death?” Bra finally made her request after careful deliberation.

“I can. How far back do you want me to go?” Janice asked for specifications. Bra hadn't considered how much time had passed back in the world of the living. Time flowed differently in the afterlife for all she knew days had passed since she died.

“From the moment I died.” Bra gave her answer watching the crystal ball expecting it to instantly show her what she requested. What she got was static the kind an old TV on Darth displayed when it wasn’t receiving a channel.

“Odd.” Janice hmmed perplexed, technical difficulties an anomaly in the afterlife.

“How about from the moment I passed out?” Bra changed her wish the crystal ball working. Inside there was a clear image of her and 17 in his cabin. She was walking away to leave when she suddenly stopped. It was strange seeing herself stop suddenly then cough up blood before losing consciousness. What came next would change nearly everything.

Bra surveyed in silence as 17 blurred for a brief moment reappearing beside her, catching her in his arms preventing her fall. He then carried her back to his bed where he proceeded to administer CPR. She observed intently as several chest compressions were ineffective forcing him to switch to using his android powers to try to shock her heart into beating. His unbridled determination combined with the worried? Scared? Look in his ice-blue eyes tugging at her heartstrings.

She was no doctor but she knew too much time had passed yet he fought to resuscitate her. Her standing in the afterlife proof his efforts were futile but he refused defeat. His lips were moving unfortunately she couldn't hear what he was saying no matter how hard she focused.

“Where’s the volume on this thing?” Bra demanded exasperated she couldn’t hear what 17 was saying.

“Here you go.” Janice summoned a remote from who knows where offering it to her. Bra took it analyzing the symbols on the buttons. They were similar to those on Earth remotes do she pressed the one she assumed stood for rewind not wanting to miss anything he had said. She paused when it went back far enough then hit play re-watching him lay her on his bed with the utmost care. She couldn’t help feel a pain remembering she had wanted to seduce him on that very bed. Irked she could still feel feelings so strong in the afterlife.

“Come on princess. We have to finish what we started.” 17 ordered her to be brought back to life. Afterlife Bra speculated what he meant by ‘finish what they started’. Having sex? Their Galactic Patrol missions? Whatever their relationship was turning into she regretted she may never know.

“This is not how it ends” 17 declared his voice breaking from its normal monotone setting audibly unsteady as he built up power in his hands before slamming them down on her chest sending electricity coursing through her body. Powerless to look away as her body jolted off the bed by the invasion of power. However, it was painfully clear her heart did not restart. Her attention on the man struggling to revive her instead of her lifeless body. He appeared to have finally thrown in the towel leaning back running a hand threw his long raven hair utterly frustrated.

He glared straight into the crystal ball’s viewpoint determination reigniting in his ice eyes. It sent a surprising shiver through Bra, the fact that her body could react so strongly in the afterlife intriguing. So much about being dead was not as she imagined. 17 did the unimaginable scooping her up in his arms holding her tightly against his body creating a barely visible shield around them then blasting through the roof of his cabin. 

Bra was glued to the crystal ball like it was the newest episode of her favorite drama where she was the star. Or maybe 17 was the star as he raced through the sky looking more hero than former villain. She should have guessed where he was taking her since there was only one logical answer since Earth doctors would be unskilled in Saiyan anatomy making treatment a challenge.

_Smart man._ She praised17 as he landed on Kami’s lookout with her. No need to call for help the guardian of the Earth and his assistant had sensed them fast approaching. Not by the traditional method of sensing their guests Ki because he didn’t have any and Bra’s life signature was gone.

“What happened?” The Earth’s guardian asked the android wasting no time holding out his hands to begin his initial examination

"She coughed up blood then lost consciousness and her heart stopped beating." 17 answered watching him move his hands up and down over her body like he was scanning her.

“Any idea what could have caused it?” Dende inquired stopping over her non-beating heart.

“You’re the all-knowing guardian of the Earth. You tell me.” 17 snapped maddened by his questions when he should have all the answers.

“My far-seeing arts doesn't allow me to see everyone at all times," Dende explained unperturbed by the sharpness of his tone. He had years of experience dealing with beings in crisis.

“Her body temperature was 107.69 earlier tonight.” 17 searched his RAM for any details that could help.

“She began acting differently after a stranger at the club kissed her.” 17 recalled the stark physical and behavioral shift in his date after that unwanted kiss.

“That confirms my preliminary suspicion of poison.” Dende nodded lightly touching the unconscious woman’s lips with a finger to extract any possible remnants of the poison.

“That bench!” Bra unsuccessfully cursed furiously remembering the woman’s lip-gloss tasted funny.

“This is unlike any substance found on Earth.” Dende studied his fingertip analyzing whatever small traces he found.

“Then contact everyone you know in the universe, all universes, and figure it out.” 17 demanded in a manner better suited for an angry Saiyan than a calm, collected cyborg.

“That will take time.” Dende acknowledged the limitations of his powers. 

“She doesn’t have time!” 17 exploded his calm exterior cracking. Both Dende and Mr. Popo struck back by his uncharacteristic outburst.

“I may be able to buy her some time.” Dende thought over his options and their ramifications.

“Then do it.” 17 ordered with a deadly tone and a stone-cold expression which made his threats for him.

"Alright." Dende agreed placing both hands over her heart chanting in Namekian. 17 started down at the lifeless woman willing her to come back to life. He got his wish, sort of. She didn’t take a breath nor open her eyes but he detected the faintest heartbeat.

“How can that be?” Bra asked astonished. If her heart was beating then that meant she was technically alive, if she was alive then why was she standing in the afterlife. It made absolutely no sense. She got her answer when she began feeling faint once more. She looked at her hands this time instead of blood on them they were nearly transparent.

“Looks like you’re being revived," Janice commented as her new friend faded out of the afterlife…………………

_ Bra. If you can hear me. Please wake up. Please come back to us. To me. _

Bra could make out a voice but it sounded too far away to understand what they were saying. She felt similar to when she got to sleep in after a long week of waking up extra early for work. She had the same longing desire to stay asleep and rest just a few more minutes no, hours. She felt exhausted mixed with another emotion, fear. Fear that if she opened her eyes or moved even a finger she’d be overtaken by a burning pain from within. where her whole body ached but she was too numb to fight it.

That paled compared to the agonizing sharp sensation crushing her head from both sides. The moment she began waking it hit her like a Final Flash. Dread the smallest amount of light would make the pain worse she hadn’t opened her eyes. Treating it like a migraine where minor relief was achieved by laying with your eyes shut in total darkness. She could tell the room she was in wasn’t dark by the tiny bit of brightness that snuck in behind her eyelids whenever her eyes shifted behind those closed lids.

_Bra. Please. I beg you. Wake up. I’ll never forgive myself if you don’t wake up._

There was the voice again. This time she could understand a few of those words. She heard "wake up" which made her want to respond with a whiny “I don’t want to” while pulling the covers over her head, sadly that impossible in her current state. Her ailment wouldn’t leave any physical evidence on her body because she was suffering from the inside out. Her insides were engulfed in the hottest of flames, the worst around her heart. Again, she had a pain in her chest but this time she could breathe, though shallow.

The longer she kept her eyes shut remaining perfectly still the more her mind wandered starting to ask herself questions. Was she truly alive again? She hadn’t forgotten her time with King Yemma in the afterlife. No, she’d never forget that. She also didn’t forget 17 trying desperately to resuscitate her then taking her to Dende. The last thing she remembered was her heart restarting on Earth then slowly vanishing from the afterlife. Needing answers, she cautiously opened her eyes.

“Thank Dende!” The voice that had sounded far away now came in loud and clear next to her.

“What happened?” Bra finally spoke her dry throat causing her to sound hoarse a sign she’d been asleep for a while.

"You were poisoned," Goten informed bringing forth the memory of hearing Dende tell 17 that.

“How long?” Bra asked.

"Almost a week," Goten replied.

_17!_ Bra tried to sit up only to be pressed back down by the burning pain paralyzing her temporarily. This poison was a real bitch that remained in your system.

“Don’t try to get up. The poison is no longer lethal but its effects may persist for a few more days.” Goten explained gently.

“How?” Bra fought through the discomfort in her throat wanting answers.

"From my initial investigation, the attempt on your life came from a Vhiss organization planning to expand their empire. The women they hired to do their dirty work have been apprehended.” Goten gave her the CliffsNotes version avoiding overwhelming her with traumatic information. 

“Mitrado.” Bra alleged jumping to a conclusion about her boss’s box with little evidence but she hit the nail on the head.

“MIA," Goten admitted aware she was intelligent and could judge how that painted him as a guilty party. Bra stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom processing the insinuations of his disclosure.

“Without knowing how deep the Vhiss have infiltrated Galactic Patrol it was decided the best course of action would be to bring the black star dragon balls to Earth. That means we still have to find and collect the rest.” Goten shared the gravity of the situation. “Once you’re better of course.” He added when she didn’t respond.

“No.” Bra stated without looking at him her eyes still glued to the ceiling.

“I know you’re probably still in shock but I’m sure y-” Goten began but was cut off by a sterner no.

“What part of no don’t you understand?” Bra found her voice although her vision was still trained on the ceiling.

“B-chan,” Goten changed his tone but not his incessant tactic which combined with his low blow of using her childhood nickname served to royally piss her off.

“I quit.” Bra declared slowly sitting up resting against the headboard of her large bed.

“But B..” Goten’s sad face, like she kicked his puppy was the last straw.

“Get this through you’re thick Son head, I QUIT! I quit the Galactic Patrol. I quit us. I quit you.” Bra raised her voice and Ki as much as she could given her weakened state. It was enough to draw her father who had been training in the nearby gravity room. attention

“What’s going on?” Vegeta demanded barging into his daughter’s bedroom, his hardened facial features instantly soften and his anger diminishing when he saw her.

“You’re awake.” Vegeta pushed Goten aside to be by his daughter’s side.

“Hi daddy.” Bra smiled weakly.

"Go fetch her mother," Vegeta commanded Goten like an errand boy. Though still reeling from her breaking up with him he did as asked.

“How long have you been awake?” Vegeta inquired as he waited for his mate.

“A few minutes.” Bra answered.

“How do you feel?” Vegeta asked what Goten had not.

“Like my insides are on fire.” Bra flinched talking about the pain bringing it back to the forefront of her mind. 

“Poisons a coward’s weapon.” Vegeta spat furious anyone would dare try to kill his daughter. Feeling his power level skyrocketing she feared he’d turn Super Saiyan Blue like when some poor idiot made the dreadful mistake of making her cry when she was a newborn.

“Thanks to my Saiyan DNA I survived what would have killed a normal human.” Bra placed her hands on her fathers to calm him. She didn’t need her house blown up.

“My baby!” Bulma exclaimed rushing in and immediately hugging her daughter.

"Ow." Bra grimaced feeling the burning in her body intensified. 

“I’m sorry honey! Is the pain still bad?” Bulma asked concerned.

"Only when I breathe or move." Bra joked. 

"Well, I sent your brother to get you a Senzu bean. In the meantime, we'll do whatever we can to make you comfortable during your road to recovery.” Bulma doted.

“Thanks, but there’s something I have to do.” Bra made an effort to get out of bed. Bulma began to protest when she felt her husbands’ hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and he shook his head telling her this was something their daughter needed to do without using words.

The young woman watched her parents exit her room noticeably still worried about her being up and about so soon after waking up from 7 days of sleeping off a powerful poison. However, they trusted her to know what she was doing. What she wanted to do was see the person that saved her. She looked down to see she was dressed in a pair of red cotton sleep shorts and a matching tank top.

“Eh good enough.” The fashionista surprised herself by grabbing a pair of Bearpaw boots and slipping them on before grabbing an air vehicle capsule on her way out the house. Almost dying put things into perspective. Some things were more urgent than finding the perfect outfit and applying makeup.

Faster than the speed limit below she made her way out of West City towards the woods his cabin resided in. She wasn’t so far intoxicated that night that she couldn’t remember the way nor had a week of sleep fogged her memory of what nearly transpired in his cabin. Bra pushed those memories down. They weren’t the important ones. The important ones were the ones from the afterlife. What she had secretly witnessed him doing.

It wasn’t long before the city was behind her and the woods within view. Scanning the area as she flew over it, she quickly spotted a clearing and the cabin in the middle of that clearing. Even from the sky she could see the damage from their night together still hadn’t been fixed. She would learn he hadn’t returned to the place she almost died. For reasons including he had spent most of the time by her bedside.

As she landed an eerier gut feeling told her not only was he not there but he hadn’t returned since that night. Her uncertainties confirmed when she opened the door entering to find the place untouched from the image, she’d seen in Janice’s crystal ball. A wave of emotions crashed over Bra triggered by standing in the place where she’d died. Even if it was only for a few minutes mortality was a hard pill to swallow.

Bra hurriedly got back in her air vehicle and took off to the only other place he could be. Flying straight for Monster Island all she could think of was what she was going to say to him once she saw him. What do you tell someone that refused to give up on you even though you were technically dead? There weren’t enough words so perhaps she wouldn’t use words. 

Instead of landing on the beach where they had loaded up the injured animals for transportation, she circled the island searching for him. _I need to learn how to fly _She thought viewing the animals below with no sign of their ranger. She was about to circle back when she spotted something on a cliff. Approaching it became clear it was a campsite. With barely enough room to land her small air vehicle, she maneuvered her parking carefully getting out and capsulizing it just as the person she was looking for stepped out of his small dome holding a tool in his hand.

“Hey.” Bra greeted practically shyly. It was weird to be standing before the man she almost slept with then saved her life. He didn’t say hello back he just stared at her unmoving. His emotions if there were any unreadable as always.

“I just wanted to stop by and say thanks. You know for saving my life.” Bra did what she came here to do. She should be used to doing most of the talking with 17 but his reluctance to say anything at all still hurt. She wrongfully believed they were past that after sharing an intimate moment even if they hadn’t gone all the way.

“I stopped by your cabin first. I’m surprised you haven’t fixed the roof.” Bra rambled her admission a clue she knew what happened after she lost consciousness however, he did not attempt to reply.

“Guess this is goodbye. I quit Galactic Patrol.” Bra couldn’t cease dragging things out to see if he would say something, anything. When he didn’t, she turned around finding it hard to look at him. She raised a hand over her head to toss her capsule when she heard the sound of whatever 17 had been holding in his hands drop to the ground. In the next instance, she felt his hand around her raised wrist preventing her from throwing the capsule. She glanced over her shoulder to question him but before she could speak, he tugged on her arm gently spinning her to face him before pulling her against his body and crashing his lips to hers.

Amazed by his actions the Saiyan princess surrendered to the kiss. A kiss unlike the one the shared that tragic night. While the first had been the conclusion to weeks of sexual tension this one held relief. Relief that she was finally awake and they could finally say what they never told each other.

“Eh hem.”

Someone clearing their throat interrupted their long-overdue second kiss. Halfheartedly they broke the kiss turning in the direction of the sound to find their former captain glaring at them.

“I should have known _he _is the reason you quit.” Goten accused balling up his hands into fists at his side his Ki fluctuating.

“No. I quit because an assassin tried killing me. After all, I was working for the Galactic Patrol and I died for it.” Bra defended remaining next to 17, her last words invoking an alteration in the stoic android as he slightly pulled away.

“You died?” Goten asked concern replacing the anger in his tone and facial expression.

“Yes! I meet King Yemma, had a conversation with him, meet his robot girl assistant. She showed me what was happening back in the living realm. Seeing your dead body kind of rearranges your perspective and priorities.” Bra crossed her arms over her chest feeling exposed figuratively and literally. She hadn’t even told her parents this all of a sudden, she felt cold in her thin cotton pajamas.

Silence hung between the three like an ominous black cloud. Their love triangle had been the center of each other’s drama though none of them spoke about it. Never had there been such an emotional closed off threesome. In their generation anyways. As the silence was becoming deafening two figures appeared in-between the Android, the princess, and the Son. 

“Hi guys.” Goku hailed cheerfully neglecting to read the audience or pick up on the tense atmosphere. The trio scowled at him and his uninvited guest. A stranger none of them had ever seen before but was easily identifiable as a Saiyan. A full Saiyan by his power reading, the legendary Saiyan by his mannerism. Without waiting for an introduction lacking social skills he marched up to the lone female smelling the air as he went.

Bra missed most of this because the second Broly set eyes on the bluenette her vision was blocked by two backs. The rivals created a barrier between her and the newcomer but it was pointless he was too fast. She felt his presence next to her close enough to smell her skin which he tried to.

“What the hell? Don’t invade my personal space.” Bra smacked his giant hand away as he boldly and foolishly tried to touch her blue hair.

“You smell like a Saiyan, but you don't look like one," Broly claimed enraging the attention of the other men. It was understandable he was curious if not infatuated with their race’s princess in title.

"And our triangle becomes a square," Goten stated humorless, 17 didn’t even bother to respond.

“Goku why are you here and why did you bring him?” Bra spoke up since no one else was. She was fed up with interruptions that prevented a breakthrough with her allusive partner.

"Well, I went to retrieve the black star dragon ball on Vampa and got to talking to Broly who said he'd like to visit Earth again," Goku explained though everyone was only half listening they were too on edge around Broly. Although he wasn’t a bad guy, he honestly didn’t understand social cues and was asking to be chewed out by the young woman he kept annoying by pawing at.

“Enough!” 17 finally said a word shocking everyone into directing their attention to the entirely unamused android.

“This isn’t a Saiyan convention. Get off my island.” The former killing machine ordered in a deadly tone that meant business. Even Goku who was typically dense got the message.

"I'm sure Vegeta will want to spar with you to Broly. Let’s head over to Capsule Corps.” The strongest in the Universe suggested preparing to fly off. When his plus one didn’t immediately act like he would follow the eldest son added an incentive, “There’s probably lots of chocolate there and I’m sure Bra wants to see her parents…wait? Weren’t you in a coma?" he scratched the back of his head working to remember.

“Unbelievable.” Bra shook her head astonished by the sheer level of cluelessness one family could hold. Not having heard or simply choosing to ignoring her comment Goku levitated into the air luckily Broly followed suit. Goten hesitated for a moment looking at he didn’t know what she was to him now. An ex? Not exactly. Seeing nothing in her eyes that would lead him to believe she would change her mind about quitting he levitated into the air to follow the other two full Saiyans unaware it would be a final farewell.

_I seriously need to learn how to fly_ Bra thought for the second time that night. With her air vehicle capsule still in her hand, she went to once more activate it only this time she didn’t even manage to get her arm up when a hand firmly grasped her forearm.

“Not you.” 17 said. Bra’s agreed to his request by not leaving with the others. Instead, they both waited until all other Saiyans were well out of sight. This time she slowly turned towards him wondering if it was going to be a repeat of earlier.

“What did you see?” 17’s question was vague per his MO but it wasn’t hard to understand he meant what did she see while in the afterlife. More specifically he needed to know if she witnessed how hard he fought for her after she “died”.

Stealing a page from his book that ruled actions speak louder than words Bra stepped closer to him placing her hands on his chest. She gazed up at him searching his ice blue eyes discovering a glimmer of emotion. That’s all she required to lean up and press her lips softly to his. Her kiss was slow and precise at first before losing themselves to their passion. A passion that had been bubbling inside of them finally allowed to surface. 17’s hands traveled up her back slipping under her shirt his fingertips caressing her bare skin making her temperature rise.

“Ah! There you are!” A voice neither of them recognized spoke but they were in no hurry to stop what they were doing.

“The Zenos do not like to be kept waiting.” The voice named dropped in a soothing tone yet the threat was sharp as a sword. The two stubborn individuals paused to glower at the foolish Angel that dared prevent them from accomplishing what had slow burned for months.

“They will be most pleased to have you.” The Grand Minister stated unclear who he was referring to. Bra assumed he was talking about 17 since he won the Tournament of Power and wished back all the erased universes. To their disbelief, the father of all Angels placed a small blue hand on The Saiyan Princess arm. Without another word, they both vanished leaving 17 standing alone on his island wondering what the hell just happened.


	15. Dance Monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance Monkey by the Tones and I

Dance Monkey

“What do you mean the Grand Minister took Bra?” Vegeta demanded.

“Exactly that.” 17 retorted resisting the urge to ask if he’s in the early stages of losing his hearing due to his old age. It wouldn’t help the situation only serve to make the Saiyan angrier.

“Why would the Grand Minister take Bra?” Bulma asked their unexpected guest placing a reassuring hand on her mates’ shoulder. It made absolutely zero sense.

“He said exactly 21 words, 8 of them were the Zenos would be pleased to have her.” 17 elaborated able to recite word for word what the Father of Angels had said if need be.

“What could those snot-nose twerps possibly want with my daughter?” Vegeta grilled the android who simply shrugged causing the prince of all Saiyan’s Ki to skyrocket his hair alternating blue.

“I’ll call Whis. He’ll know what’s going on.” Bulma went to retrieve the circular device he had bestowed upon her to contact him in case of an emergency. Her daughter missing was the definition of emergency in her book.

“Bulma! I do hope you’re calling to invite me over to indulge in new magnificent foods." Came universe 7's resident angel's voice over the transmitter.

“No, I’m calling because your father took Bra to the Zenos.” Bulma cut straight to the chase.

“Why would Father do that?” Whis blinked mystified.

“We were hoping you’d know.” Bulma sighed pushing away the natural parental reaction to panic, hopeful this mess was just a huge misunderstanding.

“I will speak to my father. In the meantime, I anticipate sumptuous fresh cuisines that will tickle my taste buds when I deliver my information in person…hmmm.” Whis thinly veiled his service came with a price.

“Sure thing Whis.” Bulma nodded acknowledging their unspoken arrangement ending the intergalactic call. Not sure how long it would take made for an awkward atmosphere. She didn't have a problem with the android especially after everything he had recently done for her daughter. Vegeta, on the other hand, had tolerated him after he had spent almost every waking moment at her bedside, mirroring the beginning of his relationship with Bulma. However, the overprotective father now suspected him of having something to do with Bra disappearance.

The two former villains were locked in a staring contest. Sensing the mounting tension Bulma offered 17 a drink which he politely declined leaving everyone to just stand out on Capsule Corps large balcony waiting for their universe’s Angel to return with news on the missing young woman. The wait felt longer than it was due to the uncomfortable strain and worry everyone shared. Whis’s arrival should have been a welcomed interruption but by the look on his light blue face, it was going to be anything but. 

“Well? Out with it!” Vegeta ordered when he didn’t speak.

“The Grand Zenos learned about Bra after father told them about the song she wrote and sang at Vegeta’s name day celebration. Inquisitive they entreated father to see her sing and dance. Misinterpreting their entreaty, he showed them a video of her performance at this year’s Tech Convention and an old what is it called on earth? Music video? From when she was a teenager. What the Zenos categorically meant was they sought to see her sing and dance in person.” Whis enlightened them to what lead to the Grand Minister abducting the young heiress.

"Bra loves performing but here on Earth, it's considered rude not to ask first. Maybe next time they'll seek her permission instead of just taking her.” Bulma fumed fed-up with aliens and godlike entities’ lack of common manners.

“Well you see, they liked her so much they're keeping her," Whis informed as casual as a weatherman would report the week’s forecast.

"They can't keep her! She's a person, not a stray puppy!" Bulma exploded beating Vegeta to the punch or verbal assault.

“You’re all mindful of what can transpire if you distressed the Zenos.” Whis reminded.

“I don’t give a damn about hurting those little ankle bitters _feelings_," Vegeta growled transforming into Super Saiyan Blue equipped to go rescue his daughter.

“Bra does. For your security as well as the entire 7th Universes she has agreed to stay.” Whis held up his staff, a power move forcing Vegeta to listen to him by reminding him he stood no chance in a fight against the Angel that trained their God of Destruction. 

“She self-sacrificed.” 17 pointed out the massive difference in his habitually even voice and ice eyes that revealed nothing reflecting anger. No, disgust. Revulsion in all guilty parties’ immoral methods.

“17’s right. She’s doing this out of fear that the Zenos will erase our universe if she doesn’t do what they say. She’s a prisoner!” Bulma accused.

“Now now I don’t wholly disagree with you but we have to approach this state of affairs cautiously.” Whis attempted to appease angry parents. He wasn’t certain the nature of the android’s relationship with Bra but he gave the impression he was equally invested. 

“What do you advise?” Bulma strained to be the voice of reason betting on the Angel having a solid plan.

“Wait.” Whis merely answered like it was the most obvious answer.

“What?” All three shouted.

“What kind of stupid suggestion is that? That’s not a plan at all!” Vegeta fumed insulted. As a man of action, it wounded his pride to be expected to do nothing.

“The Zenos attention span is brief. Do you recall how swiftly they forgot about hosting a tournament of power?” Whis supported his judgment with an indisputable example.

“Hmph. Don’t remind me.” Vegeta spat crossing his arms having never forgiven Goku for putting his family and the entire multiverse in jeopardy by refreshing their memory.

“Bra’s their flavor of the week.” Whis used an Earthlings saying not incorrectly but it was in bad taste under the circumstances.

“They’ll grow bored of her.” 17 followed the Angel’s thought process out loud.

“Indeed.” Whis nodded confident in his proposal.

"You expect me to sit idly by while my daughter serves as a plaything for those entitled spoiled brat’s entertainment?” Vegeta fumed remaining in Super Saiyan Blue form ready to fight anyone and anything that stood in his way of saving Bra from a similar fate he faced when he was a child under Freiza’s tyranny.

“I recognize it can’t be easy - ”

“You’re damn right it’s not!” Vegeta burst his power surge shaking Capsule Corps. Bulma was glad most of the equipment in her lab was anchored to withstand a Saiyan induced earthquake.

“We wait.” 17 stated with a sense of finality in his cool voice.

“You don’t get a say in the matter.” Vegeta snarled dying to dismantle the android piece by metal piece.

“She’s doing this for you and the universe.” 17 snapped having witness firsthand the once spoiled princess’s selflessness. Her determination to do the right thing, to protect the helpless even if it cost her, her life.

“2 weeks.” Bulma quantified the waiting period she was willing to allow, bringing to a standstill a battle between two men in her heart she knew her daughter wouldn't want to fight each other.

“That’s too long!” Vegeta argued to which his wife held up a hand.

“I know you don’t care to hear this but Bra is an adult. She knows what she’s doing. Playing super nanny a small price to pay in her eyes to ensure our universes’ safety. If we go in there guns a blazing to take her back forcefully then we risk angering the Zenos provoking them to erase our existence. She wouldn’t want that. It would make her sacrifice all for nothing.” Bulma reasoned.

“Tch.” Vegeta gruffed turning his head stubbornly away from her, he hated when she was right. 

“I will watch over Bra from a distance, with any luck she’ll be back home before two weeks if not we can deliberate alternate strategies then.” Whis chose his words judiciously eloquently. Going against his father and the Zenos in any way was treason to their kind. Halfheartedly the other 3 relented……

Why was she here? That was the question plaguing her when the Grand Minister without her permission brought her to the Zeno’s palace. What could the toddler-sized powerful deities possibly want with her? Turns out unbeknown to most the Zenos were music fanatics. Why was that important information? Because that was the small detail in the Grand Minister’s long report on Vegeta’s milestone birthday celebration that caught their attention. They became single-mindedly fixated on the Saiyan Princess.

As their devoted loyal guardian, he presented them with Bra’s performance at the Tech Convention via Godtube. They watched in glee on their tablets then commanded more. Problematically the only other video he was able to find was a music video from when she was a teenager. A secret she thought had been lost and buried proving nothing died on the internet. At the tender age of sixteen Bra signed with a music production company that promised to turn her into the next pop idol. At the time it was her dream come which sadly rapidly dissolved into a nightmare. Starting when she was given the lyrics to her first single titled “Boogie Back.”

Bra was a fan of the danceable music finding the beat stuck in her head. The lyrics however were an entirely different story. Simply put they were not something she wanted to sing. Especially lines like “I can’t understand these numbers” made her dread she was being portrayed as dumb. An airhead only interested in the boy the song was perceptibly about. Other lyrics sounded silly “The nights are turning deadly: dancing dancing heart”. Categorically a love song its musical lyrics were purposely ambiguous left to the audience to interpret. An example was “I can’t control these feelings: falling falling down” which didn’t mean physically falling down but represented falling for another person romantically.

The chorus was a bigger issue. “Boogie back! I’m always chasing after you!” sent the wrong message to young girls in her honest opinion. She prided herself in being a confident young woman that wouldn’t be chasing after a guy. “Deep inside my heart beats faster than before” sounded like sweet first love infatuation. Though a fan of those types of songs she strongly disagreed it should be her first song. Worried about first impressions as a new artist. “Boogie Back. This love I feel has to be true. Won’t you grant me that dream once more.” Bra meticulously analyzed these lyrics concluding they were sexist and demeaning. Why does the love she feels have to be true? Why does he have to grant her the dream once more? What about her dreams? Did she have any dreams of her own other than this guy and his love?

“Jump out with perfect timing, busy streets echo through the night” wasn’t terrible. Especially when producers pitched the concept for the music video. Her running through the city on a rainy night. “Don’t hold back your smile, it’s showtime! Just go and play your part.” This lyric ironically accurately described how a young Bra felt they were forcing her to do and be. She had signed the contract now do exactly as they say with a smile on her face. Play her part.

If things couldn’t get worse the cherry on top of the sundae was a rap verse. It was a huge fight with producers and agents. Not just because she wasn’t a rapper but because those lyrics portrayed her as a weak pushover "Why won't you wait for me for 5 minutes?" The other rap verse failed to even make sense “Beat up this loud sound until the morning!” The only lyrics she found no issues with came after the short rap but were contradicting to the rest of the song. “There’s nothing missing from my life.” “Never quite the same or defined.” "No matter who's by my side, I want to show the world I'm alive!"

Bra tried to compromise with the producers offering to rewrite some of the lyrics but they wouldn’t hear of it. She was the child, an inexperienced new artist, they were the adults, the professionals with years of experience manufacturing hit songs and creating superstars. In the end, she shot the music video but felt so awful afterward her mom stepped in and bought her out of the contract, acquiring the rights to the song and music video in the process. She didn’t want to know how much that cost her mom but she was forever thankful. It was a rotten bitter first taste of the entertainment business that left a lingering bad taste in her mouth that she gave up on her dream of becoming a singer for a few years. Attending college, graduating with honor, and a business degree then directly to working for Capsule Corps. Her true passion never far, always in the back of her mind she gave into it over the recent years now that she was older, knowing she had the talent, connections, and means to pave her career.

Never in a million years would she guess that music video would resurface to bite her in the ass. To be partially to blame for her current predicament, a prisoner without physical chains or a cage but still at the mercy of the Zenos. Her chains were mental, her cage built out of fear of potential harm befalling on her loved ones and universe. A musical marionette forced to sing and dance for their childish entertainment. Bra thought she liked kids but this made her never want to have any. If she did, she swore to raise them not to be entitled brats that played with the existence of entire universes. Ending thousands of lives with a snap of a finger in an end all temper tantrum when mad.

The worst part was she wasn’t given a choice, more like an ultimatum. The Grand Minister made it crystal clear if she refused there would be dire consequences. Not just for her but her loved ones and all of Universe 7. All of this was told to her before even meeting the Zenos in a soft neutral tone that made the threat all the more sinister. Their fear tactic succeeding in pressuring her to do as they pleased. Her only hope was that they’d grow bored of her and send her home or that her loved ones would think of a way to rescue her. She believed with conviction 17 would have told someone at the very least one of her parents what had happened. If by chance he had not, her parents would no doubt begin searching for her when they noticed she was missing then interrogate the android once they learned he was the last to be seen with Bra.

After two weeks she began to lose hope that this torture would ever end. At first, she taxed to remain optimistic foolishly believing if she played along even acted like she was happy to be there she’d win over the Zenos and they’d let her go. It backed fired; she was too convincing of an actress. So as the days dragged on, she became more numbed. Going through the motions of performing without feeling. It broke her heart, she used to love singing and dancing but now she was empty as she did it. A puppet. A doll. A dancing monkey.

_The gods said I see the way you shine_

Bra took a deep breath as the piano lead opening magically played throughout the palace. She moved robotically to the hip hop beat while secret lyrics she wrote to keep herself from falling apart played in her head. Allowing her to endure dancing without drowning the vast despair.

_ Take your hand, my dear and place them both in ours_

Both Zenos had welcomed her with open arms showering her with flattering compliments. Why wouldn’t they? She was their new shiny toy. Bought with the currency of intimidation mixed with a crippling fear she could be solely guilty of her universe’s destruction. A heavy burden for anyone to bear.

_ You know you stopped me dead when I was walking by _

The Grand Minister had stopped her dead when she was trying to walk away from all the trouble in her life. Trading in dangerous adventures on faraway planets for her previous mundane in comparison life on Earth. It was the father of Angel that took it upon himself to make certain she would cooperate or kiss her entire universe goodbye.

_ And now I beg you to let me dance just one last time_

Bra constantly begged silently that they would quickly grow tired of her. Bored with the same song and dance. Releasing her on their own accord hopefully forgetting to take out their displeasure with her on her universe. 

_ Oh I see you, see you, see you every time _

Even when she wasn’t keeping them entertained every waking moment Bra was still haunted by them. Their round multicolored little faces and high pitch voices invaded her dreams or should she say nightmares. They undoubtedly considered themselves generous and deserving of praise since they provided her with luxury accommodations. In their spoiled self-centered minds, they considered it was fair payment for a lifetime of servitude. It wasn’t.

_And oh my I, I, I hate your style_

_ You, you make me, make me, make me want to cry_

Bra hated them with every fiber of her being. She detested how they always got what they wanted through unscrupulous methods. The Tournament of Power a great example of their abuse of power. It made her want to cry, but she refused to shed a single tear for herself. To give them the satisfaction of breaking her.

_ So they say_

_ Dance for me, dance for me, dance for me, oh, oh, oh_

_ I’ve never seen anyone do the things you do before_

Like an obedient figurine, Bra danced for them. Every day she danced and sang for them. They clapped and cheered they’d never seen anyone do the things she did before. Never would she had fathomed her talent would be her undoing, her lifetime prison sentence. If she had known she never would have taken a single dance class. No that was a lie. Maybe she’d simply refuse to perform in public. Keeping her talent to herself singing only in the shower, or in the car.

_ They say move for me, move for me, move for me, ay, ay, ay_

_ And when you’re done, I’ll make you do it all again_

The Omni-Kings commanded her to move for them, every day, day after day they made her move for them. If they said dance, she’d asked what style, if they said to sing, she’d ask what song. They required other forms of fun like playing hide and seek along with other children’s games.

_ Just like a monkey I’ve been dancing my whole life _

Bra knew the word “monkey” was used as a derogatory term for Saiyans due to their furry primate tails and because they transformed into a large ape-like creature under the power of moonlight. She had only ever been called one affectionately. In a similar fashion to her mom’s pet name for her dad. The opposite of how Freiza cursed when ranting about Saiyans swearing to obliterate them and their planet. Vowing to single-handedly make their specie extinct. His men adopted the slur using it themselves that it traveled across the universe. No doubt someone out there that had been wronged by Saiyans still held on to that hate and wouldn’t hesitate to seek revenge while calling them a monkey. 

While she performed for the Zenos amusement Bra felt like a different kind of monkey. The kind you found in carnivals or circuses, trained to perform by their masters for a few Zenis. It was a grim perspective that had never crossed her mind but now seemed accurate. A dark outlook on entertainers and what they were paid to do it. In her pursuit of stardom, she had been dancing her whole life. Like a monkey.

The days began to blur together as the repetitive routine morphed into an endless loop. When Bra wasn’t constantly keeping the Zenos busy she was aching for home. She missed her loved ones, she missed her life, she missed her freedom. She missed adult conversation. Talking to childlike aliens all day every day fried her brain. It was sad to say but she could feel her intelligent mind losing some of its sharpness. She started forgetting things, a strange phenomenon she had never suffered before.

The Grand Minister was no help. He never talked to her after delivering her to evil. He believed he had her where the Zenos wanted her. Or was it where he wanted her and the Zenos? The minimal interaction she witnessed firsthand between the Omni-Kings and their supposed servant was telling though subtle. The Grand Minister was smart in how he gently pushed the supreme rulers of the multiverse in the direction _he_ wanted. Bra wondered if anyone else suspected the corruption. The other Angels? If they did, they were loyal to their father. The Gods of Destruction? Perchance but he could have the Zenos erase them easily so they behaved by staying in their lane.

So, for her loved ones she hoped were safe she kept dancing……….

“It’s been two weeks since the Grand Minister took Bra to the Zenos upon their request. We had hoped by now they would have released her but they have grown attached to her wanting to keep her indefinably. She stays under the fear that if she refuses, they will take their anger out on our universe.” Goten summed up the crisis everyone had heard by now through Bra’s immediate family.

“I called everyone here today to discuss our next move. We will not sit on the sideline while one of our own is a prisoner of the Omni-Kings.” Goten began the meeting entirely different than the previous one he held in the secret meeting room underneath Capsule Corps. His whole demeanor a sharp contrast to before, his tone and body langue the opposite it had been then.

The noticeable variance being the woman he entered with last time was missing the subject of this conference. Why was he leading the meeting as a substitute for one of her family members? Especially since their last encounter had been unpleasant, where they wrote each other out of their lives? A couple of reasons. One because he had ample experience conducting these types of meeting in the Galactic Patrol. Strategy hearings devising plans of action for dangerous missions. Secondly, and perhaps more significant was his guilt. He felt in some way personally to blame for Bra’s abduction.

From the moment he received the news, he had hardheartedly beating himself up for not staying that night. Perhaps if he was there when the Grand Minister had appeared, he could have stopped him from kidnapping the Saiyan princess. Why the so-called man that was with her that night failed to prevent her abduction was something he wanted to be answered but he knew it would not end well. So, he decided not to confront him, yet. The only reason the android was still functioning was that he was lucky Goten was lightyears away following a lead regarding his higher in command Mitrado’s whereabouts when he received Trunks’ urgent message.

A master at tactical policies Goten was bidding his time postponing the inevitable clash until necessary. Looking up from his notes seeing that man in the very room with his blue eyes that showed no emotions it took all his training in self-control not to attack him head-on. To unleash all his self-hatred out on him. He knew in his heart if anything happened to Bra he’d never forgive himself. Even if she was to return and be with the enemy at least she was free. That would have to be good enough for him.

“I think we can all agree having the fate of the universe on her shoulder is unfair and we must work together to get her back.” Goten chose his words wisely. Most in the room still believed they were nothing more than acquaintances, his best friends’ little sister who he recently began working together with. They may assume the two half Saiyans had grown close especially if they were aware of her adolescent crush on him. However, the details of their relationship were a guarded secret of two years he realistically knew would soon be exposed.

“Dad. You’re friends with the Zenos. Do you think you can talk them into letting her go?” Goten addressed his father putting him on the spot.

“Talk to Zeni and uh Zeni? Sure. I can do that.” Goku grinned excited by the prospect of chatting about strong new opponents. It had been years since he had visited them. The Prince of all Saiyans didn’t miss that troublesome look on his rival’s face.

“I’m going with him," Vegeta informed. This was his daughter’s freedom at stake, a task too important to be left at the hands of Kakarot. A simpleton in the prince’s eyes that instigated more headaches than he was worth. 

“No,” Goten shot down triggering an instant reaction out of the woman’s father.

“The hell I’m staying behind while Kakarot is entrusted with _my _daughter’s fate," Vegeta growled.

“We only get once chance to reason with them to accomplish our goal with nonlethal force. You go in there angry they’re more likely to anger themselves, squandering our only chance.” Goten diplomatically debated.

“He’s right. We should try to do this the easiest least confrontational way possible first.” Bulma calmed her husband sharing a look with him that said if Goku botched the mission then they could do it the hard way.

"In the likelihood the Zenos won't listen to dad we will devise a Plan B." Goten nodded at his dad giving him the go-ahead to initiate his solo mission. Goku placed two fingers to his forehead using instant transmission to reach the Omni-Kings planet.

“Anyone have any ideas?” Goten opened up the meeting for suggestions.

“Can Shenron erase the Zenos memory of Bra?” Trunks was the first to speak. He had taken the news about as well as Vegeta, protective big brother mode activated. It was Goten in fact from galaxies away that had talked him down from taking a Capsule Corps spaceship and blindly going to go rescue his sister. Convincing him it would be irreversibly detrimental to act without a plan. Promising to return to Earth immediately to help rescue the heiress. What he deliberately forgot to mention to his best friend who he was closer to than his brother was he had to quit the Galactic Patrol. Abandoning his military obligations for something or more accurately someone more important to him.

“Doubtful. Even if Shenron’s powers were strong enough the Omni-Kings are alerted whenever an eternal dragon is summoned. Safety protocol implemented after the whole Zamasu and Black Goku debacle." Dende explained anticipating the others' questions as to why the Omni Kings would have to be notified. 

“Give the brats a CD player and call it a day.” 18 deadpanned in all seriousness.

“Sweetie they have Godtube," Krillin explained why her simple plan wouldn’t work in the most loving manner surprised she suggested anything at all. Usually, she didn't care enough to participate in these meetings. Unless there was prize money or some type of monetary compensation for her time and skills. The way she had been exchanging looks with her twin the police officer figured she had her motives to be mildly invested.

“Is traveling to the not so distant past to warn Bra not sing at Vegeta’s party an option?” Bulma directed her inquiry at Beerus who was surprisingly in attendance under the guise he needed to be present for all matters regarding the Omni Kings. Like an allusive supervisor that sporadically attended company meetings whenever they felt like it. In reality, everyone knew about his soft spot for the Saiyan Princess he had babysat when Freiza returned to Earth along with the legendary super Saiyan Broly. Who they had all but forgotten visited the night Bra was taken captive. A mere coincidence surely.

"That would be a hard no," Beerus answered in his habitually low gruff uncaring tone however he was secretly considering looking the other way. Only as a last result, the Z fighters would need to exhaust all other possibilities first.

“If they like Kakarot so much why doesn’t he stay and entertain them?” Vegeta proposed to no one’s astonishment. What was surprising was Goten agreeing, sort of.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Goten mulled it over.

“Goten!” Chi Chi reprimanded disappointed he would ever consider sacrificing his family for that of someone else’s. Even if she understood the true nature of his relationship with Bulma’s daughter she would not approve of such betrayal. Blood thicker than water mentality.

“I don’t mean trade someone for Bra but trade something. There has to be something we can offer the Zenos for her return. Let’s brainstorm.” Goten optimistically thought they were on the right track. However, after an hour of deliberation, they were nowhere close to agreeing on something the Omni Kings could want that they couldn’t get themselves. Via the same underhanded means, they entrapped Bra. It was the age-old problem of what to gift someone who already has everything or could obtain anything on their own. Getting a gift for Bulma the richest woman in the world posed a similar conundrum no one in the room had successfully solved. As the time ticked on it became painfully apparent his only hope in avoiding drastic and dangerous methods was his dad succeeding in talking the Zenos into releasing her.

Goten was growing increasingly frustrated with the unimaginative ideas some of the Z fighters were coming up with. He was ready to scrap the idea and start over when Goku returned, alone. Any hope that he brought back good news like Bra would be coming home soon were squashed by the serious look on his typically carefree face. He sadly shook his head answering the question on everyone’s mind.

Bra’s loved ones were prepared to go rouge determined to rescue her themselves Zenos temper tantrum be dammed when 17 who had been a mere observer this whole time stepped forward.

“I have any idea.”


	16. Rescue Me

Rescue Me

“I have an idea.” 17 spoke up gaining the rooms' attention.

“No. We’re not going to kill the Zenos.” Goten shot down his idea before he even said it.

“I have a new idea.” 17 reiterated after a slight pause. If killing the Zenos was truly his original idea or he was making a sarcastic joke they would never know. Bra would probably have been the one to see through his BS. Scoffing calling out his dry sense of humor. Unamused Goten ignored him and was going to ask for anyone else to make a suggestion when Bulma came to his aid.

“What is it 17?” Bulma gave him the floor. She may not be leading the meeting but this was still her meeting room and she welcomed any ideas that may save her daughter.

“An android.” 17 vaguely stated his plan.

“If you think I’m going to let you go rescue her yourself you’re out of your circuitry.” Goten misinterpreted his statement going on the attack.

“Build an android version of Bra to switch?” Bulma’s scientific mind was already steps ahead calculating the probability of success.

“Precisely.” 17 nodded unsurprised the genius would catch on to where he was going with his suggestion.

“That’s an absurd idea.” Vegeta scoffed his prejudice against android’s showing.

“It’ actually not. There’s no way the Zenos are just going to give Bra back but if I can build an android version of her perfect enough to fool them then they would have no reason to be angry and take it out on her or the universe.” Bulma was already mapping things out in her head. It would be a difficult task but she was up for the challenge. It could be their only option to avoid an all-out war with the Omni-Kings.

“I don’t like it.” Vegeta had several reasons to object but the main one was fear his mate would work herself to death trying to complete this impossible task as fast as humanly possible. He knew she was no mere human; she was a super genius among mortals. However, that didn’t stop him from worrying.

“It’s our best chance. Using Dr. Gero’s schematics it shouldn’t take me more than a couple of days to build. Programing it with Bra's personality, mannerisms, traits, and fine-tuning its responses to believably mirror her own may take longer.” Bulma said halfway out the door to begin building.

Knowing there was no talking her out of it Goten concluded the meeting. He did notice out of the corner of his eye 17 was the second to leave. He attempted to follow to confront him when Trunks asked him to discuss matters privately………….

“You’re wasting your time.” 18 voiced landing silently next to her twin who was elbow deep in dirty and rumble.

“All we have is time.” 17 referenced their immortality continuing his search.

“Still a bad use of it. You know they cleared things out eons ago.” 18 indifferent to his plight.

“Inferior creatures work.” 17 continued digging carefully instead of blasting the ground apart to not damage anything useful that may remain.

“It’s not like you to grasp at straws.” 18 criticized his actions.

“You have a better idea?” 17 challenged growing agitated by her questioning and presence.

“Don’t care enough to think of one.” 18 shrugged.

“Spoken like a true creation of Gero.” 17 remarked with malice.

“We’re both his creations so why do you care?” 18 pressed studying his body langue. When he didn’t answer she added, “Let her family worry about it.”

“Her family will fail!” 17 raised his voice showing a crack in his icy exterior.

“So?” 18 snapped disliking his tone.

“Their failure will result in her death.” 17 couldn’t believe he had to explain this to her. She possessed the same advanced process unit he was installed with.

“Again. So?” 18 didn’t let up.

“Why are you here?” 17 stood up facing her.

“You’re putting yourself at risk. As your twin, I demand to know why." 18 pulled the sibling card. In true 17 fashion instead of answering her question honestly, he answered it with his question.

“Would you rescue me?” 17 blurted out expectedly. Usually a fortress of controlled emotions his question laced with accusation. “Would you have my back? Would you take my call when I start to crack?”

“We don’t talk much, not anymore but we still care about each other.” 18 didn’t exactly answer his question a self-preservation mechanism she learned from him.

“What about Krillin?” 17 changed tactics.

“Of course. Doesn’t explain why _you_ care what happens to the monkey princess.’ 18 wasn’t backing down.

“You know why.” 17 narrowed his eyes refusing to say the words.

“I do.” 18 admitted with a satisfied smirk leaving him with these parting words that echoed advice, “But does she?”

_Meanwhile in Trunks office_

“I still dream about the good old days.” Trunks sighed sitting at his desk.

“I know. Life took us far away.” Goten somberly agreed taking a seat on the opposite side feeling more like a client or employee than a best friend.

“We took care of each other.” Trunks reminisced about their unbreakable bond.

“We lived for each other.” Goten referred to their fusion form Gotenks, their lives literally in each other hands.

“Yea, I miss all the times we had.” Trunks remembered the mischief they caused individually, together and as Gotenks.

“I’ll be there anytime you call.” Goten proved keeper of that promise when he dropped everything to rush back to Earth after Trunks had told him Bra was missing.

_Bulma’s Lab_

“I won’t allow it.” Vegeta declared entering her lab finding a scene he’d seen many times over the years.

“Yes, you will." Bulma's eyes never left the blueprints on her desk.

“I mean it Bulma.” Vegeta’s stern voice failed to dim the mother’s resolve.

“If you’re concerned go collect the dragon balls and wish for me to function without sleep," Bulma advised. A master multitasker she could build a space ship while running a business meeting but not without sleep. Eventually, no amount of coffee or sheer stubbornness would prevent finally collapsing from exhaustion and that’s what Vegeta wanted to prevent. 

Too many nights he’d find her passed out at her desk after working to that point. He didn’t like thinking of her age but she was getting older. He worried about long term effects pushing herself too hard physically and mentally would cause. Unquestionably the strongest female he still had to rescue her sometimes. Like she had rescued him after Namek.

When he was by himself when he needed help. She rescued him. The sole female to ever have the guts to boss him around was stronger than she looked. Bulma’s strength was compilatory to his own. Physical strength from training physically balanced by intelligence and the ability to stand up to the Gods. His mate was fearless, unafraid of him when she should have laying the groundwork for their eventual relationship.

He would rescue her when she’d start to crack. When her loved ones were in jeopardy, specifically their children. However, before their children before him, there was someone else. Someone she still called when a dangerous new enemy threatens them. The one he still called Kakarot. Vegeta didn’t care what Bulma thought before he’d be there any time she called. Telling her don’t ever call another there’s no need to call another. She’d never have to wonder if she’s slipping under if he’d rescue her.

“Tell me what to do” Vegeta offered to be anything she needed. Be it running errands, fetching parts, or making coffee. Whatever it took they would get through this together. He’d help her rescue their daughter………

Later that night after his one-man excavation proved fruitless, 17 went to the source of the solution. Effortlessly sneaking into Capsule Corps grounds accessing the main lab without one of Bra’s hot-headed male relatives trying to stop him. He knew who the real boss of the Briefs’ family was.

“Find anything?” Bulma asked while working on what would be the android’s skeleton base. Impressive considering, not even a full 12 hours had passed.

“No.” 17 admitted walking over evaluating her work. He’d never seen his insides and he hoped to keep it that way however based on Dr. Gero’s blueprints she was using stronger material.

"Titanium," Bulma answered his unspoken question. 17 didn't respond secretly thinking it was overkill. This wasn't a battle bot she was building there was no need for indestructibility. He wasn’t going to question her methods the sooner the android was built the sooner they could rescue Bra.

“Building a completely mechanically android from scratch will be challenging but fixing Android 16 before the Cell games gave me valuable inside knowledge.” Bulma shared unsure if he knew being absorbed by Cell at that point. 

“16 wasn't originally activated along with you and 18 because Dr. Gero believed his programming was incomplete?" Bulma always wondered how he came into his own wanting to fight Cell seeking Capsule Corps out for repairs.

“So, he claimed.” 17 couldn’t confirm or deny it past what Gero had told them.

“Interesting. An Attribute Matrix will allow the android’s AI flexibility to act like Bra. We will start by uploading pictures and videos of her life then conduct a series of interview tests to evaluate how close the android’s answers match Bra’s answers” Bulma often thought out loud when working. Talking to herself part of her process but it was nice to have someone close to the situation respond.

“In fact!” Bulma rushed to her computer to note down a brilliant idea that would make the programming and building process go faster. “If someone creates a facial interface to test while I build a machine to complete the body production time will be greatly reduced. I’ll design an advanced 3D printer to etch organic-looking synthetic layers. Creating realistic artificial muscles then skin over the articulated skeleton powered by small servo devices.” Bulma was on a roll, positive she could recruit her father to help build the machine once she designed it.

“I can sculpt the facial structure.” 17 volunteered earning a skeptical look from the scientist. She welcomed the help but if she was to assign him a task it’d be of a mechanical nature.

“I have a photographic memory and precise eyesight; I can replicate her facial structure without missing a single pore." 17 made a case as to why he was the best person for the job.

“Okay.” Bulma nodded calculating the time efficiency in her head. If Trunks could begin programing the Attribute Matrix then she and Dr. Briefs could build the 3D machines. If they worked together and resourcefully, they could achieve a fully functioning model in 2 maybe 3 days. She called her son and father into her lab to fill them in on her plan. 

Trunks arrived first obviously displeased when he saw 17 but refrained from voicing it aware, they needed all the help they could get. As much as he hated to admit it the android possessed a vast database as well as beneficial superhuman abilities. Dr. Briefs arrived shortly after him and once Bulma explained her and 17’s plan she divvied up the workload. Each broke off to their respective area of the large state of the art lab to commence their part of the group project.

The next day the humans were suffering fatigue from pulling an all-nighter especially Dr. Briefs who was in his 80s. Only recently slowing down after retirement. With the general infrastructure of the giant machine that would 3D print a human body layer by layer finished Bulma sent the elderly scientist home to get some sleep. Just as Vegeta arrived to order her to do the same. He barely convinced her by swearing he was more than a monkey with a wrench. He could follow instructions and build off her detailed plan. There was one stipulation, Trunks would supervise his work. Begrudgingly the Prince of all Saiyans agreed so his mate would get some much-needed rest.

Bulma planned on taking a short power nap but ended up sleeping through her alarm waking up to find it was night outside. She rushed back to her lab fearing half a day had been lost putting them behind schedule. What she found was a nearly completed 3D printing machine curtesy of Dr. Briefs, a beta test ready Attribute Matrix, and a Hollywood special effects worthy model of her daughter’s face. Normally she’d shower her “employees” with praise however she didn’t have time for that.

Diving right back into work she programmed the smaller machine to 3D print Bra’s eyes and hair strands relying on 17’s ability to attach each individual hair follicle quickly. Looks a nonissue she concentrated on its personality. Bulma didn't like using the word it or testing just ahead but it had to be done to save time.

"Bring yourself online," Bulma commanded standing before an uncanny exact replica of her daughter's head. The others in the room stood close by watching as the robotic head opened its eyes for the very first time.

“What is your name?” Bulma began the first of a series of basic info everyone should know about themselves.

“Bra Eschalot Briefs.” The head answered in a voice similar to Bra’s but not exact. Bulma looked down at her tablet and adjusted the pitch using the touch screen.

“What is your age?” Bulma continued.

“22.” The head responded sounding more like Bra but not to the fine-tuned hearing system of one super android.

“.134 octave higher.” 17 advised Bulma causing the head’s eyes to shift in his direction.

“Where do you live?” Bulma continued after adjusting her voice modulator by that fraction.

“West City.”

17 nodded giving his seal of approval on the voice’s accuracy.

“Tell me about yourself.” Bulma moved on to the next testing phase, open-ended questions. Only plausible answers with believable facial expressions would count as correct.

“I work for my family’s company Capsule Corps in the PR department. My mother is the current president while my older brother Trunks is Vice President. My father Vegeta is one of the last remaining Saiyans, a warrior race making me half Saiy-”

“Cease all motor functions.” Bulma cut her off, her command instantly silencing the mechanical head eyes closed as it shut down.

“That was um.” Trunks was at a loss for words. The head looked like his sister, sounded like his sister, and answered the questions like his sister but something was off.

“Robotic.” 17 ironically interjected.

“Quite.” Bulma agreed studying the Attribute Matrix. The settings were correct according to how she saw her daughter but scientifically there wasn’t enough data from sufficient sources. Her image of Bra was from a mother’s point of view, Trunk’s as a brother, and so on.

"For best results, those closest to her will need to interact with the programming.” Bulma shared her initial test result.

“I can do it.” Goten volunteered having just arrived looking like he was up all night. Bags under his bloodshot eyes physical proof he hadn’t slept a wink.

“You’ll provide an added layer having been her boss for the past couple of months, but first her immediate family.” Bulma turned to Vegeta.

“I’m not interacting with that thing.” Vegeta flat out refused to even look in the creation’s directions.

“She’s not a thing.” 17 spoke up.

“Tch, you would defend one of your kind.” Vegeta scoffed.

“Not helping.” Bulma took him by the arm leading him out of the lab to discuss matters privately. Dr. Briefs took this opportunity to excuse himself to check in with Panchy.

“Wow. Really looks like Bra.” Goten commented studying the mechanical head.

“It even sounds like her.” Trunks added proud of his part in the programming.

“She’s not an it.” 17 spoke up again.

"Well, I'm not calling her Bra. That doesn't feel right." Trunks defended his stance.

“Call it 22.” Goten callously suggested.

“Is that an android jab?” 17 accused dangerously close to permitting what’s been brewing for months to boil over. Reducing a self-aware AI to a mere thing personally offensive. 

“If the screw fits.” Goten doubled down on his android insult then in a blink of an eye he was off the ground, held up by two fists clutching his shirt. He looked down to find two ice blue eyes glaring daggers at him.

“Says the monkey that’s been trying to screw her.” 17 laid a verbal smackdown on his rival. Before Goten could fight back escalating matters a strong power surge rippled throughout the room. They turned to see a furiously enraged Super Saiyan Trunks.

“Outside. Now.” Trunks growled grabbing Goten from the back of his shirt rescuing him from 17’s grip.

“Why are you mad at me? 17’s the one that was all over your sister the night she was taken.” Goten fixed his shirt once they were outside and had been released.

“Because he’s not my best friend. Because he didn’t break the bro code of, thou shall not date my best friends’ sister.” Trunks countered.

“See. This is exactly why we didn’t tell you.” Goten huffed.

“We? Since when are you two a we?” Trunks demanded answers.

“About two years ago.” Goten came clean bracing himself for the inevitable beating. To his shock instead of throwing punches Trunks powered down, his hair reverting to lavender.

"I sadly don't know either of you anymore." Trunks' sad realization diminishing his anger.

“It’s not all your fault. I didn't exactly do a great job of keeping in touch." Goten admitted his shortcomings owning up to dropping the rope on his end of the friendship.

“You were galaxies away, but Bra and I live across from each other. We work in the same building. How out of everyone fighting to save her I’m the one that knows her the least? Her brother?” Trunks ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I wouldn’t say you know her the least. Your perception of her is muddled by brotherly love. You still see her as your baby sister who you were told to protect. I don’t think you’ve fully accepted she’s a grown woman.” Goten’s pep talk working until the last line hit a sour note.

“But you have.” Trunks wasn’t letting him off the hook that easily.

“Do you remember that time I visited and surprised you by being at Bra’s house?” Goten inquired.

“I swear if you guys were already sleeping together then, I might kill you after all.” Trunks threatened his power increasing.

"No, but that's the night it happen - " Goten quickly held up his hands as a plea to let him continue when his friend transformed into Super Saiyan again. “That was the first time I saw her as anything other than my best friend little sister.”

“Yea yea she’s very pretty.” Trunks bit out a G rated compliment in contrast to some of the sexually explicit things said and written about his sister's looks. The thought of his best friends feeling that way angered him.

“And intelligent, charismatic, hardworking, funny, generous, and kind.” Goten listed off some of the qualities that kept him coming back to Bra. Their time together was always brief motivating him to recruit her to join his team selfishly wanting more of her time.

“You care about her.” Trunks calmed recalling his sister's schoolgirl crush on his fellow demi Saiyan. He used to tease her relentlessly certain it would never happen but while he was busy with his life it did, right under his nose.

“I do, it’s just - before all this I honestly thought we were falling in love but then…” Goten trailed off looking at the sky wondering where out there she was and how she was feeling.

“A new challenger appeared.” Trunks shook his head. Discussing his sister's love life with his best friend when said best friend was entangled in a love triangle with his sister felt surreal.

“Yeah.” Goten sighed, looking back he conceded the writing had been on the wall the moment those two had teamed up.

“Let’s rescue Bra first then we can talk about being brothers-in-law." Trunks attempted to lighten the mood ending a conversation his friend probably didn’t want his parents overhearing as they returned. By the looks of it, Bulma had convinced Vegeta to interact with the Bra bot but he wasn’t happy about it.

The two demi Saiyans reentered the lab to Bulma explaining she would make a schedule for those closest to Bra to interact with the AI. Of course, this circle of friends was limited to the Z fighters. The rest of the world didn’t know how advance their AI technology was, that they could make an advance android or that the person they were trying to duplicate was part alien.

For the duration of the day Z fighters came and went spending about an hour interacting with Bra bot whose head was now attached to the skeleton base hooked up to the machine printing out her body. Rationalizing it’d be less creepy talking to a partially completed android than a talking head. It kind of worked for Vegeta who went first having always been her favorite parent.

Everyone continued to work giving the father surrogate daughter duo some privacy. Except for 17 who observed how Bra bots’ facial features soften when talking positively to the Saiyan prince then how her eyes reflected hurt when his interaction became hostile. To his credit, Vegeta did pick up on her social cues and changed his tone.

“Analysis?” Bulma approached 17 having noticed him studying their interaction.

“Believable response for a daughter with great affection for her father.” 17 reported refraining from using emotionally charged words like love.

“Dissecting the AI’s interactions with your analytical skills will help fine-tune the Attribute Matrix.” Bulma offered her tablet to 17 who accepted it and the task with resolve. She watched him take a seat near the 3D printer, not close enough to be a distraction making those interacting with the AI uncomfortable with his observational judgment.

“You trust him with the control?” Vegeta questioned his mate.

“He’s the most qualified for the job," Bulma answered.

“Is that the only reason?” Vegeta pressed watching his son interacted with a mechanical version of his sister under the watchful eye of a cyborg.

"Of course not," Bulma confirmed his suspicion walking over to her desk to commence work on a Ki hiding device and one that would mimic a half Saiyan’s Ki. Vegeta stuck around anticipating his presence would be needed when it was Kakorot’s youngest turn to interact with a replicant of his little princess. That tense interaction came sooner than later when Goten took his turn after all the Briefs.

“Um. Hi.” Goten approached Bra Bot hesitantly finding it difficult to look at the unnatural naked skeleton her competed head was on.

"Hi, Goten." Bra bot smiled and for a fleeting moment, he truly believed he was talking to the real one. That was their goal 17 told himself when Goten smiled back. If the AI could fool someone that had been romantically involved with Bra then the programming was a success. That along with Vegeta undoubtedly breaking them up were the only reasons 17 kept it professional.

If listening to Captain Tightpants retell private romantic stories about himself and Bra bothered 17 he didn’t show it. It didn't matter in his opinion what happened before he met her. The only thing that mattered was what happened after they met. The only thing that mattered at this moment was making sure the AI was a perfect duplication, his personal feelings be damned.

17 endured as Bra bot _flirted_ with Goten telling himself it was believable for someone that had a life long crush. An insecure lifeform in his position may have abused his power to sabotage the attribute matrix so the AI was less receptive to the other man. That only fed into pettiness which wasn’t his style so he tolerated their interaction calculating his results based on unbiased previous behavioral patterns.

The following interactions weren’t challenging. Bra bot interacted with Pan and Marron as normal girl friends would. She treated Gohan and Videl like the parents of a close friend that had watched her grow up. He was surprised his sister showed up with Krillin to participate thought in true 18 fashion she said little. The further removed the family friends were to the young woman the less interaction was needed. It was getting late by the time Hercule failed to convince an AI he defeated Cell. 17 impressed by the advance reaction Bra bot had to his lame reenactment, rolling her eyes. A smile tugging at his lips when their eyes meet. 

"You should get some rest," Bulma suggested as everyone cleared the lab for the night. The 3D machine scheduled to complete Bra bot’s body tomorrow.

“I don’t require sleep.” 17 declined unyielding from his post in front of the giant machine. The AI in sleep mode while its vessel was being worked on. 

“Still the machine doesn’t need babysitting if an error occurs, I’ll be notified.” Bulma fought back a yawn her lack of sleep showing.

“I need to interact with the AI some more and fix an oversight in her appearance.” 17 countered.

“She looks identical to Bra.” Bulma gave the face a once over.

“Identical to her the night she was taken. I’ve calculated the change in hair length based on average hair growth.” 17 detailed.

“Very well.” Bulma saw no use in arguing. After her departure 17 fired up the smaller 3D printer that had created her eyes and hair adjusting the length of hair follicles to be printed.

"Bring yourself back online." 17 executed the command returning to his station. Slowly ocean blue eyes opened, blinked, and then stared into him.

“Hello.”

It was the first time 17 interacted with the AI directly having been a mere observer before. He knew what a proper introduction was but his first meeting with Bra was anything but proper. In fact, he recalled exactly what he said to her after her performance. It was a come-on about not knowing Vegeta's little princess could move the way she did that night. 

“Hello, Bra.” 17 finally answered back with ironically two words he had never said to the flesh and blood version.

“You called me by her name.” Bra bot appeared surprised.

“Your name.” 17 corrected.

“No one else called me Bra.” Bra bot’s eyes expressed hurt perhaps even sadness.

“I’m not like everyone else.” 17 gave away more than he should as he reached for the freshly printer longer hair strands and began gently replacing her hair. 

"You like me." Bra bot said 17's close proximity due to his commitment to get her hair exactly right. Calculating precisely how much her hair would have grown since he last saw her.

“Clarify.” 17 continued his diligent work unmoved by her words.

“Synthetic.” Bra bot clarified.

"The correct way to have phrased your question would have been to say "You are like me?" or "You're like me?” 17 explained attaching another strand of hair to her head.

“I do not understand.” Bra bot confessed.

“Your first statement implies asking if I like you.” 17 enlightened.

“Do you?” Bra bot’s honesty matrix may have to be lowered.

“Irrelevant.” 17 shot down her prying.

“Then are you?” Bra bot demonstrated a knack for not dropping an issue.

“Am I what?” 17 never paused his work.

“Synthetic.” Bra bot didn’t waiver.

“Partly.” 17 didn’t elaborate past that and for a moment it seemed the AI wasn’t going to push the subject. A testament to her convincing realistic facial expressions he found himself elaborating because of the look she gave him. Or was that merely his interpretation of her actions?

“I have synthetic parts.” 17 gave her a basic answer the humming coming from the large 3D printer working on the rest of her body providing background music to their private conversation.

“Cyborg, not android.” Bra bot acknowledged the grand difference others failed to distinguish.

“Correct.” 17 stood up to get more newly printed hair follicles, Bra bot’s eyes following his movement. Studying him as he sat back in front of her. 

“You have feelings for the one I’m modeled after.” Bra bot made a connection after a few minutes of silence.

“Evidence for your conclusion?” 17 questioned her reasoning instead of denying it. All part of the learning process is what he told himself.

"You take the utmost of care when working on me." Bra bot replied.

“Pride in my work.” 17 pointed on a flaw in her cognitive thinking.

“Your voice fluctuated when arguing with the others in regards to me.” Bra bot provided another example.

“Anger issues.” 17 deadpanned.

"Your pulse increases when you look at me, your pupils' dialect, and your fingers twitch with the desire to touch but then you remember I’m just a robot.” Bra bot unleashed her compelling evidence at once.

“You’re not just a robot.” 17 looked into the familiar shade of blue eyes adorned with her same gold flecks. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her lift the hand that had yet to be covered in muscle and skin. The printer set to work on one side of her body to etch complete symmetry. The cold metal hand touched the side of his face and although the hand itself was rough the gesture was soft. 

“I see why she likes you.” Bra bot looked over him.

“Dr. Gero chose his creations to be alluring.” 17 kept his guard up.

“It’s more than skin deep.” Bra bot switched hands to demonstrate. 17 didn’t pull away noting the man-made skin felt incredibly real and for a moment he lost himself in the illusion that it was her.


	17. Under Your Scar

Under Your Scars

“Project Bot is a success," Bulma announced after the last phase of testing, a physical aptitude assessment concluded. The test similar to a talent contest judged Bra Bot’s singing and dancing, those talents responsible for the Zenos taking her. Anything less than a flawless performance would be catastrophic. The android’s routine was videoed then ran through a sophisticated algorithm to compare it frame by frame to a video of Bra’s same performance. Only a 100% match would be accepted as a passing grade before moving forward. Bra Bot aced her test on her first try making her creators proud.

“Who shall be accompanying us?” Whis the only one who could sneak Bra bot into the Zeno’s palace without being detected asked.

“Me.” Several voices volunteered in unison catching Universe 7’s Angel by surprise. He figured such an important job would have been sorted out already.

“I’m her brother!” Trunks stressed.

“We have no idea how long you’ll have to be on the run, I’m not sure you two won’t kill each other.” Bulma shot down under no illusions her children could get along for an indefinite amount of time. Plus losing a child was every parents’ worse nightmare, she refused to lose both.

“Then one of her friends. Pan perhaps.” Trunks offered up.

“She’s already gone on one space adventure. I don't know how she or her parents would feel about another.” Bulma did know hence why the Sons weren’t there. Well, one was.

“I’ll go.” Goten asserted to no one’s surprise. The cat was already out of the bag. Everyone knew about his and Bra's two years on again off again affair. The only reason he was still breathing was because Bulma had convinced Vegeta it wasn’t the time.

“Not a chance! I’ll go myself before I trust anyone sharing Kakorot’s DNA with _my_ daughter’s life.” Vegeta spat even though Bulma had already detailed all the reasons why it was a bad idea.

“I will be going.” 17 stated not asked. An uproar of protest erupting from the other men in the room. Ignoring them he turned to the person in charge, “How many Ki hiding rings did you make?”

“One," Bulma confirmed what he already knew supporting his main argument as to why it had to be him. The others were able to piece together why that mattered but it didn’t mean they had to like it. Goten even argued his Galactic Patrol training had taught him to suppress his Ki however suppress was not equal to hide entirely.

“Why don’t we ask Bra?” 17 cut through all the bickering.

“She’s not here.” Goten showed cased his prejudice towards androids.

“Yes, she is.” Bulma supported 17’s idea by activating Bra Bot.

“Hello.” Bra Bot greeted everyone. She was dressed in designer jeans and a t-shirt taken from Bra’s closet.

“You know the plan and your purpose, correct?” Bulma inquired.

“Yes.” The android answered with an affirmative nod.

“Who do you want for the second part of the mission?” Bulma purposely phrased the question to not differentiate it would be Bra, not her who the person she nominated would accompany.

“17.” Bra Bot answered without hesitation. Bulma held up a hand to silence all the unhelpful comments of “of course she’d pick her kind” etc.

“Criteria?” Bulma requested.

“No Ki to detect, expert knowledge on all subjects. The ability to adapt to any situation with the skills to fix problems as they occur -”

“Thank you.” Bulma ended what could have been a long list.

“He corrupted the programming.” Goten accused glaring not only at 17 but Bra Bot as well. Confused why she shared the brunt of his anger unaware her only wrongdoing was resembling the woman that had broken his heart.

“I tripled checked everything. Don’t insult me.” Bulma cautioned making Goten feel like a kid being scolded for causing mischief.

“I detest being the conveyor of unpleasant news but if we intend to implement the plan tonight, we have a short window of opportunity and it’s swiftly closing.” Whis interrupted to get things back on track.

“17’s going.” Bulma made the final decision handing him two rings and a capsule containing their getaway ship.

“We’ll be in contact as soon as it's safe," Bulma promised stepping back giving Whis room to wave his mystical staff, and just like that they were gone…….

Bra was laying in a bed staring at the ceiling. Since the very first night, she arrived sleep alluded her. Every night something different kept her awake. From speculating how her family and friends were doing to playing an endless game of what if. Pointless since she couldn’t do a damn thing about either. That was another insomnia inducing topic. Why hope to be set free? Why not just give in and try to make the best of her situation?

With that ominous thought, she turned on her side demanding her brain to turn off. Maybe she’d ask the Zeno’s for some sort of sleeping potion. No doubt they’d grant their favorite toy it’s request if only to keep it running at optimal proficiency. A minor change in the air around her prompted her to sit up. What she found at the foot of her bed made her believe she was dreaming. Bra rubbed her eyes, blinked, then laid back down when the illusion failed to disappear.

“An abundance of time, we have not.”

“She’s in shock. She won’t come willingly if she thinks this is a dream.”

“Then what do you propose?”

“Talk to her.”

“Why me?”

“You’re her godfather.”

“Well you’re her – what are you to her?”

17 refusing to answer the Angel’s intrusive question approached the bed instead. He crouched down on the side she was facing to be at her level. The Bra he laid eyes on was the stark opposite of the confident woman full of life who was implanted in his hard drive. The vibrant woman looked defeated, her ocean eyes dull and lackluster.

“This isn’t a dream. We are real and we’re here to rescue you.” 17 spoke softly his voice not indifferent yet not overly emotional. It was the right level of gentle.

“Of course, it’s a dream. I’m standing next to Whis.” Bra responded monotone in a role reversal for the ages.

“She is an android replica of you. Designed and tested by your mom to convince the Zenos she’s you.” 17 explained her rescue team's master plan.

“My mom?” Bra spoke those two words like they were new to her vocabulary. The concept foreign to her after a few weeks felt like an eternity. 17 nodded as she processed the news.

“We need to leave.” 17 offered his hand gradually then remained perfectly still. A method he used as a wildlife ranger. It was to prevent a wounded creature from being spooked when helping them. The animal doesn’t know you’re trying to help.

An internal battle warring in Bra’s head as her eyes shifted. Like a prey scanning the area for predators. Fight or flight but without the fight. The Zenos had managed to do the unthinkable, break the Saiyan Princess.

Bra’s decision took mere seconds but the longer time ticked by the more 17 worried he’d have to take her by force. That would only serve to further damage her state of mind. Relief washed over him when she timidly took his hand permitting him to help her out of bed. Whis meanwhile waved his staff over Bra Bot transforming her clothes to the same plain cotton sleep set Bra was wearing. Once changes she approached 17 who pulled out a pair of rings from his pocket handing her one. Fulfilling her part, she silently got into the bed.

“You have to put this on.” 17 held out a metal ring. Bra’s confused expression leads him to hurriedly clarify it would hide her Ki. He elaborated further by informing Bra Bot’s ring would project her exact Ki signature.

The Saiyan Princess looked over at the mechanical version of herself holding an identical ring waiting for her cue to place it on her finger. 17 carefully took her right hand holding the metal object to her ring finger. He exchanged a look with Bra Bot giving her the go-ahead as he slid the ring onto Bra’s hand. Perfectly in sync avoiding creating a paradox.

17 shared one last glance with his fellow android riddled with guilt for serving her up to a fate no one wanted for the blood and flesh version. It wasn’t fair nor was it morally right but it’s what needed to be done. He wanted to come back and rescue her to one day. Maybe the Zenos would let her go and then she could live out a normal life like 16 didn’t get a chance to. He swore to make her sacrifice up to her one day. He trusted she knew that or could sense it somehow since there was no time for goodbye.

One instant they were in a room at the Zeno’s palace and the next they were on some uninhabited planet in a galaxy far far away. Bra could hear the other two talking but couldn’t comprehend what they were saying. Disoriented from the trip over and overwhelmed by seeing something other than the same four walls.

“This is where we part. Remember to wait for them to call you. Only make the first contact if it’s an absolute emergency.” Whis counseled before disappearing without a farewell abandoning them in the middle of nowhere smack in the outer reaches of space. 17 glimpsed over at Bra as he retrieved a capsule from his back pocket, tossing it onto the red clay type soil.

It was a sound and sight ingrained in her childhood memory; a pop followed by a cloud of smoke she never thought she’d witness again. Mesmerized like the first time she saw a house appear out of nowhere as a modest-size ship manifested. Smaller than the one provided for their Galactic Patrol assignment it had the amenities they would need in a smaller living space.

17 gave her all the time she needed to be ready to board the ship. They were lightyears away from the Zeno’s palace on the outer rim of deep space. They would not be found here but just to be safe they would keep moving. Never staying in the same place for too long. Bra’s facial expression everchanging, her eyes reflecting as she came to terms with her new reality.

From one prison to another the only difference is this one didn’t have the same restraints. This was a prison of fear, fear of always having to look over her shoulder. The constant dread of being discovered and paying the deadly consequences. Life on the run was no life at all but she was free from being the Zenos’ dance monkey. She also regained something they took away from her. Hope. A flicker of hope that one day she would get to go home, be reunited with her family and friends. She would never take her normal life for granted again by calling it boring.

Bra followed 17 as he opened the side door of the ship leading her to the cockpit first. He started up the ship then typed in the coordinates to the closest populated planet which was more than a week’s travels away. He took her hand which she neither protested nor pulled away as he gave her an unofficial tour of the ship. Since they broke in to rescue her in the middle of the night he figured she was conceivably still tired so he showed her to her room. Bra made no attempts to enter when they reached the door. To help her along gently he opened the door for her but still, she did not step forward. 17 ran a multitude of scenarios in his head coming to the realistic conclusion she had developed a fear of small closed quarters.

“Do you want to sleep in the common area?” 17 presented his theory that she verified correct by nodding yes. Together they returned to the open area they had passed earlier. Smaller than their previous ship but had everything the other had including a couch big enough to sleep on.

“I’ll bring your pillow and blanket from your room then let you rest.” 17 attempted to let go of her hand but felt her tighten her hold on it.

“Don’t go.” Bra pleaded quietly; emotional distress evident her voice audible.

“I won’t” 17 vowed to stand beside her literally and figurately. They remained like that making it possible for him to examine her closely. He noted her bloodshot eyes with dark bags underneath them. She obviously hadn’t gotten any restful sleep, but who could blame her? Letting her react at her own pace, sitting on the couch when she was ready. He joined her holding hands, they sat in silence not saying a word.

Not talking was normal for him however it was strange to not hear her voice constantly. More proof the Zenos had done a real number on the lively young woman. An injustice he swore to make them pay for. Lost in his thoughts of revenge he almost missed the subtle change in her breathing that indicated she had fallen asleep.

17 turned his head gradually to see Bra’s eyes closed and her head slowly falling towards him stopping to rest on his shoulder. He didn’t dare move a millimeter for the entire night………

“No! I don’t want to dance!” Bra woke up startled. She searched for any sign of The Grand Minister, royal guards, anyone that would rat her out to the Zenos for her disobedient outburst.

“You don’t have to dance.” A voice that frequented her dreams answered grounding her in the present enough to feel an arm around her. She shook off the offending limb jolting to her feet to get away. Prepared to run out of her assigned room yet she wasn’t in said room. Neither had she rose from her assigned bed and looking around she wasn't in the Zeno's Palace anymore.

“It wasn’t a dream?” Bra asked quietly still in disarray. She wasn’t sure if she was asking herself or the only other person on the ship. 17 shook his head standing up. His answer did little to comfort the poor woman who resembled a frightened wounded animal.

“You’re safe now.” 17 approached cautiously struggling to ease her panic.

“I’ll never be safe.” Bra turned away her voice assertive with a hint of anger.

17 tempted to debate she was indeed safe by calculating the low probability the Omni Kings would discover Bra Bot wasn’t Bra. In the small chance, they did the Zenos would most likely wipe out Universe 7 without any warning. He didn’t dare tell her that part, he respected it was a lot to take in.

Based on her body language he determined she wouldn’t be receptive to any explanations. She’d have to feel safe on her own at her own pace. Or at least safe enough to not be in a constant terror. 17 had enough experience with trauma to diagnose it could take a long time and rushing her would only set her back. No judgment or pressure from him proving furthermore why he was the only one fit to travel with Bra in her delicate frame of mind.

“Would you care for something to eat?” 17 offered walking over to the ship’s replicator. Getting no response, he didn't push it. Eventually, she'd have to eat but for now, it was understandable if she had no appetite. He wasn’t hungry himself but he instructed the device to make a breakfast sandwich just the way she liked it nonetheless. Hopefully, the delicious aroma would trigger her hunger cues. He had learned these small personal details from interacting with Bra Bot.

Forced to eat the breakfast item himself or see it go to was when his plan ultimately failed. On to plan B. Coffee. In retrospect, it should have been plan A, but 17 overrode his logic programming wanting to get more substance in her system than liquid. He automated the replicator to make something he had been working on. A specialty drink Bra Bot had told him about that he burned into his long-term memory.

“Tiramisu?” Bra pondered the smell lacking an emotional reaction. Troubling since the sense of smell is closely linked to memory. His goal had been to arouse pleasant memories.

“Tiramisu latte.” 17 picked up the mug containing the rich coffee bringing it up to his lips like he was going to take a sip. Pausing to ask if she would like some offering her the mug.

“No thank you.” Bra declined. He figured as much but now she had been reminded about the limited-time drink that had been offered but never brought back by her favorite national coffee chain. It was something Marron and Bra Bot had reminisced about laughing over how they would get a latté in the morning and a Frape version at the end of the day. His reason for using that bit of information was two folds. One, to stir fond memories deep within her that could help her heal psychologically. Two, helping her regain her appetite which in turn healed her physically. He was certain she’d be back by the end of the day to make herself one.

“Can I call my parents from this ship” Bra inquired after a long stretch of silence.

“Yes,” It killed 17 to see her eyes shine for a brief moment with a glimmer of optimistic sentiment. To then have that significant spark slain when he finished his sentence “but, Bulma recommended to wait for her to contact us.”

“Oh.” Bra could not hide being visibly crushed. Her inability to contest the issue, to try to convince him to let her do as she pleased a drastic divergence from the fiery boss lady he’d come to know. He considered telling her the ship had an entertainment system loaded with her favorite shows, movies, and recorded sports games she missed while she was gone. He calculated the risk the results supporting what he already figured. It would bring up more negative feelings than positive ones.

17 decided to let her do as she liked on her first day of physical freedom from the Zenos. Not that what she did was up to him so more like dropping any efforts to make her do more than she was equipped for. He did stay close by in case she needed anything without invading her personal space. They spent most of the day sitting in the common living area. Her on the couch with him sitting on a nearby chair in case she wanted to lay down. He busied himself by checking on Monster Island via a tablet Bulma provided him for communication purposes. Harder to track and easier to destroy should their trickery be exposed.

Leaving his Ranger post indefinitely ate away at him. He essentially abandoned the animals he swore to protect. He hushed his conscience by telling himself if the Zeno’s ever found out about the switch there wouldn’t be any animals, no Monster Island, no universe 7. Realistically the no-risk solution was to allow the Omni Kings to keep Bra but that was not an option for her loved ones so he told himself he was the only one capable of guaranteeing their plan succeeded.

As he observed the animals and checked over the island, he saw her stand up out of the corner of his eye. He thought perhaps she was going to ask him what he was doing but that wouldn’t happen until the third day. For now, the sound of the replicator making something for her was enough.

Their second night on the ship went similar to the first. Bra fell asleep on the couch once fatigue caught up to her only this time she managed to at least lay down. 17 would have retrieved her blanket to cover her up but pushing too much too soon could undo the minor improvement that had occurred.

On the third day, she finally asked what he was looking at on the tablet he was always holding. When he told her Monster Island her reaction was not what he expected. He assumed she would ask how the transmission reached out here or accuse him of hacking into Capsule Corps satellites. Instead, she asked if that was what he did alone in his room when they were with Galactic Patrol.

“It was.” 17 answered truthfully her next sentence scandalous.

“Oh. I assumed you were looking at porn.” Bra stated matter of fact without her usual coy slyness, devoid of banter. Somehow that made it all the more amusing. Comparable to his dry sense of humor and deadpanning. If it had been appropriate to laugh out loud, he would have. He settled for laughing on the inside.

“Only at night when alone.” 17 replied in his classic monotone voice. Pre Zenos Bra would have laughed and continued the teasing but she said nothing. At least it was a start. She also had something other than coffee that day revealing something about her trauma in the process. A huge step on the road to recovery.

“I never ate while I was there.” Bra commented out of the blue. She went on to answer his quizzical look before taking a bite of her cheeseburger, her favorite food. “Yet I never felt hunger or any aliments that come from starving.”

17 analytically handled what she confessed for a moment deducing what she blamed for the phenomena, Angel magic. Either the Zeno’s palace was a place where the laws of biological needs like nourishment did not apply or the Grand Minister used his powers to keep her going without nourishment. To his credit, he was a good listener and an empathetic ear is exactly what she needed at the moment. The following night she would ask him something unexpected while they both sat quietly in the cockpit. Staring out the viewport at the endless darkness that was the outer reaches of space as it stared back. 

“Do we make sense?” Bra asked a question that could be interpreted and answered in infinite ways depending on her intention. Was it a philosophical question like the meaning of life? Or perhaps she was talking about their unusualness biology. Him a cybernetically enhance human and her half nearly extinct alien warrior race.

“I think we do.” 17’s answered never taking his eyes off space, afraid that if he looked over at her she'd clam up again ending the conversation. His answer applied to almost any definition. It was true too, no matter how she was asking he believed they made sense. Individually and together. Even if they were polar opposites when she would say black, he would say white.

“In spite of everything we’ve been through.” 17 for the first time since the rescue brought up the heavy topic glancing over at her. Now he could have meant everything since they met that they experience together or he could mean before that. He had a tainted history riddled with trauma dating back decades before she was even born. Even before becoming an android.

He regretted what he believed was the wrong thing to say when Bra stood up and exited the cockpit. Worried he had offended her somehow 17 experienced relief when he heard the sound of water running. He sighed sitting back activating his internal clock to timed the duration of her shower. He recorded it was longer than an average shower but she had days if not weeks of grim to wash off.

He had no idea if showers also weren’t necessary in the mystical palace. When she didn’t return, he figured she was finally warming up to her room that her brother decorated identical to the one at the Capsule Corps main house, before she moved out. Nostalgia a powerful way to stimulate pleasant feelings. He walked to the room across from her figuring he might as well get accustomed to his living quarters when he noticed her door was wide open and she was standing near the door. From there she asked him another very important question, in three little words.

“Stay with me?”

17 nodded understanding her question as a request to stay in the room with her. Perchance too frightened to sleep alone. As she climbed into bed, he grabbed her desk chair bringing it over to her bed’s side. The sleeping arrangement worked that night but it wasn’t enough the following night when she staggered him by requesting he’d sleep next to her, in the same bed.

The day after that came the call they’d been anxiously anticipating. 17 was in the armchair as usual observing Monster Island back on Earth when the transmission came through. Bra was nearby waiting for the replicator to complete her morning Tiramisu Latte. She nearly dropped her mug when she overheard her mother’s voice.

“Where is she? I need to see her.” Bulma demanded when she saw 17 on the screen and not her daughter. Freaking out when she didn’t see here in the background either. He looked over at the person in question out of the corner of his eye. She resembled a deer caught in headlights, not someone looking forward to this reunion.

The initial shock wore off with each timid step she took towards the sound of her mother’s voice. She stood behind 17 peering over his shoulder not permitting herself to believe it was true. Her ears must be playing tricks on her. She’d have to see it with her own eyes and even then, she was skeptical.

“My baby!” Bulma’s shriek hurt Bra’s sensitive Saiyan ears. Bra’s tiny wince went unnoticed by the woman’s overzealous mother but not the vigilant android.

"Hi, mom." Bra forced a fake smile. A dead giveaway to her uncharacteristic awkwardness.

“I’m so happy to see you! I wanted to call the first day but safety protocol. You understand right?” Bulma ranted with a giant smile on her face. No one could ever accuse the scientist of being anything less than genuinely happy to see her daughter. Free, no longer Zeno’s prisoner her happiness clouded her capacity to grasp her daughter wasn’t okay.

“Yeah.” Bra shifted weight between her feet another telltale sign of being uncomfortable. She hadn’t even come to terms with seeing her mom after mourning the idea of it never happening again when her other parent pushed his way into view.

“Cease the hysterics woman, you’re scaring her.” Vegeta huffed knowing his wife meant well but, in her excitement, she hadn’t taken into account how overwhelming this must be for their traumatized daughter. He went on to ask something 17 hadn't even asked outright. Asking, "How are you?". It was such a simple query that couldn’t be easily answered. Physically she was fine but emotionally, psychologically was a whole different story.

“Physically? Fine.” Bra answered candidly never having been able to lie to her father. About important things anyways. Not on the same level as the fibs, she told when she was a teenager. The way she replied left no room for follow up questions. She was admitting non physically she wasn’t fine but she wasn’t prepared to talk about it.

“Do you like the upgrades I made to the ship for you sis?” Trunks squeezed his way into viewing sight to ask what some might criticize as a self-serving question. The truth was he was still saddened by the notion that he and his only sibling had drifted apart. He was attempting to bridge the gap, from thousands of lightyears away.

“Uh….” It wasn’t that Bra didn’t appreciate the gesture it was a case of inability to identify the upgrades he was referring to. The pressure of that one question was unraveling the progress she made in the past couple of days. Reading the warning signs 17 jumped into action.

“Transmission compromised.” 17 ended the call abruptly certain they’d quickly figure out there was no threat.

“Thanks.” Bra stared down at the context of her mug no longer desiring the drink but too out of it to pour it down the drain. 17 stood up taking it from her to dispose of it proving just how in tune he was to her needs.

“Could you maybe hold me tonight?” Bra never one to be shy in asking for what she wanted couldn’t even look at him when she posed her inquiry. 17 nodded her vulnerability causing cracks in the foundation of his resolve to let her heal at her speed. Desperate to take her in his arm whisper words of assurance and take away her pain. To be her savior but he couldn’t. From personal experience, he knew she needed to save herself. He’d support her but he couldn’t do it for her.

He’d only do as she asked, he reminded himself as they got into the middle of the bed instead of their designated opposite corners. 17 waited for her to get in a comfortable position before slowly draping an arm around her essentially spooning her. He felt her body tense before relaxing as she leaned her back against his chest.

17 blissfully unaware this was the most physical contact she had since she was taken. No counting the Zeno’s hanging off of her chanting “play with us”. That was the draining touch no one wanted. The next days showed more improvement, little by little she was talking more, eating more, and starting to act like her old self. 17 optimistically wished by the time they landed at their destination she’d be well on her way to recovery. He couldn’t phantom the role he would play in her recovery until the night it finally happened.

“Why did you volunteer to come with me?” Bra asked one night while in his arms being spooned.

“I’m best equipped to handle any situation that may come up.” 17 answered automatically. He felt what he thought was her pulling away so he loosened his hold allowing her to turn in his arms to face him.

“Is that the only reason?” Bra searched his eyes.

“It’s the main reason.” 17 didn’t deny there was more to it than being the most qualified applicant for the job.

“The other reason?” Bra held his gaze. He stayed locked in her eyes but exposed nothing. Once she couldn’t take the painful silence anymore, she sat up threw the covers off prepared to make a dramatic exit. She froze when she felt his hand on hers. The touch preventing her from leaving the bed just like he had prevented her from leaving the island the night before it all went to hell.

“You know the reason.” 17 halfheartedly admitted in typical avoidance fashion. At one point she would have accepted his vague non-answer but not anymore. 

“Why can’t you say it?” Bra demanded thru with all the games. He was going to give her a straight answer or she was done.

“Because it’s wrong to put that on you right now.” 17 responded harsher than he had spoken to her since the rescue. However, she didn’t flinch or pull away.

“It’s not about being wrong as long as it feels right.” Bra looked at him lying in her bed a fire shinning in her previously dull eyes. That look sparking a fire in him. Rekindling their hope the stars would finally align for them to be together. Burying the bad memories of the first and second time they attempted it. Her dying then being kidnapped in that particular order. Believing the universe owed them for all their pain and suffering.

17’s hand moved from on top of hers sliding up her arm, over her shoulder entangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck pulling her down towards him. Feeling like an eternity before their mouths united, they lost themselves in the blissful pleasure of each other’s warm soft lips. As their mouths moved molding against each other Bra swiped her tongue across his bottom lip pleading for entrance. 17 granted her request opening his mouth welcoming her tongue with his. Entranced by the feverish kiss it took his central processing unit a moment to register her hands pushing up his shirt.

“You may not like what’s underneath.” 17 broke the kiss to warn her.

Bra shook her head confessing, “You’re everything that feels like home to me.”

17 mentally braced himself for her inevitable reaction before sitting up and raising his arms to make her quest easier. In one swift motion, the Saiyan Princess lifted his shirt over his head then tossed it to the floor. He was stunned when she didn’t gasp, didn’t shriek, and didn’t look away. On the contrary, she reached out to lightly touch his scars.

“These are surgical.” Bra traced his scars with feather light caresses, her fingertips ghosting the discolored skin marks. 17 held his breath permitting her to formulate a hypothesis to where he obtained such injures.

"Gero," Bra spoke the name like a curse word her voice laced with hatred.

All 17 could do was nod as he watched her lean forward to place a soft kiss on the biggest scar by his heart. It was a sweet yet sensual act that caused blood to rush to his head and lower region simultaneously. His breath hitched when his breathing rate increased as she leaned into him causing him to lay back down on the bed. Bra continued to kiss each and every one of his scars tarnishing his bare torso. Under his scars, she was like a shooting star in the rain.

“You’ve let me live inside of mine.” Bra referred to her scars which weren’t physically carved into her body like his.

“I could live inside yours.” 17 offered her deliverance from the pain agreeing to the comfort she was seeking. “Time after time.” He added tucking a strand of her long cerulean hair behind her ear awaiting her consent.

Bra consented by capturing his lips in a soul-crushing kiss as she moved on top of him straddling his waist. Her weight on him prompted him to relive all the times he wished to have her here beside him. To prove to himself it wasn’t a fantasy he held her body closer and breathed her in. Everything had felt broken when she wasn’t next to him.

Those broken pieces mended with every one of Bra’s gentle touches and soft kisses. When she reacted to his caresses and kisses with soft moans, he felt like his wounds were being stitched closed. The mood shifted when all the months of pent up sexual tension came bubbling back up to the surface. Shivers coursed down her body as his mouth left hers to kiss along her jawline to the side of her neck down across her collarbone then back up the other side of her neck.

Bra surrendered herself, mind, body, and soul. Allowing herself to drown in the sensation of him and only him as he rolled them over so he could be on top taking the lead. Anticipation melted away nerves when his hand traveled under her shirt over her toned stomach up to where she wasn't wearing her namesake. Instinctually she lifted herself off the mattress enough for him to get the material off of her tossing it to the floor where it joined his discarded shirt.

17 admired her flawless skin in the dim light. Just as he had countlessly fantasied there wasn’t a single mark on her. Sheltered from physical pain her pain was within. That feeling of wrong began plaguing him again causing him to pause. 

“Would you still be you if we weren’t we?” Was 17’s way of asking one more time if she was sure.

“I feel like coming down. Just call my name out loud.” Bra spoke in a riddle but the sentiment came through.

“Bra.” 17 whispered her name for the first time keeping the one syllable on his lips as long as possible. It sounded otherworldly in his cool voice Bra couldn’t help but stir inside. That one gesture sealed her decision as she pulled him down for another searing kiss their naked torsos pressing firmly against each other. Building friction that would be their undoing.

She wanted him; she had always wanted him from the first time they meet but she was too stubborn to admit it. They were both guilty of denying their feelings for far too long. He should never have denied the chemicals between them. Only by sheer will power was he able to not give in to temptation right off the bat. Many times, he had wondered had he pursued her the first night would she had been his. Perhaps, for that one night but he didn’t see it going anywhere after that or lasting. No now that she was finally in his arms and they were about to consummate their relationship he couldn’t envision it any other way.

Bra’s mind was racing with parallel thoughts as she slid her hands down his back. Their initial undeniable physical attraction burned from the beginning but never in her wildest fantasies did she think they'd give in to it. Especially not like this, after everything that had recently happened to her. No, she didn’t want to think about the past couple of weeks, she wanted to erase that chapter of her life. All she desired right now was to feel good. With that goal in mind, she boldly moved her hands between them pulling at the drawstrings on 17’s sweatpants to plead her case.

Taking the hint 17 took off his pants effortlessly then slowly took off her sleep shorts leaving them both in just their underwear. The methodical android was in no rush; he was going to take his time to make her feel good. This was her first time after all and he took that honor seriously. She was trusting him and no one else. He vowed to blow her mind, making it a night she’d never forget as he kissed his way back up to her mouth. His skilled experienced hands caressed every part of her.

Bra closed her eyes as he set every inch of her body on fire. She gasped softly as she felt his mouth kiss her most intimate areas. She felt more alive than she had in a long time. Before the Zenos incident, perhaps even before the whole being poisoned and dying debacle. If she was truly being honest with herself, she had been going through the motions before that. Her Galactic Police space adventure doing little to make her feel anything beyond the numbness.

17’s rough battle-worn hands toughened by Ranger's work caused pleasurable friction on her smooth porcelain skin. Bra heard him whisper her name next to her ear and it sounded as splendid as the first time. It took her a moment to realize he was trying to get her attention. She opened her eyes looking over at him finding apprehension in his frequently emotionless icy eyes.

“Are you absolutely sure?” 17 asked his fingertips resting on her hips next to her sole remaining article of clothing.

“Yes.” Bra feverishly kissed him as he slowly pulled her panties off her hips, down her thighs then legs finally removing them. Before reclaiming her lips, he removed his last remaining article of clothing leaving them both naked.

17 settled on top of her careful not to place all of his weight even though he knew she was strong enough to bear it. He was careful not to scare her off with his hardened member letting her get used to the feeling of it by her thigh. Though sure this was what she wanted Bra was still nervous. Those nerves weren’t lost on the man about to claim something she had held on to longer than most people.

“Are you - ” 17 strained to ask an awfully personal yet extremely important question politely without ruining the mood. The quizzical look she gave him the proof he'd have to be more specific. 

“I don’t have a condom.” 17 informed the young woman under him providing her a way if she wanted while saving face. He was perfectly fine taking the blame for not continuing.

“Oh.” Bra finally got what he was trying to ask her and why he would not continue until she answered.

“We can sto-” 17 began to offer to which she placed a finger over his lips.

“I have an IUD.” Bra answered bringing up another question that needed to be asked since an IUD only prevented pregnancy. A condom would protect them from sexually transmitted diseases.

“I don’t have any STDs.” 17 answered the question afflicting her saving her from having to ask. Some may say it’s foolish to believe someone without proof but Bra believed him based on everything she had witnessed about his character and morals. He had no reason to lie to her, it would only cause irreversible damage. With that last barrier removed nothing was blocking them from finally doing what they felt deep down they were destined to do.

“You may feel some discomfort.” 17 warned in the gentlest of manners as he positioned himself at her entrance. Bra stared deep into his eyes all her fears vanishing. She placed her hands on his shoulder bracing herself for what she had heard could be painful. Nerves transforming into butterflies in her stomach when he resumed kissing her as he slowly pressed into her entrance.

Bra squeezed her eyes shut at the foreign sensation. She wouldn’t label it unpleasant per se more like different as she felt more of him entering her. She was subconsciously holding her breath tensing up in the process which actually made things worse. Sensing that 17 momentarily paused to whisper against her lips “Relax.” She took a deep breath recalling her limited meditation training to force her body to un-tense. 

17 continued after he felt her muscles relax pushing into her a little more with each kiss. His hands caressed her upper body distracting her from the slight discomfort in her lower sensitive area. It’d been a long time since his first time and years since he’d been with a virgin. He pushed all the way in with one quick thrust to get the worst of it over with so she could begin to feel pleasure. Bra’s eyes flew open, it hurt but not as bad as she feared grateful for the accompanying a grace period to get used to him. For her muscles to stretch around him before he moved again.

“Are you alright?” 17 inquired looking down at her with genuine worry. Bra despite the uneasiness managed to answer him with a small smile and nod. He took that as a green light to start moving which he did with short slow thrusts. It didn’t take long for the feeling of discomfort to turn pleasurable. Bra’s lips parted slightly as he began moving a little faster while covering the sensitive area of her neck with sensual kisses.

A soft moan left her parted lips as he continued to make her feel things she’d never felt before. Instinctually she began moving with him her breathing and heart rate increasing as a small flame was ignited in her core.

“17” Bra moaned his name her voice sounding distorted in her ears. She was discovering it relatively hard to think or focus on anything other than the pleasure she was experiencing. With each passionate thrust, the flame inside her grew. She knew once the flame grew to a size and intensity to engulf her entire being nothing would extinguish it. Nothing except the sweet release of being pushed over the edge.

17 meticulously fanned the flame inside of her. His expert mouth covered her body in kisses while his powerful hands caressed it as he thrust into her. Bra wrapped herself around him pressing their hot united naked bodies closer together sweat starting to perspire on their skin. Her breathing became shallow and her moans grew louder. Both signs she was getting close. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

“Bra.” 17 groaned overcome by the gratifying sensation of her warm body on as well as around him. Lost in her warm embrace diving deeper into her with each passion-filled thrust. He didn’t think it was possible to discover new heights of pleasures.

"17." Bra cried out his name as a wave of pure ecstasy crashed over her. An indescribable feeling like taking that first breath after holding it for longer than you should have. An exclamation point at the end of the most intoxicating session.

Having held out his climax until she was fully satisfied 17 finally let himself go. Burying his face in the crook of her neck to muffle his exclamation of choice words. Bra was still coming down from her climax, her heart still pounding in her chest, when she felt him roll off of her. She was almost anxious to look over at him fearing now that they had done it, they’d lost a crucial part of what kept them intrigued. Classic “Will they, won’t they” tension. Their tango of temptation drawing to an end. Doubts that now that he got what he wanted there was no reason for him to stick around debunked when he gathered her in his arms bringing her against his body.

No words needed as she snuggled close placing her head on his chest over his heart listening to it beat in time with hers. The rhythmic beating mixed with the slow rising and falling of his chest with each calming breath lulling her to sleep as he stayed awake to watch her sleep and breath her in.


End file.
